Obsession
by Cora Felix
Summary: E quando ela o pediu em casamento a fim de manipulá-lo, não pensou nas consequências perigosas que isso poderia acarretar. - Marriage Law -
1. O Snatcher

**Título: **Obsession

**Shipper:** Scabior e Hermione

**Tipo: **Marriage Law

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> As personagens pertencem exclusivamente à escritora J.K Rowling. Se pertencessem a mim, Scabior sentiria apenas meu cheiro.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong>Eu fiquei bastante surpresa com a repercussão de Impuro, e sei que muitos esperam essa fic, só rezo a Merlin que vocês gostem, porque é a que eu estou mais amando escrever.

**Importante:**Essa fic será Marriage Law, mas isso não vai aparecer já nos primeiros capítulos. Lembrem-se, o shipper é Scabior e Hermione, ou seja, não espere ler frases românticas tão cedo.

* * *

><p><strong>O Snatcher<strong>

Hermione olhava para a mata densa da Floresta de Deão, repassando mentalmente todo o seu dia e pensando no que faria no seguinte. Mesmo que ela tivesse pensado em tudo antes de iniciar a busca pelas Horcruxes, sabia que obstáculos iriam surgir no caminho, obstáculos que ela teria uma imensa dificuldade em contornar.

Ela não tinha ideia de como destruir o medalhão, por isso tinha que pensar em algo rápido. Ter um objeto que carrega um pedaço da alma de uma pessoa tão ruim não poderia trazer consequências boas, e ela já estava ciente disso.

O medalhão já fazia um efeito negativo em Rony. Sua mudança de humor repentina estava deixando Harry louco, e ela mesma já estava ficando impaciente, afinal, não ter o que comer não era culpa dela. Ela estava fazendo de tudo para conseguir algo, mas em uma floresta como a de Deão, isso era um feito praticamente impossível.

Suspirou profundamente e continuou a olhar a floresta negra à sua frente. As árvores estavam quietas, apenas o farfalhar calmo de algumas folhas faziam barulho. Ela se certificou de que as proteções necessárias estavam lançadas corretamente em torno da barraca em que Harry e Rony estavam dormindo. Uma luz bruxuleante iluminava o interior da lona, mas a floresta não estava mergulhada em escuridão total. A lua iluminava boa parte do lugar, deixando-o com em um tom de azul e prata.

Se a situação fosse diferente, Hermione poderia contemplar o local. Ela sentia falta dos dias de acampamento com os pais. O pensamento fez seu peito comprimir e ela levou as mãos a ele, tentando com esse gesto mínimo acalmar o coração, mesmo sabendo que isso era inútil. Para seus pais, agora, ela nunca existiu.

Fechou os olhos para conter a lágrima que insistia em sair. Foi quando escutou um barulho que a fez ficar alerta. Pareciam passos vindos da direita e ao julgar pelos barulhos de galhos quebrando, eram muitos. Hermione prendeu a respiração quando um grupo de homens chegou perto, caminhando ao lado da proteção que ela tinha feito minutos atrás. Ela olhou lentamente para o grupo que agora estava exatamente à sua frente. Eles vestiam roupas esfarrapadas e casacos pesados que iam até os pés, pareciam sujos e alguns carregavam pessoas nas costas como se fossem mercadorias.

Demorou alguns segundos para que Hermione percebesse que eram snatchers, e que as pessoas que estavam carregando eram trouxas ou mestiços. Ela engoliu em seco quando um deles passou a centímetros de onde ela estava. Ele olhava para o grupo, mas parecia que algo havia chamado sua atenção. O homem parou exatamente à sua frente e levantou a mão, pedindo sem palavras para que o grupo parasse.

- O que é isso?

Ele perguntou. Seu hálito quente bateu no rosto de Hermione tamanha a proximidade entre os dois corpos. Ele respirou fundo como se estivesse farejando o vento. Ela permanecia imóvel, rezando a Merlin que aquele homem fosse embora e levasse o resto do grupo com ele. Mas ele não foi, e continuava olhando fixamente o ponto onde ela estava, as pupilas totalmente dilatadas como se observassem um ponto ao longe. Se a barreira de Hermione falhasse naquele exato momento, ele descobriria que estava olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Tal pensamento fez o corpo dela tremer.

Ele estava vestindo trajes em farrapos, assim como o restante do grupo. Possuía um casaco que Hermione julgou ser de couro negro, um braço tinha uma tira de pano vermelho amarrada, como se o snatcher estivesse contendo o casaco de se rasgar. A blusa de botões estava por baixo do casaco pesado. Ele vestia uma calça xadrez e botas que iam até o tornozelo. O cabelo parecia um emaranhado de fios presos. Seu cheiro era uma mistura de Uísque de Fogo, folhas molhadas e suor masculino. Mas havia algo no cheiro dele que Hermione não conseguiu distinguir.

Os olhos dele fitavam o seu, como se soubessem que ela estava lá. Pareciam negros, mas quando ela observou melhor, descobriu que eram de um tom azul escuro, denso. Ele parecia ter lápis preto embaixo dos olhos, mas ela não teve tempo de observar isso com cautela. Ele respirou fundo mais uma vez e ela colocou a mão na boca, para impedir sua própria respiração de bater no rosto do homem vil.

Um barulho chamou a atenção do snatcher e ele se virou bruscamente, fazendo o seu cheiro bater no rosto dela. Ela percebeu que seu cabelo estava preso em uma trança mal feita, e que ele possuía uma mecha vermelha.

- O que foi?

Ele perguntou. Hermione percebeu que ele tinha um leve sotaque e sua voz era rouca.

- Ele é pesado, Scabior.

Scabior, esse era o seu nome. Hermione quase o falou em voz alta para ver como soava, mas felizmente lembrou-se de que a proteção não funcionava com áudios. Ela manteve sua postura e os olhos azuis escuros do snatcher percorreram mais uma vez através de seu corpo antes de ele se virar para o grupo, xingando algo incoerente para eles. O homem voltou a jogar o corpo do trouxa em cima das costas e eles se afastaram lentamente, o barulho dos galhos quebrando apenas diminuindo, até desaparecer por completo.

Ela respirou fundo de alívio e deixou passar alguns minutos, até virar-se e voltar para a barraca.

* * *

><p>Hermione corria pela Floresta de Deão em passos largos e firmes. Os únicos sons que chegavam aos seus ouvidos eram os de sua respiração descompassada, dos galhos finos batendo em seu rosto e dos passos de Harry e Rony atrás de si.<p>

Seus pulmões já ardiam devido ao esforço físico, mas ela focava sua atenção em correr, virando-se de vez em quando para ver se Harry e Rony a seguiam. Eles corriam na mesma velocidade que ela e ela virava-se em intervalos curtos de tempo para lançar feitiços contra os snatchers.

Um foi acertado, ela pôde ouvir o grito desconhecido e sorriu internamente. Mas o grupo era rápido, e a velocidade dos adolescentes parecia algo habitual para eles. Ela escutou um barulho mais claro de alguém caindo e se virou, para ver Rony. Seu corpo todo gelou quando viu o amigo caído no chão; ela parou de correr e foi em direção a ele, mas já era tarde.

Os snatchers já tinham alcançado o ruivo. Hermione não pensou muito, apontou a varinha para Harry e murmurou um feitiço. Ele caiu de costas e gritou. Mãos quentes a puxaram e ela se debateu, em vão. Olhou para Rony, e ele estava paralisado por dois homens fortes. Ela tentava se soltar, mas o aperto era firme. Se ela conseguisse encostar em Rony e Harry, poderiam desaparatar para algum lugar seguro. Mas eles estavam distantes demais.

Olhou para Harry apreensiva e seu estômago embrulhou quando viu quem o continha. Greyback carregava uma expressão doentia ao olhar para Harry, mas parecia confuso com seu rosto. O embrulho aliviou um pouco quando Hermione viu o rosto do amigo inchado, dando a confirmação de que seu feitiço havia dado certo.

Sentiu as mãos quentes a apertarem mais e ela foi arrastada para um lado.

- Não toque nela!

A voz de Rony chegou aos seus ouvidos, em um tom de desespero mesclado com raiva.

- Se o seu namorado não se calar, pode ser pior para ele.

Hermione congelou ao escutar a voz. Poderia jurar que já a conhecia. Levantou a cabeça e apenas confirmou o que ela já desconfiava, o mesmo homem que havia sentido seu cheiro dias antes na floresta caminhava em direção a Harry. Ela se debateu ainda mais, tentando sair do abraço forte do outro snatcher. Ele fedia e Hermione sentia asco.

- O que houve com você, feioso?

Greyback olhou para o snatcher e ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Não, não você.

Ele olhou para Harry, aproximando-se e pegando seu queixo. Os olhos azuis frios analisaram o rosto deformado do garoto e ele parecia imerso em pensamentos. De repente sua atenção voltou-se para Hermione. Ela engoliu em seco quando o snatcher se aproximou, fazendo o cheiro peculiar dele chegar ao seu nariz. Era melhor que o cheiro fétido do snatcher que estava a segurando. Era _bem_ melhor.

Ele estava vestido com as mesmas roupas da noite em que ela o havia visto. A única diferença era um cachecol em tons de rosa e lilás que estava enrolado em seu pescoço, fazendo um pedaço do pano tombar em seu ombro esquerdo. Ela conhecia perfeitamente o cachecol, era o mesmo que ela havia atado em uma árvore dias antes para que Rony soubesse que haviam passado por aquele lugar. Como poderia ter sido tão burra?

- Qual o seu nome?

O snatcher perguntou para ela e ela sentiu seu hálito quente batendo em seu rosto.

- Penelope Clearwater. Mestiça.

Ele fez um gesto para o homem que segurava Rony e ele puxou um pergaminho sujo do bolso, desenrolando e correndo os dedos grossos por cada nome escrito.

- Penelope foi capturada semana passada.

O homem disse e o snatcher sorriu para Hermione. Ele aproximou-se dela e pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo, cheirando levemente. O corpo dela foi percorrido por um arrepio involuntário. Ele jogou a mecha para o lado, afastando-se e olhando-a intensamente nos olhos.

- Você tem cheiro de baunilha. Acho que esse aroma será o meu preferido agora.

Ela fechou os olhos quando os snatchers riram. Uma risada ruim. Hermione engoliu em seco quando ele continuou a olhá-la.

- Eu sabia que ia te achar, lindeza.

O snatcher de nome Scabior voltou a andar em direção a Harry, pousando a varinha em seu rosto inchado. Sua testa vincou ao perceber algo que ele não havia visto.

- Mudança de planos. Esses vão diretamente para a Mansão Malfoy.

O coração de Hermione deu um salto. A cicatriz de Harry estava visível mesmo por baixo da pele deformada. Scabior havia percebido isso. Os homens arrastaram Harry e Rony para perto de algumas árvores e ela se debateu para sair do aperto forte do snatcher que a segurava.

- Deixa-a.

A voz de Scabior interrompeu o trajeto do homem e ele se virou, confuso com a decisão repentina. Mas o snatcher não objetou, apenas acenou afirmativamente e a soltou. Ele caminhou em direção a Rony e Harry e antes que ela pudesse correr em auxílio aos amigos, Scabior passou as mãos em seus braços e a puxou. Ela olhou o grupo antes que eles aparatassem para a Mansão Malfoy.

- Não!

Ela gritou para o vazio enquanto escutava uma risada perto do seu ouvido direito. O arrepio familiar voltou a percorrer seu corpo, mas a raiva era algo acrescentado em suas sensações. Ela se virou para o snatcher com fúria, e ele carregava um sorriso maldoso no rosto.

- O que você quer?

Uma pergunta tola, antes mesmo de Hermione fechar a boca, ela já sabia o que ele poderia querer dela. O homem tinha um sorriso de lado, os olhos azuis penetrantes cravados nos dela. Ele aproximou-se dela e enterrou o nariz nos seus cabelos novamente, inalando o cheiro adocicado de baunilha. Seu corpo reagiu no mesmo instante com o aroma.

Ela fechou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás, mas a mão forte dele ainda a segurava pelo braço, o aperto firme, como se tivesse medo de que ela fugisse a qualquer hora. De fato, ela fugiria na primeira oportunidade, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria ir muito longe.

Ele se aproximou novamente dela e ela recuou automaticamente, como se seu corpo fosse projetado para se afastar do perigo. No segundo passo, Hermione sentiu suas costas baterem em algo gelado e áspero. Gemeu quando viu que estava presa a uma árvore de tronco largo. Scabior sorriu quando a encurralou. Aproximou-se dela e Hermione sentiu o corpo dele prensar o seu. Ele se inclinou para seu rosto, fazendo o cheiro de Uísque de Fogo ficar mais forte.

- Você sabe o que eu quero de você, lindeza.

O hálito quente bateu no rosto dela e ela travou o maxilar. Sentiu a mão grande do homem pegar seu cabelo e colocá-lo para trás, expondo o pescoço. Ele engoliu em seco quando cravou seus olhos na pele alva dela. Ela engoliu em seco quando sentiu o peito dele subindo e descendo por causa da respiração febril.

Ela não se mexia tamanho o choque em que estava. Ela estava imóvel, apenas olhando o homem à sua frente, que parecia mais faminto a cada segundo que passava. Scabior olhou Hermione, os olhos azuis contra os olhos castanhos escuros. Antes que ela pudesse implorar para ser solta, ela sentiu os lábios úmidos do snatcher esmagando os seus.

Abriu os olhos em choque, começou a se contorcer por debaixo do seu corpo forte, as costas deslizando pelo tronco áspero da árvore. Scabior não se mexeu, apenas fez mais pressão para que Hermione ficasse quieta. Ela começou a socar os ombros dele e o snatcher pegou os pulsos frágeis e finos dela, arrancando um gemido de dor por parte dela, colocando os braços ao lado do seu corpo magro.

Ele aumentou a pressão em seus lábios e ela sentiu a língua quente passar pelo seu lábio inferior. Ela não abriu a boca, mas ele pegou seu queixo e fez força para baixo, conseguindo uma abertura suficiente para ele enfiar sua língua entre os lábios e encontrar a dela, travando uma guerra. Hermione não objetou dessa vez, resolvendo colaborar com o desejo dele a fim de terminar logo e pensar com clareza o que faria quando fosse levada para a Mansão Malfoy e encontrasse Harry e Rony.

Scabior aprofundou o beijo, no mesmo momento em que pegava os cabelos da nuca dela e a puxava. Ela tentou ignorar o que seu corpo estava sentindo, mas quando sentiu a excitação clara dele prensar seu corpo, gemeu dentro da boca do snatcher. Isso foi como combustível para ele. Ele finalizou o beijo, dando uma mordida no lábio inferior dela.

Ela abriu os olhos, suspirando de alívio por ter terminado logo. Sua mente já bolava um plano para escapar da Mansão Malfoy quando ela fitou os olhos azuis dele. Seus lábios tremeram ligeiramente com o que viu. Ele parecia fora de si, e quando tornou a fazer pressão no corpo dela, ela percebeu que ele não ia parar.

A mão direita dele começou a desabotoar os botões da calça jeans dela e Hermione ficou imóvel.

- O que você está... Não!

Ele sorriu, continuando o trabalho que estava fazendo, como se ela não tivesse falado nada. Ela tentou se desvencilhar do aperto dele, mas ele era mais forte. Ele desceu um pouco sua calça jeans, fazendo a primeira lágrima da garota descer pelo seu rosto branco. Scabior não deu muita importância a esse fato. Sua atenção estava focada no movimento dos seus dedos.

Ela sentiu os dedos do snatcher fazerem movimentos circulares em cima do seu clitóris, atingindo a parte mais sensível do seu sexo, conseguindo um gemido contido dela. Isso fez a ereção dele ficar dolorida. Ele introduziu um dedo longo entre seus lábios inferiores e ela abriu a boca, sentindo as lágrimas agora correrem livremente pelo seu rosto. Ela não queria sentir prazer com aquele homem, ele era um snatcher, sujo, ruim. Um homem que não ligava para o sofrimento dos outros, apenas capturava trouxas e mestiços por dinheiro. Um homem que trabalhava para Voldemort. Nenhum outro havia a tocado, ela estava se guardando para alguém especial, talvez Rony...

Mas seu corpo estava lhe traindo. Cada tentativa de ignorar os dedos dele deslizando para dentro e para fora dela, era um gemido baixo que escapava de sua boca, fazendo seu corpo esquentar à medida que ele a tocava. Hermione já estava chegando ao seu máximo, mas ele retirou seus dedos de dentro dela, a olhando com os olhos azuis escuros de desejo e um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Scabior sabia que ela era sangue-ruim. A garota que acompanhava Harry Potter fazia parte do trio mais valioso, ele conseguiria muitas sacas de galeões quando aparecesse na Mansão Malfoy com a garota. Mas antes ele poderia obter alguma vantagem. Ninguém saberia que ele havia se excitado com uma sangue-ruim. O cheiro dela estava por toda parte, ele beijou o pescoço de pele lisa enquanto desabotoava a própria calça, abaixando sua cueca e pegando seu próprio membro.

- Por favor...

O pedido de Hermione saiu em um sussurro fraco. Ela não queria aquilo para ela. Preferia que o snatcher a torturasse com a maldição Cruciatus ali mesmo. Mas ele apenas passou o dedo novamente pelo sexo dela, fazendo-o palpitar. Ela se xingava mentalmente cada vez que arqueava seu quadril em direção a ele. Ele sorriu e colocou seu membro na entrada dela, mexendo-o ali ligeiramente enquanto se lubrificava. Ela já estava devidamente molhada e gemeu ao sentir algo que ela nunca havia sentido de um homem.

Ele a olhou nos olhos castanhos e Hermione mordeu os lábios, fechando os olhos e esperando pela dor excruciante que tinha certeza de que iria sentir. Mas ela não sentiu absolutamente nada. O silêncio constrangedor da floresta foi cortado por uma voz felina. Hermione respirou fundo quando sentiu o corpo dele se afastar do seu e abriu os olhos.

O snatcher abotoava sua calça e parecia furioso. Ele olhou para ela e trancou o maxilar.

- Vista-se.

Hermione não entendeu de imediato, mas obedeceu a ordem, agradecendo mentalmente a Merlin pela interrupção. A voz felina agora chegava mais perto e ela pôde perceber que essa chamava o nome do snatcher à sua frente. Ele a pegou pelo braço fortemente, causando-lhe dor, e começou a andar puxando-a pela floresta fria.

Ela estava com as pernas tremendo e ele deu um pequeno sorriso quando percebeu isso. Ela sentiu o rosto esquentar, mas logo sua atenção foi focada na silhueta que apareceu entre as árvores. Greyback olhava para os dois, um pouco desconfiado.

- Não vai levar a garota, Scabior?

O aperto ficou mais forte, demonstrando a raiva que o snatcher estava sentindo.

- O que você tem com isso? Vamos!

Hermione sentiu a familiar sensação de solavanco no seu estômago. A floresta desapareceu em um borrão e ela sentiu seus pés pisarem em um gramado que parecia úmido. Estava escuro e Scabior olhava para as grades negras e altas do portão, enquanto Greyback entrava na Mansão para chamar o responsável pela recompensa.

Ela olhou para a silhueta que andava em sua direção, atravessando o gramado da Mansão Malfoy. Suas pernas perderam a força quando reconheceu o cabelo peculiar de Bellatrix Lestrange. Tentou puxar o braço do aperto de Scabior, mas ele apenas olhou para ela, sorrindo maldosamente, nem um resquício de pena em nenhum gesto dele. Ela se sentiu suja e com nojo de si mesma apenas em pensar que havia sentido prazer quando ele a tocou, desejando mais em segredo.

- Sinto muito, lindeza. Nada pessoal, apenas negócios.

Com isso, ele voltou a olhar para frente, empurrando a garota para dentro das grades da Mansão. Ela olhou pela última vez seu rosto masculino e sentiu seu cheiro único, antes de mãos com luvas negras a pegarem pelo braço e a puxarem para o local em que Bellatrix estava.

Se ela saísse viva da situação, faria cada um naquele momento pagar por tudo.


	2. A Prodígio

**A Prodígio**

**Cinco ****anos depois**

O expediente de Hermione havia acabado. Toda a papelada havia sido preenchida corretamente conforme seu chefe pedira. Ela olhou para o relógio de pulso, uma lembrança dos pais dada no natal do ano passado. Sete e meia de uma noite de sábado e ela ainda estava no Ministério da Magia, seus pés doendo devido aos saltos altos. Ela ajeitou o cabelo rebelde em um coque mal feito e suspirou, apertando o botão do elevador.

Fechou os olhos ao escutar o barulho de passos ficando mais alto conforme os segundos se passavam. Pediu mentalmente a Merlin que não fosse sua assessora trazendo mais papéis para levar para casa.

- Boa noite, Mione!

Ela reconheceu a voz no mesmo segundo e se virou. Neville estava olhando para a garota, tinha alguns livros surrados debaixo do braço e parecia cansado. Ela ficou surpresa em vê-lo no Ministério da Magia, mas abriu um sorriso ao ver seu amigo de longa data.

- Neville!

Ela o abraçou em um impulso, lembrando que não o via há muito tempo. Ele riu e retribuiu o abraço. Neville estava muito mais alto que em sua época de Hogwarts. Ele ficou ao lado dela, esperando o elevador calmamente.

"_Nível cinco. Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia__**.**__"_

A voz mágica falou quando as grades bronzes se abriram, esperando pelos passageiros. O elevador estava vazio. A maioria dos bruxos já estava em seus respectivos lares no momento. Poucos tinham ficado para revisar e recuperar o trabalho acumulado devido à Copa Mundial de Quadribol. Hermione entrou, seguida de Neville.

Suspirou quando a grade se fechou e o elevador começou a se mover. Seus pés agora imploravam por pantufas e seu estômago já reclamava a falta de comida e o café em excesso.

- O que faz aqui no Ministério, Neville?

- Vim fazer um favor à professora Sprout. Aproveitei e peguei alguns livros que havia emprestado para um amigo.

Ele sorriu para ela e mostrou os livros que estava carregando.

- Ouvi dizer que ela reconhece bastante seu talento em Herbologia. Pensa em ser professor de Hogwarts?

- Eu estou caminhando para isso.

Neville deu seu sorriso sem graça e voltou a olhar para as grades. Por mais que a Guerra tivesse o mudado, ainda era uma pessoa tímida e modesta.

- E você? Fiquei sabendo da convenção com os bruxos irlandeses. Quando o grupo capturou mercadorias contrabandeadas com a sua ajuda, seu rosto estava em todos os jornais bruxos. Até no Profeta Diário!

Hermione sorriu para ele e arrumou o coque que insistia em cair. Ele olhava para a amiga com admiração, uma felicidade verdadeira por vê-la tão realizada profissionalmente.

- Só faço meu trabalho, Neville. Preciso saber as leis de cor.

Ela disse com simplicidade, como se controlar as atividades mágicas britânicas fosse algo fácil e corriqueiro.

- Sempre humilde...

Seu amigo lhe disse, arrancando um sorriso contido da garota antes que o elevador estacasse e as grades se abrissem.

"_Nível Oito. Átrio."_

A voz anunciou mais uma vez, abrindo a porta. Hermione saiu do elevador despedindo-se de Neville com um abraço e pedindo a ele que lhe mandasse uma coruja com notícias. Andou um pouco mais rápido para chegar à lareira mais próxima. Neville não a seguiu, apertou outro botão do elevador e esse se foi, descendo novamente.

Ela chegou à lareira e pegou um pouco de Pó de Flu de um pote, jogando o monte aos pés e dizendo o endereço correto.

Um pouco de solavanco e uma mexida no cabelo depois, ela abriu os olhos e reconheceu sua sala de estar, limpa e excessivamente arrumada. Suspirou de alívio. O dia havia acabado.

Automaticamente, caminhou para o quarto, última porta do corredor. Retirou a roupa, jogando-a na poltrona e andando para a suíte. Abriu a torneira da banheira enquanto refazia o coque, dessa vez preso com um elástico forte.

Olhou-se no espelho. Olheiras profundas, o rosto cansado. Ela trabalhava demais para uma garota da sua idade, e mesmo que estivesse cercada de homens mais velhos, ela era boa no que fazia e acabava deixando os colegas de trabalho dependentes dos seus dons com leis bruxas. Olhou para a banheira que já estava cheia. Com cuidado entrou e a água quente relaxou seu corpo imediatamente. Pousou a cabeça no encosto de borracha e fechou os olhos.

Cinco anos. Cinco anos faziam a ponte entre seu passado e seu presente. Cinco anos atrás, Hermione havia ajudado Harry com as Horcruxes, travado uma batalha que iria decidir o rumo de todo o mundo bruxo. Cinco anos atrás, mesmo com todo desespero e tristeza pairando sobre sua vida, ela era uma garota feliz, inteligente e com amigos. Não que não fosse mais. Seus amigos ainda eram leais e a inteligência de Hermione aumentava cada dia mais com o trabalho. Quando a guerra acabou, ela era outra pessoa, a memória de seus pais havia voltado, mesmo com perdas, ela ainda tinha seus amigos à sua volta.

Cincos anos depois, ela era uma das pioneiras em seu trabalho. O controle das atividades no mundo bruxo era algo cansativo, mas contagiante. Falava três idiomas distintos e sempre conhecia algum bruxo de outra nacionalidade. Era renovador.

Sempre quando chegava exausta do trabalho e se afundava na banheira, o rosto dos amigos vinham à mente. Harry e Ginny. O casal perfeito. Neville. Rony, e seus cabelos ruivos contrastando com os cabelos loiros de Luna. O casal era lindo, não podia negar. A peculiaridade da menina havia chamado a atenção de Rony, que sempre se achou o mais deslocado da família. Ela não poderia desejar mais do que felicidade para os dois.

Anos atrás se sentia viva. Anos atrás fazia parte de algo importante. E, mesmo que amasse seu trabalho, nada era comparado à adrenalina que corria em suas veias quando o mundo bruxo estava em guerra, ou quando ela sentia que fazia parte da história de Hogwarts. Bons tempos.

Várias perguntas surgiam nesse mesmo momento de sua rotina. O banho era relaxante, mas ao mesmo tempo abria espaço em sua mente para divagar sobre assuntos que ela preferia evitar, e conseguia quando estava trabalhando. E se ela não tivesse ido para Hogwarts? E se ela não tivesse entrado para a Grifinória? Hermione era inteligente, e até hoje se perguntava o porquê de não ter ido para a Corvinal.

Seria porque o Chapéu Seletor já predestinava sua importância na guerra? E se ela tivesse se apaixonado por Rony? E se eles realmente tivessem tido um namoro decente? Muitas perguntas, nenhuma resposta.

Quando os pensamentos da garota tomaram os rumos que ela evitava, ela fechou-se novamente, tentando não pensar muito no ruivo. Mesmo com sua dúvida frequente sobre o possível futuro dos dois, ela sabia que era muito para o menino. Sempre intelectual, obrigava-se a escolher a dedo o homem com quem ia ter um relacionamento, mesmo que ela ainda tivesse seus vinte e três anos, ela era seletiva.

Espreguiçou-se na banheira e sorriu ao lembrar-se dos rostos de bruxos com que ela havia tido um relacionamento. Todos lindos, inteligentes. Mas depois de duas noites de jantares românticos e conversas intelectuais sobre os mais diversos assuntos, ela perdia o interesse, faltava _a _faísca. E ela sumia, deixando-os sem entender absolutamente nada.

- Hermione, sua menina confusa.

Disse para si mesma, rindo agora um pouco mais. Saiu da banheira e cobriu seu corpo com o roupão macio. Estava bastante frio, calçou as tão desejadas pantufas e foi para a cozinha pegar um lanche.

Deixou a varinha trabalhar em sua torrada com geleia no mesmo momento que ia acender a lareira. Fez um gesto e o prato flutuou na sua direção. Começou a comer. O dia seguinte seria domingo e não precisaria trabalhar no Ministério. Tiraria o dia para cuidar de si mesma e ver algo na televisão. Sentia falta de alguns costumes trouxas, e passar o natal na casa dos pais sempre fazia Hermione sentir saudade de eletrônicos.

Terminou de comer e colocou o prato no criado ao lado do sofá. Afundou-se no estofado macio e conjurou seu livro preferido com uma coberta, recomeçando a leitura de onde havia parado, a leitura costumeira. Horas se passaram...

* * *

><p>Acordou no meio da madrugada com o barulho do livro caindo e assustou-se. Hermione odiava dormir durante uma leitura. Mas parecia que seu corpo - que antes aguentava horas na biblioteca de Hogwarts - não era o mesmo de antes. Estava mais cansada e dormia mais facilmente. Bufou de raiva e pegou o livro, colocando-o no criado mudo. Olhou para o apartamento. Apenas a luz fraca do abajur iluminava a sala. Gostaria de acender a lareira, mas estava com preguiça, então apenas fez um gesto com a varinha. As chamas aumentaram gradativamente, deixando o cômodo mais aquecido e bem iluminado.<p>

Ela sorriu da própria preguiça e pensou seriamente que a varinha poderia ser a causa do sedentarismo de muitos bruxos. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, se concentrando no barulho do fogo crepitando. A madeira estalava enquanto as chamas a engoliam.

Escutou um chiado vindo da lareira e abriu os olhos vagarosamente, franzindo o cenho e fixando o fogo. A cabeça de seu chefe apareceu entre as chamas e Hermione colocou a mão no peito, percebendo que seu coração agora batia rápido.

- Merda, Archie! Você me assustou!

Archie sorriu para a menina, mas na mesma rapidez com que o sorriso apareceu, ele sumiu.

- Não fale palavrão com seu chefe, Granger.

Ela mordeu a língua com força para não xingá-lo novamente. Por Merlin! Archie a estava vendo de pijama e pantufas, ela tinha total direito de falar o que quisesse com ele. Pantufas, pijamas e cabelo armado eram algo que uma mulher tinha obrigação de manter apenas para ela. Touca de banho poderia ser incluída nessa lista...

- Granger?

A voz de seu chefe tirou-a dos seus devaneios e ela o olhou com cuidado, perguntando-se mentalmente o que ele estaria fazendo ali. Não sabia as horas, mas julgando que chegou em casa às nove da noite, e pela escuridão do aposento ainda era noite, o que Archie estava fazendo era algo inconveniente. Mas ele era seu chefe, e ponto final.

- Diga.

- Amanhã teremos uma reunião no Ministério. Logo depois o Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia dará uma festa para alguns búlgaros. E eu preciso de sua presença no evento.

Pensamentos variados chegaram à mente de Hermione em questão de segundos. Ela não tinha algo para vestir. Seu cabelo estava horrível. Ela não tinha companhia. Ela não teria seu domingo de folga. Mas seu chefe esperava a resposta com a maldita cabeça enfiada na sua lareira e observando suas pantufas de coelho. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Que horas?

Archie sorriu para ela.

- A reunião é às nove da noite. A festa logo depois. Qualquer dúvida nos mande uma coruja!

E na mesma rapidez que Archie apareceu, ele sumiu, deixando-a plantada na sala, apenas trabalhando em alguns pensamentos.

Ela precisava ir acompanhada ao jantar? Poderia chamar Harry, se ele não estivesse em uma viagem para negócios. E Rony? Seria indelicadeza chamá-lo e não levar Luna. Por mais que gostasse da garota, Archie a mataria se levasse alguém como Luna para um jantar com búlgaros. Se Hermione pudesse escolher, ela iria sozinha em todos os eventos que Archie mandava. O mundo bruxo sempre comentava quando ela aparecia com um novo acompanhante e as mulheres mesquinhas do Ministério sempre fofocavam sobre a falta de sorte dela no amor.

Suspirou e com um gesto na varinha apagou as chamas da lareira, anotando mentalmente para não usar pantufas enquanto a lareira estivesse acesa. Odiava o livre arbítrio dos bruxos para visitar a lareira alheia. Claro que alguns tinham sanidade mental para não fazer o que Archie fez, mas seu chefe era alguém peculiar demais. Por que bruxos não podiam usar telefone ou celular?

Suspirou e caminhou para o banheiro. Enquanto escovava os dentes, pensou com qual vestido poderia ir. Tinha muitos galeões sobrando em Gringotes. Não seria algo errado sacar alguns no outro dia pela manhã para satisfazer uma vontade feminina. E um evento de trabalho era um evento de trabalho. Ela precisaria estar alinhada. Archie odiava desleixo.

Ela só não entendia o motivo de ter que ir ao evento. Hermione sabia perfeitamente que era a melhor no que fazia, mas Archie não costumava pedir a presença dela em um simples evento, a não ser que tal evento envolvesse negócios ou assuntos de trabalho.

Caminhou para a cama, o sono agora a tomando novamente. O que faria com os cabelos? Merlin! Os cabelos era o que mais a preocupava. Mas estava tão cansada devido ao dia de trabalho puxado, que apenas deu de ombros e relaxou no colchão macio, adormecendo quase instantaneamente.


	3. O Búlgaro

**O Búlgaro**

- São dez galeões, querida.

A bruxa falou gentilmente para Hermione e ela sacou o dinheiro do bolso, depositando as moedas douradas no balcão. A senhora sorriu para ela, pegando a sacola dourada e entregando para Hermione, que retribuiu o sorriso automaticamente.

Depois de ganhar dez galeões apenas por vender um vestido, Hermione sorriria até para Voldemort. Como um vestido poderia ser tão caro? Procurou não pensar muito nesse assunto incômodo. Trabalhava muito e passava horas de sua vida no Ministério para ter alguma pena de gastar seu dinheiro com ela mesma. Não que tivesse pouco...

Pegou a sacola da mão da bruxa e saiu da loja, caindo na multidão do Beco Diagonal.

Bruxos e bruxas se amontoavam nas ruas estreitas. Mesmo em um dia de domingo, nenhuma loja estava fechada como acontecia com lojas trouxas, e Hermione amava isso, já que era o único dia da semana que ela tinha tempo para esse tipo de coisa.

Olhou o relógio de pulso novamente. Já eram duas horas da tarde e ela ainda nem havia decidido o que fazer com o cabelo. Suspirou e decidiu voltar para casa. Afinal, não gostava de arrumar com pressa. Aparatou de um beco mais tranquilo.

Quando abriu os olhos, reconheceu a fachada do seu prédio e sorriu. Chegou perto do portão e o elfo que trabalhava ali há anos se prontificou abrindo o portão.

- Boa tarde, senhorita Granger!

Ele fez uma reverência exagerada e a garota sorriu para o elfo doméstico.

- Boa tarde, Bennie.

O elfo sorriu, extasiado. Ela sempre respondia os cumprimentos da criatura e nunca a tratava mal. Ela percorreu o hall de entrada do prédio e foi em direção à lareira, dizendo o número do apartamento.

Ao abrir os olhos, foi em direção ao sofá, largando a sacola dourada que continha o vestido e caminhando diretamente para a cozinha. Acendeu o fogão com a varinha e murmurou um feitiço para que as panelas começassem a fazer seu almoço.

Depois de tudo comprado, decidiu-se por colocar os cabelos presos. Alisá-los era algo difícil e ela não teria paciência. Ela não iria acompanhada de ninguém. Afinal, Archie lhe disse que era um jantar de negócios, e ela não gostava de misturar negócios em encontros.

Pegou a sacola dourada e caminhou em direção ao quarto, colocando o belo vestido preto no cabide e pendurando-o em um gancho atrás da porta para impedi-lo de amassar. Abriu o armário procurando a sandália que já havia escolhido pela parte da manhã. Achou-a em um canto jogada. Franziu o nariz ao perceber que a sandália era uma prova de que sua vida social não andava nada bem.

Algo apitou na cozinha e ela foi até o aposento. O almoço estava pronto. Comeu devagar, pensando seriamente se seria tachada de encalhada no jantar. Archie não especificou qual seria o assunto tratado na reunião, mas se ela conhecia seu chefe, a reunião era apenas um pretexto para anunciar as modificações no Ministério.

Deu de ombros e jogou o prato na pia, antes de seguir em direção ao quarto e deitar na cama. Dormiria um pouco antes de ir para o evento. Afinal, olheiras estragavam qualquer produção. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Se ao menos tivesse alguém ao seu lado...

Há quanto tempo não saía com um homem? Hermione não poderia responder essa pergunta nem para ela mesma. Seria vergonhoso.

Adormeceu rapidamente.

* * *

><p>- Acho que consegui.<p>

Falou para si mesma, se olhando no espelho e dando voltas para conseguir observar a produção em todos os ângulos. Estava bonita, isso ninguém poderia negar. Usava o vestido comprado naquela tarde. Preto e na altura dos joelhos, alguns movimentos mais bruscos o levantavam e deixavam parte das coxas expostas. Hermione anotou isso mentalmente. O vestido não tinha decote grande na parte da frente, mas o decote nas costas ia até o começo da cintura. As sandálias pretas eram de salto alto e a deixavam com a postura clássica. O cabelo estava feito em um coque, que era preso por uma presilha nada chamativa. Estava elegante.

A maquiagem não era carregada. Apenas um pouco de sombra, lápis e o blush para tirar a palidez da face cansada. Ela sorriu ao observar o conjunto inteiro e colocar o brinco escolhido. Pegou a carteira de mão preta e o casaco, caso estivesse frio, e caminhou em direção à lareira.

- Ministério da Magia.

Jogou o Pó de Flu em seus pés e sentiu as chamas da lareira a engolindo. Abriu os olhos e reconheceu o átrio do Ministério. Caminhou em direção a um elevador, seus saltos fazendo barulho pelo chão de madeira escura, e apertou o botão que levaria ao seu Departamento. A reunião seria na sala principal e ela estava dez minutos adiantada, como sempre. Abriu a bolsa de mão e pegou um frasquinho. Espirrou um pouco de perfume perto do pescoço e nos pulsos.

"_Nível cinco. Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia"._

Saiu do elevador assim que as grades se abriram e respirou fundo, ajeitando seu vestido. O nível cinco do Ministério estava gelado, e mesmo sabendo que o lugar era subterrâneo, as janelas enfeitiçadas estavam escuras. Colocou o casaco no corpo e caminhou em direção à sala de reunião, entrando sem bater.

Apenas cinco pessoas estavam sentadas na mesa de mogno reluzente. Archie sorriu ao vê-la. Além de seu chefe, havia dois búlgaros conversando de forma rápida em seu idioma, e não se deram conta da presença da garota. Uma mulher sentada educadamente com as mãos sobre a mesa acenou para Hermione quando ela se aproximou. A outra pessoa era Draco Malfoy.

Hermione não sabia o que ele estava fazendo na sala de reunião do Departamento que ela trabalhava. Afinal, como Malfoy sempre fazia questão de falar, ele trabalhava com seu pai e fazia serviços para o próprio Ministro da Magia. Ela cumprimentou a todos educadamente.

Draco Malfoy olhou-a pela primeira vez, ficando um pouco desconcertado ao vê-la tão arrumada. A última vez que havia a visto desse modo foi no quarto ano, no Baile de Inverno, e ela estava bonita. Mas a garota que ele havia notado em Hogwarts não parecia a mesma que estava na sua frente. Essa era mais madura, mais mulher.

Archie caminhou em direção a ela e puxou-lhe a cadeira para ela se sentar. Hermione sorriu e se sentou de frente para Malfoy. Olhou novamente o relógio que havia levado dentro da carteira de mão. Estava quase na hora. A porta se abria de minuto em minuto e o restante das pessoas sentava-se nos lugares vazios. Ela tamborilava os dedos de forma impaciente no mogno.

- Bom, estamos todos aqui?

Finalmente Archie se levantou da cadeira e começou a distribuir pergaminhos para todos os presentes na sala de reunião. Ela abriu o seu com interesse, se dando conta pela primeira vez do motivo da reunião.

- Redefinição de multas dadas pela Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos?

Uma bruxa com o cabelo um tanto quanto peculiar perguntou em voz alta com um tom um pouco indignado. Archie sorriu amarelo para a mulher e gesticulou com as mãos explicando. Sempre quando ele gesticulava muito significava que estava nervoso. Hermione sabia muito bem disso e procurou desviar os olhos das mãos do chefe.

- Sim, Clarice. Refaremos todas as multas que a Confederação poderá aplicar, e teremos ajuda para isso.

O silêncio agora era quase sufocante. Havia bruxos de todas as nacionalidades na sala, como era de costume no Departamento. E todos pareciam um pouco estressados por terem sido chamados em um dia de domingo para serem avisados que teriam trabalho em dobro pela semana seguinte.

- Ajuda?

Um bruxo negro com um turbante amarelo perguntou curioso e Archie sorriu, olhando para Malfoy. O garoto se levantou e Hermione desviou os olhos dos presentes para fitar seu antigo colega pela primeira vez. Ele pigarreou e olhou para os bruxos.

- O Ministro pediu para que o Escritório Internacional de Direito em Magia ajudasse vocês a refazerem as regras para a Confederação aplicar as multas e o Departamento trabalhar melhor.

Hermione trancou o maxilar. O que Malfoy tinha a ver com isso tudo? Pelo que ela sabia, ele não fazia parte do Escritório. Todos os bruxos tinham as mesmas expressões que a garota e Archie percebeu isso, acenando de leve para chamar a atenção.

- Malfoy agora é o chefe do Escritório, e durante as próximas semanas dará as coordenadas.

Houve um burburinho pela sala, mas ninguém ousou reclamar. Já estavam sobrecarregados de trabalho e Malfoy parecia a pessoa que tinha a influência certa para sobrecarregá-los mais ainda se ouvisse alguém insatisfeito.

- Se alguém tiver algo a mais para acrescentar, por favor, fale agora.

Silêncio. Malfoy sorriu satisfeito e Hermione engoliu em seco, apertando a própria mão e respirando fundo. A vontade de socá-lo igual fez no seu terceiro ano de Hogwarts voltou com força total. Archie agradeceu a todos os presentes e dispensou-os. Os búlgaros olhavam tudo com interesse. Os bruxos foram se levantando. Todos elegantes. Alguns desejaram boa noite, outros caminharam para fora da sala conversando sobre o jantar. Archie caminhou em direção à garota.

- Hermione, tem um momento?

Ela assentiu e ficou de costas para a mesa, dedicando sua atenção ao chefe.

- Há algumas multas complicadas. Multas que são consideradas inadequadas. Sabe como é... o próprio Barty Crouch as fez, mas ele estava um pouco atormentado com a prisão do seu filho na época...

Ela apenas assentiu. Ele não precisava dar detalhes. Em memória a Crouch, ela não gostava quando falavam do antigo diretor do Departamento.

- Preciso de uma pessoa dedicada e fluente em outros idiomas para isso. Pode fazer isso por mim?

Com o salário que ela ganhava, Archie poderia lhe pedir qualquer coisa. Ela assentiu, dando-lhe um mínimo sorriso e ele respirou aliviado, afrouxando momentaneamente a gravata do pescoço.

- Você salva minha vida, Granger. Amanhã poderemos ver isso?

- Claro.

- Ah! E amanhã preciso rever um assunto com você.

Antes que pudesse evitar, ela olhou para Archie e ele sorriu sem graça para ela, distanciando-se um pouco, como se temesse alguma reação mais violenta por parte dela.

- Sim...

Ela respirou fundo e apenas acenou com a cabeça. Ele agradeceu e disse pela vigésima vez que Hermione era a mais competente. Entregou-lhe um pedaço de pergaminho com o convite e o endereço correto do jantar. Ela sorriu e pegou a carteira de mão, indo em direção à porta.

Caminhou para o elevador, agradecendo que todos os bruxos já tinham ido embora. As grades se abriram e a voz mágica anunciou o nome do Departamento. Ela entrou no elevador e fechou os olhos.

- A noite vai ser longa...

Pensou alto, enquanto o elevador abria novamente as grades. Andou pelo átrio do Ministério, caminhando para uma lareira, os saltos de sua sandália fazendo barulho.

Abriu a carteira de mão, pegando o endereço e lendo. Entrou na lareira e jogou o Pó de Flu em seus pés, falando em voz alta e clara o destino. Sentiu um pequeno solavanco e abriu os olhos, olhando o ambiente iluminado. O hall de entrada do salão era de mármore branco e estava impecável. Elfos domésticos guardavam bolsas e casacos dos bruxos que surgiam da lareira. Bruxos de todos os modos. Hermione poderia distinguir cada nacionalidade de cada bruxo presente.

Ela entregou sua carteira de mão para o elfo e despiu o casaco, exibindo o vestido por inteiro pela primeira vez. Agradeceu a criatura e caminhou para onde os bruxos estavam indo.

Archie correu em direção a ela, tomando-lhe a mão e fazendo um gesto para um lado do salão. Três búlgaros estavam conversando e ela iria reconhecer o terceiro de longe mesmo se passassem anos. Viktor Krum caminhava sorrindo em direção a ela.

Ela corou com o reencontro, mas deu um abraço no antigo amigo, se é que poderia rotulá-lo como tal. Conversaram sobre tudo, trivialidades, contaram novidades e o que estavam fazendo em suas vidas. Viktor ainda tinha o sotaque carregado, mesmo que seu inglês tivesse melhorado, e isso só o deixava mais atraente. Sua barba estava um pouco maior e seus músculos agora eram mais visíveis, se é que aquilo pudesse ser possível.

Ela se surpreendeu quando não conseguiu desviar os olhos do homem.

A conversa fluía de um jeito prazeroso, como se os dois bruxos nunca tivessem se distanciado. Ele contava como a carreira de apanhador havia decolado, e seus planos em um time novo. Hermione não entendia muito bem sobre o esporte, mas ela gostava de como Viktor falava. Ele a elogiou, tanto sua aparência quanto o seu notável trabalho. Ela já estava acostumada a ser elogiada pelo trabalho, mas seu rosto sempre esquentava quando um homem elogiava sua aparência.

Um barulho de algo chamou a atenção dos dois bruxos jovens. Ela olhou para a origem do som e viu que um bruxo impecavelmente vestido estava com uma taça na mão.

- O jantar está servido.

Viktor estendeu o braço para ela. Ela se lembrou do Baile de Inverno, anos atrás. Ele sempre lhe estendia o braço. Ele era um cavalheiro, e Hermione apreciava isso.

Ele a conduziu até a mesa e puxou a cadeira pesada para ela se sentar. Ela agradeceu, vendo o homem forte sentar-se ao seu lado. Os dois continuaram a conversa. Ela se surpreendeu, ele havia mudado muito, não era mais calado igual era antigamente. Ela sabia que Igor Karkaroff sempre se exaltava quando Viktor se interessava por outra coisa que não fosse sua carreira. Ele estava mais social, e mais bonito.

A comida estava ótima. Ela ria dos assuntos corriqueiros dos bruxos. Viktor ficou impressionado quando ela falou fluentemente em francês com uma bruxa ao lado, e minutos depois conversou em alemão com um bruxo mais idoso.

O jantar estava agradável, mas os bruxos não se interessavam mais por conversas na mesa e desistiram de serem educados, saindo do local e indo para cantos diversos para tratar de negócios. Hermione se levantou vagarosamente da mesa, pedindo licenças aos bruxos mais próximos.

Olhou para um relógio dourado que estava perto do hall de entrada. Meia noite em ponto. Ela deduziu que o dever estava feito e já poderia ir embora. Afinal, o jantar era em um dia de domingo e ela precisava descansar para trabalhar no dia seguinte. Localizou Archie em um canto e caminhou em direção ao chefe. Despediu-se sorrindo e disse que precisava ir.

- Te vejo amanhã.

O chefe lhe disse e Hermione caminhou para o hall de entrada do lugar. O elfo doméstico já estava a esperando com seu casaco e sua carteira de mão, como se tivesse adivinhado que ela fosse embora naquele exato horário. Ela o agradeceu e os olhos grandes da criatura brilharam de satisfação. Hermione sorriu, mas antes que pudesse caminhar para a lareira, sentiu uma mão forte e quente pousar em seu ombro.

Olhou para trás e não foi pega de surpresa quando viu Viktor Krum a fitando, um brilho nos olhos que Hermione conseguia distinguir de longe. Ela já havia visto o mesmo brilho nos olhos de outros homens, e ela sabia perfeitamente onde isso iria terminar caso ela aceitasse a pergunta que ele estava prestes a fazer. Mas ela era inteligente demais para negar algo a um homem como Krum.

- Pode me acompanhar?

A pergunta saiu de sua boca carnuda com um leve sotaque búlgaro e ela sorriu. Ele estendeu o braço forte e ela não pensou muito antes de dar o seu próprio para ele. Os dois caminharam juntos para a lareira e Krum disse o nome do hotel bruxo onde estava hospedado.

* * *

><p>Hermione acordou com a claridade do quarto. Ela sabia perfeitamente onde estava, mas demorou um pouco para abrir os olhos, temendo que ele já estivesse acordado. Não gostava de ser observada dormindo.<p>

Ela ficou imóvel, escutou um barulho de respiração masculina e pesada ao seu lado. Foi a confirmação de que Viktor Krum ainda estava dormindo. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente, fitando o homem que estava inconsciente à sua frente. Ele era lindo. Isso ela não poderia negar. Seus lábios eram carnudos, o corpo era forte, os braços torneados na medida certa, devido aos treinos intensos de Quadribol. Ela sorriu e saiu da cama.

Localizou as peças de sua roupa jogadas uma a uma em cantos diferentes do quarto. Ela caminhou até sua lingerie e colocou-a silenciosamente, temendo que o homem acordasse. Mas ele estava em um sono profundo. O sono que ela conhecia bem, e já havia visto em muitos homens, no dia seguinte. O sono depois de uma noite prazerosa de sexo.

Infelizmente, ela nunca havia tido um sono como ao que ele estava entregue no momento. E ela se perguntava mentalmente todas as vezes que isso acontecia, o motivo de nunca se sentir totalmente satisfeita, totalmente esgotada. Seu corpo nunca ficava nessa sensação de torpor prazeroso que todos os homens que ela havia compartilhado a cama ficavam. Ela nunca se sentia exaurida.

Tanto que, o que Hermione estava fazendo, era algo trivial. Ela caminhou já totalmente vestida em direção a uma escrivaninha nobre, que combinava com o resto do quarto do hotel bruxo, pegou uma pena e molhou no tinteiro. Anotou seu endereço e um pedido de desculpas, dizendo que teria que trabalhar.

Ela olhou para o relógio dentro de sua carteira de mão. Oito e meia da manhã. Ela tinha apenas meia hora para chegar ao Ministério da Magia. Ela deixaria o banho para depois das horas intermináveis no trabalho. De qualquer maneira, ela já havia tomado uma ducha antes de dormir.

O cheiro de Krum ainda impregnava sua pele, e isso incomodou um pouco a garota. Não que o aroma fosse ruim, pelo contrário, parecia o cheiro de um perfume masculino caro. Esse era o medo dela. Se Archie estivesse em um dia ruim no Ministério, ele poderia implicar com tudo, até com sua roupa do dia anterior.

Suspirou e olhou novamente o contorno do corpo forte do homem, enquanto pegava o casaco e a carteira, fechava a porta do quarto do hotel e rezava a Merlin que chegasse ao trabalho a tempo.


	4. Estafa

**Estafa**

Hermione estava em seu escritório. O relógio quase marcava o horário de sua saída. Suas mãos pálidas seguravam fracamente alguns pergaminhos onde se via escrito todas as regras para a redefinição das leis. Os olhos cansados passeavam pelas letras escritas com tinta preta, mas o cérebro não conseguia mais raciocinar sobre o que ela estava lendo. Ela estava exausta.

Ponderou quanto tempo levaria até reler todas as coordenadas que estavam nos pergaminhos. Muito tempo, mas de qualquer maneira ela precisava das informações contidas nele. A oportunidade era perfeita para ela mesma impor algumas mudanças nas leis para que as mesmas facilitassem seu trabalho.

Ela jogou os pergaminhos na mesa, passando as mãos no rosto, tentando por meio desse gesto espantar o sono. Era segunda-feira e ela ainda teria uma semana completa de trabalho. Ela não havia voltado para casa, e isso catalisou seu cansaço. Ela sentia falta de sua banheira e de sua cama.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando Archie entrou em sua sala. Ele parecia cansado também, mas com um pouco de atenção, ela conseguiu ver certa preocupação por parte dele. O que estava acontecendo?

Archie percebeu que ela estava fitando-o. O vestido que ela usava era o mesmo que usara no jantar, mas ele era esperto demais a ponto de não comentar algo com ela. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira que ficava em frente à mesa dela e juntou as mãos.

- Cansada?

Hermione assentiu, tombando o corpo na poltrona macia em que estava sentada, ela apontou para os pergaminhos que cobriam a mesa.

- Essa redefinição de leis está ocupando boa parte do meu tempo, Archie, para não dizer tempo integral.

Archie sorriu para ela, ajeitando-se na cadeira.

- É sobre isso que preciso conversar com você.

Ela fitou o chefe, atenta a tudo. Se cancelassem o projeto, ela poderia ter mais tempo para ela, mas consequentemente não teria a oportunidade de reescrever leis mais rigorosas.

- O Departamento está precisando de uma pessoa, Hermione. E eu acho que você é a pessoa ideal para escolher tal ocupante.

Ela vincou a testa. Não se lembrava de ninguém sendo demitido ou deixando algum cargo.

- A pessoa ideal?

Perguntou, não entendendo de imediato a importância da sua participação.

- Sim, essa pessoa irá te ajudar, Hermione.

Dessa vez Archie cortou o contato visual, fitando com um interesse exagerado um tinteiro prata que estava na mesa da garota. Ela semicerrou os olhos, tentando descobrir o porquê da preocupação do chefe.

Archie sabia que ela era uma das funcionárias mais competentes do Departamento. Se ele um dia tivesse que deixar o emprego, confiaria o cargo à garota. Mas ele também sabia que ela poderia ver a sugestão com maus olhos, assim como fez.

- Você está me chamando de incompetente?

Ele afrouxou a gravata roxa que de repente começou a sufocá-lo e olhou para ela. Enquanto explicava, gesticulava muito com as mãos. Hermione soube imediatamente que o chefe estava nervoso.

- Com esse projeto do Ministério, você vai ficar com uma carga maior de trabalho, precisamos de alguém para ajudá-la nisso. Não estou dizendo que você não dá conta, mas o Ministro precisa das leis reformuladas o mais rápido possível.

Hermione o mirou, os olhos castanhos praticamente perfurando cada célula dele. Depois de alguns segundos ela suspirou, dando de ombros e revirando os olhos.

- Tudo bem. Acharei alguém.

Archie estava azul, mas quando ela não explodiu na sua frente, ele respirou fundo e voltou à cor normal. Antes que ela mudasse de ideia, ele agradeceu, colocando em pauta que ela era a melhor do Departamento e saindo apressadamente da sua sala.

Quando ela viu que estava sozinha novamente, se levantou da poltrona e pegou os pergaminhos jogados na mesa, colocando-os dentro da pasta. Era impressionante como seu tempo parecia encurtar a cada ano. Por mais que trabalhasse, sempre sobrava algo para terminar em casa. Archie lhe deu carta branca para mexer nas multas mais complicadas. Multas que envolviam os bruxos da Inglaterra, e consequentemente do mundo inteiro. Multas que, para seu cargo, eram essenciais.

Ela sorriu. Se conseguisse modificar as leis que queria de acordo com que estava planejando, muitos bruxos iriam para Azkaban antes do esperado. Ela só rezava a Merlin que Malfoy não interferisse nisso.

Ela saiu de sua sala, pensando nas possibilidades das pessoas que poderia contratar. Não poderia chamar Harry, sabia que o amigo estava ocupado demais sendo chefe dos Aurores. Talvez Rony? Se Hermione conseguisse fazer Rony desistir de trabalhar com dragões para se enfiar em um escritório, Molly lhe daria uma medalha. Sabia que o emprego do amigo era perigoso, mas se era sua paixão, não tinha por que ela fazer a oferta que estava pensando.

Hermione estava quase no elevador quando sua assessora a chamou. Ela se virou e percebeu que Rose estava ofegante, como se tivesse corrido para alcançá-la.

- Ainda bem que te achei. Estão te chamando na sala de Archie.

- Peça para Michael cuidar disso, eu estou indo para casa agora.

- Ele já está na sala de Archie, mas disse que você acharia certo te avisar.

Ela assentiu, entregando a bolsa e a pasta para Rose. Ela sabia que Michael não a chamaria por motivos tolos. Com passos decididos, ela caminhou em direção à sala de Archie e abriu a porta sem bater. O chefe estava quieto, mas ficou tenso ao ver Hermione entrar. Parte de sua equipe estava presente, e Michael sorriu ao vê-la.

- Espero que esteja calma.

Com isso, ele pegou o braço dela e ela sentiu a sensação familiar do gancho a puxando.

Quando abriu os olhos, percebeu que estava na fronteira da Inglaterra. O restante da sua equipe enrolava grandes tapetes, colocando cordas ante-magia em cada ponta para que eles não se abrissem novamente.

Hermione trancou o maxilar, seu corpo esquentando levemente.

- Tapetes voadores?

Michael assentiu com a cabeça e gesticulou para um integrante da equipe. Ele segurava um pergaminho sujo e caminhou em direção à Hermione, entregando-o para ela. Ela correu os olhos castanhos pelo pergaminho.

- Beco Diagonal?

Ele assentiu novamente, sorrindo para ela. Hermione não entendeu o motivo do sorriso. Não achava a situação engraçada. Aliás, aquilo já estava acabando com o pouco de paciência que ela tinha. Já era a quinta vez que ela interceptava a mesma carga, com o mesmo destino. A única diferença era que o número de tapetes crescia gradualmente.

- E posso saber do que está rindo?

Michael gesticulou para outro ajudante. O humor de Hermione se alterou em um segundo quando ela viu um bruxo sujo se contorcer em cordas. Ela sorriu, se aproximando do homem e o fitando com atenção. Parecia que havia algo de familiar nele, mas ela não perdeu muito tempo pensando nisso.

- Ele já falou algo?

- Ainda não.

Ele respondeu e o contrabandista fez uma cara feia. Hermione sorriu ainda mais. Ela entregou o pergaminho para Michael, limpando a mão em um lenço e o fitando.

- Mande-o para a sala de interrogatório. Sabe que eu não lido com isso, isso é trabalho para Lewis.

Michael ficou surpreso. Ele achou que Hermione ficaria contente em fazer algumas perguntas, mas deu de ombros. Ela começou a andar, seu cérebro brilhante trabalhando com rapidez. Mesma carga, mesmo destino. Mesmo modo de contrabandear. Quem estava por trás do contrabando, com certeza era apenas uma pessoa, e ela estava ávida para descobrir quem era.

Ela sabia que a pessoa que procurava era esperta, mesmo que tivesse interceptado várias cargas, muitos tapetes haviam chegado ao destino. Já ouvira relatos de alguns bruxos do Ministério por causa disso. O Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia estava a pressionando para resultados melhores.

Ela respirou fundo, fitando as pequenas casas que havia na vila próxima à fronteira. A voz de Michael chamou sua atenção.

- E se ele não falar nada?

Ela continuou a fitar a bela paisagem à sua frente. Era uma pena, sempre quando via os lugares mais bonitos estava em missões do trabalho.

- Mande-o para Azkaban. A prisão bruxa serve para isso.

Michael não respondeu, mas ela pode escutar um gemido por parte do homem que estava preso. Ela sorriu, no mesmo momento que fechava os olhos e aparatava de volta para o Ministério.

* * *

><p>Quando Archie fitou a garota que havia aparecido em sua frente, percebeu que já era hora de Hermione ir embora, e descansar devidamente.<p>

Ela sentou-se na cadeira que ficava perto da porta, fitando o chefe. Os olhos cansados denunciavam que ela precisava de uma folga.

- Hermione, vá para casa.

Ela assentiu e se levantou. Quando sua mão tocou a maçaneta dourada, Archie disse algo que a fez ficar satisfeita.

- Tire dois dias de folga. Vai fazer cinco anos que Você-Sabe-Quem foi derrotado. Isso deveria ser feriado para você.

Ela olhou para o chefe, que esboçava um sorriso. Retribuiu o gesto e o agradeceu. Merlin, ela precisava dessa folga. Saiu da sala de Archie e encontrou Rose, pegando seus pertences e caminhando em direção ao elevador. Se dependesse dela, não sentiria nem o cheiro do Ministério por dois dias.

* * *

><p>- Olá Aiki.<p>

A coruja negra lhe bicou a mão com carinho enquanto Hermione abria a carta que fora entregue. O animal era o oposto de Edwiges, mas sustentava a mesma elegância da coruja que fora de seu amigo, anos atrás. Não precisava ler o remetente para saber de quem era, a letra era bonita e feminina demais para ser de Harry.

_Mione,_

_Como vai? Espero que esteja bem, já que não temos notícias suas desde semana passada. Harry está aqui ao meu lado pedindo para eu lhe perguntar se você estrunchou por esses dias, deixando cada pedaço do seu corpo em um canto do mundo. Mas ele é apenas um bobo..._

_O que queremos dizer é que estamos com saudade e que queremos vê-la em breve._

_Harry diz que você trabalha demais e dessa vez eu concordo com ele. Por que não passa aqui em casa essa semana para um jantar? Espero resposta,__Aiki__não vai sair de seu apartamento enquanto não tiver uma carta no bico. Ordens do Harry._

_Com amor,_

_Ginny._

Hermione revirou os olhos, sorrindo. Harry realmente era um palhaço quando queria. A ave negra a olhava com ternura, mas os olhos estavam determinados. A garota suspirou, lhe entregando um pedaço de pão enquanto escrevia a resposta.

Ela teria dois dias de folga. Amanhã seria terça, e faria cinco anos desde que Harry derrotou Voldemort. Era o dia perfeito para visitá-los. Poderia colocar a conversa em dia e provar aos amigos que estava inteira. Por que não? Ela poderia muito bem tirar o outro dia para descansar e reler os pergaminhos que Archie havia lhe entregado no dia.

Respirou fundo, escrevendo na carta que estaria no dia seguinte na casa dos amigos. Selou com um feitiço e entregou a Aiki, que enfiou o resto do pão na boca, como se temesse que Hermione tirasse o alimento no momento em que ela pegasse a carta.

A garota riu, vendo a coruja peculiar voar para fora da janela com a resposta no bico. De vez em quando a coruja lhe lembrava Rony...

Ela espreguiçou, decidindo por tomar um banho e dormir. Era a única opção, considerando o cansaço que estava sentindo. No dia seguinte poderia ler um pouco, ou assistir algum filme, sentia falta disso, e de seus pais também.

Olhou para seu apartamento grande e bem mobiliado. Se Hermione fosse uma bruxa como todas as outras, ela se sentiria só no momento em que visse o espaço enorme vazio. Ela estava sozinha ali, sem ninguém para compartilhar os pequenos luxos que seu apartamento oferecia.

Mas ela não era como todas as bruxas. Ela era única. E gostava demais de sua própria companhia para gastar seu precioso tempo pensando nessas bobagens.

Com essa conclusão, ela se levantou da cadeira, caminhando em direção ao quarto, a fim de fazer o que traçara segundos antes.


	5. Reencontro

**Reencontro**

Hermione acordou relutante, contorcendo-se preguiçosamente por debaixo do cobertor fofo da cama. A luz fraca atravessava com delicadeza a cortina de seu quarto. Ela esfregou os olhos com os dedos, espantando o resquício de sono que insistia em ficar. Era terça-feira e ela prometera a Harry e Ginny que estaria presente no jantar.

Com calma, saiu da cama e colocou o penhoar fino no corpo, saindo do quarto reconfortante. Bichento veio ao seu alcance no mesmo segundo, passando entre suas pernas e ronronando. Ela abaixou-se e pegou-o no colo, acarinhando o topo da cabeça do bichinho. O estômago de Bichento vibrou.

- Está com fome? Tão cedo...

Olhou para o relógio dourado que ficava na sala e se surpreendeu com o horário. O ponteiro grande estava estacionado no número dois, indicando que ela havia dormido mais do que o normal. O corpo já não estava cansado, e ela tinha o dia inteiro de folga, então não se preocupou muito com o ócio exacerbado. Apenas sentiu pena de Bichento, que havia ficado sem almoço por um tempo incomum.

Ela caminhou até a cozinha e depositou na tigela a ração do gato, gesto que ele agradeceu com um ronronar, começando a comer imediatamente. Ela respirou fundo, repassando mentalmente tudo o que teria que fazer nos dias de folga.

Lembrou-se do compromisso que havia marcado com Harry e Ginny e passou as mãos pelos cabelos emaranhados, perguntando-se se o jantar lhe tomaria muito tempo. Não que a companhia de seus amigos fosse desagradável, mas ela ainda precisava repassar as leis, mesmo que estivesse de folga.

* * *

><p>Ginny lhe recebeu como sempre recebia quando Hermione ficava dias sem vê-la. A garota de cabelos ruivos abraçou a amiga por um longo momento, mas depois a olhou desconfiada e reclamou da falta de tempo dela. Algumas vezes, Ginny lembrava muito Molly, a matriarca da família Weasley, que sempre achava ruim quando os filhos sumiam d'A Toca por um longo tempo.<p>

- Prometa não sumir mais!

Ginny lhe disse, no mesmo momento que Harry envolvia a amiga com os braços. Hermione sentia falta do amigo, mesmo que se passassem cinco anos, ela ainda não havia se desacostumado a sua presença, afinal, foram sete anos convivendo diariamente.

- Eu não sumo, Ginny... apenas trabalho demais...

Hermione já tinha montado a desculpa antes mesmo de Harry se afastar. Ela colocou o casaco no cabide perto da porta, sentindo o aconchego da casa. Sempre falava aos amigos que seu trabalho lhe consumia quase todo o tempo, mas Ginny apenas revirou os olhos.

- Sei... trabalho...

Gesticulou com um sorriso para que Hermione a seguisse, Harry foi logo atrás. O cheiro da comida já estava por toda a casa, e fez com que o estômago de Hermione começasse a ficar empolgado com a possível refeição. Ela entrou na sala, e não se surpreendeu quando viu Rony e Luna sentados no sofá confortável.

Rony foi o primeiro a se levantar, aproximando-se e abraçando Hermione com ternura. Luna imitou o gesto do namorado logo depois, olhando-a com seus olhos azuis brilhantes.

- Está linda.

Disse sem muitos rodeios. Hermione apenas sorriu, agradecendo o elogio. Mesmo que fosse a única dos amigos que não tivesse ninguém, ela não se incomodava nem um pouco com a falta de um companheiro. Ela estava feliz pelo namoro dos dois casais, e se sentia realizada ao ver a felicidade que Rony e Harry emanavam ao olhar para Luna e Ginny, respectivamente.

O aroma da comida se intensificou quando Ginny apareceu na sala, dizendo para todos que o jantar estava servido. Rony foi o primeiro a se levantar novamente, e Luna apenas revirou os olhos, acostumada com a fome anormal do namorado.

Todos se sentaram à mesa, e Hermione ficou na ponta, deixando as outras cadeiras para que os casais ficassem lado a lado. Ginny acenou brevemente com a varinha, fazendo os pratos se encherem automaticamente com magia. Hermione pegou os talheres e começou a comer, sentindo o gosto maravilhoso do tempero que ela usou.

- Está ótimo!

Elogiou, e a garota de cabelos ruivos apenas sorriu. Rony não falava nada, apenas comia. Harry olhava para Hermione com um visível interesse, e a garota não entendia o motivo disso.

- Estava mostrando agora a pouco para Ginny o Profeta Diário.

O amigo de olhos verdes disse para Hermione, que fingiu de desentendida. Mas Ginny não se deixou abalar pelo gesto da amiga.

- Você está no jornal, Mione!

Hermione sorriu, um pouco sem graça pela atenção que estavam lhe dando. Já estava acostumada com a sua cara estampada no maldito jornal bruxo, e não gostava muito daquilo. A imprensa sempre alardeava todas as prisões e confiscos que ela fazia, o que complicava demais a vida dela, caso ela quisesse trabalhar discretamente para investigar e capturar mais bruxos que passavam por cima das leis.

Mas sair no Profeta Diário era a consequência de ser extremamente bem sucedida em seu trabalho. Com apenas vinte e três anos, alcançar o que Hermione alcançou era praticamente um fenômeno.

O jantar correu bem, eram cinco amigos reunidos, sempre com novidades para contar e lembranças para recordar quando se juntavam. A comida de Ginny estava cada vez melhor, e seu irmão parecia um faminto comendo, enquanto Harry e Luna conversavam sobre os tempos em Hogwarts. Hermione permanecia contida, apenas observando os amigos, um resquício de nostalgia pairando sobre ela.

- Harry.

Hermione chamou o amigo, observando de longe Rony comer o restante de sobremesa que ainda havia, Luna conversava trivialidades com Ginny. Harry se aproximou de Hermione, apoiando-se no balcão da pia. A garota mordeu os lábios.

- Archie disse que vou precisar de um ajudante.

Os olhos verdes apenas permaneceram a fitando, e Hermione revirou os olhos com esse gesto, já sabendo o que significava.

- Eu não estou trabalhando muito!

Harry sorriu, cruzando os braços. Ela lembrou-se de George no mesmo momento, esse gesto era praticamente sua marca registrada, mas não quis pensar muito no ruivo, pois sempre acabava pensando em Fred também. Ela passou as mãos nos cabelos enquanto olhava para Harry.

- Sei que Archie não vai mudar de opinião. O Departamento inteiro está trabalhando com as novas regras que o Ministro exigiu. Eu fiquei com a carga principal, redigindo-as e analisando as sugestões de outros funcionários do Departamento.

Ela terminou de falar, esperando a reação dele. Ele colocou a mão longa no queixo e ficou um pouco pensativo. Ela apenas esperou a resposta de Harry.

- Eu não sei, Mione... não consigo pensar em ninguém que poderia trabalhar com você... à sua altura...

Disse com sinceridade. Hermione soltou um muxoxo, um pouco decepcionada. Harry era sua última esperança em obter ajuda. Com a carga de trabalho que estava, a última atitude que ela queria tomar, era pensar em possíveis candidatos a ajudantes, isso tomaria seu tempo.

- Mas prometo tentar achar alguém.

Ele disse por fim, desencostando da bancada da pia. Rony já estava abraçado a Luna e Ginny se aproximou, pegando a mão do namorado. Hermione percebeu que já estava ficando tarde. Ela olhou o relógio de pulso e suspirou.

- Eu preciso ir.

Antes que Ginny pudesse protestar, Hermione se aproximou do cabide perto da porta, pegando seu casaco pendurado. Abraçou rapidamente os amigos e despediu de todos, acenando e sorrindo enquanto saía da casa aconchegante.

Sabia que os amigos ainda ficariam horas conversando, mas sinceramente, a mente de Hermione estava estacionada nas leis que teria que reescrever, e não em receitas de poções e novas regras de Quadribol.

Ela colocou o casaco. Era primavera em Londres, mas a cidade ainda era fria nessa época do ano. Ela pegou a varinha no bolso e pensou em seu apartamento, desaparatando rapidamente. Ao abrir os olhos, reconheceu a fachada do seu prédio e respirou profundamente.

- Lar doce lar.

Entrou no hall, chegando perto da lareira que sempre estava acesa. Havia Pó de Flu em uma mesinha prateada. Hermione agradeceu mentalmente por ter escolhido um prédio apenas para bruxos, viajar com Pó de Flu era mais prático do que esperar um elevador.

- Apartamento cento e seis.

Disse e jogou os grãos nos próprios pés. Abriu os olhos e saiu para sua sala, retirando os sapatos no mesmo segundo. Bichento veio ao seu alcance, roçando entre as pernas dela que o pegou no colo, caminhando para o sofá. A lareira ainda estava acesa, ela não queria apagá-la, mesmo sabendo do risco de ser visitada por uma cabeça. As chamas davam ao lugar um ar aconchegante e cálido.

Suspirou, fazendo Bichento se levantar e abaixar. O gato estava em cima de sua barriga, enrolado como uma bola, e parecia confortável demais para sair daquele lugar no momento. Hermione passou a mão pelo pelo macio do gato enquanto pensava em um assunto que estava lhe tomando o sossego.

Por mais bem sucedida que ela fosse, faltava algo em sua vida, algo que há cinco anos ela tinha. Emoção? Não sabia o que era sentir isso, não conseguia sequer pensar em um momento emocionante que havia passado no Ministério enquanto trabalhava em demasia. O tédio predominava sempre que chegava em casa, e ela sentia falta de novas aventuras, de viver como se não soubesse o que iria acontecer no dia seguinte.

Tudo para Hermione era tão fácil, que quando ela alcançava seu objetivo, aos poucos eles iam perdendo o interesse... a cor... o sabor adocicado da conquista. Não lhe davam mais prazer. Ela ainda tinha esperanças de conseguir achar a pessoa que estava por trás do contrabando de Tapetes Mágicos, isso sim, seria uma vitória.

E uma vitória que ela esperava há muito tempo.

Sabia que teria que trabalhar nas novas leis para que isso facilitasse, para que ela pudesse se infiltrar com mais intensidade na investigação. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, algo lhe dizendo que ficar sentada em um sofá não iria ajudá-la a pegar o sujeito que estava testando sua paciência há meses.

Ela se levantou rapidamente, fazendo Bichento miar em protesto, enquanto subia na poltrona fofa que ficava na sala e se enrolava novamente. Era seu lugar preferido do apartamento. Hermione caminhou em direção ao quarto, correndo seus olhos pela cama, onde havia deixado a pasta que continha as novas leis. Iria trabalhar nisso a noite inteira, se fosse preciso.

Não. Não iria.

Ela não iria se enfurnar em seu quarto, trabalhar incansavelmente. Ela estava cansada disso, ela precisava sair, precisava tomar um ar novo, visitar lugares diferentes. Ela precisava de algo inédito em sua vida, ou mesmo em sua noite, não importasse a duração.

Ela foi em direção ao armário, pegando um casaco mais leve, porém mais discreto. Colocou uma bota, soltando os cabelos e respirando fundo enquanto se olhava no espelho.

- O que eu estou fazendo?

Perguntou para si mesma, não encontrando a resposta. Não sabia ao certo o propósito da roupa, nem para onde iria, mas sabia que não conseguiria passar mais uma noite sendo a garota politicamente correta que era desde sempre. Não aquela noite. No dia seguinte poderia até ficar enfurnada em seu apartamento, trabalhando muito.

Mas queria folga.

Ela saiu do quarto e caminhou em direção à lareira, determinada. Olhou para Bichento. O gato, sua única companhia, olhava para ela um pouco curioso, e Hermione sabia o que se passava na mente do animal.

- Volto em um instante.

Sorriu para o bichinho. Bichento apenas fechou os olhos e pousou a cabeça nas patas, caindo em um sono profundo. Ela olhou o apartamento, apontando para a bolsa.

- _Accio._

Quando o objeto pousou em sua mão, ela pegou o Pó de Flu e disse o primeiro nome que veio em sua mente.

- Beco Diagonal.

Sentiu-se ser puxada com facilidade, pousando em menos de dois segundos em uma das lareiras que davam acesso ao centro econômico bruxo. Ela reconheceu a rua no mesmo instante, sorrindo.

Adorava o Beco Diagonal, sabia que ali, se ela procurasse com atenção, acharia alguém conhecido. Pensou em passar na loja de George, mas sabia que o amigo a prenderia ali por um tempo que ela não planejava ficar. Poderia ir à Floreios e Borrões? Definitivamente comprar algum livro faria Hermione vibrar. Ou não?

Nem mesmo a expectativa de comprar um livro fez com que ela ficasse satisfeita. Ela andou calmamente pela rua, olhando cada loja ali. Os pios das aves em diversas gaiolas preenchiam a fachada do Empório das Corujas, mas a loja já estava sendo fechada.

Hermione percebeu que estava tarde para perambular pelo Beco Diagonal, e pensou seriamente em voltar por onde havia andado e entrar no Caldeirão Furado. Poderia achar Hagrid no bar bruxo, conversar com o seu amigo quase gigante sempre era bom.

Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. A pequena e discreta placa escrita "Travessa do Tranco" estava fixada em uma parede perto de Gringotes. Ela sentiu-se tentada a entrar lá, mas sabia que se o fizesse, teria que tomar cuidado.

O que acharia em um lugar como aquele, além de bruxos com más intenções?

Poderia achar a pessoa que estava procurando. A maldita pessoa que conseguia burlar suas leis e fazer seu trabalho ir por água abaixo quando Archie lhe dizia que Tapetes Mágicos foram parar em mãos erradas. Ela travou o maxilar, decidida a entrar no local.

Ela fechou o casaco e rezou a Merlin para que ninguém a reconhecesse lá. O lugar era escuro, as ruas pareciam sujas comparadas às ruas do Beco Diagonal. Todos que passavam por ali, ou olhavam para baixo e andavam em passos largos, como se estivessem temendo algo; ou paravam em alguma loja, olhando para os lados antes de entrar.

Ela viu uma luz mais forte sair de uma porta de vidro ensebado. Era um bar, e com certeza os frequentadores não eram bruxos com históricos limpos. Um frio anormal percorreu cada pedaço da pele dela, e ela sentiu novamente a sensação que não sentia há anos. A sensação de que iria viver algo novo, e possivelmente errado.

Sem pensar muito, ela entrou no bar discretamente. Um cheiro estranho de bebida forte a envolveu e ela abaixou a cabeça. Ninguém pareceu notá-la, e ela agradeceu a Merlin por isso. Alguns bruxos riam alto de algo que era contado por uma mulher estranha com uma verruga perto do queixo. Hermione passou por todos os bruxos cuidadosamente, já se arrependendo de ter entrado no lugar.

Ela teria que beber algo para sair dali, ou senão a ação poderia causar suspeita nos presentes. Ela era, de longe, a pessoa mais bem vestida do bar, e a com o cabelo mais limpo. Respirou fundo ao passar por um corredor mais apinhado de bruxos, perto do balcão.

- Ora, ora... olha quem encontramos aqui.

O corpo de Hermione se enrijeceu. Com certeza a frase era destinada a ela, alguém havia a reconhecido ali, naquele maldito bar imundo e cheio de gente estranha. Mas não foi especificamente a frase que lhe causou arrepios, nem o modo como foi falada. O que fez o corpo inteiro dela se sobressaltar foi a voz que ela escutou.

Ela já sabia quem era, e se virou com calma, apenas para confirmar sua suspeita. Mesmo que fosse quase impossível, Hermione se lembrava perfeitamente do homem que era o dono da voz. Ele estava sentado, um copo de Uísque de Fogo, quase vazio, estava no balcão, em frente a ele.

Os cabelos eram os mesmos, emaranhados, presos. A roupa estava um pouco diferente. Em vez da calça xadrez que ficara gravada em sua mente por cinco anos, ele usava uma calça preta de couro. Os calçados eram os mesmos também, mas o casaco ela não conseguiu analisar de forma satisfatória, porque no momento em que chegou ao pescoço, viu o rosto do homem se esticar em um sorriso.

Ela olhou para ele automaticamente, sem conseguir se conter. Ele sorria, o mesmo sorriso maldoso que ele havia dado tantas vezes, no dia em que esteve a sós com ela na Floresta de Deão. O dia que ficara marcado na vida de Hermione para sempre. Os olhos azuis escuros a fitavam com satisfação quando ele abriu a boca.

- Olá, lindeza.


	6. Domínio

**Domínio**

Hermione não sabia como reagir, ela ficou parada onde estava, sendo de vez em quando empurrada por um ou outro bruxo que queria passar pelo caminho. Cada célula dela estava fervendo por causa da raiva que ela estava sentindo ao fitar o bruxo à sua frente. Ela não tinha a mínima ideia de como ele havia a reconhecido e se lembrado dela.

Scabior apenas esperava a reação da garota, mas seus olhos poderosos já haviam percorrido todo o corpo dela, relembrando cada pedaço que ele havia esquecido, e o snatcher ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao constatar que ela estava ainda mais bonita.

Suas suspeitas foram confirmadas quando ele observou a garota ficar corada devido à raiva que ela estava sentindo. Ele havia detectado o leve cheiro dela, era realmente ela, e era o mesmo maldito cheiro de baunilha.

Ele já havia visto algumas fotos da bruxa prodígio no Profeta Diário, mas não fazia ideia de que ela conseguia ser mais atraente ao vivo do que nas fotografias móveis. Scabior continuou a fitá-la e sorriu.

- O que uma bruxa como você faz em um bar como esse?

Hermione respirou fundo, tentando buscar a calma que havia lhe abandonado completamente. O maldito estava olhando-a com diversão, e parecia mais satisfeito à medida que o tempo passava e ela não respondia a sua pergunta. Ela fechou as mãos em punhos.

- Algo me diz que você não tem nada a ver com minha vida.

Respondeu em um só fôlego e Scabior sentiu um pequeno prazer ao perceber que ela continuava petulante e atrevida. Ele sorriu, mas ela não ficou parada por muito tempo. Alguns já reclamavam que ela estava atrapalhando a passagem, e sinceramente, ela queria sair de perto dele.

Virou-se rapidamente e começou a andar, ignorando ao perceber que ele estava a acompanhando com os olhos. Hermione se xingava mentalmente a cada dez segundos. Ela sabia que não tinha muitas opções, mas infelizmente, antes mesmo de entrar no bar estranho, ela sabia que estava arriscando-se.

Ela só não fazia ideia de que iria encontrar justamente _ele_ ali dentro.

Claro que se soubesse nunca teria entrado, mas não poderia ir embora, não agora. Se saísse pela porta naquele momento, ela tinha certeza de que ele acharia que ela estava com medo, e Hermione nunca iria dar tal prazer a ele. Não mais.

Respirou fundo e sentou-se no último banco do balcão, perto da parede, o lugar vago mais escondido que ela havia achado. Infelizmente de onde estava ela conseguia vê-lo, mas reuniu forças de todos os lugares para não fazê-lo. O balcão era em formato de "L", e ela evitava contato visual com todos os bruxos presentes. Para a sua sorte o bruxo ao seu lado estava mais interessado em um saco sujo e negro que levava às mãos.

Hermione engoliu em seco quando um homem se aproximou, um pano imundo estava jogado em seu ombro direito e ela evitou a todo custo pensar que era o mesmo pano que ele limpava os copos.

- Vai querer algo?

Ele perguntou rudemente e ela lembrou-se de que estava em um bar, então teria que consumir algo para que ninguém suspeitasse, já não bastava destoar do restante do lugar.

- Uma cerveja amanteigada.

O homem sorriu para ela, mostrando os dentes amarelados, e passou a mão suja no bigode.

- Não temos isso aqui. Se quiser uma bebida assim, vá ao Três Vassouras.

Hermione não acreditou em sua falta de sorte. Cerveja amanteigada era uma bebida que ela consumia aos treze anos em Hogsmeade, é claro que ele não teria nada daquilo por perto.

- Pode me trazer uma dose de Hidromel?

Perguntou sem muitos rodeios e o homem arqueou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Nunca ninguém havia pedido a bebida para ele. Mas ele já sabia o motivo, Uísque de Fogo era de longe a bebida mais forte do bar, quem iria se preocupar em beber Hidromel, que era mais fraca e mais cara? O homem apenas assentiu, saindo do campo de visão dela.

Ela esperou pela bebida, apreensiva ao perceber que alguns bruxos a olhavam, mas parecia que não haviam a reconhecido. Todos eles tinham um aspecto sujo, e ela se perguntava mentalmente o motivo disso; poderia ser paranoia da cabeça dela, o lugar era escuro o suficiente para deixar todos assim.

Pensou que muitos amigos daqueles bruxos foram colocados em Azkaban por causa dela e estremeceu, mas a sensação foi cortada quando viu o garçom se aproximar e entregar a bebida, colocando-a em frente a ela, no balcão.

Ela não queria beber, havia pedido apenas por fachada; ela estava preocupada demais em analisar todos os presentes. A ideia de que algum bruxo no recinto era o que ela estava procurando não lhe deixava a mente. Poderia ser o bruxo que estava ao seu lado com cara de tédio, poderia ser a bruxa com verruga, poderia ser até mesmo o garçom que a olhava de canto de olho.

Hermione levou o pequeno copo à boca e engoliu um pouco da bebida. O líquido desceu facilmente pela garganta, deixando-a com uma sensação falsa de conforto. Mas ela estava longe de querer beber tudo, precisava a todo custo ficar sóbria.

Scabior a observava de longe; a garota parecia um fantasma em meios aos bruxos, destacando-se. Estava com os cabelos soltos, uma jaqueta preta aberta mostrando o decote pouco ousado, e mordia os lábios a todo o momento, o que estava deixando-o louco. Ela estava pensativa, e parecia bem confusa, como se não soubesse como havia parado naquele lugar. Ele sorriu maliciosamente.

Hermione olhava para o copo de Hidromel, que já estava perigosamente pela metade. Não se lembrava do momento que havia tomado tudo aquilo, e poderia jurar que estava cheio alguns segundos atrás. Ela respirou fundo, perguntando-se mentalmente o que estava fazendo naquele lugar, tinha que ir embora, tinha que trabalhar.

Pensou em Ginny, a amiga viraria um dragão norueguês se soubesse que ela estava ali, e lhe daria um sermão de quase cinco horas. A ruiva lembrava Molly em muitas ocasiões quando se tratava de responsabilidade. E responsabilidade era a última coisa que Hermione estava tendo no momento. E ela sentiu um pequeno prazer com tal conclusão.

Respirou fundo novamente, um cheiro de Uísque de Fogo lhe chegou ao nariz, mas ela ignorou tal aroma, sabendo que estava cercada pela bebida. Mas algo estava lhe incomodando, era um cheiro peculiar, um cheiro que ela havia sentido antes.

Virou-se para trás e se assustou ao perceber que o snatcher estava perto dela, _perigosamente_ perto. Hermione descobriu a origem do cheiro no momento que Scabior passou ao lado dela, sentando-se no banco desocupado. Ela perguntou-se mentalmente há quanto tempo o bruxo que estava sentado ali havia ido embora.

Ele permaneceu calado, e ela evitava a todo custo olhar para o homem. Sabia que quando fitasse aqueles malditos olhos azuis escuros, se lembraria do que ele havia feito a ela cinco anos atrás; o modo como ele a tocou, o beijo lascivo que ele havia dado nela, a respiração quente batendo contra sua pele. Hermione travou o maxilar ao se lembrar de tais momentos, não queria aquilo.

Ela olhou para frente, tentando buscar algum controle. Sua mão apertou fortemente o copo de Hidromel, e depois ela percebeu que ele poderia quebrar a qualquer momento, o que não seria bom. Ela se perguntava como um homem igual a ele, sem expectativa nenhuma e sem nenhum poder, conseguia deixá-la daquela forma, sem ação.

Não conseguiu achar a resposta.

Scabior percebeu que a garota evitava olhá-lo, e aproveitou-se disso para analisá-la melhor de perto. Os lábios eram rosados, no mesmo tom que ele se lembrava; estavam relaxados, mesmo que o bruxo soubesse que ela estava nervosa. Ela segurava o copo de bebida tão fortemente, que a qualquer momento ele se espatifaria.

Seus olhos azuis percorreram o restante do corpo dela, ele percebeu que o cabelo havia crescido um pouco, e que agora ela usava roupas mais femininas. O rosto tinha leves sardas, mas a pele era perfeita, e parecia sedosa ao toque. Claro que Scabior não se atreveria a experimentar tal sensação naquele momento.

Era de longe a mesma pessoa que ele havia confrontado anos atrás, porém melhor, mais mulher, mais bonita. Hermione respirou fundo, fazendo seu peito subir e descer. Scabior cravou seus olhos ali, e se lamentou por não conseguir ver muita coisa. Infelizmente cinco anos não foram o suficiente para que ela ficasse mais ousada.

Ela levou o copo à boca novamente, tentando por meio desse gesto ocupar sua mente com algo. Scabior percebeu a garota tomar um longo gole da bebida. Ao levantar o braço, o cheiro peculiar de baunilha chegou ao seu nariz, e ele respirou fundo discretamente. Ele sabia que não era o cheiro de nenhum perfume, era o cheiro dela, só dela.

- Você continua cheirosa...

Hermione sentiu o hálito quente dele bater fracamente de encontro a sua pele e fechou os olhos, travando o maxilar. Ela não conseguia acreditar que ele ainda tinha coragem de lhe dizer tais palavras. Ela sentiu seu rosto esquentar, e pela primeira vez não sabia se era de raiva ou de vergonha.

- Pena que intercepta muitos tapetes... – ele completou.

Ela não conseguia raciocinar nada no momento, ou entender de imediato o que ele queria lhe dizer com aquilo. Sem pensar muito nas consequências, virou-se e o olhou diretamente nos olhos pela primeira vez. Os poços azuis profundos a fitavam intensamente, e ela sentiu um leve arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao constatar que o dono dos olhos a fitava do mesmo jeito que a fitou há cinco anos, com a mesma fome.

A voz da sua consciência lhe gritava para sair daquele lugar, algo estava lhe dizendo que não era certo, não era seguro, e se ficasse, ela teria que arcar com as consequências. Consequências que não seriam boas.

Ele se aproximou dela e o cheiro peculiar dele invadiu os sentidos dela; Uísque de Fogo, folhas molhadas e suor masculino, o mesmo cheiro que ela sentira há anos. Incrivelmente, ela conseguia se lembrar do aroma perfeitamente, como se tivesse o sentido apenas alguns segundos atrás.

Seu corpo travou, ficando alerta a qualquer gesto por parte dele. De repente a consciência de Hermione voltou a funcionar e ela percebeu a situação em que estava. Sem pensar muito, afastou-se com rapidez e pegou a bolsa, saindo do banco e caminhando em direção à porta. Não olhou para trás.

Ao sair do bar, o cheiro de rua mal cuidada chegou ao seu nariz, não era melhor do que o cheiro do bar, mas aliviou-a rapidamente. Ela respirou profundamente e começou a percorrer o mesmo caminho que havia percorrido ao entrar na Travessa do Tranco, precisava sair daquele lugar, precisava de sua casa, precisava pensar.

As pernas estavam levemente trêmulas, e ela se amaldiçoava a cada passo dado, não devia ter ido tão longe, devia ter escapado de um possível diálogo no primeiro momento. Ela relaxou o corpo ao perceber que havia saído da Travessa, e que estava novamente no Beco Diagonal. Agora só precisava achar uma lareira e voltar para sua casa, para sua área de segurança.

No bar, um homem estava sorrindo por causa da atitude da garota. Nunca havia visto alguém sair de um lugar tão rapidamente igual ela. O cheiro adocicado de baunilha havia ficado onde antes estava seu corpo. Scabior sorriu ao lembrar-se do nervosismo dela, pegando o copo que ela havia deixado sobre o balcão e tomando o restante da bebida. Fez uma careta ao constatar que a bebida era fraca e doce, algo que ele não apreciava muito.

Mas voltou a sorrir. Quando acordou naquela tarde, não imaginava que sua noite seria tão... intrigante. Mas o que estava deixando-o mais animado era o seu sexto sentido lhe dizendo que de alguma forma, a garota ia voltar para aquele mesmo lugar. Scabior apenas ia esperar que aquilo acontecesse. Era uma questão de tempo.

Sim... era uma questão de tempo.


	7. Fecho

**Fecho**

Hermione entrou em seu apartamento, furiosa. Todo o seu corpo estava em combustão quando ela fechou a porta rudemente, caminhando até o quarto com passos brutos. Jogou a bolsa na cama com raiva e se sentou. As mãos pálidas foram em direção ao rosto e ela o apoiou ali, fechando os olhos e pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido com ela minutos antes.

Ela pôde escutar Bichento entrar no quarto miando e sentiu quando ele roçou o corpo levemente em suas pernas. Sabia que o gato ficava preocupado quando ela estava assim, e desconfiava que Bichento a entendia melhor que qualquer pessoa ou amigo.

Abriu os olhos, apoiando-se na cama e balançando a cabeça levemente. Bichento miou e passou uma última vez a pequena cabeça em sua perna, antes de sair do quarto e voltar para onde estava. Hermione se levantou, percebendo que não seria capaz de ficar quieta. As pernas começaram a se mover rapidamente e ela começou a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Sua mente não conseguia raciocinar direito, e ela não conseguia acreditar que havia reencontrado justamente o snatcher que tentara estuprá-la em meio à guerra. Não, definitivamente ela não precisava de tal reencontro. Ela não precisava olhar novamente para o homem rude que ela havia conhecido, o homem que quase a deixara traumatizada pelo resto de sua vida.

Poderia jurar que ele estava morto. Havia lido e acompanhado as notícias das consequências da guerra. Praticamente todos os snatchers estavam mortos ou trancafiados em Azkaban pelo resto de suas vidas medíocres.

Pelo visto isso não se aplicava a ele.

Hermione passou a mão no cabelo, bagunçando-o ligeiramente. Sua mente rápida repassava a conversa inteira, tentando por meio disso, buscar o motivo do snatcher carregar sempre o sorriso sarcástico e debochado no rosto. Ele sabia de algo que ela não sabia. Ainda.

Ele havia dado alguma pista para ela, seu subconsciente dizia que ela havia perdido algo.

Algo que ele falara, e ela não conseguira captar. Estava faltando algo... e por mais que ela não quisesse admitir, o motivo de sua falta de atenção não conseguia lhe deixar a mente. _Ele_ a deixava sem reações, _ele_ conseguia deixá-la incapaz de pensar com clareza e inteligência pelo simples motivo de estar ao lado dela. E quando alguém tirava isso dela, ela se sentia nua e desprotegida.

E ela se odiava por ter ficado assim por causa dele.

Hermione desistiu de tentar raciocinar direito, sabia que seu cérebro não iria funcionar com exatidão enquanto ela estivesse com aquela raiva no corpo. Caminhou em direção à cozinha, decidindo comer algo para se acalmar e retirar o restante de álcool que ainda estava lhe atrapalhando a concentração.

Acenou brevemente com a varinha e os talheres e utensílios começaram a trabalhar por conta própria, preparando um lanche tipicamente trouxa. A faca cortava o pão em fatias e a frigideira já fazia os movimentos certos para deixar o bacon do jeito que ela gostava.

Esperou pelo preparo do lanche sentando-se no balcão da pia. Sem ter com o que distrair a mente, pegou o Profeta Diário com desinteresse e o abriu na página principal. Pessoalmente, não gostava muito do jornal bruxo, achava-o invasivo e desnecessário, mas seus olhos castanhos pararam em uma reportagem específica.

As letras garrafais indicavam que se tratava de uma reportagem sobre o seu Departamento. Hermione conseguia reconhecer alguns colegas de trabalho e de sua própria equipe na fotografia que se mexia. Alguns homens carregavam pacotes grandes e de aparência pesada nas costas. Ela correu os olhos pela foto e leu o título da reportagem.

"_Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia intercepta um grande número de tapetes voadores"._

Começou a ler a reportagem com um pouco mais de interesse, dedicando sua atenção a todos os nomes que o Profeta Diário havia mencionado. Por mais que quisesse, nunca descobriria como o jornal conseguia tais informações. O copo de suco de laranja voou em sua direção e ela o pegou com a mão livre, enquanto seus olhos castanhos liam o restante da reportagem.

Seu nome era citado algumas vezes como sempre, mas não foi ele que chamou a atenção de Hermione, e sim um que passaria sem ser percebido, se não fosse pelo fato do homem ter sido designado como um ex-snatcher.

- Um ex-snatcher...

Ela falou as palavras em voz alta, como se estivesse concluindo algo brilhante para alguém próximo. De repente sua cabeça voltou a funcionar e o que ela estava tentando se lembrar minutos antes dentro do quarto veio à tona.

"_Você continua cheirosa... Pena que intercepta muitos tapetes..."_

A voz do snatcher que havia encontrado retumbou na mente de Hermione e ela fechou os olhos, sentindo a onda de raiva e fúria tomar seu corpo pela segunda vez só naquela noite. Era ele, o maldito que estava por trás de tudo. Era ele que a deixava louca para capturar o responsável, era ele que estava conseguindo burlar as regras feitas pelo Ministério. O filho da puta era a pessoa que ela procurava há meses, sempre fora.

Em um gesto de raiva, Hermione soltou um grito e sentiu o líquido do copo cair sobre a mesa, molhando a foto dos colegas de trabalho parcialmente. Ela abriu os olhos, tentando buscar a calma que havia perdido no lapso.

Ela o pegaria. Disso ela tinha certeza.

* * *

><p>Scabior fitava os bruxos bêbados no bar com desinteresse. Seus pensamentos estavam focados apenas na bruxa que havia saído horas atrás de onde ele estava. Não conseguia acreditar que tal pessoa tinha entrado por livre e espontânea vontade em um lugar como aquele, e ele se perguntava mentalmente quais os motivos que a levaram a fazer aquilo. Mas não reclamava, pelo contrário, achava que tal acontecimento fora imaginara que reencontraria a garota, muito menos na Travessa do Tranco.<p>

As mãos sujas seguravam com firmeza um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Ele abriu o jornal e correu os olhos azuis escuros atentamente pela reportagem. Ele conseguia reconhecer alguns homens na foto, e sabia que nunca mais os veria. Agora, eles estavam em Azkaban, para dizer o mínimo.

Um bruxo do Ministério carregava a carga por cima dos ombros. Scabior fechou os olhos em fúria ao contabilizar os galeões que havia perdido por causa da estupidez de outros homens. Travou o maxilar e fez um esforço para não ir ele mesmo para a prisão bruxa e matá-los com a própria varinha. Eles mereciam mais do que Dementadores depois de dar tamanho prejuízo a ele.

- Mais um Uísque de Fogo.

Pediu para o garçom de forma rude. O homem gordo apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas e se virou, caminhando em direção à prateleira para pegar a bebida solicitada por Scabior, que foi cutucado por um bruxo mal vestido.

- O que foi?

Scabior o conhecia, e não precisava raciocinar muito para saber o motivo de Edgar estar ali. Não era segredo nenhum quem havia entrado naquele aquele bar; mas felizmente apenas alguns bruxos haviam a reconhecido.

- Aquela menina...

Scabior esperou o bruxo continuar a falar, mas ele apenas desviou o olhar para o garçom, que se aproximava com mais uma dose de Uísque de Fogo nas mãos. O homem depositou o copo em frente a Scabior no mesmo momento que Edgar sentava-se ao lado dele.

- Eu conheço aquela menina, Scabior. Ela é a bruxa responsável pelas missões do Departamento. É ela quem está nos dando dor de cabeça!

Edgar terminou de falar em um tom de voz raivoso e ao mesmo tempo indignado. Scabior sentia o mesmo. A sensação que corria pelo seu corpo, era de impotência e burrice. Não conseguia acreditar que uma menina daquela idade conseguia trabalhar melhor que inúmeros bruxos de mau caráter.

- Sim, é ela.

Ele confirmou as suspeitas do homem. O rosto de Edgar começou a ficar vermelho e Scabior percebeu que era a hora de mudar de assunto. Sabia perfeitamente que o bruxo era passional demais.

- Temos que dar um jeito nela, Scabior. Percebi que ela estava deslocada por aqui... claro que é estranho ver uma pessoa como ela em um lugar como esse. Poderíamos aproveitar isso e retirá-la do nosso caminho de uma só vez...

Ele gesticulava muito enquanto falava e o garçom já havia olhado duas vezes em direção aos dois homens. O corpo de Scabior começou a esquentar e ele não soube dizer o motivo disso, mas não estava gostando nem um pouco de como Edgar estava tentando resolver a situação.

Ele olhou para Edgar e o interrompeu.

- Não faça nada.

Disse em um tom de voz alerta e raivoso. O homem olhou para ele, a testa vincada de dúvida.

- Posso saber o porquê do pedido?

- Não é um pedido seu imbecil, é uma ordem.

Edgar começou a ficar inquieto, sabia que quando Scabior estava com raiva e alterado por causa das bebidas, não ficava um bruxo sociável.

- Pode deixar essa missão comigo. Com aquela maldita bruxa prodígio eu me entendo.

Afirmou, encerrando definitivamente a conversa. Mas Edgar não se deu por satisfeito.

- Por que está tão nervoso?

Scabior fechou as mãos no jornal com força, pedindo a Merlin forças, senão lançaria uma Maldição da Morte em Edgar naquele mesmo momento.

- Não estou nervoso, só acho incrível como vocês conseguem ser burros em certos momentos. Não subestime a garota, Edgar, ela é mais inteligente do que você possa imaginar.

Felizmente, Edgar não insistiu mais, apenas ficou pensativo e parecia levar a opinião de Scabior em conta. A garota não estava naquela posição dentro do Ministério por qualquer motivo, e tomar decisões precipitadas seria uma atitude impensada. Ele apenas acenou afirmativamente para Scabior e se virou, saindo finalmente de perto dele.

Scabior percebeu que estava em fúria quando viu o bruxo sair do bar. O rosto estava quente e a dose de Uísque de Fogo já havia sumido. Não queria ninguém se enfiando em seus negócios; já não bastasse uma multidão de bruxos incompetentes, quando aparecia uma oportunidade única de se dar bem, eles queriam destruí-la.

E ele poderia muito bem manipular a garota sem ajuda nenhuma.

As mãos sujas passaram as páginas do Profeta Diário com impaciência, e ele parou um momento em uma reportagem que lhe chamou a atenção.

"_Cincos anos sem Você-Sabe-Quem"_

Scabior leu o título e revirou os olhos. Mesmo que passassem cem anos, a sociedade bruxa nunca conseguiria escrever nem ao menos o nome do Lorde das Trevas. Como alguém conseguia ser tão temido mesmo depois de morto?

Os olhos azuis correram com desinteresse pela reportagem, uma espécie de homenagem a Harry Potter e a derrota do Lorde das Trevas. Scabior odiava aquilo, cinco anos atrás, mesmo que ficasse perambulando pelas florestas, ele se encontrava em melhor posição. Ele gostava mais de capturar mestiços em troca de galeões do que tentar contrabandear artigos proibidos para a Inglaterra.

Revirou novamente os olhos ao perceber a foto de Harry Potter, acenando ao lado de uma garota ruiva. Ela era até bonitinha, mas a foto lhe passava uma sensação tão feliz que ele começou a ficar enjoado. Parecia uma foto de capa de revista, daquelas inúteis que as bruxas liam para descobrir Poções do Amor alternativas e consultar Astrologia.

Scabior ia passar a página quando seus olhos capturaram algo dessa vez interessante. A foto de Hermione Granger estava logo abaixo da foto do casal perfeito. A bruxa estava só, e Scabior pôde perceber a diferença da imagem no papel com a imagem da mulher que havia entrado pela porta do bar.

Aquela garota da foto era a Hermione de aproximadamente dezoito ou dezenove anos, a mesma aparência que ela tinha quando ele havia a confrontado anos atrás. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos e ela usava calça jeans adolescente, junto com tênis e blusa comum. Ela parecia tranquila, o sorriso a deixava mais jovial. Scabior só havia a visto com raiva e desprezo, e já sabia que sua presença fora o motivo disso.

De qualquer maneira, a foto não lembrava nem um pouco a mulher que havia entrado pela porta do bar naquela noite, e mesmo que ele não soubesse dizer qual preferia, ele passou o dedo calmamente pelo rosto de Hermione através do papel.

O snatcher olhou para os lados, o bar já estava vazio. Com um puxão, ele rasgou a foto do jornal e a dobrou, guardando dentro do bolso do casaco de couro.

- Hermione Granger...

Relembrou o nome dela e sorriu, tamborilando os dedos no balcão de madeira escura.

Algo lhe dizia que Hermione Granger iria voltar àquele lugar mais rápido do que ele pensava.


	8. Teste

**Teste**

**- Algum tempo depois -**

Os olhos de Hermione corriam livremente por todos os pergaminhos que estavam jogados em cima da escrivaninha de forma bagunçada. Mesmo que ela tentasse raciocinar algo sobre o que lia, o cansaço já havia tomado o seu corpo por inteiro.

Ela já sabia o motivo disso. Era uma noite de sábado no Ministério e todos já tinham ido embora, enquanto ela tentava adiantar alguns contratos. No dia seguinte ela não iria lá, e sabia que precisava de um tempo livre para descansar, mesmo que fosse ficar se sentindo mal por não estar fazendo nada de útil.

O barulho de alguém batendo na porta ressoou pela sua sala e ela olhou para a mesma. A cabeça de Archie apareceu pela fresta aberta e seu chefe sorriu. Ela sabia o que ele queria. Sempre quando o bruxo sorria para ela, ele falaria algo que Hermione não iria gostar.

- Hermione, você precisa achar um ajudante...

Ela abaixou o pergaminho que estava segurando e o olhou diretamente nos olhos. Archie engoliu em seco. Detestava quando ela o olhava assim, ele sempre tinha a impressão de que ela lançaria uma Maldição da Morte a qualquer momento nele.

- E posso saber o motivo de você achar isso?

Archie olhou para a papelada jogada na escrivaninha de Hermione sem conseguir se conter. Ela fez o mesmo, mas voltou a sustentar o olhar de forma desafiadora.

- Hermione... não preciso lhe dizer que está trabalhando muito.

- Eu consigo, Archie. Tenho o domingo livre.

Archie sabia que era inútil discutir. Hermione conseguia ser a bruxa mais teimosa de Londres, ultrapassando até mesmo sua mulher. Ele acenou brevemente e virou-se, caminhando para a porta.

- Eu estou procurando, Archie.

Hermione disse por fim. Ele parou por alguns segundos e depois voltou a caminhar, fechando a porta logo que passou pelo batente.

Ela respirou fundo, juntando o resto dos pergaminhos e colocando-os em uma pasta. A pasta que ela sempre levava para sua casa a fim de trabalhar no único dia que tinha de folga. Ela sabia que agora estava sozinha no Departamento. Mesmo que o Ministério nunca ficasse vazio, sua equipe deveria estar em casa, e logo Archie estaria também.

E por mais que ela não quisesse ficar sozinha, os pensamentos que ela tanto temia lhe invadiram a mente no momento que ela pousou a cabeça na poltrona de veludo vermelho.

Estava passando da hora de confrontar o snatcher.

Não que ela soubesse especificamente o que ela diria a ele, mas tinha certeza que poderia arrancar algumas informações dele. O homem era o tipo de bruxo fácil de manipular e comprar. Quando uma pessoa era cheia de cobiça, lhe dar alguns galeões em troca de informações era a maneira mais fácil de deixar ambos os lados satisfeitos.

Ela pegou a bolsa e o casaco que estavam em cima de outra poltrona e saiu de sua sala, trancando-a e jogando a chave dentro da bolsa. Caminhou em direção à lareira mais próxima, pegando uma quantidade pequena de Pó de Flu.

- Beco Diagonal.

Disse com convicção. Os pés começaram a esquentar e ela fechou os olhos. Odiava a sensação de ser puxada para outro lugar. Quando sentiu o vento fresco bater em seu rosto, abriu os olhos e contemplou a rua apinhada de bruxos. Era noite de sábado, um dia excelente para fazer compras e tomar sorvetes mágicos.

Porém, Hermione preferia que o lugar estivesse vazio igual estava na semana passada.

Com esse pensamento em mente, ela jogou o casaco no corpo, colocando o capuz por cima da cabeça, tentando disfarçar sua identidade quando entrou no beco escuro que era chamado de Travessa do Tranco. O cheiro era desagradável, e ela fez um esforço enorme para continuar com sua decisão.

As ruas agora eram mais familiares, e ela reconheceu a porta do bar onde havia estado alguns dias atrás. A porta de vidro ensebado não lhe dava uma visão boa de quem estava lá dentro, e ela soube que não teria alternativa senão entrar no lugar.

Sua mão pegou nervosamente a maçaneta suja, girando-a. O cheiro do bar era o mesmo, mas felizmente esse estava mais vazio do que no dia em que ela o visitou pela primeira vez. Seus olhos castanhos correram atentamente pelo local, procurando por uma pessoa em específico.

Mas ele não estava lá.

Hermione se sentiu idiota no mesmo momento. Por que ele estaria ali? No mesmíssimo local que ela havia o encontrado? A Travessa do Tranco deveria ter tantos bares quanto o Beco Diagonal tinha lojas, e ela estava igual uma bruxa estúpida olhando o balcão.

Bufou com raiva e cerrou as mãos em punhos, fechando os olhos e virando-se novamente para a porta a fim de sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível. Estava perdendo seu tempo.

No momento em que virou, sentiu seu corpo esbarrar em outro. O cheiro peculiar de Uísque de Fogo e folhas chegou ao seu nariz e ela abriu os olhos, fitando o homem que procurava segundos antes.

Ele era bem mais alto do que ela, e quando Hermione o olhou diretamente nos olhos, o snatcher sorriu maliciosamente, como se soubesse o motivo dela estar ali. Ela não conseguiu conter o arrepio que se espalhou por seu corpo quando viu o sorriso dele, e isso fez com que ela sentisse mais raiva de si mesma.

Sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, ela deu as costas para ele e começou a entrar definitivamente no bar. Seus olhos esquadrinharam uma mesa vazia, longe de todos em um canto. Ela tinha consciência da presença dele atrás dela, e dessa vez não o impediu - o motivo de estar ali era justamente aquele.

Ela se sentou na cadeira ao lado da parede e juntou as mãos em cima da mesa. Scabior sentou-se logo ao lado, olhando para o rosto sério da garota. Ele fez força para conter um sorriso quando os olhos castanhos finalmente o fitaram, a raiva estava presente em cada traço das íris, e ele estava começando a se acostumar com aquela maneira dela de olhá-lo.

E a raiva dela estava o excitando mais do que ele imaginara.

Hermione respirava com dificuldade, perguntando-se mentalmente como começaria a falar o que queria, e como conseguiria chantagear uma pessoa que agora lhe olhava com uma fome inquietante. Ela estava odiando tudo aquilo. Mesmo que não conseguisse chegar a uma resposta satisfatória, ela decidiu por ser direta.

- É você que está por trás do contrabando de Tapetes Mágicos, não é?

Era uma pergunta direta, e a resposta certamente seria também. Ela esperou a reação do snatcher, que sorriu quando ela acabou de perguntar o que queria. Isso só a enfureceu ainda mais.

- Eu sabia que você não ia demorar a adivinhar...

Scabior disse calmamente. O tom de voz dele era rouco e ao mesmo tempo suave. Hermione travou o maxilar e respirou fundo. Ele percebeu tal gesto. Ela estava ficando furiosa, e ele se divertia com isso. Mas ela era inteligente demais para que ele tentasse jogar com ela ali mesmo.

- Você está me dando muito trabalho.

Ela disse por fim. E aguardou em suspense o que ele faria a seguir - o que poderia lhe dizer se ele estaria apto a conversar sobre isso, ou se estaria temendo a descoberta dela. Mas ele apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, como se ela tivesse lhe dito como o clima da cidade estava.

- Você também me dá muito trabalho.

A resposta dele pegou-a desprevenida. Ela respirou fundo e fechou momentaneamente os olhos, buscando a calma que parecia sair do seu corpo à medida que o tempo passava. Scabior sentiu o cheiro peculiar da garota quando ela mexeu levemente a cabeça.

- Posso mandar prendê-lo.

A resposta que Scabior queria. Finalmente o escudo dela havia abaixado. Uma chantagem. Uma pequena abertura, o primeiro sinal de que a raiva estava começando a predominar em seu corpo, deixando-a mais vulnerável. Se isso continuasse a tomar o rumo que estava tomando, para ele seria mais fácil jogar.

Ele olhou para o garçom e acenou. O homem gordo apenas assentiu com a cabeça, já sabendo o que ele queria. Hermione observou tudo com atenção e expectativa. Um homem mais baixo veio em direção à mesa em que eles estavam sentados e depositou um copo de Uísque de Fogo em frente a Scabior.

Ele tomou um longo gole da bebida e olhou para ela, sorrindo novamente.

- Você não tem motivo para me prender... e se me permite dizer, nem provas. E ainda me arrisco dizer que nunca terá...

O corpo de Hermione esquentou-se por inteiro, mas, por mais que ela estivesse com raiva do homem a sua frente, ela sabia que ele tinha razão. Com que motivo ela mandaria prendê-lo?

- O chefe do Departamento confia em minha palavra.

Ela decidiu blefar, mas arrependeu-se no mesmo momento. Ele tornou a sorrir com malícia e isso conseguiu deixá-la mais irritada. Ele a olhou nos olhos intensamente e levou o copo à boca, tomando mais um gole da bebida.

- Gostaria de ver uma pessoa como você dizer ao próprio chefe que esteve na Travessa do Tranco.

O cheiro do Uísque de Fogo misturado ao hálito quente do bruxo bateu no rosto de Hermione, e ela percebeu que ele estava se aproximando aos poucos, mas não parecia se dar conta disso.

Scabior sabia que, mesmo que a garota prodígio não tivesse provas contra ele, se ela quisesse mandá-lo direto para Azkaban, e se empenhasse nisso, ele não teria chances. Ele percebeu que teria que agir rapidamente e conseguir algo dela.

Ele a olhou. Ela estava emanando raiva. O rosto estava levemente corado e os lábios formavam uma linha fina. Sem conseguir se conter, ele levou a mão suja ao cabelo dela e passou os dedos levemente nos fios, sentindo a textura macia que tinham. Ele respirou fundo discretamente.

O coração de Hermione deu um salto quando ela sentiu a mão rude do homem passar em seu cabelo. Ela não sabia onde ele queria chegar com aquilo, mas algo lhe dizia que não era um bom momento para ficar tranquila. A última vez que ele a tocou, não foi com boas intenções.

Scabior sorriu, e ela se conteve para não perguntar o motivo do pequeno riso.

- Você fica ainda mais bonita assim. Com raiva.

Ela não soube como reagir. Se ficasse com raiva, estaria dando um prazer ao homem a sua frente. Ela ficou petrificada com a frase do snatcher. Seus olhos piscaram duas vezes, mas ela não respondeu nada a ele. Não queria, não podia. Não conseguia.

Scabior se aproximou da garota, ela congelou onde estava, o coração batendo fortemente devido ao gesto repentino. A boca dele chegou bem próximo ao ouvido dela, o calor do corpo dele emanando fortemente contra a pele do seu rosto, e quando ele abriu a boca, ela pôde sentir novamente o cheiro da bebida.

- Você tem boa memória?

Hermione não respondeu. Em vez disso, fechou os olhos em um gesto automático e instintivo. Ela sabia onde o homem queria chegar com aquilo. Estava mais que claro. Ele não se afastou.

- Você se lembra de como meus dedos trabalharam em seu corpo, há cinco anos?

A pergunta pegou Hermione de surpresa. Cada poro do corpo dela se arrepiou e ela mordeu os lábios fortemente, buscando a sanidade que estava lhe deixando. Ela juntou todas as suas forças para responder a pergunta do snatcher.

- Eu me lembro de quando você me entregou para os Comensais da Morte, há cinco anos.

Ela queria que ele se afastasse, mas ele não o fez. Ela queria ir embora, queria sumir dali. A conversa estava tomando um rumo que ela não planejara, um rumo que ela preferia nunca mais tomar. Não queria relembrar o passado com ninguém, muito menos com ele.

Ele soltou um riso baixo. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Eu prefiro que você só se lembre das coisas boas.

Ela não conseguiu se conter. Com um gesto rápido, virou o rosto em direção a ele, olhando-o diretamente nos olhos azuis escuros. A raiva que antes havia sido substituída pela incredulidade tinha voltado ao seu corpo. A voz saiu severa quando ela respondeu.

- Eu não passei nenhum momento bom com você.

Ela queria que ele desistisse da conversa, que risse da idiotice dela e a deixasse ir embora. Mas o snatcher apenas virou um pouco a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse pensando em algo intrigante.

- Você pareceu ter gostado no dia... pelo menos você demonstrou isso.

Foi a gota d'água. O corpo dela tremeu em fúria e ela tentou se levantar, mas foi impedida pelo braço forte dele. Ela se sentou com o impacto da barragem e olhou para ele. Scabior devolveu o olhar intensamente e antes que a garota pudesse tomar qualquer atitude, ele a beijou.

Hermione se assustou com a atitude dele, e achou estranho sentir os lábios úmidos dele nos seus novamente depois de tanto tempo. Mas o mais estranho foi como seu corpo reagiu a isso. Ela não sentiu asco, apenas uma raiva, que estava se transformando em um pequeno prazer à medida que os lábios dele pressionavam mais os seus.

Ele passou a língua pelo lábio inferior dela, pedindo passagem, e ela não objetou igual à primeira vez que ele havia tentado aquilo. Ela havia esquecido completamente de como o beijo dele era. Lento... e quente. O beijo se comparava ao Fogomaldito. Algo que começava e não era capaz de ser controlado.

As línguas se encontraram e começaram a travar uma batalha incessante. O corpo de Scabior a prensou ainda mais à parede. Ela o excitava de um jeito preocupante, e ele desconfiava do motivo disso. Ele não havia terminado o que queria com ela, algo como dever não cumprido.

Scabior decidiu aprofundar o beijo. Sua mão correu pela lateral do corpo dela, pegando os cabelos perto da nuca e puxando-o de forma rude. A resposta dela foi imediata, o corpo dela se arqueou em direção ao dele automaticamente, e a respiração dela começou a acelerar. Scabior sentia os lábios macios, o gosto doce dela, os cabelos sedosos, e queria tudo o que ela podia proporcionar a ele.

Fora fácil.

Hermione não conseguia pensar direito, ela apenas deixava-se ser conduzida por ele. Os gestos masculinos do snatcher lhe deixavam sem reação. Os dedos puxavam os fios de seu cabelo com força, causando uma pequena dor, mas ela não estava dando muita atenção a isso no momento. Scabior sorriu no meio do beijo, uma sensação de vitória percorrendo seu corpo.

Infelizmente Hermione percebeu o gesto dele.

A consciência voltou à mente dela e ela percebeu o que estava acontecendo, quem estava beijando, e o lugar em que estava fazendo isso. Sem pensar duas vezes, plantou suas mãos no peito do homem, sentindo a textura grosseira da blusa, e o empurrou.

Scabior abriu os olhos e sorriu torto ao ver o estado que ela estava. O rosto dela estava vermelho, seu cabelo um pouco bagunçado e seus lábios levemente inchados. Seria fácil conseguir algo dela. Muito fácil.

- Bruxo maldito. Seu... seu snatcher repugnante. Tem ideia do que fez?

Hermione começou a xingar o homem com as primeiras palavras que lhe vieram à mente, mas ele apenas parecia se divertir com isso. Ele sorriu novamente.

- Eu sei que você gostou.

Ela respirou fundo e tentou se levantar novamente da mesa, mas foi impedida pelo braço dele pela segunda vez. Sentou-se, derrotada. Scabior aproximou-se lentamente, pegando uma mecha do cabelo dela, trilhando com o nariz ali, sentindo o cheiro peculiar de baunilha que tanto o excitava.

- Não acha melhor sairmos desse lugar?

A voz rouca do homem fez a pergunta para Hermione, e antes que ela pudesse pensar em uma resposta sensata, sentiu sua boca se abrir.

- Sim.

Ele sorriu maldosamente, finalmente se levantando da cadeira. E Hermione se arrependeu no mesmo segundo de sua decisão.


	9. Entrega

**Entrega**

Scabior finalmente se levantou da cadeira, dando passagem para que Hermione fizesse o mesmo. Ela pegou sua blusa e sua bolsa de cima da mesa e se levantou da cadeira, olhando para trás e percebendo que o copo do snatcher, que antes era preenchido com Uísque de Fogo, estava vazio.

Ela o seguiu, sua cabeça trabalhando rapidamente e tentando achar uma resposta sensata para o que ela se perguntava a todo o momento. Por que ela havia aceitado o convite dele? Ela se arrependera no mesmo segundo, e mesmo assim já saía do bar e andava pelas ruas da Travessa do Tranco, ao lado dele.

Scabior não dizia nada, seu corpo estava formigando com a sensação de ter beijado tal garota e de estar seguindo seus planos fielmente, obtendo sucesso com isso. Ele sorriu, mas ela não viu o gesto dele dessa vez, ela parecia pensar em algo, mas ele não tentou descobrir o que era.

Hermione puxava o casaco para mais próximo do corpo, como se com esse gesto ela conseguisse preservar sua identidade dos outros bruxos que passavam por perto, mas as pessoas que perambulavam pelas ruas sujas não estavam muito atentas ao que se passava a sua volta, e ela agradeceu mentalmente a Merlin por isso.

Depois de pensar incansavelmente durante o trajeto, ela chegou à conclusão de que o que estava fazendo era o mais correto - _precisava_ conversar com ele. Ela ainda não havia conseguido nada que estava planejando desde que decidira extorquir algo dele, e aquela poderia ser a oportunidade perfeita, um lugar mais calmo.

Ela tentava se convencer disso.

Scabior virou em uma rua, chegando a um beco ligeiramente ermo e escuro, e ela pôde fitar um prédio de muitos andares. Seus olhos castanhos correram rapidamente pelo edifício e ela concluiu que o prédio era um hotel bruxo, surpreendendo-se de que a Travessa do Tranco pudesse ter tal coisa.

Ele se dirigiu à porta maior e entrou no hotel, sendo seguido por ela. Ela correu os olhos rapidamente pelo saguão, percebendo que ela era a bruxa mais bem arrumada e limpa presente ali. Ela começou a ficar receosa por estar em um lugar como aquele, e pensou pela primeira vez em voltar para o Beco Diagonal, ou para seu apartamento, que era totalmente seguro, ao contrário de onde estava.

Ele passou diretamente pela recepção do hotel e entrou em um elevador parecido com o do Ministério, se não fosse pelas grades enferrujadas e pela velocidade dez vezes mais lenta. Ele não falou nada durante o trajeto, e Hermione estava ficando nervosa com aquilo. Não sabia se tal atitude poderia ser interpretada como algo bom ou ruim.

O elevador estacou e ela quase se desequilibrou, mas ele não pareceu ter notado a parada brusca. As grades enferrujadas se abriram, fazendo um barulho anormal e revelando um andar com inúmeras portas puídas. Felizmente este estava vazio.

Scabior enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou uma chave grande e dourada, seguindo pelo lado esquerdo do corredor e parando em uma porta específica, ao fundo. Hermione engoliu em seco quando o snatcher girou a maçaneta e entrou no quarto. Não teve alternativa senão segui-lo.

A porta se fechou e os olhos castanhos correram livremente pelo aposento. Não era um quarto pequeno; de onde estava, ela podia ver um sofá escuro e uma mesinha pequena de centro, que estava abarrotada de pergaminhos e copos vazios. Havia uma lareira acesa, mas a madeira era escassa, o que deixava o lugar mais escuro do que o normal. Em cima da lareira, ela pôde ver uma placa enferrujada.

"_Proibido o uso de Pó de Flu. Lareira interceptada por meio de magia."_

Havia uma porta encostada no fundo do aposento, e ela concluiu que deveria ser o quarto. Depois de dois minutos analisando tudo, percebeu que aquele não era um quarto qualquer, mas o local onde ele morava.

Havia algumas roupas jogadas de forma displicente em alguns móveis baratos. O cheiro dele estava impregnado em cada canto daquele lugar. Ela respirou fundo e percebeu que não era uma boa ideia ficar onde estava. Ela se virou a fim de sair dali o mais rápido possível, mas Scabior apenas a olhou enquanto trancava o quarto e acenava com a varinha. A chave sumiu no mesmo instante, como se nunca tivesse existido. Hermione travou o maxilar.

Ele sorriu. O mesmo sorriso malicioso que dava quando percebia que ela estava sem alternativas e ele estava comandando a situação. Isso fez com que a raiva dela começasse a aflorar, mas o snatcher não deu atenção a isso, passando diretamente por ela e retirando o casaco pesado do corpo, jogando-o em uma cadeira baixa que estava no canto esquerdo da lareira.

Por mais que ela tentasse, ela não conseguia tirar os olhos de cada movimento dele. Ela parecia hipnotizada. Ele estava vestindo uma blusa preta e surrada, e de tecido grosseiro. A calça era da mesma cor, mas parecia de couro. Porém, o que chamou a atenção de Hermione foi o lenço que estava amarrado no braço dele. Ela sabia que todos os snatchers usavam tal adereço na época da guerra, mas naturalmente nenhum sustentava mais o costume.

Ela ficou olhando para o lenço por alguns momentos, e depois percebeu que ele não era de tecido vermelho, símbolo dos snatchers. Era o _seu _lenço que estava amarrado ao braço dele, o lenço que ele havia roubado cinco anos atrás, e que a denunciara de forma idiota. Hermione se perguntou o porquê dele usá-lo daquela forma, mas não colocou seus pensamentos em voz alta. Não conseguiu, ele a cortou.

- Aceita uma bebida?

Ela negou rapidamente com a cabeça e ele sorriu. A garota nunca iria confiar nele, e ele sabia que seria mais fácil ele ser o dono da Varinha das Varinhas do que ela aceitar uma bebida preparada em seu quarto. Ele se sentou no sofá de forma relaxada, e ela finalmente saiu de seus devaneios e lembrou-se do motivo de estar ali. Ela precisava conseguir algo dele.

- Pode me dar nomes?

Perguntou de forma direta, já sabendo que esse era o jeito certo de iniciar uma conversa com ele. Ele coçou a garganta, imitando uma pessoa que está pensando profundamente em algo, mas Scabior apenas a olhou novamente e sorriu, não respondendo nada. E ela sabia que a resposta seria negativa. Aproximou-se com cautela e se sentou ao lado dele no sofá, porém em uma distância segura.

- Se me passar alguns nomes, posso adiar sua ida a Azkaban.

Um blefe. Já era a segunda vez que Hermione o ameaçava de forma indireta, mas ela sabia que o homem era mais esperto do que aparentava ser. Scabior desabotoou um pouco a blusa que usava e cruzou os braços atrás da cabeça. Ela percebeu que ela estava de boca aberta segundos mais tarde.

Ele sorriu incrédulo, mas não a respondeu. Ela estava começando a ficar inquieta com a falta de respostas dele. Ele sabia que ela não tinha provas nem motivos para mandá-lo para Azkaban, mas isso não anulava o fato dela ter seus meios para fazê-lo. Ele a temia, não pelo fato dela ser do Ministério e ter um cargo superior, mas pelo fato dela ser inteligente e ter um ódio particular por ele.

Isso fez Scabior se lembrar do propósito de levá-la para seu quarto.

Endireitou-se no sofá e olhou para ela, aproximando-se. Ela recuou o corpo instintivamente, apoiando-se no encosto duro do sofá. Mas ele não a tocou, apenas permaneceu ao seu lado.

Hermione prendeu a respiração, percebendo de imediato a situação sem saída em que havia se enfiado. Ela estava em um quarto, presa, com um homem que antes tentara estuprá-la, e que tinha um controle estranho sobre ela. A situação não era nada boa, comparada à que ela traçara antes de sair do trabalho.

Scabior percebeu que ela estava nervosa.

- Você prendeu muitos homens meus.

Ele disse a ela, quebrando o silêncio inquietante que havia pesado no lugar. Ela sentiu alívio ao escutar a voz dele. Estranhamente, o preferia falando a olhando de forma faminta. Infelizmente o que ele lhe disse em seguida não a deixou tranquila.

- Acho que é você que terá que me recompensar de alguma forma.

Ele estava sério, mas sorriu ao perceber a raiva que ela emanava. Hermione não conseguiu acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Olhou ironicamente para ele e tentou se levantar, ia sair daquele quarto de qualquer maneira, nem que tivesse que explodir a parede. Mas ele a impediu novamente com o braço.

A atitude dela incomodou Scabior, ele nunca tinha visto a bruxa olhá-lo daquela forma. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele terminou com a distância entre eles e a beijou de forma mais violenta. Estava com raiva, e teria que descontar a raiva em alguém. Teria que descontar a raiva nela.

Hermione se surpreendeu quando o snatcher a beijou novamente. Não entendeu o motivo daquilo, e sabia que as circunstâncias eram totalmente diferentes agora. Estavam sós, e em um lugar onde apenas ele tinha acesso livre. Os lábios se entreabriram de forma automática e a língua dele invadiu sua boca pela segunda vez só naquela noite, e ela gemeu ao sentir o calor que ele emanava.

Odiava sentir-se assim, odiava quando sentia prazer ao encontrar a boca dele. Odiava-se por gostar tanto do beijo daquele homem imundo e ruim.

Parte dela queria estar ali, mas a sua parte mais sensata lhe pedia para se afastar a todo momento. Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mexendo-se de forma inquieta no sofá. Ele percebeu o que ela pretendia e jogou o peso do seu corpo em cima dela, prensando-a no sofá. Ele pôde sentir o contorno suave do corpo dela ao seu.

Hermione ainda tentava sair da situação, e cada vez que se mexia, sentia o corpo dele prensando-a com mais determinação, sentia a excitação evidente do homem prensar-lhe a barriga.

- Fique quieta.

Scabior murmurou dentro da boca dela. A garota se mexendo estava deixando-o excitado de uma forma incomum. Ele levantou a blusa dela o suficiente para enfiar as mãos por dentro do tecido e sentir a pele sedosa dela deslizar pela palma. Ele apertou a cintura delicada.

Hermione sentiu as mãos quentes e ásperas dele lhe apertar a cintura e fechou os olhos com mais força. O coração começou a bater de forma rápida e ela já sabia o motivo. Ela se lembrara de como ele manuseou suas mãos há cinco anos. Sentir as mãos dele novamente em seu corpo desencadeou uma carreira de pensamentos que ela tentara evitar a todo custo por anos. O pensamento do que ele havia feito a ela, e o _prazer_ que ele havia proporcionado a ela.

Ela gemeu dentro da boca do snatcher e finalmente parou de se mexer, cedendo ao beijo completamente. Sabia que seria inútil relembrar o passado, e sabia que se continuasse fazendo tal coisa, seria pior. Ela não iria ficar com raiva dele, apenas ansiar para que ele fizesse o mesmo que havia feito.

Scabior percebeu que ela relaxou por completo e se excitou com isso. Ela estava entregue, ela finalmente havia cedido ao desejo.

A deitou completamente no sofá, os lábios ainda estavam grudados aos dela quando as mãos masculinas desabotoaram os pequenos botões da blusa social dela, expondo a roupa íntima preta e rendada. Ele salivou e parou o beijo para fitar o que havia descoberto, passando o dedo suavemente pelo contorno que os seios faziam.

Os olhos azuis escuros estavam quase negros, e Hermione não sabia se era devido à escuridão do lugar ou ao desejo que ele estava sentindo. Ele retirou as botas dela e puxou a calça com rapidez, sem se preocupar se isso lhe causaria algum tipo de desconforto.

Ela abriu as pernas em um gesto automático e ele se encaixou ali, ainda vestido. A excitação pressionava a parte sensível dela e isso estava colocando-a a beira da loucura. Queria senti-lo por completo, estava cansada de mentir para si mesma. Ela o desejava, sempre desejou; ele tinha um poder sobre ela que era inexplicável, e que estava deixando-a irresponsável naquele momento.

Scabior a beijou novamente, seus pensamentos girando em torno do seu plano e de como ela conseguia excitá-lo. Sabia que desejava de forma anormal o corpo daquela bruxa porque não havia o tomado completamente há cinco anos, e se dependesse dele, terminaria naquele momento o que havia começado há tanto tempo.

As mãos femininas correram pelo peito viril de forma contida, procurando os botões da blusa. Scabior não esperou a garota achá-los, abriu a blusa ele mesmo, jogando-a no chão de qualquer jeito. Hermione fitou pela primeira vez o físico dele. Ele não era forte como Krum, mas o peito era delineado, as linhas ao lado do quadril chamaram sua atenção e ela percorreu com os dedos ali. Ele fechou os olhos, a sentia acariciá-lo de forma perigosa, e sabia que ela estava fazendo mais por curiosidade do que por provocação.

Ele deitou-se novamente em cima dela, fazendo Hermione sentir o corpo quente dele ao seu. As mãos dela foram em direção à calça dele e os dedos fizeram o trabalho de desabotoá-la, no mesmo momento que ela sentia o sutiã deixar seu corpo. Os lábios de Scabior começaram a provar de forma sedutora o corpo dela, sentindo o gosto adocicado que a pele dela possuía, deixando um rastro quente por onde passavam. Ela fechou os olhos quando a boca dele envolveu seu mamilo, sugando-o lentamente.

As mãos dela correram pelas costas dele, sentindo algumas cicatrizes que ele possuía naquela parte do corpo, ela fincou as unhas grandes ali quando sentiu Scabior morder seu seio. Ele soltou uma risada fraca e abafada, se afastando e ficando de frente para ela. Os olhos castanhos de Hermione não conseguiam deixar o homem enquanto ele retirava o restante das roupas. Ele a olhou intensamente quando suas mãos foram em direção a ultima peça de roupa que ela vestia, descendo-a pelo corpo jovem.

Ela não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo, e se surpreendeu quando sentiu sua roupa íntima lhe deixar e seu sexo palpitar, pedindo por ele. Pelo homem que ela odiava, pelo homem que ela queria mandar para Azkaban, pelo homem que iria tomá-la naquele mesmo momento.

Scabior olhou para ela novamente, no mesmo momento que direcionava seu membro na entrada dela e a penetrava. Os olhos azuis do snatcher fecharam-se momentaneamente com o prazer. Ela gemeu ao senti-lo invadir seu corpo pela primeira vez, e quando ele abriu os olhos, ela percebeu que ele sabia que estava no comando, e que ela era dele no momento.

Completamente dele.

Scabior pegou-a no colo com facilidade sem deixá-la. Hermione sentia o membro duro dele dentro de si e estava impaciente por mais enquanto ele caminhava para o quarto, deitando-a na cama de qualquer forma, cobrindo o seu corpo com o dele.

Ele afastou o quadril e estocou com mais força. Ela envolveu suas pernas na cintura dele e o puxou de encontro ao seu corpo, tentando senti-lo mais. Ele percebeu o que ela queria e estocou com mais violência. Ela gemeu e o snatcher jogou totalmente o seu peso nela, enfiando o nariz na curva do pescoço da garota, sentindo o cheiro de baunilha que tanto o inebriava no mesmo momento que a penetrava sem pudor.

Era o paraíso.

As mãos trêmulas dela correram pelo corpo dele, subindo pelas costas e abraçando o pescoço dele, sentindo a textura dos fios compridos, amarrados a uma trança, do mesmo jeito que era há cinco anos. Suas pernas ainda o prendiam, como se ela estivesse com medo de que ele a deixasse. Não queria de forma alguma aquilo, queria senti-lo de todas as maneiras.

Ele não estava com planos de deixá-la, o prazer que estava sentindo ao finalmente invadir e provar o corpo quente dela era impossível de ignorar. As estocadas começaram a ficar mais profundas à medida que os dois corpos pediam por mais prazer. Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir as sensações de um orgasmo forte invadir seus sentidos. Suas pernas travaram-se onde estavam, seu corpo se arqueou e seus lábios se abriram automaticamente para deixar escapar um gemido de prazer completo.

Foi o suficiente para Scabior.

Derramou-se dentro dela e fechou os olhos com a sensação forte que estava sentindo. Nunca havia sentido aquilo, e pela respiração da garota, ela não estava diferente. Ambos estavam exaustos, mas fisicamente satisfeitos, os corpos estavam em um torpor absurdo. Scabior deitou-se ao lado dela, ofegante.

Hermione permanecia de olhos fechados, não queria pensar, queria apenas sentir o que seu corpo estava sentindo, o que seu corpo buscava há tantos anos, o que ela já estava pensando que não existia: a sensação de prazer completo, o prazer que esgota cada gota de energia da pessoa.

Ela sabia perfeitamente que o homem que estava ao seu lado não era como os homens que ela estava acostumada, e não relutou antes de se virar de costas. A sensação de cansaço lhe tomava e ela já pensava no que havia feito, não acreditando que teve a coragem de continuar com aquela insanidade. Sabia que colheria as consequências cedo ou tarde.

Ela percebeu que sua única alternativa seria esperá-lo dormir para sair daquele lugar. Sabia que a chave devia estar em algum canto do quarto, ele não a faria sumir para um lugar longe. Antes que pudesse pensar em possíveis esconderijos, ela sentiu seu corpo flutuar, e então o sono lhe tomou.

Scabior sorriu ao perceber a garota deitada ao seu lado. Sabia que ela já havia dormido, ela parecia exausta, e ele não estava diferente. Ele estava achando estranho o fato de não se sentir incomodado com a presença dela em sua cama; não gostava quando as mulheres dormiam junto a ele. Mas ela não o deixava inquieto, seu perfume de baunilha estava fresco em todo o lençol e ele sorriu ao perceber que o seu plano havia dado certo.

No mesmo momento que Hermione suspirava entregue a um sono profundo, Scabior olhava para o teto descascado, bolando planos novos e arquitetando os próximos passos.


	10. Planos

**Planos**

Hermione acordou relutante, mexendo-se um pouco no colchão desconfortável. Algo em seu subconsciente lhe dizia que ela não estava dormindo em sua cama. Abriu os olhos lentamente, e definitivamente o que viu lhe confirmou o pensamento anterior. O quarto em que dormira estava escuro, as cortinas negras impediam a claridade de penetrar mais a fundo no cômodo.

Algumas imagens de sua noite anterior lhe assaltaram a mente e ela fechou os olhos novamente, trancando o maxilar. Seu rosto esquentou-se e ela reabriu os olhos, olhando para um relógio bruxo que estava ao lado da cama. Duas horas da tarde.

Não acreditou quando tomou consciência do tanto que dormira. Nunca havia acontecido isso com ela, e ela pensou em algumas possibilidades que levaram ao fato, cada uma mais improvável que a outra.

Pela primeira vez ela tomou conta da respiração ao seu lado e estacou. Hermione temia virar-se e se deparar com o homem a fitando com aquela diversão nos olhos azuis, sustentando aquele sorriso malicioso. Não queria aquilo, sabia que algum dia teria que enfrentar o que havia feito, mas preferia fazê-lo sozinha a começar a colher as consequências diretamente com ele.

Com relutância, ela virou-se vagarosamente, e o que viu lhe deixou aliviada. Ele estava dormindo.

O homem a quem ela se entregara na noite anterior estava entregue a um sono profundo. O peito delineado subia e descia tranquilamente. O braço direito estava atrás da cabeça, e ela percebeu que ele não possuía a Marca Negra. Mesmo que soubesse que alguns snatchers trabalhavam apenas por dinheiro e não eram Comensais da Morte, depois de Greyback ter se juntado a eles, ela não se arriscaria a pensar daquela forma.

Os cabelos pareciam mais bagunçados. Por mais que ela tentasse procurar algo que a repugnasse, ela continuava a achá-lo atraente. Ele possuía algumas cicatrizes no peito também. O nariz era reto e o rosto parecia sereno, como se o dono não fosse capaz de fazer mal a ninguém. Hermione riu baixinho em descrença.

Continuou a observar o homem ao seu lado, entregue aos pensamentos que estavam inundando sua mente sem pedir passagem. O lençol puído tampava a parte inferior da cintura, e ela agradeceu a Merlin por isso. A última coisa que precisava era ver o snatcher completamente nu.

Ela continuou a fitá-lo e se perguntou mentalmente o porquê de sentir tanta atração por ele, mas por mais que essa pergunta planasse em sua mente por tanto tempo, ela nunca conseguira chegar a uma resposta satisfatória.

Decidiu que o melhor que poderia fazer seria sair daquele lugar antes que o snatcher resolvesse acordar. Seus olhos castanhos percorreram todo o quarto e ela não conseguiu achar suas roupas. O rosto se esquentou ao se lembrar onde as peças do vestuário estavam.

Levantou-se completamente nua da cama, passando os olhos rapidamente pelo homem. Com passos largos e silenciosos, foi em direção à sala e achou suas roupas, colocando-as rapidamente no corpo. Percebeu que a chave dourada estava ao lado do sofá, em cima de uma mesa. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo. Não sabia se ele havia colocado o objeto ali, mas agradecia mentalmente sua sorte.

Ela voltou ao quarto para se certificar de que ele ainda estava dormindo. Nunca mais o veria, ia sumir da vida daquele snatcher para sempre. Nem que tivesse que pedir transferência do emprego e ir morar em outro continente. Pensar em sua fraqueza fez com que imagens da noite anterior invadissem sua mente e ela sentiu seu rosto se esquentar.

O prazer que ela havia sentido, a necessidade que seu corpo sentia do corpo dele, cada toque quente que a fizera se arrepiar. A busca incansável pelo prazer completo, o prazer que esgota, chegando ao fim.

Hermione não queria sentir nada daquele nível por ele, e se afastar definitivamente era a decisão mais sensata que ela iria tomar. Acabou. Ele conseguiu o que queria, ela saciou sua curiosidade.

Virou-se rapidamente e saiu do quarto em passos largos, caminhando até a chave e abrindo a porta. Uma sensação de liberdade percorreu seu corpo, mas algo estava deixando-a inquieta. Ela ignorou tal sensação inquietante, fechando a porta e indo embora daquele lugar.

Ao escutar o barulho da porta se fechando, Scabior sorriu e abriu os olhos. Estava acordado desde que a garota tinha acordado, e apenas fingiu estar dormindo para observar a reação que ela iria ter ao finalmente se dar conta do que tinha feito.

Ele percebeu como ela o olhou no momento em que acordou. Os olhos castanhos correram por cada pedaço do corpo dele, e ele não entendeu muito o motivo daquilo, não sabia se ela estava planejando algo ou se estava apenas saciando a curiosidade.

Incrivelmente, ela conseguia ficar linda mesmo depois de acordar. Os cabelos ficavam mais selvagens e seu rosto parecia mais atraente com isso.

Scabior percebeu que ela havia corado em alguns momentos e sorriu novamente, levantando-se da cama a fim de tomar um banho. O cheiro dela estava por todo o seu corpo, e mesmo que ele estivesse adorando tal situação, sabia que no momento em que entrasse debaixo d'água, isso iria sair. Deu de ombros, abrindo a torneira do chuveiro.

A água quente correu por todo o corpo do snatcher e ele fechou os olhos, seus pensamentos vagando em torno dos seus planos e de como a noite anterior fora tão boa e produtiva.

Quando Scabior pensou em seduzi-la e levá-la para a cama, não imaginou que seria tão fácil e tranquilo. Parecia que a garota estava com uma sede enorme por uma noite de sexo, e deixou seus instintos comandarem seu corpo. Ele achou estranho aquilo, poderia jurar pela sua varinha que ela era uma pessoa centrada e equilibrada.

Sorriu novamente, fechando os olhos e inclinando seu rosto para cima. A água bateu ali, relaxando-o. Incrível como qualquer mulher poderia se entregar, bastava conduzi-la para isso. Claro que ele precisou usar uma leve manipulação com a bruxa que acabara de sair do seu quarto.

Fechou a torneira do chuveiro, saindo do box e pegando a toalha. Agora que conseguiu o que queria, poderia chantagear a garota de forma direta. Claro que tinha apreciado muito a noite anterior, mas ele precisava usá-la para chegar aos seus objetivos.

Amarrou a toalha na cintura e foi em direção ao quarto. Um barulho de algo na janela chamou a sua atenção e ele caminhou até lá, retirando a cortina o suficiente para ver uma coruja marrom com um rolinho de jornal nas duas patas.

Ele abriu o vidro e deixou que a coruja fizesse sua entrega. Logo depois, depositou alguns sicles na bolsa e o animal levantou vôo. Ele tornou a fechar a janela e pegou o Profeta Diário, correndo os olhos sem interesse pelos pergaminhos cheios de notícias.

Desde que soubera que o Ministério tinha decidido mexer e alterar algumas leis, Scabior assinava o jornal bruxo. Queria saber cada passo dado pelo Ministro, como as alterações poderiam afetá-lo, e mesmo que achasse estranho como o Profeta conseguia descobrir certos acontecimentos, isso não o incomodava no momento. Ele precisava exatamente que o jornal fosse inconveniente.

Seus olhos correram pelas páginas e ele passou por uma que não possuía nada de interessante. Uma coluna lhe chamou a atenção, no entanto, pelo simples motivo de seus olhos terem capturado as palavras "Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia". O Departamento dentro do Ministério que _ela_ trabalhava. O Departamento que impedia Scabior de ganhar galeões toda vez que impedia seu trabalho.

Ele bufou. A coluna era de Rita Skeeter, e Scabior quase desistiu de ler, mas o nome _dela_ estava por todo o texto, e ele achou que seria produtivo tomar conhecimento do assunto. Seus olhos azuis começaram a ler a reportagem.

_**Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia em crise?**_

_Mais uma vez o Departamento responsável pelas fiscalizações internacionais das leis da Magia deixou claro que está tendo dificuldades quando se trata de cumprir seu dever. Fontes de dentro do próprio setor confirmam que Archie Lewis, chefe do Departamento, está a cada dia com menos saídas quando o assunto tratado é o contrabando de cargas proibidas dentro da Inglaterra. Sangue de unicórnio? Tapetes Voadores? Quem quer que precise destes artigos, poderá encontrá-los facilmente em lojas da Travessa do Tranco e com bruxos que eram para estar em Azkaban, mas por algum motivo ainda não estão._

_A assistente preferida de Archie, Hermione Granger, mesmo dedicada ao seu trabalho e ao impedimento do contrabando, parece não estar dando conta do trabalho. Nossas fontes corroboram os rumores de que a garota prodígio foi incitada a procurar um ajudante. Finalmente parece que a melhor amiga de Harry Potter está dando os primeiros sinais de que ainda é uma humana que acredita e tenta tolamente combater o mau. Combater o mau sempre._

_Sonhos adolescentes, ideia fixa ou simples desejo de se destacar?_

_Pergunta difícil, opiniões divergentes..._

Scabior não continuou lendo o artigo. Tudo o que precisava saber estava nos primeiros parágrafos. Não imaginava como Rita Skeeter conseguia informações de dentro do Ministério, mas sabia que a repórter era astuta o suficiente para tomar alguma Poção Polissuco e se infiltrar na Travessa do Tranco para descobrir o real estado das leis. Ele bufou, jogando o jornal na cama de forma desleixada. Suas mãos foram em direção à toalha e ele a desamarrou, jogando-a em cima do jornal.

O cheiro de baunilha da garota estava por cada centímetro do cômodo, e ele permanecer nu apenas inalando o aroma não era uma ideia brilhante, ele sabia que se ficasse fazendo aquilo por muito tempo, rapidamente estaria com desejo de se enfiar por entre as pernas dela novamente.

Sorriu, caminhando para uma cadeira próxima e pegando algumas roupas. Começou a se vestir e pensou seriamente que sua sorte estava mudando. Hermione Granger procurando um ajudante para trabalhar no Departamento poderia ser a oportunidade perfeita para ele colocar seus planos em ação.

Ele sabia que ela não iria dar o emprego a ele tão facilmente. E mesmo que agora ele tivesse um trunfo na mão, apenas uma noite de sexo com ela não seria uma entrada para o Ministério da Magia. Pelo contrário, Scabior sabia que teria que tomar cuidado com a manipulação que iria exercer nela. Deixá-la furiosa só aumentaria os riscos dela se empenhar para mandá-lo a Azkaban. Afinal, ela sabia que era ele que estava por trás do contrabando.

Ele se espreguiçou, coçando o queixo e olhando para a cama de lençóis emaranhados. Decidiu juntar a obrigação com o prazer. Teria que levar a garota prodígio para a cama mais vezes. Ele precisava de uma vantagem nas ameaças.

Se ela estivesse encurralada, ele conseguiria o emprego facilmente. Mas ele sabia que apenas com a noite de ontem, havia garantido algumas passagens de cargas proibidas.

Sorriu, caminhando para a sala e pegando o casaco de couro que estava jogado no chão. Decidiu ir para algum bar, precisava beber algo. Bem forte.


	11. Marriage Law

**Marriage Law**

Hermione chegou ao Ministério da Magia mais cedo do que o normal. O barulho dos saltos altos reverberava pelo chão de mármore negro do Átrio, indicando que os passos dela estavam mais firmes do que era de costume também. A mão pálida segurava firmemente um exemplar do Profeta Diário, e ela conseguia sentir cada vez mais a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo à medida que o tempo passava.

As palavras da coluna de Rita Skeeter ainda flutuavam em sua mente, e Hermione se perguntava a todo instante como a maldita mulher conseguia tais informações. Ou ela estava se infiltrando na Travessa do Tranco, ou estava usando novamente seus dotes de animago.

Ela sabia que a segunda opção era a menos viável, ela mesma havia lançado feitiços de barreiras para esse tipo de coisa. Qualquer intruso, mesmo transformado em mosquito, que tentasse entrar em seu Departamento seria barrado de forma rude.

Mas ela sabia que Rita Skeeter seria capaz de entrar na Travessa do Tranco e pesquisar. Algumas pessoas tinham conhecimento dos dons de Skeeter, mas eram poucas. Ela temeu que a jornalista fofoqueira pudesse tê-la visto naquele lugar. Afinal, se passara apenas um dia desde que estivera lá.

Ela balançou a cabeça para mudar o rumo dos pensamentos e andou mais um pouco a fim de alcançar os elevadores e subir até o seu Departamento. Mas o que viu a fez parar. Algo estava errado, definitivamente o que seus olhos castanhos captavam não era normal.

O Átrio do Ministério estava cheio demais, e muito movimentado. Correu os olhos pelo ambiente e percebeu alguns bruxos desconhecidos correndo de forma abafada pelo local. Outros estavam quietos em um canto, imersos em pensamentos. Alguns estavam sentados chorando, sendo consolados por bruxos mais velhos.

O estômago de Hermione revirou. O primeiro pensamento que lhe tomou a mente foi a volta de Forças das Trevas. Seria possível, mesmo com a morte de Voldemort? Não queria acreditar naquilo. Se o mundo bruxo se envolvesse novamente em guerras por bobagens como linhagem e pureza de sangue, ela desistiria de sustentar uma varinha.

- Hermione!

Uma voz conhecida demais chegou aos seus ouvidos e o coração dela se acelerou. Ela virou-se para a origem do som e viu Harry andando calmamente em sua direção. Acalmou-se por um segundo, se o melhor amigo estava calmo ao andar, a situação não era tão perigosa.

Mas a forma como Harry a olhava fez com que a inquietação voltasse ao corpo dela. Ela conhecia muito bem o bruxo para saber que ele estava cauteloso. O que estava deixando-o assim? Ele parou em sua frente e beijou de leve sua bochecha. Os olhos cor de esmeralda a fitaram de forma contida.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, Harry?

Ele não respondeu, apenas estendeu-lhe uma carta endereçada a ela. Harry preferiu entregar ele mesmo, sabendo a reação que ela teria. Não queria essa responsabilidade para Archie. Conhecia Hermione a mais tempo do que o chefe dela para lidar com a situação.

Ela franziu o cenho e pegou a carta na mão do melhor amigo. Olhou uma última vez para ele antes de abrir o envelope e começar a ler o seu conteúdo.

_Lei de Casamento_

_Prezada Senhorita Hermione Jean Granger,_

_O Ministério da Magia vem por meio desta informar sobre a nova lei implantada no dia vinte de maio de 2003, válida para toda a Grã-Bretanha._

_Visando as consequências da guerra terminada em 1998, que deixou muitos bruxos mortos, a Lei de Casamento entra em vigor neste mesmo com um único objetivo: acabar com a possibilidade de extinção da raça bruxa._

_Fique atenta às seguintes determinações:_

_**Puros-Sangues**__:_

_- Deverão casar-se apenas com mestiços ou nascidos-trouxas._

_- Serão proibidos de se casar com outros puros-sangues._

_**Mestiços:**_

_- Poderão casar-se tanto com puros-sangues, quanto com outros mestiços ou com nascidos-trouxas._

_**Nascidos-trouxas:**_

_- Serão proibidos de casar-se com outros nascidos-trouxas._

_- Poderão se casar com mestiços._

_- É aconselhável o casamento com um puro-sangue._

_- O casamento com um mestiço poderá ser enviado para o Conselho e brevemente debatido._

_- O casamento com um mestiço poderá ser impedido, caso exista algum puro-sangue disponível._

_A Lei se aplica a bruxos e bruxas que não são de origem inglesa, mas que mantém residência fixa no país._

_O objetivo das regras é evitar que nasçam abortos entre os muitos nascidos-trouxas e mestiços._

_O bruxo que receber esta carta terá o prazo de dois meses para procurar um companheiro e se apresentar ao setor responsável pelos casamentos. Visando o objetivo principal da Lei, o casal que assinar os pergaminhos terá o prazo de no máximo um ano para gerar um filho._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra._

Hermione releu a maldita carta inúmeras vezes, suas mãos tremendo mais e mais à medida que os olhos corriam novamente pelas letras. Não estava acreditando que aquilo era verdade. O Ministério da Magia deveria ser controlado por algum animal irracional para criar uma lei que obrigasse bruxos a se casarem e procriarem como se fossem crias do próprio Ministro.

Ela sentiu seu sangue congelar ao pensar no rumo que sua vida tomaria depois de tal carta. Uma tonteira se apoderou dela e os lábios ficaram secos em apenas alguns segundos. Ela fechou os olhos e quase se desequilibrou.

- Hermione?

Sentiu o braço de Harry lhe envolver com cuidado. Abriu os olhos e percebeu a preocupação do melhor amigo ao fitá-la. Ele sabia que Hermione teria reações desse tipo, mas não pôde deixar de ficar preocupado ao vê-la quase desmaiar.

- Você está bem?

Ela respirou fundo, buscando o controle que havia perdido do seu próprio corpo. Dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e encolheu-a com um feitiço, enfiando-a na bolsa cara de couro.

- Eu estou bem Harry... vou achar alguém, prometo.

Disse em um tom formal demais e Harry arqueou as sobrancelhas, não acreditando naquela reação. Ou ela estava em estado de choque ou escondia as suas reais reações.

Hermione pensou nas possibilidades que tinha. O rosto de Krum lhe veio à mente. Sabia que bruxo búlgaro estava solteiro e era puro-sangue. E sabia também que ele estava para mudar para a Inglaterra. Ele havia lhe confidenciado na noite em que passaram juntos. Animou-se um pouco com a possibilidade. Mesmo que casar não estivesse em seus planos, ela achou que passar o resto da vida ao lado do jogador de Quadribol não seria tão ruim, e com certeza seria melhor do que casar-se com um desconhecido, ou alguém de idade avançada. O pensamento a fez estremecer de leve.

- Mione, fique calma.

Harry lhe falou com suavidade e ela se irritou brevemente. O modo como o amigo havia falado tais palavras lhe dava a impressão de que ele estava achando a situação dela muito pior do que era.

- Eu estou calma, Harry. Só preciso pensar um pouco. Vou para a minha sala.

Ele assentiu, enfiando as mãos no bolso. Sabia que seria inútil conversar mais sobre aquele assunto. Deixou que ela caminhasse para o elevador, e quando as grades de bronze fecharam-se diante do corpo dela, ele virou-se para trás e começou a andar, a fim de voltar ao trabalho.

Ela passou de forma rápida por todo o Departamento. As fisionomias dos bruxos do local estavam completamente alteradas. Alguns sustentavam a expressão de alívio, enquanto outros apenas seguravam cartas nas mãos e olhavam para um ponto fixo no chão. Hermione passou despercebida.

Ela entrou em sua sala e fechou a porta, trancando-a com um feitiço que apenas ela poderia retirar. Precisava ficar sozinha, precisava pensar.

Ela caminhou para a poltrona, jogando sua bolsa de qualquer maneira na mesa e sentando-se. As mãos pálidas foram em direção ao rosto e a garota abriu espaço para o que evitava a todo custo: as lágrimas.

Começou a chorar descontroladamente. O rosto estava molhado e ela sabia que a maquiagem, mesmo leve, deveria estar borrando a pele. Mas não queria pensar nisso, seus pensamentos estavam vagando apenas no rumo que sua vida estava tomando.

Tinha se entregado a um ex-snatcher, tinha reencontrado o pesadelo de sua vida. Não conseguia capturá-lo e mandá-lo para Azkaban por meios discretos e dentro da lei. E agora estava com uma ordem de casamento em mãos.

As lágrimas desciam à medida que o tempo se passava, até que Hermione se perdeu em meios às horas...

* * *

><p>Um barulho na porta fez Hermione saltar. Ela fechou os olhos e sentiu-os arderem devidos às horas de choro. Estava apática e sem reação, e estava lenta demais para trabalhar de forma satisfatória.<p>

Ela girou a varinha, retirando o feitiço que estava trancando a porta.

- Entre.

A cabeça de Archie apareceu pela fresta da porta. O chefe dela não tocou no assunto, mas sabia que a nova lei era o motivo de ela estar naquele estado. Os olhos dela estavam inchados, ela parecia prestes a desmaiar.

- Er, Hermione?

Archie a chamou pelo primeiro nome. Sentia-se íntimo o suficiente para isso. Sabia que ela não se importava de ser chamada assim quando estavam a sós. Ela olhou para ele vagarosamente.

- Você está passando mal?

- Acho que estou enjoada.

Respondeu sem rodeios, melhorando a postura e fixando os olhos castanhos nos inúmeros pergaminhos que a esperavam em cima da mesa.

- Acho que você deve ser liberada.

Ele disse da forma mais autoritária possível. Em uma situação normal, Hermione contestaria o seu chefe e diria que era uma ordem inadmissível. Mas ela precisava dessa folga. Ela precisava do afago do seu apartamento no momento.

Ela assentiu e se levantou, pegando a bolsa. Ele a impediu, levantando a mão para impedir a bruxa de começar a andar em direção à porta. Ele fez um gesto com a varinha e ela sentiu uma pequena brisa percorrer seu corpo.

- Estou tirando o feitiço anti-aparatação de sua sala. Claro que só funcionará com você. Acho que você é responsável o suficiente para entrar e sair da sua sala a hora que quiser.

Hermione piscou duas vezes, sem acreditar no presente que Archie estava lhe dando. Mas sua mente começou a procura algumas respostas. Por que ele lhe impedira disso até então? Por que não havia tirado o feitiço antes?

Ele viu que a testa dela estava franzida, e conhecendo a bruxa como conhecia, já sabia a pergunta que rondava sua mente.

- Não lhe dei esse direito antes com medo de que você abusasse disso. Você trabalha demais, Hermione. Não vá aparecer aqui em uma tarde de domingo!

Disse por fim e virou-se em direção a porta, passando pelo batente e fechando-a de forma calma. Ela ficou parada alguns instantes. Archie tinha razão, a liberdade que estava dando a ela possibilitaria que ela entrasse em sua sala a hora que quisesse. Nem precisaria mais levar pastas para casa.

Ela deu um leve sorriso, antes de fechar os olhos e aparatar para seu apartamento com uma leve sensação de liberdade.

Abriu os olhos e se deparou com sua sala de estar. Bichento assustou-se com a súbita aparição da dona, mas logo foi ao encontro da bruxa para roçar em suas pernas.

Afagou o bichinho, antes de retirar a carta encolhida da bolsa e fazê-la voltar ao tamanho normal. Releu uma última vez a carta e deixou seu corpo cair, encontrando o tecido de camurça do sofá escuro.

Sua mente sempre rápida pensava de forma até mesmo contida. Por mais que Hermione quisesse, não conseguia chegar a uma decisão do que iria fazer a partir daquele momento.

* * *

><p>As luzes do bar estavam fracas. Era quase noite. Scabior estava sentado no balcão, um copo quase vazio de Uísque de Fogo à sua frente lhe indicava que o bruxo precisava de mais bebida, mas ele não pediu para o garçom como de costume; seus olhos e sua atenção estavam focados em apenas uma coisa, a foto da bruxa que ele havia rasgado do jornal há dias.<p>

Ela se mexia lentamente, e sorria; um sorriso jovial e contido que Scabior nunca presenciou pessoalmente. Ele passou levemente o dedo pela foto, e no mesmo momento que o fez, odiou-se por isso. Não queria aquilo, mas desde que a tinha encontrado da última vez ele só pensava em vê-la novamente e penetrá-la da mesma forma que havia penetrado naquele dia, em seu quarto.

- Scabior!

A voz de Chadd chegou aos seus ouvidos e o bruxo colocou uma folha de jornal por cima da fotografia rapidamente, fingindo estar interessado na reportagem estampada na primeira página do Profeta Diário da semana passada.

Scabior olhou para Chadd no momento que o bruxo se aproximou, parando ao seu lado. O bruxo parecia preocupado, e Scabior não pôde acreditar que seriam notícias ruins com as novas cargas de artigos proibidos que estavam chegando da América do Norte.

- Há algum problema com as cargas que estamos esperando?

Chadd franziu o cenho, e depois de cinco segundos negou com a cabeça. Scabior pensou se conhecia alguém mais lento que o bruxo. Provavelmente não. O homem lerdo tirou do bolso um envelope de aspecto amassado e sujo e entregou para Scabior.

O bruxo largou o copo de Uísque de Fogo e pegou o envelope de forma desconfiada. Nunca recebia cartas, e o selo do Ministério da Magia apenas fez Scabior temer o conteúdo.

Não era possível...

Os olhos azuis escuros correram livremente pela mensagem do pergaminho e o rosto do homem começou a ficar vermelho. Chadd recuou um passo por instinto. Sabia que Scabior não era o tipo de bruxo que pensava duas vezes antes de ter reações violentas com seus ajudantes.

- Mas que merda é essa?

Chadd apenas jogou as mãos para cima.

- Eu não sei, Scabior. Todos os bruxos e bruxas solteiros da Inglaterra receberam uma. Os homens estão ficando loucos lá em cima.

Scabior parou para escutar o homem. Sabia que Chadd estava se referindo aos bruxos que estavam ao norte do continente, na fronteira, esperando as cargas.

Ele fechou as mãos com força, amassando de forma rude o pergaminho que estava segurando. Não queria se prender a nenhuma mulher. Não imaginava sua vida acontecendo de forma simples com uma espécie feminina ao seu lado lhe enchendo o saco e o torturando com discussões sobre o relacionamento.

- Saia daqui.

Chadd não pensou duas vezes em atender ao pedido de Scabior, se é que era um pedido. A forma como foi falado, parecia mais uma ordem.

Scabior ficou sozinho novamente e respirou fundo, abrindo o pergaminho amassado e relendo a carta com cuidado e calma. À medida que relia as regras de acordo com a sua pureza de sangue, seu rosto começava a se desanuviar, e logo depois se contorcia em um sorriso maldoso.

Concluiu que poderia se aproveitar facilmente daquela situação, se conseguisse manipular aquela maldita lei a seu favor. Se conseguisse casar com uma mulher rica, teria tudo do bom e do melhor em sua vida. Mas seus pensamentos tomaram outro rumo, precisava resolver primeiro uma situação, para depois pensar na Lei de Casamento.

Ele tirou alguns sicles do bolso e colocou sobre o balcão, acenando brevemente para o garçom gordo que estava mais do que acostumado em vê-lo ali. Scabior terminou seu Uísque de Fogo com dois goles grandes e levantou-se do banco alto, saindo do bar.

Precisava encontrar uma pessoa, e sabia exatamente onde ela estaria.

Ele começou a andar pela Travessa do Tranco com passos rápidos e decididos. Virou-se em uma rua sem saída de aspecto úmido e fétido. Não havia ninguém ali, mas ele sabia que a pessoa estaria por perto. Ele deu mais alguns passos, entrando em um beco mais escuro que a rua.

Um vulto lhe chamou a atenção e ele sorriu.

- Precisando dos meus favores, Scabior?

Uma voz arrastada e masculina lhe perguntou e ele sorriu mais abertamente, retirando a carta da Lei de Casamento dentro de seu bolso e rasgando um pedaço do pergaminho. Acenou brevemente com a varinha e sentiu a tinta desenhar as letras que queria.

- Quero que você descubra o endereço dessa pessoa.

Entregou o pergaminho para o homem encapuzado, junto com dez moedas douradas de galeão. Sabia que os serviços dele eram caros, mas também sabia que valeria a pena. A cabeça do homem encapuzado mexeu-se brevemente e a mão de aparência suja ergueu o pergaminho para que os olhos fitassem o que estavam escrito.

- Hermione Granger?

Scabior sorriu de forma maldosa para o homem.

- Sim. Hermione Granger.


	12. Extorsão

**Extorsão**

Hermione entrou no Átrio do Ministério da Magia. Sabia que faltavam duas horas para que seu expediente começasse, mas não estava dando muita importância para isso. Não aparatou diretamente em sua sala, afinal, estava exausta.

Por mais que tivesse tentado, não havia conseguido descansar e dormir direito na noite anterior. A folga que Archie lhe dera não havia adiantado nada, mas a exaustão não foi suficiente para que a garota esperta não percebesse o movimento anormal em que o Ministério estava.

Havia muito mais bruxos e bruxas no local. Alguns vestiam roupas tipicamente trouxas, outros estavam vestidos da mesma forma que os bruxos do seu Departamento. Alguns vestiam ternos de cores estranhas. Mas o que chamou a atenção dela não foram as roupas, e sim as fisionomias que as pessoas carregavam.

Alguns bruxos pareciam envergonhados, estavam com um pergaminho mais escuro na mão e olhavam para o lado oposto, parecendo evitar alguém. Outros estavam felizes, e ainda havia aqueles que estavam confusos e sem lugar.

Ela se encaixava perfeitamente no último grupo. Não precisava ser a mais inteligente de sua idade para saber o motivo do rebuliço no Átrio do seu local de trabalho.

- Lei de Casamento...

Bufou, caminhando em direção ao elevador, a fim de trabalhar o dia inteiro para tirar da cabeça o pensamento que estava lhe tomando a atenção. Ela ainda não havia conseguido um companheiro para se casar.

* * *

><p>No momento que plantou os pés em sua sala de estar, ela respirou fundo. Estava mais cansada do que quando saíra, como era de se esperar. Mas não foi o trabalho que a levou àquela exaustão, e sim o clima que estava no Ministério.<p>

Por mais que ela quisesse fugir, todos os bruxos da Inglaterra estavam comentando sobre a Lei de Casamento. Alguns exibiam orgulhosos os contratos assinados, falando em voz alta sobrea alegria e o alívio em que estavam já que não precisaram procurar alguém. Outros evitavam o assunto, não querendo lembrar que ainda estavam solteiros. Algumas mulheres sorriam de forma falsa, tentando convencer o restante do Departamento de que estavam felizes com os novos maridos.

Aquilo tudo estava deixando Hermione louca.

Claro que ficou feliz ao saber dos melhores amigos. Ela já desconfiava do futuro dos dois. Por ser mestiço, Harry teve mais liberdade de escolha, podendo se casar com Ginny. Sabia que o amigo sempre quis isso, a Lei foi apenas um incentivo e uma desculpa para que ele tomasse a devida coragem e fizesse o pedido.

Rony teve a mesma sorte que Harry. Luna era mestiça, e esse fato a deixou surpresa. Poderia jurar que a garota loira e sonhadora era puro-sangue, mas não conhecia de fato sua linhagem para fazer conclusões certas.

Hermione balançou a cabeça em descrença. Por mais que estivesse feliz ao ver seus amigos satisfeitos e finalmente casados, nada tirava de sua mente que ainda estava solteira. Não que esse fato a incomodasse sempre, mas depois da Lei de Casamento, achar um marido à altura estava se tornando um dos maiores desafios de sua vida.

Ela caminhou para o quarto. Bichento estava deitado como uma bola no meio de sua cama e apenas abriu os pequenos olhos quando a dona entrou no cômodo, para depois voltar a dormir. A noite estava suave e ela não sentia calor, a brisa entrava pela janela, esfriando seu corpo.

Retirou a roupa de trabalho e jogou-a em um cesto de palha. As peças desapareceram, o prédio em que morava tinha elfos domésticos, e ela sabia que eles eram os responsáveis por isso. Claro que ela não gostava muito da ideia, mas o fato de as criaturas serem pagas já a deixava mais tranquila.

O mundo bruxo evoluía em certos aspectos, e retrocedia em outros.

Entrou no chuveiro e fechou os olhos quando a água quente correu por todo o seu corpo, desfazendo os nós de tensão, deixando um rastro de alívio por onde passava. Demorou-se um pouco no banho, dando-se aquele momento para não pensar em nada, apenas no som da água batendo no chão.

Depois de alguns minutos saiu do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha felpuda. Bichento ainda estava dormindo em sua cama e ela revirou os olhos ao constatar isso.

- Preguiçoso...

Disse em um tom carinhoso e baixo. Bichento era seu companheiro do dia-a-dia, e sempre seria.

Vestiu um vestido curto e acenou com a varinha para que os cabelos se secassem. A magia facilitava muito a vida dela, e esses pequenos truques que Ginny lhe ensinara eram sempre usados no dia-a-dia.

Saiu do quarto e percebeu um rolinho em cima de sua mesa de centro. Ela sabia que era o Profeta Diário do dia. Bennie deveria tê-lo posto ali. Sempre que trabalhava demais, o elfo dava um jeito de receber sua coruja e guardar seu exemplar.

Hermione pegou o rolo de jornal e abriu-o ociosamente, sabendo que não teria nada de sugestivo. Mesmo que o Profeta Diário parecesse interessado em demasia pelo seu Departamento, o único assunto que reinava no mundo bruxo era a Lei de Casamento. E foi somente sobre ela que as páginas do jornal foram preenchidas.

Abaixo do comunicado oficial sobre a lei implantada dias antes, ela pôde ler uma lista de todos os bruxos que se casaram na Inglaterra. Os olhos castanhos correram de forma livre pelos nomes. Podia ver os de seus amigos, e até mesmo de alguns conhecidos da época de Hogwarts. Até Neville parecia ter achado alguém. Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi um nome em específico.

- Viktor Krum.

O rosto dela se esquentou. Quase não acreditou em sua falta de sorte, e teve que reler o nome do seu possível marido duas vezes para enfiar na cabeça de que sua única chance havia ido embora.

Viktor Krum estava casado. Uma maldita bruxa inglesa já tinha fisgado um dos melhores partidos da Bulgária, ou nesse caso, da Inglaterra. Sabia que Krum, com sua influência, conseguiria se mudar para a Inglaterra no momento do casamento.

A raiva tomou o corpo dela. Raiva por ter sido lenta e não ter procurado o bruxo antes, fazendo a proposta. Sabia que ele iria aceitar. Algo lhe dizia que Krum ainda nutria sentimentos por ela, e mesmo que isso não fosse recíproco, ela estaria mais aliviada se ele fosse o seu marido.

Jogou o jornal longe, os pergaminhos de cores acinzentadas se espalharam em um canto da sala enorme. Ela não deu importância a isso. Se dependesse dela, o jornal pegaria fogo. Sua situação não poderia ficar pior.

A campainha soou pelo apartamento e ela olhou para a porta, franzindo o cenho de leve. Não estava esperando ninguém, e Harry e Rony sempre lhe mandavam corujas para avisar que iriam visitá-la.

Levantou-se com calma, passando a mão pelos cabelos secos e volumosos. Deveria ser apenas Bennie com alguma carta atrasada ou algum recado. A mão pálida envolveu a maçaneta e a girou, ela abriu a porta, e o que fitou a sua frente fez seu estômago revirar.

- Olá, lindeza.

O snatcher lhe disse no momento em que viu a garota. Estava apoiado no batente de forma tranquila e vestia as mesmas roupas que estava vestindo na última vez em que se encontraram. Estava com o casaco pesado de couro, vestes pretas e botas da mesma cor. Os cabelos bagunçados e presos. Ele estava idêntico ao snatcher dos pesadelos de Hermione.

Ela fez menção de fechar a porta, mas Scabior enfiou o pé na frente, impedindo-a de concluir seu objetivo. Ela travou o maxilar, não acreditando no atrevimento dele. Não sabia como ele havia descoberto seu endereço, mas com certeza iria pesquisar sobre isso.

- Posso entrar?

O snatcher perguntou, sem esperar a resposta. Entrou pelo apartamento dela como se fosse um amigo bem-vindo. Seus olhos azuis escuros correram livremente pelo lugar, constatando que a garota era mais rica do que ele imaginara. No apartamento em que estava caberia cinco do seu e ainda sobraria espaço para montar um bar. Se ele não soubesse que ela vivia só, poderia concluir que ali morava uma família feliz e uma coruja.

Ela sentiu seu corpo esquentar, a raiva tomando cada célula. O maldito estava no meio de sua sala, a roupa negra contrastando com toda a mobília clara do cômodo. E estava parado, sorrindo, como se fosse uma pessoa convidada.

Ela fechou a porta, não queria vizinhos bisbilhotando quem entrara em seu apartamento.

- Posso saber o que você está fazendo aqui? Ou melhor, posso saber o que você _quer_ aqui?

Scabior olhou para Hermione e sorriu maliciosamente. Ela engoliu em seco, percebendo o rumo que a conversa poderia tomar se ele interpretasse a pergunta de outra forma. Mas ele não se aproximou dela.

- Vim para tratar de negócios com você.

Uma mescla de excitação e desprezo tomou o corpo dela. Ela não podia deixar de pensar que ele finalmente estava com medo, e que deixaria seu trabalho mais fácil, lhe dando algumas informações preciosas.

Ele coçou o pescoço e enfiou a mão no casaco de couro, tirando dali um maço de pergaminhos enrolados. As mãos sujas desenrolaram o conteúdo e ele o jogou na mesa de centro que estava por perto.

Ela não precisava ler o que estava escrito. Sabia perfeitamente do que se tratava. A reportagem de Rita Skeeter parecia estar escrita com letras luminosas, dizendo que o Departamento em que ela trabalhava não estava obtendo sucesso em seu objetivo. Pior, a coluna de Skeeter dizia que a garota estava procurando um ajudante. Hermione não precisava pensar duas vezes para descobrir o que Scabior queria.

- O que isso quer dizer?

Ainda assim perguntou de forma inocente, fingindo-se de desentendida.

Ele riu levemente, enfiando a mão nos bolsos da calça de couro e se aproximando dela lentamente. Os sinais de nervosismos começaram a se intensificar. Não conseguia ignorar o homem que se aproximava de forma desinibida. As mãos nos bolsos apenas faziam com que a calça ficasse mais justa ao corpo dele, exibindo ainda mais o que estava sob o pano.

Ele parou a centímetros dela, e ela não conseguiu se afastar. Sabia que se o fizesse, estaria se mostrando uma pessoa medrosa.

- Sei que você pode conseguir essa vaga para mim.

O hálito quente de Scabior bateu no rosto dela, fazendo-a travar o maxilar. Sempre o mesmo aroma de Uísque de Fogo. Estava bebendo antes de ir até a sua casa, mas o álcool não parecia fazer efeito nele. Finalmente afastou-se dele de forma rápida. Os braços foram em direção ao peito e ela os cruzou ali.

- Nem pense nisso.

A reação dele foi diferente da reação que Hermione imaginara. O snatcher parecia estar se divertindo com a resposta dela. Ela não gostou disso, algo lhe dizia que a resposta que dera era exatamente a resposta que ele esperava.

E era.

Scabior se aproximou novamente e ela deu dois passos para trás. Suas costas bateram de leve na parede perto da porta e ela engoliu em seco. Odiava a aproximação dele. Ele parou em frente a ela e colocou um dedo no queixo, para depois olhá-la com os olhos azuis intensos e virar a cabeça de lado, como se estivesse pensando em algo intrigante.

- Acho que um encontro com Rita Skeeter seria interessante, você não acha?

Hermione não entendeu a insinuação por trás da pergunta dele. Franziu o cenho e não respondeu, temendo que sua resposta fizesse com que ele tomasse a atitude errada. Ele percebeu a confusão dela, e adorou aquilo. Nunca havia visto a garota daquela forma.

- Darei um jeito de mandar uma coruja diretamente para ela. Se encontrei seu endereço, posso encontrar o dela...

O coração dela começou a bater fortemente dentro do peito. As engrenagens do seu cérebro trabalhavam de forma rápida e começavam a captar a ameaça que ele estava lhe fazendo.

- Afinal... Rita Skeeter adoraria uma reportagem extra da famosa garota prodígio Hermione Granger tendo um caso com um ex-snatcher vagabundo, não?

O nervosismo foi embora e a fúria voltou a tomar conta do corpo de Hermione. Ela respirou fundo e entendeu de imediato o que o snatcher pretendia. Ele estava a ameaçando de forma aberta, e o que ele tinha em mãos poderia acabar com a vida dela. Ela sabia que iria colher as consequências algum dia pela noite que havia passado com ele, só não sabia que elas viriam de uma forma tão violenta e estúpida.

- Eu não estou tendo nenhum caso com você, seu imbecil.

Scabior não se deixou levar pelos insultos dela. Apenas sorriu, aproximando-se ainda mais dela. Podia sentir o calor emanar do corpo dela, e sabia que se a provocasse mais um pouco, ela deixaria a inteligência sumir, dando espaço para a raiva em sua forma mais pura.

- Isso não importa, não é mesmo?

Perguntou de forma calma. Hermione apenas mordeu a língua. Sabia que ele estava certo. Se ele abrisse a boca e contasse para Rita Skeeter o que havia acontecido entre os dois, ela não teria chance. A jornalista fofoqueira e perigosa não pensaria duas vezes se a origem da história era verdadeira e publicaria na primeira oportunidade.

E então sua vida iria ser destruída.

- Eu... eu preciso pensar.

Respondeu, derrotada. O que ele tinha em mãos era uma vantagem perigosa, que ele poderia manipular da forma que quisesse, e ela sabia que ele o faria caso ela não deixasse o snatcher satisfeito. Estava sem saída.

Ele se aproximou mais, mas ela foi mais rápida. Abriu a porta de forma rude e acenou para que ele saísse. Ele lambeu os lábios, como se alguém tivesse tirado um sorvete de suas mãos no momento em que ele fosse experimentá-lo.

Ele não se mexeu, mas Hermione precisava ficar sozinha, e ter aquele homem no seu apartamento a olhando com a mesma fome que sempre lhe olhava não era algo bom. Ela deu um passo a frente, chegando até ele e começando a empurrá-lo para fora.

- Saia daqui.

Mandou de forma mal educada. Scabior saiu do apartamento e se virou para ela. Ela fez menção de fechar a porta novamente, mas ele foi mais rápido pela segunda vez, enfiando o pé no meio do caminho. Ele se aproximou uma última vez da garota, pegando uma mecha do seu cabelo e inalando o aroma adocicado de baunilha que o deixava louco.

Os olhos azuis cravaram-se nos olhos castanhos e ele sorriu, afastando-se e caminhando em direção à lareira de visitantes.

- Nos vemos em breve, lindeza.

As chamas verdes engoliram o corpo dele e ele desapareceu. Hermione fechou os olhos, percebendo que era tarde demais e que cada poro do seu corpo estava arrepiado com a aproximação do snatcher. Seu cabelo estava com um leve cheiro de folhas úmidas, e a ela perguntou-se como ele conseguia aquilo a tocando por apenas alguns segundos.

Engoliu em seco e mordeu a língua com raiva, batendo a porta com força.


	13. Sentença

**Sentença**

**- Algum tempo depois -**

Hermione olhava fixamente o tinteiro que ficava a sua frente na escrivaninha. Suas mãos estavam unidas, e ela as mexia de forma incômoda a todo o momento, demonstrando seu nervosismo. Pela primeira vez desde que entrara para o Ministério da Magia, estava insegura quanto à atitude que iria tomar.

Já fazia vinte e cinco minutos que havia pedido para que Michael chamasse Archie até a sua sala, e a demora do seu chefe estava apenas a deixando mais ansiosa. Por todo o tempo ela se perguntava o que realmente estava fazendo, e não acreditava em si mesma ao constatar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo.

Ela precisava conseguir a vaga de emprego para o snatcher.

E o que estava a deixando mais chateada não era o modo como ia falar para seu chefe que finalmente havia achado alguém, mas o fato de que quando o fizesse, Archie concordaria sem pestanejar e fazer perguntas. Afinal, ele acreditava demais nela.

E Hermione Granger apenas odiava Archie no momento por isso.

Um barulho de batida soou pela sua sala e o coração dela deu um pulo. Ela levantou os olhos que antes fitavam o tinteiro e esperou a pessoa aparecer. Seu chefe entrou em sua sala logo em seguida, dando-lhe um sorriso calmo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- Mandou me chamar?

Ela fez um gesto para que ele se sentasse na cadeira que ficava em frente à escrivaninha. Archie não objetou, mas achou estranho o modo como a garota estava o tratando, parecia que ela estava prestes a lhe dar uma notícia ruim.

- Sim. Quero conversar com você.

Ele apenas assentiu, esperando o primeiro passo dela para que iniciasse a conversa. Hermione respirou fundo.

- Eu achei alguém para a vaga de meu ajudante, Archie.

O rosto de seu chefe se iluminou no mesmo momento, e ela poderia jurar que ele estava até aliviado pela notícia. Archie sorriu para ela.

- Fico feliz que tenha achado alguém, Hermione. Posso saber quem é?

Para aquela pergunta, ela não tinha resposta. Não queria dar mais informações para ele, temendo que o chefe embirrasse com a proposta dela e não deixasse a pessoa ocupar a vaga. O que lhe traria um problema maior, pensando melhor no assunto. Ela respondeu a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

- Um amigo em comum... da família.

Os olhos de Archie foram preenchidos com um brilho e ela olhou diretamente para um ponto fixo no teto, arrependendo-se no mesmo momento. Queria voltar atrás, desistir daquela loucura. No momento que comunicou a notícia para o chefe, percebeu que estava finalmente caindo nas garras do snatcher. Não havia volta.

Ou havia?

Ela poderia dizer que a pessoa não estava mais disponível para trabalhar, mas sabia que colheria consequências ainda mais pesadas. O pergaminho amassado em seu bolso parecia pesar toneladas, e a fazia se lembrar de cada palavra nele escrito por uma letra masculina e forte.

"_Estou esperando o meu emprego, e Rita Skeeter está esperando a sua reportagem."_

A frase retumbou em sua mente e ela percebeu que estava sem saída. Sabia que teria que adiantar alguns fatos para Archie, para que seu chefe não achasse estranho o fato de uma pessoa como o snatcher trabalhar para ela.

- Archie, a pessoa que quero contratar... ela pode ser um pouco estranha à primeira vista.

Ele franziu levemente a testa, mas depois sua expressão se desanuviou. Ele sorriu para ela no mesmo momento em que se levantava da cadeira.

- Não se preocupe com isso, Hermione. Confio em você.

Ela assentiu, sabendo que Archie não imaginava a gravidade da situação. Não era uma pessoa como Luna que ela iria enfiar no Ministério, mas o seu chefe parecia pensar o contrário.

- Garanto que colocarei a pessoa na linha, caso ela crie algum problema.

Ela disse de forma convicta. Disso Archie não tinha duvida. Conhecia Hermione tempo o suficiente para saber que ela era dura com seus ajudantes e colegas de trabalho quando queria. Ele apenas assentiu e sorriu para ela, acenando e virando-se para a porta. Ao alcançar a maçaneta, se virou de forma contida e temerosa. Ela apenas esperou pela pergunta.

- Er... Hermione. Sei que não tenho nada com isso, e me desculpa a pergunta, mas você já achou algum pretendente? O tempo passa rápido e...

- Estou com alguém em mente.

Interrompeu-o de forma ríspida. Archie apenas assentiu, girando a maçaneta e saindo de sua sala. Ela desabou no encosto da cadeira no mesmo momento que seu chefe desaparecera por detrás da porta.

Ela fez um enorme esforço para não chorar, mas já sentia as lágrimas se acumulando nos olhos.

Olhou para o relógio de pulso e constatou que eram quase sete da noite. Seu expediente já havia acabado há quase uma hora e ela ainda estava ali, trabalhando, achando que dessa forma poderia fugir de todos os seus problemas.

Como se trabalhar fosse ocupar a sua mente a ponto dela não perceber que sua vida estava desmoronando.

- Aham.

A garota disse para si mesma de forma irônica. Levantou-se de um salto e pegou a bolsa pendurada em outra cadeira que ficava mais para o canto de sua sala. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, pensando apenas em seu apartamento, e quando os abriu, estava na sua sala.

O conforto do seu apartamento lhe engolfou e ela caminhou para o quarto, indo em direção ao banheiro, jogando as roupas e a bolsa displicentemente pelo chão. Não queria esperar, apontou a varinha para a banheira e a encheu com uma água quente e de cor rosada. Queria descansar, estava saturada de tudo aquilo.

Entrou na banheira e agradeceu a Merlin pelo momento de sossego, fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça. Era um final de dia, sexta feira. Normalmente Hermione iria para o Ministério no dia seguinte, mas não naquela semana. Sua cabeça já não conseguia trabalhar de forma satisfatória.

Como havia deixado sua vida tomar o rumo que tomara?

Havia se entregado para um snatcher, o mesmo que tentara estuprá-la cinco anos atrás. E agora estava recebendo ameaças diretas dele. Mesmo que Hermione soubesse a influência que o homem tinha sobre ela, nada era desculpa para a estupidez que havia feito, e estava apenas colhendo as consequências dessa estupidez.

E para melhorar, ainda tinha uma maldita Lei de Casamento, uma lei que a obrigava a escolher um marido, e ainda impunha condições para isso.

Sua vida não poderia estar pior.

As lágrimas correram livremente pelo rosto pálido e ela se afundou de uma vez na água quente da banheira, molhando seu cabelo, estendendo o braço e ligando a hidromassagem. Precisava de descanso de tudo aquilo.

* * *

><p>Hermione havia acabado de comer um lanche para saciar sua fome e estava no banheiro escovando os dentes quando o barulho da campainha soou pelo apartamento. Bichento não se mexeu de onde estava, apenas encolheu-se ainda mais em sua caminha, ignorando completamente uma possível visita.<p>

Ela fechou o roupão mais ao corpo e passou a toalha sobre a boca. Já eram quase dez horas da noite, e ela não precisava raciocinar muito para desconfiar quem era que estava do outro lado da porta.

Caminhou em direção à sala, alcançando a maçaneta e girando-a. Abriu a porta de forma lenta e fitou o homem dos seus pesadelos à sua frente.

No momento em que Scabior abriu a boca para saudar Hermione, fechou-a de imediato. Algo estava errado. Onde estava aquela raiva que sempre era presente quando ela o via? O rosto corado havia dado espaço para um rosto pálido, os olhos castanhos sempre em fúria estavam opacos, cansados. Ainda estava bonita, mas parecia exausta

Ele percebeu que a garota estava estranha, e se perguntou o motivo disso, mas controlou sua curiosidade o suficiente para que não abrisse a boca e perguntasse a causa daquilo tudo. De certa forma, a preferia alterada, com raiva. Isso a deixava cega, e dava a ele uma vantagem para que pudesse manipulá-la.

Ela respirou fundo sem dizer nada, apenas abriu mais um pouco a porta. Scabior entrou no apartamento impecável pela segunda vez e correu os olhos azuis pela sala decorada, relembrando cada objeto que tinha ali dentro. Tudo era claro, a exceção do sofá. O snatcher virou-se novamente para ela no momento em que ela fechava a porta e cruzava os braços em frente ao peito.

- O emprego é seu.

Disse de forma cansada e arrastada, como se estivesse dando uma notícia comum. Scabior sorriu, sabendo que havia vencido mais aquela etapa. Um emprego no Ministério era tudo o que ele queria; um emprego no Departamento dela, no mesmo lugar que barrava seu trabalho impedindo-o de ganhar mais dinheiro.

A vida dele não poderia estar melhor

- Saia daqui.

Ela lhe ordenou, mas não o empurrou da forma que fez na última vez em que ele esteve ali, mas deu as costas para ele e sentou-se no sofá grande, olhando para um ponto fixo no chão. Scabior franziu o cenho. Ela estava mais estranha do que ele imaginara.

Ela pousou a cabeça no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos, apenas esperando a presença desagradável dele desaparecer. Mas ele não foi embora, permaneceu onde estava, fitando-a de forma curiosa.

Ele olhava cada pedaço do corpo dela, aproveitando-se do momento de entrega da garota. Estava tarde e ela parecia estar quase dormindo. Os cabelos cheios e castanhos claros estavam espalhados pelo tecido de camurça do sofá escuro. O peito subia e descia de forma compassada e tranquila.

E no momento que ele percebeu que aquele corpo estava coberto apenas pelo tecido grosso de um roupão, sua boca salivou e ele começou a sentir as primeiras reações de excitação em seu baixo ventre.

Caminhou em direção a ela e estacionou em frente ao sofá. Hermione sabia que ele estava por perto, havia escutado os passos, e podia jurar que ele estava a centímetros dela. Mas ignorou tal sensação que se espalhava em seu corpo, jurando que, se mantivesse a indiferença, finalmente ele iria embora.

Mas ele não foi.

Scabior ajoelhou-se em frente ao corpo dela, sentindo o frescor da pele de suas pernas bater em seu rosto, o cheiro de baunilha misturado ao cheiro do sabonete. Respirou fundo e correu as mãos masculinas e ásperas pela panturrilha da garota, sentindo a textura fina e macia que a pele possuía.

Hermione abriu os olhos por instinto, engolindo em seco e fitando o teto.

Ele continuou a acariciar lentamente as pernas dela, subindo o contato para os joelhos. Os dedos se infiltraram por debaixo do pano do roupão e o snatcher sentiu a temperatura elevada naquele lugar. Sua calça começou a lhe apertar.

Ela não queria nada, queria apenas ficar sozinha e ter paz.

Ele correu as mãos pelas pernas dela uma última vez, antes de se aproximar ainda mais e roçar as palmas pelo roupão, chegando à faixa que o amarrava ao corpo dela. Ele desatou o nó que estava ali lentamente e o abriu, expondo o corpo dela.

Os olhos azuis famintos corriam pelos seios, gravando cada pedaço da pele dela, cada característica única. Ela possuía uma pele branca, sem nenhuma marca, e que estava arrepiada. Os seios não eram grandes, mas eram perfeitos aos olhos de Scabior. Ele engoliu em seco pela primeira vez diante de um corpo de uma mulher. Ela olhou para ele e o snatcher esperou o ataque de fúria, que não veio. Ela parecia uma boneca estática.

Hermione rezava a Merlin para que ele desistisse daquela ideia insana e fosse embora, e achava que permanecer fria ao toque dele podia fazê-lo tomar tal decisão. Mas o toque quente das mãos dele já estava deixando o corpo dela da pior forma possível.

Scabior estranhou a frieza dela e não se conteve.

- Por que está desse jeito?

Queria vê-la com raiva, queria que ela tentasse repeli-lo, queria o jogo que eles jogavam sempre quando se viam.

Ela não respondeu, apenas tombou a cabeça no encosto do sofá novamente, os pensamentos girando em torno dos problemas que estava enfrentando. Não pôde deixar de perceber que poderia estar a um passo de arruinar sua carreira graças ao homem que no momento se encontrava diante dela.

Ela estava tensa e ele apenas sorriu de forma maliciosa, abrindo ainda mais o roupão dela. Suas mãos correram pela cintura dela e a bruxa travou o maxilar. Ele apertou a carne dela e desceu as mãos, encontrando a peça de lingerie que o impedia de admirar o corpo que queria por inteiro. Desceu o pedaço de pano de forma lenta e forçou-a com as mãos a levantar o quadril.

Scabior jogou no chão a lingerie e espaçou as pernas da garota, olhando de forma faminta o que havia descoberto. A boca foi de encontro à pele das pernas dela, experimentando pela segunda vez o gosto único que ela tinha. Ele beijou de forma sedutora cada pedaço que conseguia beijar, intercalando com mordidas leves.

Hermione fechou os olhos ao perceber que a boca quente dele estava subindo, e que não demoraria muito para que ela encontrasse seu objetivo. Scabior se acomodou melhor diante de seu corpo e espaçou um pouco mais as pernas dela. Se ela queria algo para relaxar, ele lhe daria isso.

A língua dele encontrou o sexo dela e ela fez um esforço enorme para não gemer naquele momento. Pela primeira vez sentia a boca e a língua dele ao mesmo tempo em outro lugar do seu corpo que não fosse sua boca, e a experiência estava deixando-a um pouco desnorteada. A cada segundo seu corpo pedia por mais daquilo.

Ele rodou a língua diretamente no ponto sensível dela, fazendo uma pequena pressão, experimentando o gosto que ela tinha. E era divino, tal como o restante do corpo dela. Olhou-a no mesmo momento que fazia os movimentos certos, vendo a garota de olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios, reprimindo sua boca de se abrir e gritar pelo prazer que estava sentindo. Scabior adorou ver que ela estava lutando novamente contra tudo.

Introduziu com lentidão dois dedos no sexo dela, no mesmo momento que o sugava. Hermione mordeu com mais força os lábios, mas no momento que sentiu os dedos quentes dele fazerem o trabalho que _ele_ devia estar fazendo, não aguentou. Sua boca se abriu e deixou deslizar para fora um gemido contido.

Scabior fez força para não sorrir, apenas continuou os movimentos, ficando um pouco mais bruto à medida que o corpo dela se contorcia de prazer. O snatcher demorou-se um pouco nos movimentos, os minutos foram se passando. Hermione esqueceu-se completamente do teatro, apenas esticou o braço e pousou a mão nos cabelos dele, fazendo uma pequena pressão ali para que ele não parasse o trabalho divino que estava fazendo.

Ele não pararia. Queria vê-la chegar ao auge do prazer por causa dele. Por causa inteiramente dele. E isso não demorou a acontecer. No momento em que ele pressionou sua língua no centro dela de forma rude e empurrou os dedos para dentro da garota, sentiu-a se arquear e gemer dessa vez mais alto, entregue completamente ao momento. As pernas dela travaram-se momentaneamente, pressionando o rosto dele por alguns segundos.

Ele não se mexeu, apenas lambeu uma última vez o que estava provando e retirou os dedos, afastando-se depois de algum tempo e olhando diretamente nos olhos dela. As orbes castanhas da garota possuíam um brilho único, e as pálpebras estavam um pouco baixas, como se ela estivesse muito cansada. Já os olhos azuis escuros de Scabior estavam atentos a todo movimento, e permaneciam escuros de desejo.

Ele fechou o roupão dela, amarrando de forma frouxa a faixa em seu corpo delicado e se levantou de onde estava, ainda de frente para ela. Inclinou-se um pouco e sua boca encontrou a boca entreaberta dela. Não a beijou de forma longa, apenas sugou de forma sensual o lábio inferior da garota.

A mão áspera e masculina enfiou-se por debaixo dos cabelos, encontrando a nuca dela, e ele fitou os olhos castanhos. Apenas os fitou, sem lhe dizer nada. E segundos depois sentiu o peso do corpo dela encontrar totalmente o seu braço. Ela havia caído em um sono profundo, adormecendo quase que de forma instantânea em seus braços.

Scabior sorriu maliciosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que a pegava no colo com facilidade e corria os olhos pelo apartamento, procurando pela porta que dava acesso ao quarto.


	14. Dúvidas

**Dúvidas**

Hermione acordou relutante no colchão de sua própria cama. Abriu os olhos vagarosamente e fitou o relógio trouxa que ficava no criado. Oito horas da manhã de um dia de final de semana, o dia perfeito para que ela pudesse descansar pela manhã e começar a adiantar o trabalho na parte da tarde.

Ela fechou os olhos novamente, espreguiçando-se por debaixo do lençol fino e abrindo os braços. No momento em que sentiu seu cotovelo bater em algo, percebeu que aquilo estava errado. Fechou os olhos, travando o maxilar. Sem pestanejar, olhou para o lado e viu que não estava sozinha como achava segundos antes.

O filho da puta estava novamente com ela.

O homem estava deitado da mesma forma que ela havia o visto dormindo da última vez. O rosto era sereno e calmo, quando ele dormia. O peito delineado subia e descia de forma tranquila. Estava sem blusa, e parecia... limpo. Hermione não pôde deixar de morder a língua de raiva ao constatar que o snatcher havia usado o seu chuveiro.

Ela correu os olhos pelo quarto e viu o casaco preto de couro, a blusa negra e o seu ex-cachecol jogados de qualquer jeito na poltrona de veludo que ficava no seu quarto. Ela respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, voltando a olhá-lo segundos depois.

Vestia apenas a calça de couro negro, os cabelos pareciam mais embaraçados, se é que aquilo era possível. O cheiro que ele emanava era uma mistura de bebida alcoólica e folhas molhadas, o mesmo de sempre, como se ele não tivesse tomado banho. Ela perguntou-se mentalmente como conseguia distinguir tal cheiro de forma tão automática.

Ela olhou para o seu próprio corpo, aflita. Estava vestida com o mesmo roupão que havia dormido na noite anterior. Não se lembrava muito de como tinha caído no sono, a última cena que inundava sua mente era o rosto do homem perto do seu, olhando-a de uma forma que Hermione não pôde distinguir. Mas o roupão estava aberto.

O coração dela começou a se acelerar de forma automática. O que ele havia feito depois que ela tinha apagado?

Por mais que ela quisesse esquecer tudo o que havia acontecido horas atrás, não pôde deixar de se martirizar ao lembra-se de sua própria entrega na noite anterior. Aquilo estava ficando ridículo. Ao sair do quarto do snatcher semanas atrás, Hermione havia prometido a si mesma nunca mais ter nenhum contato com ele. Infelizmente agora ele estava dormindo na cama dela, como se estivesse dormindo no próprio colchão.

E ela estava nas mãos dele. Ela precisava contornar esse problema sem que ele percebe-se.

Ela pensaria em algo, mas queria de todo modo sair daquele lugar, vê-lo deitado em sua cama estava deixando-a inquieta. Ela saiu do colchão macio, caminhando para a suíte. Passou pela cômoda e pegou a varinha apenas por precaução. Escutou Bichento miar do lado de fora do quarto, mas o gato não entrou, apenas miou mais uma vez e saiu de perto da porta.

Ela fechou a porta do banheiro, tomando o cuidado de trancá-la de forma trouxa e mágica. Abriu o chuveiro e tomou um banho rápido, tirando todos os vestígios da noite anterior, todo o cheiro dele que estava impregnado na sua pele.

Em que momento havia dormido? A pergunta ainda rondava pela sua mente. Hermione não conseguia se lembrar. Finalmente o trabalho em excesso estava dando os primeiros sinais de perigo. Ela nunca havia apagado nos braços de um homem quase desconhecido e que podia lhe fazer mal a hora que quisesse.

Ela meneou a cabeça para sair daquele fluxo de pensamento e fechou a torneira do chuveiro, pegando a toalha branca. Abriu a porta, seus olhos correram livremente pelo quarto e ela quase chorou ao ver que ele ainda continuava lá, na mesma posição, sem ao menos ter percebido que ela havia acordado.

Como iria pegar suas roupas?

"Você é uma bruxa, sua idiota."

Pensou e apontou a varinha para o guarda-roupa.

- _Accio_.

Uma blusa e uma calça voaram de dentro das portas e pousaram diretamente nos braços de Hermione. Logo depois, as roupas íntimas estavam entrando pelo banheiro. Ela fechou a porta e vestiu-se em tempo recorde, lançando o mesmo feitiço diário no cabelo e secando**-**o em menos de dois segundos.

Saiu da suíte e olhou para o homem, que continuava a dormir de forma serena. Não sabia se o acordava violentamente ou se o deixava dormir. Optou pela segunda opção. Ainda não estava pronta para confrontá-lo. Precisava do seu cérebro em um bom estado. Precisava de café.

Caminhou para a cozinha e começou a prepará-lo de forma trouxa, enquanto a varinha fazia os movimentos na frigideira, torrando o pão. Ela abriu a geladeira e pegou um pote de geleia, depositando-o no balcão. Bichento estava rondando a cozinha, esperançoso de que algum pedaço de comida caísse.

Hermione escutou o barulho de passos, Bichento fez um barulho estranho e correu em direção ao quarto de hóspede. Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas para o gato, e percebeu claramente que o seu bicho de estimação também compartilhava da mesma simpatia que ela sentia por Scabior.

Ela pegou uma xícara de café e olhou para a origem do som. Ele havia entrado na cozinha grande, estava parcialmente vestido, o casaco de couro na mão esquerda. A blusa negra estava desabotoada e o cachecol pendurado no pescoço. Estava de calça e botas.

Ela não disse nada, apenas desviou os olhos castanhos para a torrada que estava pronta, passando um pouco de geleia de morango em cima e mordiscando um pequeno pedaço. Seu estômago estava embrulhando, e ela desconfiou de que a presença do snatcher fosse o motivo disso.

Scabior a olhava com atenção. Ela ainda estava pensativa e parecia mais cansada do que na noite anterior, o que o surpreendeu muito, já que ela havia dormido em seus braços inconscientemente, atitude que ela não tomaria se estivesse um pouco sã.

Ele caminhou para perto do balcão, jogando o casaco de couro em cima do pedaço de granito. Ela olhou para o casaco dele como se aquilo fosse um bicho imundo. Ele não se importou, apenas começou a abotoar a blusa, sem deixar de olhá-la. Ela focava seus olhos castanhos no pote de geleia.

Ela levou a torrada à boca, mordendo um pedaço maior e mastigando-o. Assustou-se ao ver o dedo dele mergulhar no pote de geleia. Hermione não pôde deixar de olhar para o homem, que lambia o dedo e a olhava também, para depois limpá-lo na blusa. Ela abriu a boca para xingá-lo e dizer que ele não tinha o direito de enfiar o dedo na comida dela, mas esqueceu-se de como faria isso. Fechou a boca novamente.

Os minutos se passaram e o silêncio começou a ficar irritante.

O snatcher se sentou em frente à Hermione e ela olhou para sua torrada.

- Você tem ideia do que esta fazendo com a minha vida?

Ela levantou os olhos para fitá-lo. Scabior esboçou um sorriso de lado, começando a fazer círculos com o dedo em cima do balcão.

- Fique tranquila. Eu vou me comportar... se você fizer o mesmo.

Ela travou o maxilar e franziu o cenho, não entendendo de imediato o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ele se afastou do balcão, pegando o casaco que estava ao lado dos pratos e vestindo-o. Voltou a olhar para ela, que parecia um pouco perdida com o que ele havia dito.

Ele apoiou suas mãos no balcão e inclinou-se para frente, a fim de chegar bem perto da garota.

- Espero que você colabore comigo, e me ajude.

O rosto de Hermione começou a se esquentar, se o snatcher realmente estava dizendo o que ela achava...

- Espero que eu consiga contrabandear mais Tapetes Mágicos com a sua ajuda.

Ela se levantou da cadeira, finalmente ficando furiosa. Scabior sorriu para ela, quase se excitando ao ver que ela havia voltado ao normal. Gostava dela daquela maneira. Olhos em fúria, cabelos volumosos, a boca rosada travada. Claro que ele se afastou dois centímetros, por mais que ela fosse apenas uma garota, estava com a varinha na mão. Ele sabia que ela não hesitaria em lançar um feitiço.

Hermione apontou a varinha contra ele sem pestanejar.

- Saia do meu apartamento.

Scabior esperou alguns segundos, temendo a varinha apontada na direção do seu peito. Respirou um pouco ruidosamente e levantou as duas mãos.

- Só estou dizendo. Pense um pouco no assunto... ou farei uma visita a Rita Skeeter.

Hermione fechou as mãos em punhos e logo depois pegou a xícara de café, arremessando-a no snatcher. Ele desviou por apenas alguns centímetros e correu em direção à sala para ir embora, sabendo que a garota havia se tornado algo perigoso.

Bichento entrou na cozinha, estressado. Os pelos alaranjados eriçados e os dentes finos à mostra. Sua dona passou as mãos nos cabelos e pegou a varinha novamente, fazendo um movimento circular com o punho para fazer os pedaços de porcelana voltarem ao lugar.

- _Reparo_.

Se a presença daquele homem fosse se tornar algo constante, Hermione enlouqueceria e poderia ir parar no St Mungus.

* * *

><p>Scabior entrou no bar que frequentava, correndo os olhos azuis para ver os presentes. Sentou-se no balcão de madeira puída e acenou para o garçom gordo, que se aproximou com um copo de Uísque de Fogo em mãos, depositando-o em frente ao snatcher.<p>

Ele pegou o copo e levou-o à boca, pensando em tudo o que havia acontecido. A garota ficava linda quando estava nervosa; ele definitivamente não gostou nem um pouco de vê-la apática. A preferia do modo como a deixou, em fúria.

Não que ele tivesse gostado de ter quase sido acertado por uma xícara de café. Assustou-se com a atitude dela. Sabia que ameaçá-la logo na parte da manhã traria consequências violentas, mas Scabior estava esperando apenas um feitiço, não um ataque físico, mesmo que não completamente. Ele sorriu, preferia que ela tivesse partido para cima dele. Ele teria gostado de prendê-la em alguma parede.

Ele percebeu o rumo que seus pensamentos haviam tomado e olhou para o copo, imagens da noite anterior assaltando sua mente. Ela havia sucumbido, novamente. Mas não era isso que tirava o foco dele. Não, Scabior começou a se preocupar no momento em que percebeu que havia gostado de proporcionar prazer inteiramente a ela. Dizer que gostou disso parecia um eufemismo.

A garota lhe fascinava.

Não sabia dizer o motivo disso, mas ele estava decidido a descobrir. Não era qualquer bruxa que conseguia deixá-lo daquela forma, e ele achou em algum momento que depois de tomá-la por completo, o prazer, a vontade e a curiosidade contidas por tanto tempo iriam cessar. Mas não. Aquilo só estava aumentando.

Scabior fechou os olhos, travando maxilar. Logo depois tomou um longo gole da bebida, pousando o copo novamente no balcão, vendo a silhueta de Chadd se aproximar.

Não queria conversas, estava ocupado demais com seus próprios pensamentos inquietantes para trocar meias palavras com um asno. Chadd parou ao lado dele e acenou para o garçom, que pousou um copo da mesma bebida que o snatcher estava tomando.

- Estou apenas de passagem, preciso resolver alguns problemas na fronteira.

Scabior apenas arqueou as sobrancelhas, olhando para ele e tomando mais um gole da bebida.

- Eu espero que resolva.

Chadd engoliu em seco e terminou o copo. O bruxo não bebia de forma rápida, mas sabia que era o mais inteligente a se fazer ao lado de Scabior. Não gostava de vê-lo de mau humor logo na parte da manhã.

- Já achou alguma noiva? Edgar está pensando em pagar alguma mulher para isso...

Ele disse para o snatcher logo depois que fez a pergunta. Scabior demorou cerca de quatro segundos para entender do que o homem estava falando. Havia se esquecido completamente da maldita Lei de Casamento.

Como iria arrumar uma mulher? Ele só conhecia prostitutas.

Chadd deixou uma moeda prateada em cima do balcão e o garçom veio. O bruxo acenou para Scabior e saiu do bar, no mesmo momento que uma mulher entrava.

A ruiva olhou para ele e sorriu. O vestido que usava deixava os seios praticamente à mostra, os cachos estavam arrumados de forma que tampavam algumas marcas no pescoço. Ela se aproximou, passando a mão no queixo dele e fazendo um leve aceno com a cabeça em direção à porta.

Scabior gostava do serviço dela, e para dizer a verdade, estava acumulado. Infelizmente a bruxa prodígio havia dormido antes que ele tivesse tido o seu próprio prazer. Ele podia ser mau caráter, mas não a ponto de conseguir tomar uma mulher enquanto ela estava inconsciente.

Ele não pensou mais naquilo, apenas sorriu de forma maliciosa, no momento que deixava a moeda em cima do balcão, deslizando para fora do banco e seguindo a ruiva em direção à porta.


	15. Gato e Rato

**Gato e Rato**

Hermione fitava fixamente com os olhos castanhos a sua caneca de leite. Era uma manhã de domingo, estava fazendo frio, mesmo que o inverno ainda não tivesse chegado. Estava sentada em sua cama, a carta da Lei de Casamento estava aberta em frente a ela, mas ela evitava a todo custo pousar seus olhos no pergaminho.

Já havia o relido inúmeras vezes.

Podia dizer todas as palavras que estavam ali escritas, sua mente sempre inteligente definitivamente estava tendo dificuldades para bolar um plano para aquela situação. Não acreditava que uma bruxa que ajudou a derrotar Voldemort poderia ter medo de apenas um pedaço de pergaminho. Mas ela tinha.

Ela suspirou, começando a ficar inquieta. Não queria ficar em casa, e sabia que mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria. Ela tinha que resolver alguns assuntos.

Poderia ir para o Ministério adiantar seu trabalho? Archie não ficaria satisfeito ao perceber que ela estava usando o seu direito de aparatar diretamente em sua sala em uma manhã de domingo, mas a garota duvidava que seu chefe estivesse no lugar naquele dia para lhe pegar de surpresa.

Archie devia estar tomando o café da manhã com a sua família, como qualquer pessoa normal no mundo estaria fazendo no momento. Afinal, ele não precisava procurar uma mulher, ele já era casado. E mesmo que não fosse, ele não tinha um snatcher atrás dele tentando acabar com a sua vida.

Um barulho soou por perto e Hermione apenas virou a cabeça para fitar Bichento. Os olhos ariscos do gato estavam fixos na dona, a língua passava pelos bigodes, depois o gato olhou para a caneca dela com fome. Mas se recusou a subir na cama, o que ela achou muito estranho.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e olhou novamente a carta. Bichento miou em protesto, mas Hermione foi irredutível, o gato tinha acabado de comer, não daria leite para ele. Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro do homem que tanto odiava entrar pelo seu nariz. Infelizmente algumas horas de sono do snatcher foram o suficiente para que o cheiro dele ficasse por todo o cobertor dela.

Pensar nele fez com que ela desviasse o rumo dos seus pensamentos para o próprio sem conseguir se conter. Precisava tirar o trunfo dele, precisava achar alguma maneira de fazê-lo desistir da ideia de chantageá-la. Ela precisava cortar de uma vez o jogo que ele estava ganhando.

Olhou novamente para a carta que trazia em seu conteúdo a Lei de Casamento. Hermione era obrigada a se casar com um sangue-puro, por ser filha de pais trouxas. Onde poderia achar um sangue-puro?

Ela já sabia a resposta, mas queria desviar suas certezas a todo custo. Meneou a cabeça com lentidão e voltou a respirar fundo.

O snatcher usava a sua entrega como chantagem, e ela não podia deixar de pensar que ele tinha um belíssimo e perigoso trunfo na mão. Se alguém, qualquer pessoa, soubesse que ela havia se entregado para um homem como aquele, sua carreira seria arruinada.

Afinal, o que uma pessoa igual a ela estaria fazendo na Travessa do Tranco? Pior, por que uma pessoa igual a ela estaria compartilhando a cama com um homem como aquele?

Se Hermione conseguisse achar um motivo para que todos pensassem que ela tinha algum laço com ele, o snatcher não poderia mais usar o motivo de sua chantagem. Rita Skeeter não iria trabalhar em cima de uma garota que se entregou para um possível ladrão. No máximo a repórter falaria de um relacionamento estranho e suspeito.

Muito estranho e muito suspeito, para dizer o mínimo.

Hermione travou o maxilar. Teria que dar um jeito de contornar esse obstáculo. De qualquer maneira, uma matéria dizendo sobre um caso estranho seria mais vantajosa do que uma matéria dissertando sobre a entrega de uma pobre garota. Ela não tinha muitas escolhas, para falar a verdade.

A mente esperta começou a trabalhar de forma rápida novamente, uma luz bem fraca piscando no fundo do seu subconsciente, mas que se tornava mais forte cada vez que ela arquitetava com mais calma e frieza o seu plano.

Ela se levantou da cama, pousando a caneca de leite vazia no criado mudo. Bichento saltou até o móvel, mas logo fez uma careta e desceu para o chão, constatando que sua dona havia bebido tudo.

Começou a se arrumar, colocando uma calça jeans e botas. Colocou uma blusa de malha leve e preta com mangas compridas, e apenas para se prevenir, pegou um casaco dentro do armário. Mesmo não estando na época do inverno, o domingo parecia bastante frio.

Caminhou para o banheiro, arrumando o cabelo e escovando os dentes. Olhou-se no espelho, vendo o reflexo com uma fisionomia um pouco cansada, mas determinada.

- Você vai resolver dois problemas de uma só vez, Hermione.

Disse para si mesma, antes de sair do banheiro e pegar a bolsa e a varinha em cima da cama, caminhando para a sala a fim de entrar na lareira.

Sabia exatamente para onde ir.

* * *

><p>Scabior estava deitado na cama, os olhos focados na mulher que estava à sua frente. Não diziam nada um para o outro, mas ele gostava exatamente disso depois de tudo: silêncio.<p>

A mulher ainda colocava as roupas íntimas, que eram minúsculas mesmo para o seu corpo escultural. Os cabelos estavam desgrenhados, mas Scabior sabia que ela lançaria um feitiço nos fios antes de sair pelas ruas da Travessa do Tranco, antes de começar novamente o seu trabalho com outro cliente.

Ela começou a se vestir, apertando o espartilho. Estava de costas para ele, e ele fez uma careta de impaciência ao vê-la recolocar todas as roupas. Era uma manhã de domingo, ela havia dormido no seu quarto. Scabior detestava compartilhar sua cama com mulheres, odiava quando elas dormiam com ele, como se fossem donas do lugar.

Ela terminou o que estava fazendo e virou-se para ele, dando um sorriso falso e pegando as moedas bruxas que estavam jogadas na beirada do colchão. Saiu pela porta do quarto sem dizer nada, e quando ele ouviu a porta do seu pequeno apartamento ser fechada, espreguiçou-se e olhou para o teto.

Valeria a pena se casar com uma prostituta?

Focava-se nessa pergunta como se a alternativa fosse realmente válida. Com certeza teria que pagá-la anualmente, ou mensalmente. Ou diariamente, dependendo da maldita mulher. Travou o maxilar. Dias atrás, nunca se imaginaria fazendo as contas de quanto custaria uma prostituta pelo resto da vida.

Pelo menos elas sabiam ser boas de cama.

Um ronco em seu estômago o alertou da fome que seu corpo sentia. Normalmente não fazia ideia de quando estava com fome, o álcool nunca deixava o seu corpo sentir tal sensação. Mas agora ele estava claramente protestando a falta de comida.

Scabior respirou fundo, pensando nas possibilidades que a Travessa do Tranco poderia oferecer. Não era exigente, mas sabia que as melhores refeições estavam no Caldeirão Furado e no Beco Diagonal. Infelizmente não sentia a mínima vontade de ir para tais lugares.

O som de uma batida na porta ressoou pelo quarto e ele xingou baixinho a camareira. Já havia pedido inúmeras vezes para que não batessem em sua porta pela manhã, mas já havia percebido que as camareiras eram trasgos o suficiente para nunca entenderem um pedido.

Levantou-se da cama e caminhou em direção à porta de entrada de forma irritada, abrindo-a com violência e raiva. E o que viu lhe deixou muito surpreso.

A garota estava na sua frente, mas não ficou ali por muito tempo, logo entrou no cômodo sem pedir licença ou autorização. Scabior não gostou disso, mas ela não lhe deu tempo para qualquer reação.

Hermione correu os olhos pelo lugar onde esteve semanas atrás, não conseguindo se desviar dos pensamentos e imagens que inundaram sua mente. O mesmo lugar onde ela havia se entregado pela primeira vez. O sofá em que ele havia a tomado, o chão que fora coberto por suas roupas, a porta no fundo que dava para o quarto dele, onde ela havia sucumbido ao sono. O rosto dela começou a se esquentar.

Ela respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de perfume barato entrar pelo seu nariz. Uma mulher esteve ali, antes dela, isso era inquestionável. Algo dentro de Hermione se remexeu inquieto, mas ela não deu atenção a essa sensação.

O cheiro de sexo estava por toda a parte, como se o snatcher tivesse acabado de usar a cama. Quem era ela? Hermione não encontrou ninguém pelo corredor, e ao julgar pelo cheiro tão forte, não havia muito tempo desde que saíra.

Meneou a cabeça para tirar esses pensamentos de sua mente.

Virou-se para encontrar o homem, que estava fechando a porta. Ela percebeu pela primeira vez que ele estava coberto apenas por uma boxer preta. O rosto dela esquentou-se mais um pouco.

- O que você quer?

Scabior perguntou de forma direta, realmente não entendendo a presença súbita da garota no local onde ele vivia. Ela apenas travou o maxilar, correndo novamente os olhos castanhos pelo corpo do homem.

- Você pode se vestir?

Ele correu os olhos pelo próprio corpo, fazendo uma careta de impaciência e caminhando diretamente para o sofá, onde uma calça preta estava jogada displicentemente. A garota não pôde deixar de pensar que ele a jogou ali de qualquer maneira porque não teve tempo de pensar em um local melhor, já que estava em companhia feminina.

Scabior vestiu a calça e olhou para Hermione, que permanecia aérea. Ele percebeu a atenção estranha que ela estava dando ao sofá, mas realmente não sabia o motivo disso. Pigarreou para tirá-la de seus pensamentos e ela se assustou um pouco, sacudindo a cabeça e mordendo o lábio inferior. Os olhos castanhos dela correram automaticamente pelo corpo dele. Ele não havia vestido uma blusa, e permanecia apenas de calça, olhando-a e esperando-a.

Ele começou a ficar inquieto com aquela situação toda. Ela o olhando daquela forma não estava ajudando. Se ele não soubesse da repulsa evidente que ela sentia por ele, poderia até pensar que ela estava tendo um lapso de desejo. Mas ela o detestava, e ele não tinha ideia do que se passava na mente dela. Tentou esquecer aquele assunto, sabia que se pensasse muito sobre, sua calça começaria a ficar pequena, o que não adiantaria no todo.

- Você já deve estar sabendo sobre a Lei de Casamento.

A voz feminina cortou o silêncio estranho da sala e Scabior respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro peculiar de baunilha da garota. O corpo dele se esquentou por inteiro ao se lembrar da maldita lei que estava lhe tomando um tempo precioso.

- Sim.

Ele respondeu de forma rude, e Hermione não gostou disso. Mas demorou a perceber que o motivo de ele responder daquela forma não foi ela, e sim a evidente raiva que ele sentia pela lei. Sentimento que ela compartilhava com ele. Pela primeira vez os dois tinham uma opinião igual sobre algum assunto. Até ele abrir a boca novamente.

- Mas já estou pensando em algum jeito de burlar essa maldita lei.

Ela apenas revirou os olhos, gesto que não passou despercebido aos olhos do snatcher. Ela deu dois passos à frente e começou a olhar o homem que estava com as mãos em punho. Nunca havia o visto daquela maneira. Nos poucos dias que se encontraram, e que infelizmente estavam se tornando algo comum, ele sempre esteve calmo e frio, como se sempre tivesse um plano estrategicamente formado na cabeça. Naquele momento não. Parecia um pouco alterado, e ela começou a gostar da cena que estava vendo.

O peito delineado masculino descia e subia de forma não muito compassada, os olhos azuis frios analisavam cada gesto mínimo dela, como se ele estivesse temendo o súbito assunto que ela havia colocado em pauta.

- Isso é impossível. Você sabe disso.

A voz feminina tornou a chegar aos ouvidos de Scabior e ele deu mais dois passos para o lado, tentando contorná-la. Hermione se virou, mas não deixou de perceber os olhos azuis correndo pelo seu corpo, da mesma forma que ela fizera segundos antes.

Parecia um jogo de gato e rato.

Scabior de repente se virou, indo em direção a uma mesa bagunçada com copos e garrafas que ficava perto do sofá. Encheu um copo com uma bebida em tom marrom. Hermione sabia qual bebida era, mas não disse nada. Ele não ofereceu a bebida a ela, sabia que ela não aceitaria. Ainda estava de costas quando respondeu.

- Nada é impossível. Você se acha muito esperta, lindeza.

O coração dela deu um salto quando escutou o apelido que infelizmente ele havia dado a ela. Não gostava disso, mas sabia que nada adiantaria pedir para ele parar de chamá-la daquele jeito. Pelo contrário, ele apenas o faria mais. Como sempre fazia ao saber que algo a irritava.

Hermione percebeu que o que diria para ele corroboraria o que ele havia acabado de falar. Realmente _nada_ era impossível. E o motivo de ela estar ali era uma prova concreta disso.

De repente Scabior começou a rir e ela ficou em alerta. O snatcher rindo nunca era algo bom, mas não perguntou o motivo. Não precisava. Ele se virou.

- E você? A poderosa garota prodígio. Já achou alguém à sua altura?

Ela travou o maxilar, enquanto ele se apoiava na mesa de forma descontraída e bebia um longo gole de Uísque de Fogo, não retirando os olhos dela.

- Não. Mas já tenho alguém em mente.

Respondeu e o snatcher apenas sorriu, mas assustou-se com a segunda frase. Quem seria o escolhido da garota? Alguém com muito poder, dinheiro, e inteligência. Não queria pensar naquilo. Minutos atrás ele se perguntava como seria casar com uma prostituta. Era uma questão de fatos. As pessoas buscavam o que era mais compatível para elas.

Hermione se aproximou dele e o olhou intensamente. Ele franziu o cenho com o gesto, mas não disse nada. De repente ela abriu a boca.

- Você é sangue-puro, não é?


	16. Oferta

**Oferta**

Scabior não entendeu a pergunta de imediato. A garota o olhava, mas nenhuma expressão havia percorrido seu rosto, o que estava o deixando desconfiado. Ele tomou mais um gole da bebida.

- É claro que sou, lindeza.

Ela sorriu, gesto que fez o corpo dele se arrepiar. Não sabia onde ela queria chegar com aquilo, pela primeira vez ele estava vendo-a sorrir, o que, pensando melhor, não poderia ser algo bom. Ela era astuta. Ele levou o copo à boca.

- Então poderá se casar comigo.

Scabior cuspiu a bebida, engasgando-se de imediato. O que ela estava falando? Que merda era aquela? Desequilibrou-se de onde estava apoiado, colocando o copo na mesa e ficando em pé de frente a ela. Ele limpou a boca com o braço e Hermione pôde sentir o cheiro masculino dele quando o snatcher fez o gesto.

A mente dele estava inundada de perguntas e pensamentos, uma pequena parte de seu subconsciente o alertando de que aquilo não era seguro. Estava desconfiado. Ela nunca o pediria em casamento por qualquer motivo. Ela nunca iria se casar com alguém como ele.

Mas ele logo desanuviou a expressão, não querendo demonstrar que havia sido pego de surpresa. Sorriu de forma maliciosa para ela.

- E posso saber por que você quer se casar comigo, lindeza?

Ela retribuiu o sorriso e ele sentiu uma pequena parcela de sua confiança se esvair de seu corpo. Algo estava errado. _Definitivamente _algo estava errado. Ela caminhou em direção a ele, começando a circulá-lo, olhando-o como se estivesse analisando cada reação do corpo masculino. Pela primeira vez Scabior começou a ficar inquieto com a aproximação, mas arqueou as sobrancelhas e a acompanhou com os olhos, até ela parar ao seu lado.

- Ora, snatcher. Pense bem. Se você quiser minha ajuda com a carga de Tapetes Voadores que quer contrabandear de qualquer jeito... teremos que fazer isso sem que ninguém perceba. Não?

Sorriu de forma jocosa para o homem e viu que ele estava confuso. Hermione esforçou-se para conter um riso. Estava deixando-o louco, a testa vincada dele apenas lhe confirmou isso. Scabior não estava gostando da proposta, sabia que por trás do pedido havia algo que ela pretendia, mas sua mente não conseguia trabalhar direito para achar uma resposta. Parte disso era o álcool, parte disso era o pedido surpresa, e parte disso era a presença dela. Tão perto dele... tão alcançável.

Ele fechou os olhos para fazer com que os pensamentos impróprios sumissem de sua mente. Sabia que aquela era a hora mais inadequada para que deixasse seu desejo por ela tomar conta. Precisava analisar tudo com cuidado, pensar direito e de forma calculada. Infelizmente ele já sabia que no momento isso seria impossível.

- Eu vou pensar no seu caso.

Ela apenas continuou fitando-o, mas depois de alguns segundos assentiu com a cabeça, ajustando a alça da bolsa junto ao corpo. A mão feminina pousou no ombro nu de Scabior, e o corpo dela foi percorrido por um arrepio estranho. Ele sentiu o mesmo, mas achou tal sensação agradável.

- Seja esperto pelo menos uma vez na vida e aceite o pedido.

Ela lhe disse e ele não respondeu, apenas conteve a vontade de jogá-la na parede e tomá-la ali mesmo, mostrando o quanto ele poderia ser mais esperto e hábil que ela. Porém não o fez. Ela retirou a mão do ombro dele e caminhou em direção à porta, não se virando em nenhum momento. Sabia que havia o deixado sem palavras.

Abriu a porta do cômodo e a fechou, caminhando pelo corredor do hotel antigo e mal acabado a fim de ir para casa. No local de onde havia saído, um homem estava imóvel - desconfiado e pensativo de uma forma nada saudável.

* * *

><p>Hermione entrou em seu apartamento sentindo todo o seu corpo leve. Sabia que parte disso era alívio por ter conseguido propor o casamento para o snatcher, e parte disso era a satisfação egoísta de ter se entupido de compras supérfluas.<p>

Jogou a bolsa e as sacolas de compras preenchidas com roupas novas no sofá e caminhou em direção ao quarto, indo para o banheiro. Abriu a torneira da banheira e enquanto esperava-a encher, começou a retirar as roupas. Queria descansar, um dia de compras era algo bom para qualquer mente feminina, mas definitivamente conseguia deixar qualquer mulher exausta.

Já estava anoitecendo, mas ela ainda pensava no que havia vivido pela parte da manhã.

Hermione havia colocado todas as fichas na aposta. Ela se perguntava se o homem seria burro o suficiente para aceitar tal pedido. Sabia que tal decisão poderia ser um tiro no escuro, e também sabia que poderia ter feito a maior tolice de sua vida. Mas ela estava disposta a arriscar. E sabia que se ganhasse aquela partida, poderia conduzir o jogo com uma vantagem grande.

Entrou na banheira, sentindo a água quente engolfar o seu corpo e relaxá-lo em um minuto. Se ele aceitasse a proposta, ela ficaria livre do único motivo que ele usava para chantageá-la. Afinal, como o snatcher diria para todos que ela havia se entregado a ele se estivessem casados? Seria a mesma coisa que contar uma história de amor, que no final mostraria ambos felizes para sempre.

Ela sorriu e apoiou-se na banheira, no mesmo momento que Bichento entrava no banheiro. O gato deitou-se ali, olhando-a com a linguinha para fora. Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha. Às vezes achava que seu gato a analisava de forma inteligente demais para um animal irracional.

Pensou seriamente no que havia feito. De qualquer maneira ela teria que tomar cuidado. Estaria na vantagem se ele aceitasse a proposta, mas infelizmente no momento em que fizesse, ele seria seu marido. _Marido_. A palavra flutuou na mente dela por minutos, até que ela se sentiu satisfeita pelo banho e emergiu da água da banheira.

Por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguia enfiar na cabeça que seria uma mulher casada. Que seria uma mulher casada com _ele_. Mas ela faria de tudo para salvar o seu emprego, a sua reputação, e de certa forma a sua vida, pois definitivamente ficar à mercê das chantagens de um homem como aquele acabaria com a mesma em poucos dias.

Bichento começou a ficar inquieto dentro do banheiro, andando em círculos e esfregando os pelos na perna dela. Ela escovou os cabelos e os dentes, caminhando para o quarto e colocando a camisola fina. Estavam no final de maio. Junho estava chegando, e ele trazia consigo o verão. A noite estava quente.

O gato miou e Hermione achou estranha a inquietação dele. Estaria com fome? Tinha certeza de que havia colocado comida para ele antes de sair. No momento em que pensava nisso, o som da campainha soou pelo apartamento.

Ela revirou os olhos. Já era noite, e no dia seguinte teria que trabalhar. Precisava descansar para enfrentar a semana confusa que ia ter. Caminhou para a sala, desconfiando de que seria o elfo-doméstico do prédio com as suas cartas.

Abriu a porta de forma calma, e ficou surpresa ao ver o snatcher à sua frente.

Estava vestido com a mesma calça de quando ela o havia deixado pela parte da manhã. Uma blusa negra e simples de mangas curtas era sua única roupa adicional. Ela pensou seriamente que o verão já estava começando a fazer efeito nele, nunca havia o visto com aquele tipo de blusa, parecia malha. Mas ele ainda usava botas.

_Por que ela o analisava tanto?_

Ela engoliu em seco quando ele atravessou o batente sem pedir permissão, fazendo o seu cheiro peculiar chegar ao nariz dela. Virou-se de forma calma e ela percebeu que ele parecia mais no controle de si.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

Perguntou de forma cansada. Queria apenas deitar-se em sua cama e curtir um pouco o seu colchão tão macio antes de dormir. Pois sabia que quando acordasse, teria que enfrentar uma semana atolada de trabalho.

- Eu aceito o pedido.

Ele falou a frase de forma calculada e estrangulada. Sabia que se demorasse mais dois segundos para dizê-la, desistiria da ideia. Tinha pensado muito no assunto. Mesmo que a garota tivesse um plano já arquitetado por trás do pedido, Scabior não conseguiu achar um motivo para não aceitar. Trabalharia no Ministério da Magia e seria marido dela, o que poderia abrir muitas portas.

Ela não conseguiu conter o sorriso maldoso ao ver que ele havia aceitado. Realmente o snatcher era burro o suficiente para isso. Teria pensado nas consequências?

- Mas teremos que estabelecer condições para isso.

Ele disse para ela e ela ficou em alerta. Quais seriam as condições dele? Tentou permanecer indiferente ao abrir a boca.

- Quais condições?

Scabior sorriu e ela não gostou muito disso, de alguma forma ele parecia retomar o controle da situação, e isso definitivamente não estava nos seus planos. Tentou se acalmar, de qualquer forma sairia na vantagem, seu objetivo principal ela já havia alcançado.

- Eu quero ter influência em algumas decisões suas.

Ela não se surpreendeu com o pedido dele. Algo lhe dizia para já estar preparada para isso. É claro que ele interpretaria o casamento como uma maneira de ter poder. Poder esse que ela estava disposta a dar, pois sabia que conseguiria dosá-lo e manipulá-lo para que ele ficasse satisfeito. Com o snatcher satisfeito e achando que está no controle, ela conseguiria descobrir muito mais sobre quem estava com ele aquele tempo todo.

Sim, definitivamente poderia contornar aquela situação e descobrir quem estava por trás de todo o contrabando. Assentiu.

- Algo mais?

Scabior sentou-se no braço do sofá escuro da sala e cruzou os braços.

- Você sabe que esse não vai ser um casamento real. O adultério vai ser algo normal para nós... e se me permite dizer, constante.

Esperou a reação dela. Mas ela não parecia tocada por aquela condição, apenas revirou os olhos e fez um gesto com a mão.

- Com isso você não precisa se preocupar. Pode ter relações com outras mulheres tranquilamente. Com certeza não sentirei ciúmes. E é até uma forma de você se ocupar com algo e me deixar em paz.

A resposta que ela lhe dera não foi a resposta que ele esperava. Queria provocá-la, mas percebeu que adultério não era o suficiente para isso. Scabior não demonstrou a sua surpresa, mas sorriu de forma jocosa para ela.

- Quanto a mim, vou impor apenas uma coisa.

Foi a vez de ele ouvir o que ela queria. Ele apenas esperou-a se virar diretamente para ele. Ainda estava de pé.

- Cada um terá o seu próprio quarto.

Definitivamente Scabior não gostou da condição, e se surpreendeu com isso. Ele achou estranha tal reação do seu corpo, visto que odiava a companhia feminina na hora de dormir. Ele se remexeu no braço do sofá e disfarçou o seu desapontamento.

- Por mim tudo bem.

Hermione assentiu.

- Algo mais?

Ele negou com a cabeça e ela apontou para a porta de forma nada educada.

- Então acho que você já pode ir embora. Eu quero dormir. Amanhã preciso trabalhar.

Ele se levantou e aproximou-se dois passos. Ela cruzou os braços.

- Por falar nisso... quando começo a trabalhar no Ministério? Quando vamos nos casar?

As perguntas dele fizeram com que ela ficasse inquieta. Era estranho vê-lo perguntar o dia do casamento, como se estivessem realmente planejando uma vida juntos. Ela passou a mão nos cabelos volumosos, jogando-os para trás.

- Eu vou conversar com o meu chefe amanhã.

Apontou novamente para a porta, convidando-o a se retirar. Scabior arqueou as duas sobrancelhas e andou em direção a porta, mas depois do primeiro passou parou, virando-se para ela novamente. Ele estava com um sorriso estranho no rosto ao fazer isso.

- Você leu com atenção as cláusulas da Lei de Casamento?

Perguntou para ela e Hermione assentiu com a cabeça de forma convicta. Já havia decorado aquele maldito pergaminho, mas não entendeu onde ele queria chegar com aquilo. Ele se aproximou dela, ficando a centímetros de seu corpo. Ela engoliu em seco.

- Você se lembra então que teremos um ano para ter um filho, não é?

Ele passou o dedo indicador no braço desnudo dela, sentindo a pele sedosa se arrepiar com o seu toque. Hermione respirou fundo, tentando ignorar a reação do seu corpo. Por mais que tivesse decorado a Lei de Casamento, havia se esquecido momentaneamente daquela maldita condição que a lei impunha.

Scabior percebeu que ela respirava fundo. O dedo masculino terminou de percorrer o braço dela, indo em direção ao pescoço. Ela fechou os olhos. Ele se aproximou, sentindo o cheiro doce que ela tinha. Sua mão passou pelo cabelo castanho, afundando-se nos fios perto da nuca, puxando-os de forma violenta, no mesmo momento que ele terminava com a distância entre os dois e tomava os lábios femininos e rosados com os seus ávidos.

E Hermione não conseguiu conter o desejo que se espalhou pelo seu corpo. O mesmo desejo que sempre lhe visitava quando ele a tocava.

Deu um passo atrás de forma trôpega e ele acompanhou o seu corpo, dando um passo à frente, no mesmo momento que fazia força para que ela abrisse a sua boca. Ela não conseguiu conter os seus lábios, e em questões de segundos já sentia a língua do homem na sua, buscando-a de forma desejosa. Ela sentiu suas costas baterem na parede de sua sala.

As mãos dele foram em direção à cintura dela, apertando a carne macia. Ele mordeu de forma leve o lábio inferior dela, no mesmo momento que a deixava respirar. Hermione parecia sem fôlego.

- Você sabe o que isso significa, não sabe?

Sugou vagarosamente o lábio dela, para depois recomeçar o beijo que estavam tendo segundos antes. Scabior subiu as mãos, estacionando-as perto dos seios. O dedo roçou levemente através da camisola o mamilo já enrijecido. Ele prensou-a ainda mais à parede. Hermione sentiu a excitação evidente dele.

Ele terminou o beijo. Os olhos azuis, sempre frios, estavam em chamas quando ele a fitou.

- Significa que você terá que passar uma noite comigo de bom grado. Uma noite _completa_comigo.

Ela travou o maxilar e depois engoliu em seco. As mãos trêmulas foram em direção ao peito dele, sentindo a temperatura elevada da pele do homem por causa do tecido fino de sua blusa. Ela apoiou as mãos ali e o empurrou. Scabior cedeu.

- Podemos resolver isso depois. Não precisa me lembrar disso agora.

Ele sorriu e pegou uma mecha do cabelo dela, colocando-a atrás da orelha da garota. Sua mão correu pelo rosto feminino e ele beliscou o queixo, no mesmo momento que se afastava e caminhava para a porta. Ela o esperou sumir do seu apartamento. A porta se fechou.

Respirou fundo e passou a mão nos cabelos, começando a andar em círculos. O que ele havia falado fazia sentido. Ela teria que passar uma noite completa com ele. E se ela já o conhecia melhor, sabia que o snatcher faria de tudo para aproveitar essa noite.

Travou o maxilar e pegou um vaso de porcelana que ficava em um móvel, jogando-o na porta sem pensar, escutando o produto se espatifar em pequenos pedaços.

Mas ele já estava longe quando isso aconteceu.


	17. Desabafo

**Desabafo**

Hermione escrevia de forma automática pelo pergaminho, mas o seu cérebro não conseguia processar as letras delicadas que apareciam conforme ela percorria a ponta da pena. Ela levantou os olhos castanhos para olhar o relógio que ficava do outro lado da sala. Já estava na hora de ir embora. Já havia _passado _da hora de ir embora.

Jogou a pena na mesa, apoiando-se na poltrona fofa. Respirou fundo e fechou os olhos. Sua concentração já não era mais a mesma, muitos problemas rondavam a sua cabeça. Sentia uma imensa necessidade de desabafar com alguém, e sabia quem era a pessoa mais aconselhável para fazer isso. Teria que contar a Harry tudo o que estava acontecendo em sua vida, e, quem sabe, pedir alguns conselhos.

Com certeza o amigo era mais confiável do que Ginny e Rony. Rony teria um acesso de raiva e loucura, e Ginny lhe daria um sermão. Às vezes a genética da família Weasley era irritante.

Ela pegou a bolsa e começou a selar os pergaminhos que estavam preenchidos com novas propostas de leis. Antes de dar o primeiro passo em direção à porta, Archie abriu-a e entrou na sala. Ele a olhou com olhos cansados, estava do mesmo modo que ela. Do mesmo modo que qualquer um no seu Departamento estaria depois de um longo dia de trabalho. Definitivamente a renovação das leis estava sugando todas as energias das pessoas.

- Sente-se, por favor.

Archie gesticulou com a mão e Hermione voltou a se sentar na poltrona, pousando a bolsa no colo. Seu chefe limpou a garganta.

- Quando a pessoa que contratou assumirá o posto?

Perguntou de forma clara. Ela não estava preparada para aquela pergunta. Não havia pensado nesse problema.

- Quando ele poderá começar?

Archie sorriu e gesticulou de forma informal com a mão.

- Isso depende de você. Amanhã mesmo ele poderá começar.

Ela engoliu em seco e assentiu. Ele fez menção de se levantar e ela falou de forma rápida.

- Terá que ter paciência com ele, Archie. À primeira vista ele pode ser estranho.

Já havia o alertado sobre isso, mas Hermione achou que, em se tratando do homem que estava contratando, não custava nada ressaltar. Archie riu de forma prazerosa e se levantou.

- Ele pode ser até um ex**-**Comensal da Morte, se ele ajudá-la com o trabalho**...**

Ela engoliu em seco, arrepiando-se e perguntando-se se ele sabia da fama dos snatchers. Claro que se dependesse dela, Archie nunca iria saber que o seu ajudante era um deles. Ele caminhava para a porta, mas parou abruptamente e virou-se para ela.

- Não sei se já te perguntei isso, e não quero ser chato. Mas quem será seu ajudante?

Hermione respirou fundo, buscando coragem através desse gesto.

- Meu noivo.

* * *

><p>Harry olhava com atenção o rosto de Hermione. Ela rasgava em pedacinhos o guardanapo que havia pegado no suporte. O café já havia esfriado. Ele já tinha terminado o dele, e esperava com paciência ela terminar a sua história.<p>

Ela o olhou com os olhos lacrimosos e ele pousou a mão na mão da amiga, tentando por meio desse gesto consolá-la.

- Tem certeza do que está fazendo, Mione?

Ela não tinha certeza de suas atitudes há semanas, não seria diferente com essa. Havia se enfiado em um jogo perigoso, e pela primeira vez depois da guerra, não sabia quem iria ganhar. Estava sem saída.

- Posso procurar algum Auror para você se casar...

Harry fez menção de sugerir, mas ela gesticulou negativamente com a cabeça. Sabia que as intenções do amigo eram as melhores, mas definitivamente não queria que ele interferisse nisso. Só iria piorar a situação.

- Não, Harry. Eu tenho que me casar com ele. Será a única maneira de tirar o trunfo que ele tem nas mãos.

O rosto dela se esquentou. Para que ele entendesse a situação, ela teve que contar a história inteira. Isso incluía desde o seu quase estupro até a sua primeira entrega. Admitir aquilo ao amigo era humilhante, mas Harry não a julgava por nada. Ele tinha uma incrível capacidade de fazer com que todos ficassem tranquilos à sua volta.

- Tenho certeza que com o tempo eu vou conseguir descobrir cada pessoa que está por trás do contrabando de Tapetes Voadores. Eu vou prender um por um, Harry.

Eles já estavam sentados no café por horas, mas pela primeira vez Harry se remexeu inquieto. Não estava gostando da ideia dela entrar naquele jogo sozinha.

- Pode ser perigoso, Mione. Mesmo que você consiga alcançar o seu objetivo, não vale a pena se arriscar.

Os olhos castanhos fitaram o rosto dele com certa raiva, e ele percebeu que ela estava começando a se irritar.

- Você está sendo dramático.

Disse como se tentasse cortar o raciocínio do amigo, mas dessa vez ele estava convicto.

- Mione, ex-snatchers parecem trasgos idiotas, mas não são. Alguns são astutos o suficiente para enfiarem você em uma enrascada perigosa. Não os subestime.

Hermione percebeu o tom de voz autoritário de Harry e revirou os olhos. Mas no momento em que fez o gesto, as lágrimas saíram, correndo por seu rosto. Ele tinha razão. Era perigoso, mas infelizmente ela tinha que correr o risco. Sentiu a mão do amigo sobre a sua novamente.

- Se precisar, eu vou interferir.

Os olhos verdes estavam escuros e sérios quando ele disse a frase, e ela soube que ele estava falando sério. Ele conseguia ser responsável nas horas que precisava.

- Tudo bem, Harry. Só estou me sentindo perdida... dediquei-me anos à minha carreira, e parece que ela está a um passo de ser completamente destruída...

Não conseguia mais conter as lágrimas, e sentiu a mão do amigo apertar a sua.

- Sei que dará um jeito de driblar essa situação. Você é a mulher mais inteligente que conheço.

Ela passou a manga da blusa fina que estava vestindo pelo rosto, enxugando superficialmente as lágrimas que haviam molhado a sua pele. Levantou-se e Harry acompanhou o gesto dela.

- Eu preciso ir.

Ele assentiu para ela, que o olhou de forma cúmplice.

- Harry?

O moreno arqueou as sobrancelhas. Hermione começou a mexer os dedos nervosamente.

- Amanhã será o primeiro dia dele no Ministério... tem como você manter os jornalistas intrusos do Profeta Diário bem longe?

Sabia que o amigo tinha influência para tal coisa, e se ele conseguisse o favor, ela ficaria agradecida o resto da vida. A última coisa que precisava era uma página inteira com o rosto do snatcher estampado e uma reportagem sobre a sua contratação. Harry sorriu.

- Bolarei um plano para afastá-los. Quanto a isso você pode ficar tranquila.

Hermione retribuiu o sorriso e abraçou o amigo, despedindo-se. Ele correu a mão pelos cabelos dela e se afastou, saindo pela porta do café trouxa em que estavam. Ela respirou fundo. Agradeceria todo dia a Merlin pelo amigo que tinha. Sabia que qualquer um que ouvisse a sua história iria julgá-la de outra forma.

Mas era Harry. E sabia que com Harry, seu segredo estava guardado.

* * *

><p>No dia seguinte, Hermione estava no hall de entrada do seu prédio. Esperava de forma ansiosa o snatcher chegar. As mãos estavam trêmulas e ela andava de um lado para o outro pelo chão impecável de mármore branco. Sabia que ele não apareceria pela lareira, era muito mais cômodo aparatar diretamente na entrada do prédio.<p>

Esperou mais dois minutos, olhando nervosamente o relógio de pulso. Quatro minutos a mais se passaram até que um homem abriu a porta branca, ficando visível. Scabior caminhou até Hermione. Ela não pôde deixar de ficar irritada ao perceber que ele parecia calmo demais com aquela situação toda.

Vestia quase a mesma roupa que estava vestindo no dia de domingo, porém sua calça agora era xadrez, uma calça familiar aos olhos dela. Ele parou ao lado da garota e a olhou de forma intensa. Depois franziu o cenho.

- Por que você está tremendo, lindeza?

Hermione o fuzilou com os olhos. Nunca sentiu tanta vontade de torturar alguém com uma maldição Cruciatus como naquele momento. Ela o olhou de forma reprovadora.

- Você não podia pelo menos ter penteado os cabelos?

O snatcher não respondeu, apenas esperou de forma tranquila a garota entrar na lareira que ficava no hall do prédio. Ela pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu que ficava em um caldeirão pendurado ao lado da lareira.

- Ministério da Magia.

Jogou o Pó de Flu nos próprios pés e fechou os olhos. Odiava se locomover daquela maneira. Sua roupa sempre ficava com fuligem quando chegava ao seu destino. Abriu os olhos e reconheceu o chão de mármore escuro, tão diferente do chão em que estava antes.

Começou a limpar o vestido que usava no mesmo momento que seus olhos passeavam por todos os bruxos que passavam apressadamente através dela e corriam para pegar o elevador. Memorandos voavam de forma tranquila por todo o lugar, seguindo alguns bruxos como se fossem corujas.

Um barulho ressoou atrás dela, e ela viu o corpo do snatcher aparecer pela lareira. Ele caminhou em direção a ela, postando-se ao seu lado. Ela começou a andar calmamente, sendo seguida por ele. Não queria atrair atenções, e correr em direção ao elevador só faria com que as pessoas a olhassem, o que não era seu objetivo.

- Sabe onde fica o meu Departamento?

Perguntou ao homem e ele sorriu.

- Entreguei trouxas nesse lugar por meses. Sei os caminhos do Ministério de cor.

O corpo dela quase entrou em combustão. Ele falava do seu passado como se o que ele fizera fosse um trabalho digno e comum. As grades de bronze de um elevador se abriram e ela quase gritou de alegria ao ver que esse estava vazio.

Ela apertou o botão do andar desejado e as grades se fecharam, trancando o casal sozinho momentaneamente. Ela pôde sentir a presença do homem bem perto dela, o corpo dele quase colado ao seu. Levantou os olhos e viu que as orbes azuis estavam cravadas no decote de sua blusa.

- Por favor, se comporte. Mesmo que tecnicamente sejamos noivos, isso aqui é um ambiente de trabalho.

Ele não respondeu, mas desviou os olhos ao sentir o elevador estacar; as grades de bronze se abriram e uma voz feminina e aveludada anunciou o local.

"_Nível cinco. Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia."_

Ela saiu do elevador e respirou aliviada, não conseguindo se conter no momento em que viu o andar vazio, sem nenhum repórter, como Harry prometera. Teria que dar uma medalha para o amigo no dia seguinte.

Suas pernas começaram a se mexer e ela andou automaticamente em direção à sala de Archie, sendo seguida pelo snatcher. Ninguém a olhou, estavam ocupados demais com suas tarefas diárias. Ela parou em frente a uma porta negra e respirou fundo novamente. Desde que entrara no Ministério da Magia como contratada, nunca havia ficado nervosa ao entrar por uma porta. Até agora.

Não bateu, sabia que não precisava. Entrou de forma abrupta na sala do seu chefe e fechou a porta quando o snatcher passou pelo batente. Archie desviou os olhos do pergaminho que estava lendo ao escutar os visitantes.

Ele percorreu com os olhos o homem que estava ao lado de Hermione. Não o reconheceu de lugar algum, mas sabia que já havia visto bruxos piores. E além do mais, ela havia o alertado do seu possível jeito _diferente_ de ser. Archie só estava intrigado com uma coisa: como ela poderia se casar com um bruxo como aquele?

Concluiu que era a Lei de Casamento que estava falando mais alto. Com certeza todos os bons puros-sangues da Inglaterra já haviam se casado. Ela teve o azar de não ter sido rápida, tendo que se contentar com qualquer um. De qualquer maneira, Archie não tinha nada contra o homem, e se levantou da poltrona elegante, caminhando até o casal e cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mão.

- Seja bem vindo... er...

- Scabior.

O casal falou no mesmo momento, e o chefe se surpreendeu em como o pensamento deles era tão parecido.

- Scabior...?

- Lloyd.

O snatcher respondeu, e Hermione deu-se conta do sobrenome dele pela primeira vez. Archie pigarreou.

- Sr. Lloyd. Infelizmente estou ocupado no momento, mas confio em qualquer escolha da Srta. Granger para seu assistente. Ela irá explicar a você as regras e mais tarde mostrarei a sua sala.

Hermione assentiu para o seu chefe e pegou o braço do snatcher, conduzindo-o para fora da sala. No momento que escutou a porta se fechar, ele virou-se para ela e perguntou.

- Minha sala não é a mesma que a sua?

Ela começou a andar e Scabior a seguiu. O Departamento era maior do que ele se lembrava. Ele pensou seriamente em quais daquelas portas seria a sala dela.

- É claro que não.

Ele não gostou daquele fato. De alguma forma achou que trabalhariam no mesmo lugar, no mesmo ambiente. Perguntou-se o porquê de seu desapontamento.

- Vou explicar a você as regras do Departamento, mesmo sabendo que você não vai obedecer nenhuma.

Ele sorriu e continuou a seguir a garota, até que ela parou em frente a uma porta polida. Murmurou um feitiço desconhecido e a tranca da porta fez um barulho estranho. A mão dela envolveu a maçaneta e a girou, abrindo a porta e entrando na sala. Ele a seguiu.

No momento em que ele correu os olhos azuis pelo lugar soube perfeitamente que aquela era a sala dela. Tudo naquele lugar era extremamente organizado. Dos inúmeros livros enfileirados nas prateleiras até o tinteiro e as penas extremamente limpos. Mas o que chamou a atenção dele não foi a organização, e sim o aroma dela que estava impregnado em todo o cômodo. Isso lhe deu água na boca.

Hermione jogou a bolsa em uma cadeira próxima e virou-se para trás, assustando-se ao perceber que ele estava a centímetros dela. Scabior percebeu que o corpo dela parecia um imã para o seu corpo, ele se aproximava automaticamente, sem realmente perceber o que estava fazendo.

- Sente-se.

Ela mandou, mas ele não se moveu, apenas continuou a olhá-la com fome. Ela pousou as mãos em cada ombro dele e empurrou-o para baixo, forçando-o a se sentar na poltrona que ficava em frente à mesa. Ele caiu na poltrona, mas sorriu ao vê-la desconcertada.

- Começamos a jornada de trabalho às nove horas da manhã. Apenas algumas pessoas possuem uma carga horária menor, o que não é o seu caso, já que você será o meu assistente.

Scabior olhava para Hermione com desinteresse, mas ela não deu atenção a esse fato.

- Quanto ao horário de ir embora, normalmente é às dezoito horas. Porém, alguns bruxos ficam até mais tarde, o que é o meu caso. Como meu assistente, você terá que ter a mesma carga horária que eu, ou seja, você trabalhará igual a mim.

Ela olhou para o snatcher, que estava fitando com interesse um quadro trouxa que estava pendurado atrás dela. Ela percebeu um pouco tarde que ele não estava prestando a mínima atenção em tudo o que ela havia falado. Poderia jurar que ele não tinha escutado nem mesmo a primeira frase. Hermione deu um tapa forte no braço dele, que desviou os olhos da tela e a fitou.

- Você escutou o que eu disse?

- O quê?

Ela respirou fundo, tentando por meio desse gesto buscar o restante de paciência que estava se esvaindo do seu corpo. Ela colocou os dedos nas têmporas.

- Esqueça. Vou te explicar outra hora as regras do Departamento. Estou com pouco tempo agora.

Ele sorriu para ela e Hermione se levantou da mesa onde estava apoiada.

- Volte para a sala de Archie, ele lhe mostrará onde você deverá ficar. Eu preciso trabalhar.

Scabior não se mexeu.

- Você tem alguma pergunta?

Questionou de forma impaciente, esquecendo-se o que era educação.

- Sim. Quando vamos nos casar?

Hermione pensou com cautela nessa pergunta. Não fazia mais sentido esperar. Teria que se casar com ele de qualquer forma, e adiar aquilo só lhe traria problemas e dores de cabeça. Ela o olhou.

- Poderemos assinar os pergaminhos amanhã.

O snatcher sorriu e se levantou, ficando de frente para ela. Ele se aproximou um pouco e olhou para os lábios da garota.

- Eu estou ansioso para que isso aconteça.

Disse para ela sem desviar os olhos e ela apenas o empurrou em direção à saída da sala. Ele saiu pela porta e ela a fechou, não acreditando que estava só. Teria que ser uma mestra da paciência para aguentá-lo diariamente.

E Hermione conteve a vontade de ir atrás dele e lançar de uma vez uma Maldição da Morte.


	18. Laço

**Laço**

Hermione estava sentada na última fileira de cadeiras da sala ampla. Não estava acompanhada, e agradecia mentalmente a Merlin por esse fato. O que menos precisava era de pessoas a olhando naquele momento. Felizmente parecia que os bruxos e bruxas presentes estavam mais preocupados com os seus próprios problemas.

Não que a sala estivesse cheia. Pelo contrário, ela pôde perceber e contar poucos casais no local. Os olhos castanhos percorreram o salão matrimonial com cuidado, e ela percebeu que mesmo que estivessem em uma sala onde tecnicamente alguém selaria o seu futuro ao lado de quem amava, isso não estava acontecendo no momento.

Os casais presentes na sala não trocavam olhares cúmplices, não estavam de mãos dadas, e não sustentavam o sorriso feliz e bobo que qualquer pessoa apaixonada possuía. Pelo contrário, pareciam tristes. As mulheres estavam vestidas com roupas de trabalho, os diversos olhos estavam fixados no chão. O contato era quebrado apenas quando o homem de preto chamava o casal seguinte.

Hermione suspirou. Não estavam diferentes dela. A garota não precisava ser super inteligente para perceber que as mulheres presentes estavam na mesma situação. Não haviam conseguido um marido melhor, sendo obrigadas a casarem com o primeiro partido que apareceu, ou, na melhor das hipóteses, o menos pior.

A jovem bruxa estremeceu. O casal que estava no balcão da frente estava inclinado e parecia assinar um pergaminho de aspecto escuro. Não conseguia acreditar na situação que estava vivendo. Ainda achava um absurdo o Ministério da Magia ter proclamado aquela lei, que tratava os bruxos e bruxas da Inglaterra como animais desprovidos de sentimentos.

Travou o maxilar e escutou o barulho da porta se abrir. Hermione virou milimetricamente a cabeça para a origem do som e viu o homem que daqui alguns minutos se tornaria o seu marido. Tentou sair dessa linha de pensamentos, desviando os olhos dele. Scabior procurou a garota com os olhos, descobrindo-a no banco mais afastado de todos. Sorriu e andou em direção à sua noiva, sentando-se ao lado dela.

Não disse nada. O rosto dela se esquentou e ela correu novamente os olhos pela sala. Todos os casais, com a exceção do que estava assinando os pergaminhos, estavam os olhando. Esperta, percebeu alguns homens fitando Scabior de forma incrédula, enquanto algumas mulheres olhavam para o homem com aquele olhar de interesse contido, aquele olhar que qualquer mulher deixa escapar quando gosta do que vê.

Hermione tentou não pensar que algumas mulheres daquela sala trocariam o seu par de bom grado com o dela.

Scabior apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e se inclinou, como se estivesse desinteressado em tudo aquilo. Mas ele não estava. Pelo contrário, estava adorando a inquietação da garota que estava sentada ao seu lado.

- Eu não acredito que isso está acontecendo...

Hermione deixou escapar de forma baixa, mais para si mesma do que para qualquer pessoa na sala. Ele a olhou de forma interessada, mas não disse nada. Ela começou a torcer a alça da bolsa. Estava demorando demais. _Quantos casais ainda faltavam?_

- Você tem quantos anos, afinal?

Ele virou-se para ela, não entendendo o interesse súbito da garota na sua idade. Mas não tinha motivos para mentir.

- Trinta e sete.

Hermione fechou os olhos e moveu a cabeça milimetricamente de um lado para o outro, para depois fitar a alça da bolsa que já estava ficando com um aspecto estranho.

- Eu estou me casando com um homem que é quatorze anos mais velho do que eu...

Fechou os olhos novamente, enquanto Scabior apenas revirava os seus. Ele fez alguns cálculos de cabeça e sorriu depois, lembrando-se de quando havia a conhecido. Ela tinha dezoito anos? Quase uma menina...

Casaria com uma mulher, ou garota, ainda não sabia, de vinte e três anos. Saíra até no lucro, se fosse pensar com cuidado. Não que a idade importasse para ele.

- Scabior Lloyd e Hermione Granger.

A voz masculina soou pela sala, fazendo Hermione se sobressaltar e parar de torcer a alça da bolsa, levantando-se de forma rápida. Scabior fez o mesmo tranquilamente. As pernas dela estavam trêmulas quando ela caminhou em direção ao balcão com o homem ao seu lado.

Havia apenas um casal a mais na sala, mas esse não parecia muito interessado nos dois que estavam esperando o homem por trás do balcão. Os noivos estavam imersos em pensamentos, preocupados demais com os seus próprios problemas para perceber o nervosismo da garota e a calma do homem ao seu lado.

O bruxo de preto sorriu para os dois de forma automática. Hermione perguntou-se quantos casamentos aquele homem devia ter realizado apenas naquele dia.

- Querem algo tradicional?

- Apenas me dê os pergaminhos.

Ela respondeu quase que imediatamente, travando o maxilar. O sorriso do bruxo morreu, mas ele piscou apenas duas vezes antes de arranhar a garganta e pegar dois pergaminhos, um de cor neutra e outro de aspecto escuro. Já estava acostumado com aquele tipo de reação, mas não daquela forma violenta. A garota parecia estar brava demais para alguém triste.

O homem colocou os dois pergaminhos sobre o balcão e entregou a Hermione uma pena branca e um tinteiro.

- Há quatro lugares para assinatura. Dois lugares para a mulher e dois para o homem.

Ela correu os olhos pelo pergaminho de cor neutra, reconhecendo ali a Lei de Casamento impressa. Seu corpo se aqueceu de forma perigosa. Já estava cansada de ler aquilo tudo. Molhou a pena no tinteiro já aberto e assinou na linha dourada que estava acima do seu nome. Passou o pergaminho para o snatcher, que sem ler absolutamente nada fez o mesmo que ela.

As letras da assinatura reluziram por dois segundos e voltaram a ficar em seu tom preto e natural. O homem recolheu o pergaminho da Lei de Casamento e juntou as mãos idosas, apenas esperando o casal ler o outro pergaminho.

Hermione leu de forma vagarosa o outro pergaminho. Mesmo que já soubesse do que se tratava, nunca assinava nada sem antes tomar conhecimento do que estava aceitando. O pergaminho escuro era o típico contrato de casamento que todos os seres humanos, bruxos ou trouxas, assinavam. Votos sinceros, mas que para a situação eram rotulados como tolos.

A garota procurou a linha dourada que estava designada a ela e a assinou, dessa vez de forma tremida, o seu nome. Respirou fundo e sem olhar para o bruxo idoso e para o homem que estava ao seu lado, entregou a folha para o último de forma brusca e virou-se para trás, ajeitando a alça da bolsa no ombro esquerdo e caminhando em direção à saída da sala.

Scabior pegou o pergaminho, um pouco amarrotado dessa vez devido à forma como foi amassado contra o seu peito e procurou a linha dourada, preenchendo-a com a sua assinatura. Os nomes brilharam mais um pouco, dessa vez em um tom de vermelho, para depois voltarem ao normal. Empurrou o pergaminho para o homem idoso, que achava estranho a reação da garota, tão diferente da reação do homem que estava à sua frente.

O snatcher virou-se e calmamente procurou Hermione pela sala. Mas ela já não estava mais lá.

* * *

><p>Hermione abriu a porta com raiva, sentindo todo o seu corpo se efervescer com o que havia acontecido. Estava casada. Estava feito. Ele era seu marido. Ponto final.<p>

Respirou fundo, no mesmo momento que reconhecia a silhueta inconfundível de Archie entre os bruxos que percorriam o corredor. Ela deixou a sua raiva de lado, dando espaço para a sua atriz interior, que no momento estava no papel de mulher casada e feliz. Esboçou um sorriso perfeito assim que a porta atrás de si se abriu e o snatcher saiu, olhando-a com curiosidade.

_Qual era o motivo da felicidade repentina, afinal?_

Passos cada vez mais próximos fizeram Scabior virar a cabeça, e ele descobriu o chefe da garota, agora o seu chefe, se aproximando. Mas o snatcher a conhecia bem demais para saber que por trás daquele sorriso falso, estava uma pessoa com raiva e pronta para matá-lo.

Archie parou em frente ao casal, olhando-os de forma interessada e divertida. Sorriu para os dois. Por mais que achasse o novo assistente de Hermione estranho, olhando o todo, poderia até dizer que formavam um casal interessante. O nervosismo e estresse da bruxa contrastavam com a calma e o jeito desinteressado do homem. O chefe gostava demais da garota, e apenas queria ver a sua funcionária mais competente bem.

Scabior enlaçou-a pela cintura e se aproximou de seu rosto, beijando-o de forma leve. O rosto dela se aqueceu e ela ficou confusa e desconcertada. Não podia deixar de notar que o beijo fora um pouco carinhoso, e perguntou-se mentalmente se ele o tinha feito apenas por teatro a Archie, para desconcertá-la em frente ao seu chefe, ou apenas por vontade própria. Definitivamente as duas primeiras opções eram mais válidas.

- É muito bom ver você feliz, Hermione.

Ela apenas aumentou o sorriso forçado. Scabior apertou a cintura dela. O chefe deles arqueou as sobrancelhas de forma cúmplice e limpou a garganta.

- Darei a vocês o resto da semana de descanso!

No momento em que escutou a frase do seu chefe, o sangue no rosto de Hermione se esvaiu, fazendo a pele perder completamente a cor. Ele interpretou isso como felicidade instantânea. Scabior sorriu. Ela conseguiu ver o sorriso do seu novo marido. Archie achou que o homem estava sorrindo de felicidade pela notícia, mas a bruxa o conhecia bastante para saber que o sorriso no rosto do snatcher era o seu sorriso mais cínico.

- Não precisa disso, Archie. Estamos atarefados no Departamento.

Archie vincou a testa e achou que Hermione estava sendo responsável demais em momentos cada vez mais impróprios. Quem em sã consciência recusaria dias e noites apenas com o seu novo marido? Esboçou um sorriso.

- Eu insisto.

Scabior remexeu inquieto ao lado de Hermione e a abraçou com mais vontade, puxando-a ainda mais contra o seu corpo.

- Nós vamos aceitar. Gostaria muito de passar um tempo a sós com a minha mulher. Obrigado.

Disse de forma polida e Hermione se controlou para não matá-lo ali mesmo. Para onde fora aquela sua petulância e seu jeito arrogante? Por que falara com Archie de forma tão educada? Ela percebeu tarde demais que ele era melhor ator do que ela. Archie sorriu.

- Não precisa agradecer. Fica como presente. Desejo toda a felicidade do mundo para vocês.

Disse de forma animada e pousou a mão grande no ombro de Hermione, saindo logo em seguida. E infelizmente deixando-os a sós, pela primeira vez desde que haviam assinado os malditos pergaminhos do casamento.

No momento em que Archie virou para o outro corredor, ela sentiu os braços do snatcher envolverem-na para virá-la, puxando-a com força para o seu próprio corpo. Scabior se aproximou de Hermione, depositando um beijo lento no pescoço alvo dela.

Dessa vez ela se controlou melhor. Afastou-se dele bruscamente e o snatcher apenas sorriu de forma jocosa.

- Pegue suas coisas naquele muquifo. Estou indo para meu apartamento. Espero você lá.

E virou-se de costas, caminhando rapidamente para onde Archie havia ido. Scabior encostou-se na parede, cruzando as pernas e os braços, sorrindo. Estava adorando cada vez mais aquele jeito explosivo da sua mulher.

Sua mulher.

Hermione não olhou para trás, apenas prensou a bolsa com mais força de encontro ao seu corpo e entrou no elevador, a fim de ir para a sua sala e aparatar. A última coisa que queria era passar dias com ele em seu apartamento. A sós.

* * *

><p>Hermione depositava a ração de Bichento na tigela quando o som da campainha chegou a seus ouvidos. O gato fez um barulho mal-humorado e começou a comer, dando as costas completamente para a porta da cozinha.<p>

Estava quente, e mesmo que a garota tivesse acabado de tomar o seu banho, já sentia o apartamento começar a ficar abafado. Odiava o verão.

Caminhou em direção à porta e a abriu, mas não se surpreendeu ao ver o snatcher do outro lado. Bichento já havia dado o alarme. O gato tinha tendência a ficar irritado sempre que ele estava por perto.

Estava segurando uma mala pequena, a roupa era a mesma que ele usava no momento em que a encontrou para assinar os pergaminhos do casamento. Vestia uma calça preta e suas típicas botas de cano longo. A sua blusa era do mesmo tom da calça, mas de mangas curtas, na altura do cotovelo. Carregava um sorriso jocoso no rosto.

Hermione não disse nada ao vê-lo, apenas se afastou para que ele passasse. Fechou a porta de forma calma, ficando um pouco aliviada quando não viu nenhum vizinho aparecer de repente nas lareiras de visitas.

Virou-se para ele.

- Venha. Vou te mostrar o seu quarto.

Até aquele momento, Scabior havia se esquecido da condição que a bruxa havia imposto, mas percebeu de forma impaciente que a garota havia sustentado a ideia. Hermione andou calmamente pelo corredor claro e abriu uma porta de madeira escura, apontando para dentro.

- Entre.

Ele passou por ela, sentindo o seu cheiro de baunilha, que ficava sempre mais forte quando a garota tomava banho. Deixou a mala no chão e correu seus olhos azuis escuros pelo cômodo. Era imenso. O quarto era maior do que todo seu antigo... como ela o chamou mesmo? Muquifo?

Era de se esperar que ela achasse o seu antigo lar praticamente um buraco. O quarto em que estava era imenso, mobiliado para que qualquer hóspede tivesse do bom e do melhor, e ficasse à vontade com isso. Havia um armário grande demais para todas as suas roupas, uma cama de casal com dossel. Os cobertores eram claros, assim como toda a decoração do cômodo.

Scabior pôde perceber que do lado esquerdo do quarto havia uma porta, e não precisou pensar muito para perceber que ali dentro ficava um banheiro. E poderia jurar que o banheiro seguia o mesmo luxo do quarto. Como uma garota daquela idade poderia ter tanto dinheiro para comprar um apartamento daquele?

- Fique à vontade. Mais tarde lhe passarei as regras que não passei no trabalho.

Ela fez menção de sair do local, mas quando Scabior percebeu o afastamento da garota, envolveu a sua mão forte no pulso fino e frágil dela. Hermione o olhou, havia sido pega desprevenida com aquele gesto. Poderia jurar que o homem estava de costas para ela quando tentou sair do quarto. E estava. Infelizmente ele parecia atento demais aos seus movimentos.

Ele a puxou para onde ele estava, deixando-a de frente para ele, mas ainda distante.

- Não teremos uma lua de mel?

O corpo de Hermione se esquentou ao ouvir a pergunta, e ela procurou as respostas do motivo disso. Mas não queria achá-las. As temia demais para pensar muito. Ela travou o maxilar e respondeu entredentes.

- É claro que não, snatcher.

Tentou se afastar ainda mais dele, mas o seu pulso ainda estava envolto pela mão masculina. Ele percebeu o que ela pretendia e a puxou com violência, fazendo o corpo feminino bater de encontro ao seu. A boca de Scabior salivou. Ficava excitado demais quando percebia que a garota estava irritada. Com raiva.

Ela deu um passo atrás e ele a seguiu, dando um passo a frente. Não deixou o seu pulso, temendo que ela corresse dele. O que, pensando melhor, ele adoraria ver.

- Por que foge de mim? Sabe que isso não vai adiantar, não é?

Scabior perguntou à garota e sorriu logo depois. Hermione respirou fundo. O rumo daquilo havia mudado.

- Adiantar? Você não pode me chantagear mais. Eu sou a sua mulher.

Disse de forma convicta o trunfo que tinha na mão e depois percebeu o que havia feito. O sorriso do homem se alargou.

- Exatamente. Você é _minha mulher_.

Hermione deu um passo para trás e sentiu a parede encontrar as suas costas. Ele prensou o seu corpo ao dela. Ela sentiu a excitação evidente dele lhe prensar a barriga. Engoliu em seco. Não era possível que aquilo estava acontecendo de novo.

- Além do mais – ele continuou – eu não preciso te chantagear com nada para conseguir o que eu quero, lindeza.

Ela abriu a boca para protestar pela falta de caráter e respeito do homem, mas ele não lhe deu espaço para isso. Seus lábios foram esmagados pelos lábios dele. Um beijo. Um beijo que poderia ser o mesmo, se não fosse o fato de Scabior saber que agora ela era dele de alguma forma.

Foi com esse pensamento que ele a pegou no colo. Não da forma como os homens pegavam as suas noivas, da forma que casais entravam no apartamento como recém-casados. Scabior a pegou pela cintura, levantando-a e impedindo-a de sair, no mesmo momento que abria a boca e forçava-a a fazer o mesmo.

As línguas se encontraram, o beijo dele estava mais impaciente, mais ávido, como se ele estivesse louco para pular aquela etapa e tomar o que era dele de direito. Isso aos olhos dele. Hermione não era dele. Não era um pergaminho assinado que faria com que ela se tornasse propriedade privada de um homem igual a ele.

Ela se remexeu, tentando sair do aperto do homem. Estava desequilibrada demais para permanecer daquela forma. Mas ele parecia forte o suficiente para não soltá-la. Seu corpo fazendo força para descer não fazia nenhum efeito nele. As bocas se descolaram.

- Relaxe.

Disse para Hermione e ela travou o maxilar, remexendo-se ainda mais nas mãos dele.

- Me solta, eu preciso trabalhar.

Scabior riu maliciosamente e a prensou ainda mais à parede. Automaticamente ela o enlaçou com as pernas para não cair. Ele gemeu ao sentir o contato do seu membro com o núcleo dela se intensificar. Hermione sentiu isso também, mas preferiu morder a língua a dar algum sinal de que havia gostado da sensação.

As mãos dela apoiaram-se nos ombros dele, conseguindo mantê-lo longe por algum tempo. Infelizmente ele percebeu isso, e parecia querer beijá-la ainda mais, o que ela não estava permitindo. As mãos fortes dele pegaram os pulsos dela e os colocaram na parede também, fazendo-o ter acesso livre ao seu corpo. Ela tentou sair daquela posição, mas ele usou a sua força. Força que nunca havia usado antes com ela. E abusaria ainda mais disso se a garota teimasse em sair dali.

Ele se aproximou do colo dela, respirando fundo. O cheiro da pele dela inebriou os seus sentidos, dando-lhe água na boca. O corpo de Hermione foi percorrido por um arrepio estranho. Ela sentiu os lábios úmidos dele depositarem um beijo no seu colo, para logo depois sugar a pele naquele lugar.

Ele se aproximou do ouvido dela e ela fechou os olhos.

- Você não precisa trabalhar agora... – ele mordeu o lóbulo da orelha dela – E nem se sentir culpada. Afinal, somos marido e mulher.

Dizer que Hermione achou aquilo um tanto quanto estranho poderia ser eufemismo. Mas ela pensou seriamente no assunto. Não conseguiu chegar a nenhuma conclusão, logo os lábios dele estavam depositando beijos por todo o seu colo, a excitação dele ficava cada vez mais dura por trás dos tecidos que os separavam.

Ele beijou toda a extensão do seu pescoço, até chegar ao seu queixo, e finalmente à sua boca, onde o beijo recomeçou de onde havia parado. De modo ávido. Ele finalmente liberou os pulsos de Hermione, mas ela não pousou as suas mãos nos ombros do homem igual havia feito segundos antes. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço do snatcher e ela o puxou ainda mais.

Scabior correu as mãos pela cintura da garota, apertando-a de forma dolorosa. Ele terminou o beijo, sugando levemente o lábio inferior dela, que tinha um gosto adocicado igual ao restante de sua pele. Ela gemeu com o gesto e ele se afastou, apenas para fitá-la diretamente nos olhos. As orbes castanhas estavam em chamas e ele percebeu que ela estava entregue.

Ele sorriu, no mesmo momento que a envolvia com os braços e a conduzia para cama. Jogou-a lá de forma despreocupada. Hermione sentiu o atrito da roupa de cama com as suas costas. O vestido dela levantou-se um pouco, mostrando parte das pernas femininas.

Como ele queria estar entre elas...

Mas não naquele momento. Naquele momento queria prová-la de todas as formas que ele tinha direito. Scabior se aproximou dela e começou a beijar as pernas brancas e sedosas, sentindo o gosto adocicado dela entrar pelos seus lábios, o cheiro que tanto o excitava entrar pelo nariz já acostumado a captar o aroma peculiar.

Seus lábios tomaram um rumo diferente, subindo de forma vagarosa. As mãos percorriam toda a extensão da perna, até chegar à peça íntima que cobria a parte que ele tanto ansiava em provar. Ele deslizou o pedaço de pano pelo corpo da garota, sentindo a pele dela se arrepiar com a expectativa.

Hermione fechou os olhos quando o snatcher sugou a pele da parte interna de sua coxa. Não queria de jeito nenhum pensar que estavam fazendo aquilo como marido e mulher. Que o seu marido estava fazendo aquilo.

As mãos dele subiram ainda mais o vestido, deixando a barriga visível. Ele a pegou pelas costas e fez com que ela ficasse sentada, para depois retirar o restante da roupa. Ela não vestia mais nada por debaixo do tecido fino e claro. Os mamilos estavam enrijecidos, e ele pousou a sua mão no colo delicado, empurrando-a novamente para o colchão.

Hermione deitou-se e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando por meio desse gesto conter um gemido quando sentiu a língua quente do homem correr livremente por seus seios, sugando o mamilo. Scabior desceu a sua boca para a barriga, trilhando beijos por toda a pele da garota.

Ele se posicionou entre suas pernas que apenas se abriram automaticamente. Ela engoliu em seco, mas abriu a boca e gemeu dessa vez sem conseguir se conter quando sentiu a língua quente dele agora diretamente no seu sexo.

Scabior introduziu um dedo na garota, sugando o seu ponto mais sensível, fazendo-a se contorcer. Hermione se arqueou de encontro ao corpo dele, sua mão correu pelo cobertor da cama de casal, indo em direção ao rosto do snatcher, encontrando os cabelos emaranhados dele, mas ela não o puxou, apenas esperou o seu corpo chegar ao momento que ela tinha certeza que não demoraria. E não demorou.

O corpo dela foi percorrido por pequenos espasmos e ela fechou as pernas automaticamente em um momento de prazer completo quando sentiu as sensações do primeiro orgasmo. Relaxou no colchão da cama, respirando com dificuldade por causa de tudo aquilo. Ele olhou para ela e sorriu. O rosto de Hermione começou a se esquentar.

_Como ele conseguia isso?_

Scabior retirou a blusa que estava vestindo rapidamente e se levantou da cama. Por mais que ela estivesse satisfeita sexualmente, estranhou a reação do seu corpo quando viu o snatcher retirar a própria roupa à sua frente. Não estava cansada, e o orgasmo anterior parecia mínimo quando ela percebeu o que poderia acontecer.

Ele retirou o restante de suas roupas e subiu na cama, pegando Hermione pelos tornozelos e puxando-a de encontro ao seu corpo. Suas mãos masculinas foram em direção às pernas dela, abrindo-as. Os olhos azuis escuros a fitaram com certa malícia. Ele sorriu.

- Minha vez.

Ela respirou fundo, e com apenas um movimento de quadril, Scabior a penetrou. Ambos gemeram. Ele por estar novamente dentro dela, ela por senti-lo novamente dentro de si. Não conseguia acreditar que estava fazendo aquilo outra vez. E estava gostando cada vez mais daquilo.

Scabior jogou o seu peso inteiro no corpo da garota, afundando o seu nariz nos cabelos volumosos. Respirou fundo ali, para logo depois morder o pescoço dela. Hermione ia xingá-lo, mas sentiu-o penetrá-la mais fundo e não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas gemer.

Ele começou a estocar vagarosamente, cada vez mais fundo. Ela enlaçou o corpo dele, puxando-o ainda mais. A mão do homem foi em direção ao cabelo dela, puxando os fios com violência, no mesmo momento que ele aumentava a velocidade das estocadas.

O suor dos corpos facilitava o trabalho que Scabior estava fazendo. Ele apertou a carne macia da cintura de Hermione, percebendo de imediato que ela era a mulher que mais o excitava. Não sabia se eram os cabelos sedosos e volumosos, que a deixavam com um aspecto selvagem. Não sabia se era o aroma de baunilha que o deixava louco. Não sabia se era o corpo debaixo dele, tão frágil e ao mesmo tempo excitante, que dançava tão perfeitamente com o seu. Realmente não sabia. Mas ela era.

A garota conseguia sentir cada vez mais o corpo dele tomar o seu, e fechou os olhos, os pensamentos anteriores passando novamente em sua mente. Definitivamente não era um pergaminho assinado que faria com que ela virasse propriedade privada dele. Mas sem sombra de dúvida ela era dele naquele momento.

Hermione gemeu no ouvido de Scabior quando sentiu o seu segundo orgasmo inebriar seus sentidos. O homem não demorou a chegar ao seu, derramando-se completamente dentro dela e abraçando-a com os braços fortes.

E quando os dois recuperaram o fôlego, se olharam. E perceberam tarde demais que estavam em um jogo perigoso. Muito perigoso.

* * *

><p>Scabior estava deitado com o cobertor por cima de seu corpo ainda nu quando a garota se levantou da cama. Não disse nada, apenas pegou o seu vestido amarrotado no chão, junto com a sua roupa íntima.<p>

Caminhou nua em direção à porta, abrindo-a e saindo do quarto. Quando ele escutou a porta se fechar, perguntou-se mentalmente qual seria o motivo de ela ser tão fria e calculista. Não se preocupou em achar a resposta. Querendo ou não, aquela garota estava deixando-o satisfeito da forma que ele mais queria. E para falar a verdade, não estava muito interessado no que ela sentia.

Do outro lado do apartamento, uma Hermione entrava em seu quarto e desabava na cama, entregando-se quase que imediatamente a um sono profundo. Exausta.


	19. Inferno

**Inferno**

Hermione abriu as pálpebras, que pareciam pesar cinco toneladas naquele momento. Piscou algumas vezes para que os olhos se acostumassem com a claridade. A mobília do seu quarto entrou em foco no mesmo momento, e a garota sentiu-se mais segura.

Porque ele não estava ao lado dela.

A condição que ela havia imposto foi uma das ideias mais inteligentes que havia tido. Não sabia se conseguiria suportar acordar diariamente ao lado dele. Sabia que se isso acontecesse, a primeira coisa que veria ao abrir os olhos seria o sorriso jocoso do homem nos lábios. E, para falar a verdade, definitivamente isso não era algo bom para começar o dia.

Espreguiçou-se no colchão macio de sua cama e olhou para o relógio que ficava ao lado. Dez horas da manhã. Assustou-se. Sabia que havia dormido muito por causa da claridade no quarto, mas não pensou que tinha sido tanto.

Lembrou-se da noite anterior e de como fora para o quarto, exausta. Seu rosto se esquentou levemente, no mesmo momento em que ela saía da cama e caminhava para o banheiro a fim de tomar um banho quente e demorado.

Ligou o chuveiro, esperando a água morna escorrer por sua pele. Era uma manhã de quinta-feira, e infelizmente Hermione não tinha que ir ao Ministério para trabalhar. Poderia ter essa desculpa para se focar em outra coisa que não fosse seu casamento de mentira. Mas infelizmente, aparecer no Ministério no primeiro dia de sua possível lua-de-mel traria suspeita até aos mais lerdos.

A garota respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, deixando a água correr para que lavasse os últimos vestígios dele. O cheiro dele. Perguntou-se mentalmente se aquilo iria ficar frequente. Não queria acordar todo dia e ter que tomar um banho para tirar o homem de sua pele.

Fechou a torneira e embrulhou-se na toalha felpuda, caminhando para o espelho, observando de forma relutante o seu reflexo. Não tinha olheiras, havia dormido tempo o suficiente para que elas sumissem. Hermione se surpreendeu com esse fato. Estava acostumada a se ver sempre cansada. Porém, o que a incomodava não era a falta de olheiras e o vigor repentino, e sim a marca arroxeada que estava em seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos, contando até dez para conter a vontade de atravessar o corredor e matar o homem que estava dentro do outro quarto. Lembrava-se perfeitamente do momento em que ele havia a mordido. Mas, por Merlin, não pensou que ficaria marca daquilo.

Hermione largou a toalha na bancada da pia e enrolou-se em um roupão, saindo do banheiro, pegando a varinha e apontando diretamente para o pescoço. Murmurou o feitiço correto e sentiu o local marcado arder, para depois esfriar-se. Sabia que a marca havia sumido, mas infelizmente ela já havia visto tudo aquilo para se esquecer.

Bufou, saindo do quarto. Bichento veio ao seu alcance no mesmo instante. Roçou entre as pernas da dona para depois segui-la em direção à cozinha. Ela acenou com a varinha e os pratos e frigideiras começaram a fazer o seu café da manhã, enquanto ela se sentava no balcão de mármore claro e tamborilava os dedos. O gato subiu no balcão, olhando a dona com a linguinha para fora. Hermione acariciou a cabeça do gato, virando-se vez ou outra para trás.

Ele ainda estava dormindo, e ela podia jurar que ele ficaria dentro do quarto uma boa parte do tempo. Ela sabia que o snatcher nunca havia dormido em uma cama como aquela. E se agora ele tinha um emprego garantido e podia dormir até na semana seguinte, ele faria.

Hermione travou o maxilar, no mesmo momento que uma torrada voava em sua direção, sendo acompanhada de sua geleia preferida. Passou a pasta na torrada e mordiscou um pouco. Correu os olhos pelo relógio que ficava na cozinha. Dez e meia. Já estava passando da hora de tomar a sua poção anticoncepcional.

Caminhou até o armário e tirou um frasquinho com um conteúdo roxo dentro. Não sabia dizer ao certo quando começou a preferir os meios contraceptivos dos bruxos aos meios dos médicos trouxas, mas definitivamente a poção era mais forte do que a pílula. E não engravidar era tudo o que ela precisava no momento.

Tirou a tampa do frasquinho e tomou de um só gole a poção.

- Você sabe que um dia terá que parar de tomar essa poção.

Hermione se virou para o homem que estava atrás dela. Estava vestido, e ela agradeceu-o mentalmente por isso. Pelo menos ele tinha um pouco de noção. Seu corpo estava coberto apenas por uma calça verde escura, que parecia com as calças de moletom que os trouxas usavam.

Bichento fez um barulho estranho e pulou do balcão, correndo para a sala e subindo na sua poltrona preferida. Enrolou-se em uma bolinha e, de costas, dormiu. Scabior apenas acompanhou a criatura com os olhos, arqueando as sobrancelhas e virando-se para a bruxa quando o animal saiu da cozinha.

- Acho que o seu gato não gosta muito de mim.

Hermione passou por ele e voltou a se sentar no balcão, dando mais atenção à sua torrada.

- Bichento sempre foi inteligente em suas escolhas. Ele gosta de pessoas que gostam de mim.

Mordiscou a torrada enquanto Scabior a observava, sorrindo de forma divertida com o comentário dela. Ele se sentou em frente a ela e pegou uma torrada sem pedir permissão, dando uma mordida grande.

- Quanto à poção. Eu terei um ano para engravidar...

Ele revirou os olhos e continuou a comer. Se existia uma pessoa mais enjoada do que a garota que estava à sua frente, ele teria que conhecer. Seria um caso do St. Mungus. Poderia até virar um livro. Ficaria na sessão restrita da biblioteca de Hogwarts. "A garota que sentia prazer em discordar de tudo" ou "Hermione Granger: genialidade ou problema?". Hermione o olhou de forma intensa e pigarreou. Scabior voltou seus olhos azuis para ela.

- Acho que está passando da hora de você saber como terá que trabalhar.

Ele não queria aquilo. Havia acabado de acordar. Tudo o que queria era tomar o seu café da manhã, que estava provando ser um dos melhores que havia tomado, e quem sabe tentar irritá-la um pouco mais. Ou poderia gastar o seu tempo tentando-a. _De todas as formas_. Apenas um pensamento disso fez com que Scabior reprimisse um sorriso.

Porém, por mais que ele soubesse o quão chato aquilo seria, tinha que reconhecer que sim, estava passando da hora dele saber as regras do trabalho. Porque no momento em que soubesse das regras, ele poderia pensar em um jeito de burlá-las.

Em vez de reclamar, ele assentiu. Ela começou a falar.

- Como meu assistente, você trabalhará diretamente comigo, e apenas comigo. Não faça isso.

Scabior estava prestes a mergulhar um pedaço de torrada no pote de geleia, mas parou de chofre e voltou a pousar as mãos no balcão. Hermione empurrou uma espécie de espátula para ele e o olhou de forma determinada. Ele podia jurar que a garota lhe lançaria uma Maldição da Morte se ele tentasse não usar a faquinha. Ele a pegou.

- Porém, você não sairá do Ministério para me acompanhar nas inspeções que fazemos nas fronteiras. Você mexerá praticamente com a papelada, contornando a burocracia e facilitando a minha vida.

Ela continuou a falar e Scabior enfiou o pedaço de torrada com geleia na boca de forma mal-humorada. Não havia gostado daquilo. Realmente gostaria de acompanhá-la nas fronteiras. Poderia descobrir de forma mais direta como ela trabalhava para impedir que ele ganhasse mais dinheiro.

- Claro que eu não darei acesso aos pergaminhos mais importantes para você. Esses ficam em um local secreto que apenas eu tenho acesso. De qualquer forma, os pergaminhos que terá em mãos são protegidos com feitiços antiassinaturasfalsas.

O humor de Scabior já estava se esvaindo. Ela o olhava de forma calma, e ele estava ficando inquieto com isso. Claramente estava faltando algo. Algo que haviam combinado, e ela não estava cumprindo, e parecia ter consciência disso.

- E você começa a me ajudar quando?

Perguntou para a garota e ela apenas sorriu, jogando os cabelos longos e volumosos para trás com um movimento de mão.

- Quando eu quiser.

Scabior se inclinou automaticamente em direção a ela, olhando-a de forma ameaçadora.

- Não me faça de burro. Você sabe que eu sei fatos que ninguém sabe.

Hermione não sentiu o mesmo medo que sentia sempre quando ele a ameaçava. O que ele _realmente_ sabia dela? Que ela havia se entregado para ele? Eles agora eram casados, ela poderia usar esse fato para anular esses acontecimentos desagradáveis. Poderia dizer que foi assim que se apaixonou pelo que hoje era o amor de sua vida. Forçou-se a ficar séria, pensando daquela forma, seria até engraçado.

- Se começar a me ameaçar, eu vou te demitir e você passará o resto da sua vida tentando contrabandear Tapetes Voadores para a Inglaterra!

Quase gritou, mas se segurou para não fazê-lo. O rosto de Scabior perdeu momentaneamente a cor, mas ele se recuperou rápido. Foi pego de surpresa, pela primeira vez a garota estava com a vantagem, e percebeu tarde demais o motivo dela tê-lo pedido em casamento.

Ele havia deixado a razão de lado e seguido o seu desejo. O desejo de tê-la sempre encurralada por ser a sua mulher. Mas percebeu que isso não seria tão agradável se ela o tivesse nas mãos. E ela o tinha, naquele momento.

Hermione percebeu a raiva crescente do homem e esboçou um sorriso de vitória. Ele não conseguiu se conter, levantou-se de uma vez do banco em que estava sentado no balcão e inclinou-se em direção a ela. Ficaram a poucos centímetros e ela pôde sentir o cheiro peculiar e masculino do homem. Tentou focar-se no momento, em vez de ser guiada pelos instintos.

- Cuidado.

Ele a alertou, mas ela apenas ergueu um pouco mais a cabeça, cruzando os braços em frente ao corpo, meio que por proteção. O homem que estava à sua frente não parecia tranquilo, e a cada segundo que se passava, ele parecia aberto à violência.

De repente ele quebrou o contato com os olhos e se afastou, mas ainda estava de pé.

- Vai sair para algum lugar?

Hermione perguntou sem conseguir se conter ao vê-lo se afastando do balcão da cozinha. Scabior apenas sorriu, voltando a se aproximar. Enfiou completamente o dedo no pote de geleia e colocou o dedo na boca.

O corpo dela se esquentou de fúria. Incrivelmente, já era a segunda vez que ele fazia aquilo em sua casa, e a garota odiava aquele tipo de atitude.

- Acho que vou ficar em casa hoje.

Ele sorriu para ela novamente e caminhou em direção à sala, sentando-se de forma relaxada no sofá. Bichento correu para dentro do quarto de Hermione no mesmo momento que o homem entrou na sala. Ela ignorou o pote de geleia e foi em direção ao cômodo também.

Ele estava deitado, e girava uma de suas almofadas preferidas nas mãos. Estava perigosamente perto de um objeto de cristal que sua mãe havia lhe dado no Natal do ano passado. Um enfeite tipicamente trouxa, mas lindo e caro demais para ser quebrado por um homem igual aquele.

Mas ela se conteve em xingá-lo. Sabia que aquele era o objetivo do homem. Irritá-la.

Ele girava a almofada e olhava para ela, desafiando-a. Hermione bufou, não conseguindo conter os seus olhos, que correram pelo corpo dele. A calça que o homem usava não deixava muito para a imaginação. O tecido era fino demais e mostrava todo o conteúdo que ela teria que esconder. Ela desviou os olhos daquela parte e focou-os no teto da sala, respirando fundo novamente.

Havia se esquecido completamente de que estava partilhando o seu querido apartamento com aquele homem. E poderia jurar que ele faria de tudo para infernizá-la o resto da semana. Olhou-o uma última vez, e o sorriso que ele deu para ela a confirmou disso.

* * *

><p>Hermione estava sentada em sua cama. Alguns pergaminhos estavam jogados de forma displicente no colchão, rodeando o seu corpo. Já havia escurecido, e a garota estava em seu quarto desde depois do almoço.<p>

Realmente não havia aguentado um dia inteiro com ele. Felizmente o snatcher havia caído no sono depois de algum tempo a importunando. Poderia aguentar a forma como ele deitava em seu sofá, fazendo com que todas as almofadas caíssem no chão. Poderia aguentá-lo indo para a sala de televisão e mexendo no controle remoto como se aquilo fosse algo perigoso. O aparelho ligou, e depois que ele descobriu que Hermione odiava alguns canais e como aumentava o volume, aí sim ela havia perdido a paciência.

Então estava no quarto por horas, mas seu corpo já estava cansado. Mesmo que não tivesse trabalhado, não aguentava mais estudar o mapa da Inglaterra. Ela passou a mão no rosto e esfregou os olhos.

- Não sei como eles ainda conseguem enfiar essas mercadorias no país.

Disse para si mesma.

- Acho que você não está pensando direito.

A voz masculina chegou aos seus ouvidos, indicando que ele havia acordado. Hermione travou o corpo. Ela o olhou. O homem estava apoiado no batente da porta. Estava totalmente vestido, com a mesma calça preta e uma blusa em um tom arroxeado. Usava botas. Hermione franziu o cenho para esse fato.

Ele a olhava de forma divertida. Ela sabia o motivo disso, mas era orgulhosa demais para perguntar o que ele queria dizer com aquilo. Ou para pedir ajuda. Merlin, ela nunca pediria ajuda para alguém como ele. Ele entrou no quarto.

- Eu estive pensando. Acho que prefiro ficar apenas com a papelada.

A declaração dele pegou Hermione desprevenida. Ela sabia que ele estava com algo em mente, e vindo dele, isso não seria algo bom. Mas não disse nada, estava cansada demais para perguntar sobre o interesse súbito dele pelos pergaminhos. De qualquer maneira, ela duvidava que ele responderia às suas perguntas.

Scabior se aproximou da cama da garota, que era idêntica à sua. Apoiou-se com as duas mãos no colchão e percebeu que esse era mais macio do que o dele. Por que mulheres gostavam tanto de cama com dossel?

- O que está fazendo?

Ela perguntou de forma relutante e ele apenas sorriu, aproximando-se ainda mais dela. Sentiu o corpo de garota tenso. Ele capturou os lábios rosados dela de forma calma e beijou-os por um instante.

- Eu preciso sair.

Disse de forma calma e passou as mãos nos cabelos de Hermione. Saiu do quarto e Bichento no mesmo momento entrou, o rostinho do animal estava emburrado. Parecia que o gato estava com problemas para dormir por causa do snatcher perambulando pela casa.

Hermione passou os dedos levemente pelos lábios. Sentia-se atordoada. E não sabia dizer se o motivo disso era porque ele claramente havia dito que precisava sair, ou se era o beijo leve e tranquilo que ele havia dado nela. O que ele pretendia fazer? Não soube responder, e sentia-se curiosa. Mais ainda porque o gosto dos lábios masculinos ainda estava nos seus, e de alguma forma isso os deixava um pouco aquecidos.


	20. Insanidade

**Insanidade**

Hermione estava sentada na poltrona confortável de sua sala, olhando de forma determinada os pergaminhos que Archie havia lhe entregado horas atrás. Precisava tomar conhecimento de tudo o que havia perdido nos dias que não tinha trabalhado. Precisava saber o rumo e as formas que as novas leis estavam tomando.

Mas ela não conseguia se concentrar muito. Não se sentia cansada. Não fisicamente. Ela não estava com sono, o que seria normal para uma manhã de segunda feira. Sempre trabalhava horas a fiodurante o fim de semana. Mas não naquele.

Porque agora ela estava casada com o maldito snatcher.

Tombou o corpo no encosto da poltrona e fechou os olhos, bufando com certa falta de paciência. Sua exaustão era mental. Seu cérebro parecia zunir. Não havia descansado nenhum momento durante os dias que Archie lhe dera.

Depois que o snatcher havia saído, Hermione experimentou novamente o silêncio aconchegante de seu apartamento, a liberdade de andar de roupa íntima pelos corredores. Até Bichento estava mais tranquilo. Mas aquilo não durou muito tempo.

Ele havia chegado na parte da madrugada, a bruxa ainda estava acordada, e infelizmente teve o azar de decidir tomar um copo de água no momento em que ele entrou pela porta, cambaleando de forma estranha, visivelmente bêbado. Viu-a e sorriu, caminhando em direção a ela. O cheiro de álcool entrava pelo nariz de Hermione e ela espalmou a mão no peito do homem, impedindo-o de se aproximar mais. Já estava acostumada com o cheiro de Uísque de Fogo dele, mas não naquela proporção.

Claro que ele insistiu, tentando pegá-la com os braços. Ela correu para o quarto e fechou a porta com a chave. Sabia que o homem estaria bêbado o suficiente para não se lembrar de usar qualquer tipo de feitiço para abri-la. Foi dormir estressada. Sabia que ele ainda havia ido até a cozinha, mas depois de uma hora ele finalmente havia dormido.

A garota realmente estava satisfeita com o seu autocontrole. O homem havia lhe perseguido todas as vezes em que tinha uma oportunidade. Mas ela fora convicta de que não faria nada com ele. Infelizmente isso parecia mais diverti-lo do que irritá-lo.

Bufou, abrindo os olhos. Sua vida estava um inferno. Seu apartamento, sempre considerado um meio de fuga para os momentos de estresse, agora era o seu motivo de estresse. Bichento não conseguia dormir direito quando o homem perambulava pelos cômodos.

Seu final de semana não foi dos melhores também. Ele não se lembrava da noite anterior, e Hermione agradecia mentalmente a isso. Ele havia saído, e demorado bastante, mas não tinha chegado bêbado como na anterior. Ela se perguntava mentalmente o que ele estaria fazendo e para onde ele estava indo a ponto de ficar horas fora de casa.

Deu de ombros. Antes de tomarem aquela decisão insana, ambos haviam combinado que o adultério seria algo normal. Estaria com prostitutas nesse meio tempo? Não pensou muito naquilo. Logo Archie entrou sem bater, fazendo com que Hermione o olhasse de forma surpresa.

Ele parou em frente à mesa dela e sorriu.

- Já entreguei os pergaminhos ao seu marido.

No momento em que seu chefe lhe deixou escapar a frase, ela ficou alarmada. Não fazia ideia de quais pergaminhos seriam aqueles, mas não gostou nem um pouco ao se dar conta de que possivelmente o snatcher estaria lendo-os.

- Archie, quais pergaminhos?

Perguntou de forma calma e ele apenas deu de ombros casualmente.

- Os pergaminhos com as introduções das novas leis.

O corpo de Hermione se esquentou e sem pensar muito no que estava fazendo, ela se levantou de súbito da poltrona. Algo estava errado.

- Archie, qualquer pergaminho dentro desse Departamento tem que passar primeiramente por mim, para depois chegar às mãos do meu assistente.

Ele pensou um pouco no que ela havia dito. Realmente, em qualquer ocasião passaria os pergaminhos diretamente para ela. O que não era o caso, ele tinha seus motivos.

- Seu marido disse que você estava cansada da lua-de-mel e estava com muito trabalho. Ele só está preocupado, Hermione.

A fisionomia dela não mudou para melhor. Ela travou o maxilar e Archie pôde sentir de longe a fúria emanar da garota. Sabia que ela não gostava de ser contrariada e exigia estar a par de qualquer situação em que trabalhava, mas nunca tinha visto ela daquela forma. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Sou eu que sei o que eu quero. Não o meu marido.

Respondeu de forma convicta. O chefe não retrucou, conhecia-a o suficiente para saber que era tolice e perda de tempo tentar argumentar. Ela respirou fundo, olhando o bruxo com um pouco mais de calma. Não disse nada, apenas atravessou a sala bem decorada com passos largos e abriu a porta grande, saindo do cômodo, e deixando o próprio chefe sozinho, com uma expressão aturdida no rosto.

Hermione caminhou rapidamente para o corredor Oeste, onde sabia que ficava a sala daquele snatcher sem caráter. O corpo estava completamente quente e parecia que uma nuvem havia coberto todos os seus pensamentos, como se ela só conseguisse pensar na cor vermelha, e no possível homicídio do homem que hoje era seu marido.

Os olhos castanhos capturaram a porta em um tom esverdeado e ela girou a maçaneta de forma rápida, abrindo a porta rudemente. No momento em que sentiu a porta bater atrás de si, ela gritou.

- SCABIOR!

Ele estava sentado de forma desleixada, as pernas sobre a mesa, as botas quase sujando a madeira em que estavam apoiadas. Os pergaminhos de aspecto importante estavam seguros nas mãos fortes e ele lia com um interesse anormal tudo o que estava ali escrito, mas desviou os olhos no momento em que Hermione entrou pela sala, gritando o seu nome. Ela nunca havia nem mesmo dito o seu nome. Aquilo deixou Scabior com uma sensação de vitória.

Fitava-a com um olhar calmo, sabendo que se fizesse isso, iria irritá-la. Adorava irritar aquela bruxa. Seu objetivo foi alcançado. O rosto dela se contorceu em fúria.

- Olha... se não é o amor da minha vida. O que minha mulher deseja?

Perguntou de forma polida e ela se controlou de forma sobre-humana para não matá-lo ali mesmo, terminando com os jogos, sua dor de cabeça e seus problemas com apenas aquele gesto. Respirou fundo, estendendo a mão em direção a ele.

- Oh! Eu já estou lendo algumas regras, não precisa se preocupar com isso.

- Para de ser fingido e me dê os malditos pergaminhos.

Dessa vez Scabior sorriu, retirando os pés da mesa grande de mogno escuro e endireitando o corpo na cadeira. Entregou os pergaminhos para Hermione sem nenhuma relutância. Já havia descoberto uma maneira de burlar as regras apenas lendo os esboços tão preciosos das novas leis que estavam escritos naqueles pergaminhos.

A bruxa capturou o conteúdo das mãos dele com violência, dando-lhe as costas sem ao menos lhe direcionar uma palavra. Saiu da sala, tentando não bater novamente a porta. Sabia que ninguém havia escutado o grito dela com ele, todas as salas do Ministério eram protegidas com feitiços acústicos, para manter o sigilo das conversas e das reuniões.

Mas Hermione não iria se arriscar gritando com ele do corredor.

Ela caminhou em direção a sua sala novamente, entrando e selando-a com um feitiço. Correu os olhos castanhos e astutos pelos pergaminhos, observando que o feitiço antiassinaturas falsas ainda estava ativo.

Respirou fundo, um pouco mais aliviada ao constatar isso. Enfiou os preciosos pergaminhos na bolsa de couro marrom e selou-a com um feitiço apenas para garantir que ninguém os pegasse novamente.

Já estava tarde. Sem avisar para o snatcher que ela iria para casa e que o expediente havia acabado, Hermione fechou os olhos e aparatou, abrindo-os logo em seguida e reconhecendo a sua sala de estar.

* * *

><p>Scabior olhava para um ponto da prateleira escura a sua frente, onde ficavam enfileiradas as garrafas de bebida do bar. Mesmo que seus olhos parecessem observar com atenção exacerbada os vidros de conteúdos diversos, a sua mente astuta estava longe daquele lugar.<p>

Pensava em como havia saído tarde daquele maldito Ministério da Magia, mas sabia perfeitamente quem era a responsável por aquilo. Ela não tinha avisado para ele que o expediente poderia ser encerrado, deixando-o sozinho naquela sala que mais parecia uma jaula. Ele tinha absoluta certeza de que no momento em que saiu do trabalho, ela já estava no apartamento com uma roupa bem confortável e comendo algo delicioso.

Mas _ele _não estava, e isso só o deixou com um pouco mais de raiva do que o normal. Odiava trabalhar, odiava ficar trancado em meio a milhares de pergaminhos inúteis. E ela sabia disso. Infelizmente suas mãos estavam atadas para tal atitude por parte da sua nova mulher. Scabior sabia perfeitamente que ele não poderia ir embora sem ela, ou senão seria multado. A garota havia deixado bem claro isso para ele.

"_Vá embora antes de mim e eu reduzirei seu salário de tal jeito que você não conseguirá comprar nem um copo daquela sua bebida maldita!"_

Conseguia escutar a voz petulante e severa se fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse. E mesmo que tal coisa pudesse ser irritante aos ouvidos de qualquer marido, para ele não era. Adorava vê-la irritada, mas não gostava nem um pouco de depender da bruxa daquela forma.

Felizmente Scabior não tinha planos de chegar em casa tão cedo, e o seu humor não estava em sintonia com o dia infernal que havia tido. Tinha lido boa parte das novas regras, e seu cérebro irrequieto já tinha bolado um plano para conseguir pular algumas sem que ninguém percebesse isso até o momento que as cargas estivessem dentro da Inglaterra.

Sorriu, escutando a porta do bar ranger. Virou-se para a origem do som e viu Edgar entrando sorrateiro, os olhos escuros correndo por cada pessoa do lugar, até pararem nele. O bruxo andou em direção ao homem e sentou-se ao lado dele, acenando para o garçom.

No momento em que Edgar tinha um copo idêntico ao seu em mãos, Scabior retirou do bolso um pergaminho de aspecto amassado, entregando-o para o homem ao seu lado. Ele pegou o pergaminho e correu os olhos por todo o conteúdo, sua testa franzindo levemente à medida que lia o que estava escrito.

- Você resolverá os problemas das cargas com isso.

Scabior disse em um tom austero e Edgar o olhou surpreso. Aquilo era brilhante, uma forma que ninguém tinha pensado antes. De repente uma pergunta nasceu na mente do homem.

- Como conseguiu isso, Scabior?

Ele não respondeu, apenas tomou mais um gole da bebida, dando de ombros. O bar estava quente, e o snatcher só queria que o homem saísse dali logo para que ficasse com os seus próprios pensamentos.

- Ontem te procurei. Você se mudou?

Scabior respirou fundo tentando se controlar. Edgar podia ser bastante intrometido quando queria.

- Sim.

Disse, com esperança de que a frieza da resposta fizesse com que o outro desconfiasse da sua inconveniência, mas o bruxo apenas sorriu.

- Interessante... casou-se?

Era o único motivo para que ele saísse daquele prédio. Morava ali há muito tempo e achava-o satisfatório. Não era bem frequentado aos olhos de muitos, mas para os dois homens, aquele lugar era o ideal, pois seus vizinhos valiam tanto quanto eles.

- Sim.

Outra resposta monossilábica, dessa vez com outro intuito. Scabior não queria dar mais nenhuma informação para Edgar. Não era segredo nenhum de que todos os bruxos cedo ou tarde iriam se casar, mas não estava nos planos dele dizer quem era a sua nova mulher. Tinha medo de envolver a garota prodígio nisso. Ele remexeu-se inquieto com isso, perguntando-se mentalmente desde quando se importava com ela.

Ignorou completamente uma sensação estranha que se apoderou de seu corpo, virando-se para Edgar.

- Vou contatá-lo mais tarde para saber como tudo se resolveu.

- Pode ficar tranquilo. Com isto, – ergueu o pergaminho no ar, balançando-o como se fosse uma receita de poção importante – nós faremos tudo dar certo.

Scabior sorriu e Edgar apenas colocou uma moeda prateada no balcão, acenando para ele e saindo do bar em passos largos.

O snatcher respirou fundo e olhou a prateleira a sua frente, mergulhando novamente em novos pensamentos. Sabia que o plano daria certo, mesmo que todos os homens que estavam na fronteira fossem parecidos com trasgos, o que estava escrito no pergaminho era claro demais.

Tomou um longo gole da bebida no momento em que escutou novamente a porta ranger. Uma mulher loira e deslumbrante entrava pela porta. Era conhecida por todos daquele lugar, e Scabior sabia perfeitamente o motivo disso. Todos os homens sentados eram seus clientes.

Ela estava com um vestido bem apertado, fazendo com que seus seios grandes quase pulassem para fora do tecido. Os cabelos estavam presos em um coque mal feito, algumas mechas lisas soltas, emoldurando o rosto bonito. A boca pintada de um vermelho escarlate.

Scabior se animou em um segundo, e quando a mulher viu o sorriso do homem a sua frente, caminhou diretamente para ele, sabendo que ele era o seu cliente mais provável da noite.

Ela parou em frente ao homem e correu as duas mãos no peito dele,olhando-o de uma forma lascívia que apenas aquele tipo de mulher conseguia olhar.

- Precisa de algo?

Perguntou sedutoramente. Scabior esboçou um sorriso malicioso. Mas no mesmo momento em que o sorriso nasceu, ele morreu em seu rosto.

Porque Scabior não sentia absolutamente nada com a mulher praticamente o prensando com o corpo esbelto.

Uma raiva crescente se apoderou do corpo dele. Ele sabia perfeitamente o motivo daquilo. Retirou um pouco bruscamente as mãos da mulher de seu peito e acenou, dispensando-a como se fosse um cachorro. A loira não gostou muito, e fez uma careta de raiva quando se afastou, caminhando para uma mesa cheia de bruxos bêbados.

Scabior terminou a sua bebida de uma só vez, acenando para o garçom e pedindo outra. O dono do bar depositou mais um copo a sua frente, recolhendo o outro vazio e olhando-o com curiosidade. Havia presenciado a cena com a prostituta, e não conseguia entender a atitude do homem.

O bruxo tomou metade do conteúdo do copo em longos goles e fechou os olhos.

Era ela, apenas ela que ele queria. Tinha certeza absoluta do motivo dele não se interessar pela loira que o prensara segundos antes. Porque a prostituta não era a garota com quem ele estava vivendo.

Scabior se odiou por desejar apenas Hermione, e se odiou mais ainda por ter deixado isso acontecer.

Terminou com a bebida, depositando as moedas prateadas no balcão e saindo do banco alto em que estava sentado. Sentiu o efeito do álcool no seu corpo no momento em que deu o primeiro passo, mas ignorou isso, caminhando em direção à porta ensebada e saindo pelas ruas da Travessa do Tranco. O vento fresco o engolfou, fazendo o seu cérebro funcionar melhor.

Não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo, mas se conhecia muito bem para saber que se não fizesse o que estava em sua mente naquele momento, aquilo iria deixá-lo louco.

Respirou fundo, pedindo a Merlin que aquilo não fosse verdade e que tirasse a prova naquele momento. Fechou os olhos, aparatando em frente ao prédio luxuoso onde agora ele morava.

O elfo doméstico não estava na entrada no momento, e Scabior apenas caminhou para a lareira de moradores, jogando o Pó de Flu desajeitadamente nos próprios pés. Reconheceu o andar e caminhou para a porta à esquerda, abrindo-a com a varinha. O apartamento só reconhecia as varinhas dos donos, e ele travou quase uma guerra com aquela garota para ter o direito de entrar no lugar a hora que quisesse como morador. Infelizmente, apenas ela podia aparatar diretamente para o apartamento.

Ele retirou a única blusa que estava vestindo, ficando apenas de calça. Estava sentindo calor, sem saber se era por raiva, pelo tanto de Uísque de Fogo que havia bebido ou pela expectativa do que iria fazer no momento.

Escutou o gato irritante fazer um barulho estranho e ir para a cozinha quando ele cruzou a sala de estar, retirando as botas e deixando-as ali. Scabior caminhou em direção ao corredor. Sabia que sua porta ficava à direita do lugar, mas seu objetivo não era o seu quarto. Ele queria o quarto dela.

Retirou a calça, deixando-a no chão do mesmo modo que fez com as botas e a blusa. Estava vestindo apenas uma boxer preta quando ele girou a maçaneta dourada, abrindo com delicadeza a porta dela.

O quarto estava escuro e ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo o doce aroma de baunilha. Tirou as suas dúvidas no momento em que a viu, deitada de bruços no colchão macio da cama, entregue a um sono tranquilo. Era apenas ela que ele desejava. Isso o irritou um pouco, mas não deixou que tal sensação o tomasse por completo.

Scabior subiu na cama de forma calma. Hermione estava dormindo levemente, e sentiu o colchão se afundar nos seus pés. O coração se acelerou no momento em que o nariz capturou o cheiro dele perto dela. Abriu os olhos, querendo que aquilo fosse um sonho. Mas no momento em que virou a cabeça ligeiramente para trás, viu que não era.

- Mas que mer...

Ela tentou se virar da posição em que estava, mas Scabior foi mais rápido. O homem jogou o seu peso inteiro para cima dela, encaixando-se no corpo magro. A garota arfou, sentindo como ele estava excitado. Sentia a pele quente de encontro a sua. Ele não estava com roupas, apenas com a sua íntima. Hermione estava com uma camisola fina e curta, e Scabior pôde sentir o cheiro de sua pele.

O quarto não estava completamente escuro, parte da cortina estava aberta, a luz prateada da lua cortava boa parte da cama, iluminando os contornos do corpo dela, o que estava deixando-o louco. Ela se remexeu por baixo dele, sentindo-o ainda mais com o gesto.

- O que está fazendo? Eu preciso dormir! Me solta!

Scabior apenas sorriu, mexendo-se um pouco para senti-la ainda mais irritada. Hermione arfou, acordando completamente. O homem deslizou as mãos pelos braços finos e capturou as mãos dela, entrelaçando os dedos, correu o nariz por toda a pele das costas da garota.

- O que você quer?

Ela perguntou. Sabia que era uma pergunta óbvia, mas se surpreendeu com a voz do snatcher, como estava rouca e diferente quando ele a respondeu.

- Você. Eu quero apenas você.

As mãos masculinas desceram rapidamente, entrando por debaixo do tecido fino e leve da camisola dela, empurrando-o para cima. Os lábios frios e úmidos correram por toda a pele dela, sentindo o gosto adocicado e peculiar que ela tinha. Scabior a beijou em cada pedaço que conseguia ter acesso, deixando Hermione com uma sensação de arrepio forte a percorrer o seu corpo.

Sentiu as mãos dele subirem ainda mais, de alguma forma retirando a camisola e jogando-a para o lado, sentiu as mãos do homem capturarem as laterais de sua lingerie, abaixando-a de forma calma, deslizando-a pelas pernas. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo sua roupa íntima lhe deixar, enquanto o corpo do homem, agora completamente nu, encaixou-se perfeitamente no seu.

Ele não disse nada, apenas enfiou as mãos por baixo dela, forçando-a a inclinar o quadril em direção a ele. A mão esquerda de Scabior correu pela barriga da garota, abaixando-se e encontrando o sexo molhado dela. Ele começou a estimulá-la, sentindo-a ficar mais entregue à medida que ele massageava a sua parte sensível.

Ela gemeu, inclinando-se para ele sem que ele agora a forçasse a isso. O homem pegou o seu membro e direcionou-o para a entrada dela, penetrando de forma lenta para sentir o corpo da garota debaixo do seu estremecer a cada segundo.

Hermione mexeu-se um pouco para trás, mas ele apenas se afastou, não dando espaço para o que ela pretendia. Queria penetrá-la vagarosamente, para que ela sentisse cada centímetro dele, para que ela sentisse como ele a desejava.

Ela tombou o corpo, sabendo quer seria inútil lutar contra o que ele queria. Scabior penetrou-a completamente depois de alguns segundos, e a garota fechou os olhos ao sentir o homem preenchê-la. Ele estocou lentamente uma vez, e ela sentiu o corpo dele tombar sobre o seu. Os lábios sugaram a pele de seus ombros com avidez, no momento em que ele começava a invadi-la com um pouco mais de velocidade.

Ela arfou no momento em que ele a achava com os dedos novamente, estimulando-a de todas as formas que ele poderia fazer. Os lábios úmidos encontraram a nuca desnuda da garota e ele mordeu aquele lugar. Os cabelos volumosos estavam jogados para o lado. Scabior enfiou o nariz nos fios e inalou o aroma que tanto o excitava, enquanto aumentava os ritmos das estocadas.

Hermione perguntava-se a todo o momento como um bruxo daquele tinha poder sobre ela. A ponto de acordá-la de um sono super desejado e fazê-la desejar apenas ele. Apenas ele a penetrando e mordiscando a sua pele do jeito que ele fazia. O leve cheiro de Uísque de Fogo chegava ao seu nariz nos momentos em que ele abria a boca para soltar um gemido gutural, mas ela não se incomodava mais com aquilo. O aroma dele estava por toda parte e ela fechou os olhos, mordendo com força o lábio inferior ao sentir o orgasmo chegar ao seu corpo.

Levantou o quadril, um gemido contido saindo de sua boca. Scabior retirou a mão do sexo dela, correndo-a pela barriga e indo para o seio, apertando-o no momento em que penetrava mais a fundo. Hermione gemeu dessa vez mais alto e arfou quando a outra mão do snatcher pegou seu cabelo, puxando-o e cobrindo a pele do seu pescoço com um beijo voluptuoso, no momento em que derramava-se dentro dela.

O corpo pesado dele tombou e ela sentiu-o arfar em cima de si. Ela não estava diferente. Ele saiu de perto dela, deitando-se ao lado da garota. Scabior sabia que não demoraria para que ela voltasse a dormir, mas preferiu sair do quarto antes que isso acontecesse. Não estava em seus planos quebrar o acordo.

Hermione viu-o sair do colchão, e se recriminou quando percebeu que já sentia falta do corpo dele ao lado do seu.

O barulho da porta soou, no momento em que fechava os olhos e entregava-se a um sono cansado, mas satisfeito.


	21. Problemas

**Problemas**

**- Alguns dias depois -**

Hermione estava sentada em sua poltrona confortável. Apenas o barulho de sua pena deslizando pelo pergaminho áspero era ouvido na sua sala, sendo às vezes interrompido quando a bruxa parava o trabalho e corria os olhos castanhos pelo que havia escrito.

Relia tantas vezes quanto possível o processo de criações das novas leis, e mesmo que achasse que alguns de seu Departamento não trabalhassem bem e que Malfoy não tinha punhopara comandar uma mudança daquelas, ela tinha que admitir que todos estavam fazendo um ótimo trabalho.

Os rascunhos estavam muito bem escritos e objetivos. Ela pôde ver com facilidade onde as alterações haviam sido mais drásticas e como isso poderia melhorar o seu trabalho, facilitando-o consequentemente. Estava satisfeita com tudo.

Até Archie entrar em sua sala com uma fisionomia acanhada.

Ela conhecia muito bem aquele homem para saber que seu chefe não entrava ali para lhe dar uma notícia feliz, e apenas confirmou isso quando Archie passou a mão no rosto visivelmente cansado e respirou fundo.

- Os homens querem você na fronteira dois imediatamente.

Os sentidos aguçados de Hermione começaram a alertá-la. Sempre que era chamada nas fronteiras da Inglaterra era por notícias ruins e assuntos que apenas ela conseguia resolver. Seu sexto sentido gritava para ela que o que iria encontrar lá faria com o que seu humor do dia se esvaecesse.

- O que houve?

Perguntou a Archie, mas já sabia a resposta. Ele deu de ombros, como se pedisse desculpas para o que iria falar.

- Tivemos alguns problemas.

Hermione tentou manter a calma, sabendo que algum dia seria chamada novamente para esse tipo de emergência. Já tinha ido à fronteira algumas vezes naquele ano, mas claro que as circunstâncias eram completamente diferentes agora. Agora ela era casada com uma pessoa que possivelmente tinha algum dedo naquele problema.

- Archie, pode chamar meu marido aqui?

Seu chefe abriu um pouco os olhos, visivelmente surpreso. Não esperava que Hermione exigisse a presença do marido naquela inspeção. Para falar a verdade, Archie já havia percebido que ela sempre o deixava no Ministério, dentro da sala dele, se pudesse escolher. Começou a ficar nervoso. A situação na fronteira não estava boa, e sabia que ela ficaria nervosa com aquilo.

- Você não prefere ir sozinha?

Perguntou com esperança, mas Hermione apenas acenou com a mão.

- Quero o meu marido ao meu lado.

Dizer aquela frase fez com que o corpo dela fosse preenchido com uma sensação estranha, mas ela ignorou isso. Archie assentiu, dando meia volta e saindo pela porta de forma contida.

Ela virou-se de costas, olhando para o quadro trouxa que ficava pendurado atrás de sua poltrona. Levou os dedos ao queixo, apoiando-o ali para pensar um pouco. Sabia que sempre deixava o snatcher dentro de sua sala, não o chamando por praticamente nada. Mas infelizmente Hermione já não podia deixá-lo mais sozinho no Ministério. Temia que ele fizesse algo de errado.

Bastou apenas dez minutos com alguns pergaminhos certos na mão e ela já fora chamada para a fronteira.

Um barulho de alguém entrando soou atrás dela e Hermione se virou, capturando os olhos azuis com os seus. O corpo da bruxa se esquentou, mas ela não disse absolutamente nada. O homem parecia estar confuso, e ela não iria esclarecer nada para ele no momento.

Caminhou em direção ao snatcher e pegou o seu braço com dedos firmes, antes de fechar os olhos e aparatar diretamente para a fronteira que Archie queria.

O vento estava forte. Correu pelo seu corpo, esfriando-o, sibilando. Hermione respirou fundo e olhou para o homem que havia transportado.

- Como você fez isso?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente surpreso. A aparatação no Ministério era proibida de forma clara para qualquer bruxo. A garota não deu muita importância à pergunta.

- Eu tenho permissão para aparatar e desaparatar do meu escritório.

Scabior apenas fixou seus olhos azuis nela, reconhecendo a influência que a bruxa tinha. Mas não disse nada, não queria dar a satisfação para ela. Pigarreou.

- E onde nós estamos?

Scabior sabia perfeitamente onde ele estava, e sabia perfeitamente que ela sabia disso. Ela o olhou com fúria e ele esforçou-se para não sorrir.

Ela caminhou pela grama, sentindo-a fofa aos seus pés. Ele a seguiu, para depois perceber um grupo de bruxos de aparência preocupada fitando um pedaço de pergaminho. Ela parou ao lado de um bruxo mais velho e com uma fisionomia cansada.

- Srta. Lloyd.

Ela ignorou o homem a chamando pelo seu nome de casada.

- Sr. Windsor. O que temos aqui?

Acenou para o bruxo brevemente e ele entregou o pergaminho para ela. Scabior observava tudo com uma atenção exacerbada e curiosa.

- Uma carga grande de Tapetes Voadores e outras mercadorias acaba de ser confiscada. A lista do que conseguimos recuperar está em suas mãos. Não foi muito, mas é melhor do que nada.

Hermione assentiu para o bruxo e correu os olhos pelos pergaminhos. Seu ânimo pareceu fugir de seu corpo. O que o Departamento havia recuperado não era praticamente nada em comparação ao que havia passado.

Ela se controlou de forma satisfatória, sabendo que teria que deixar o seu lado profissional tomar conta da situação, e não o lado pessoal, que era representado pelo snatcher que estava ao seu lado, observando tudo com um interesse falso.

- E como isso aconteceu?

Perguntou de forma polida e um homem negro se aproximou. Já era quase noite, o céu estava em um tom alaranjado, a temperatura começava a cair mesmo que estivessem no verão.

- Os objetos foram transfigurados e conseguiram passar pela fronteira.

Ele respondeu. Aquilo não fazia o menor sentido para ambos, mas Hermione sabia que era tudo o que ele podia dizer.

- Há barreiras mágicas na fronteira que conseguem detectar até o mais bem feito feitiço de transfiguração.

Ela disse o que todos sabiam. Os homens deram de ombros. O negro voltou a falar.

- Eu não sei como isso aconteceu, Srta. Lloyd.

Hermione sabia perfeitamente como tinha acontecido. E decidiu alertá-los em parte sobre aquilo, mas não poderia dizer a história toda.

- Objetos, artigos e substâncias não comerciáveis class só conseguem passar com transfiguração se alguém responsável de dentro do próprio Departamento alterar algum feitiço no contrato em que está escrito as leis. Ou se alguém de dentro do Departamento autorizar a entrada das cargas.

Os homens se sobressaltaram com a pequena aula. Não pareciam ter conhecimento de tal coisa. Hermione não os julgou, estavam ali apenas para inspecionar cargas, e não para saber as leis do Departamento de cor como ela sabia.

- Apenas tomem mais cuidado e prestem mais atenção. Avisem-me se qualquer evento desse tipo voltar a acontecer.

Os homens assentiram e viraram-se para retornar ao local onde estavam lançando outros feitiços, renovando-os.

Os dedos finos de Hermione capturaram o tecido surrado da manga da blusa de Scabior e com um puxão violento ela o fez andar. O homem ficou surpreso com a força dela, mas não disse nada, logo viu a entrada do seu prédio de luxo a sua frente e percebeu que havia aparatado para aquele lugar.

Ela continuava a segurá-lo, e apenas o empurrou para a lareira de moradores enquanto entrava em outra. Deu graças a Merlin que o elfo não estivesse ali, senão ficaria curioso ao ver a garota tratando o marido de forma tão violenta. As lareiras de moradores só funcionavam para os próprios, reconhecendo-os por meio de magia. Os visitantes usavam outras, mas tinham que entregar a sua varinha para que Bennie a inspecionasse.

Hermione apontou a sua varinha para a porta e a abriu, entrando no apartamento e esperando para que o snatcher fizesse o mesmo. Quando a porta se fechou atrás do homem, ela o empurrou com as duas mãos, plantando-as no peito forte dele.

- Seu snatcher cretino!

Exclamou, sentindo o seu rosto ser percorrido por um calor anormal. Scabior ficou a olhando por algum tempo, mas se afastou cautelosamente dela, temendo que a garota fosse mais direta em sua violência física.

- Eu avisei que não ia ficar parado, lindeza.

No momento em que falou a última palavra se arrependeu, porque o rosto dela foi percorrido por uma cólera sem limites. De um jeito muito rápido e ágil, ela pegou a varinha e apontou para Scabior. O snatcher levantou as mãos. Ela não iria machucá-lo de verdade. Iria?

Um feitiço roxo cortou o ambiente e ele se abaixou em um susto.

Sim. Ela iria.

- VOCÊ FICOU LOUCA?

Ele não tinha ideia de que feitiço era, mas tinha certeza de que não era um feitiço amigável. Um raio amarelo quase o atingiu novamente e o homem a olhou com olhos assustados pela primeira vez.

- Não. Eu não fiquei louca. Saia da minha frente.

Ele se acalmou quando ela abaixou a varinha, e tentou se aproximar um pouco. Não sabia por que queria fazer aquilo, mas achou estranho a garota o atacar daquela forma, física e determinada, pela primeira vez desde que a conhecera. Ela levantou novamente a varinha quando viu o que o snatcher pretendia.

- Fique longe de mim. O máximo que puder. Não encoste em mim. Não fale comigo. Não olhe para mim.

Ela abaixou a varinha quando viu que ele não tentaria uma aproximação novamente. Um sentimento estranho se apoderou de Scabior quando ele escutou as palavras da bruxa. Não gostou daquilo, e não gostou quando ela caminhou em direção ao corredor, deixando-o sozinho. Eleescutou a porta do quarto dela bater de forma bruta e sentou-se no sofá, um pouco zonzo com tudo o que havia acontecido.

Ficar longe dela? Não falar com ela? Nem mesmo olhar para ela? O que ela achava que ele era? Um Comensal da Morte? Aquilo era ridículo. O snatcher sabia que o seu valor não passava de um sicle, mas não queria ser tratado como um assassino.

Respirou fundo, passando a mão no rosto cansado. O que estava acontecendo ali? Pior. O que estava acontecendo com ele?

* * *

><p>Scabior já estava cansado de perambular pelos corredores apinhados do Beco Diagonal. Estava ali há horas. Nenhum bruxo ali parecia reconhecê-lo, ele estava mais familiarizado com as ruelas da Travessa do Tranco, e se sentiu tentado em descer as escadas escuras para ir ao local. Mas sabia que teria que estar ali.<p>

A briga que havia tido com a garota ainda não tinha saído de sua mente, e ele ficou remoendo aquela sensação por um longo tempo.

Parou em frente a uma vitrine de aspecto luxuoso. Algumas joias bruxas cintilavam através do vidro excessivamente polido. Scabior correu os olhos azuis de forma desinteressada pelas peças, observando tudo com calma. Queria que as pessoas ao redor pensassem que ele olhava algo para comprar.

Algumas pedras pareciam brilhar mais que as outras, mas uma em particular chamou a atenção do homem. Ele pousou os olhos em um anel que flutuava em cima de uma caixinha negra de veludo. Havia uma almofada também negra dentro, mas o anel não precisava de tais adereços para causar fascínio.

Era um rubi, totalmente trabalhado. O homem não gostava muito da cor vermelha. Preferia as esmeraldas justamente por aquele motivo, mas tinha que admitir que a joia era linda. Infelizmente nunca havia tido a oportunidade de ter alguma joia para si. Teria lucrado bastante no mercado negro. Sua linha de pensamento foi cortada quando Edgar se aproximou.

Scabior olhou a sua volta de forma discreta e virou-se novamente para o bruxo que o olhava com certa curiosidade, como se não soubesse o motivo de ter sido chamado. E não sabia.

- Seu imbecil, o Ministério já descobriu que algumas cargas passaram pela fronteira essa manhã.

Sibilou com cólera, para que ninguém perto ouvisse. Edgar franziu o cenho, não entendendo a raiva dele.

- Não seja pessimista. Conseguimos vender boa parte do que contrabandeamos. E o Ministério se apoderou de coisas baratas e com menos procura.

Cada célula do corpo de Scabior pareceu queimar em fúria. Não podia dizer a verdade para ele. Ninguém que ele conhecia sabia da sua posição no Ministério da Magia. Para os homens da fronteira, ele era apenas um bom contrabandista, e não alguém que tinha privilégios e informações que vinham diretamente do Departamento que os perseguia. Não sabia como alertar Edgar de que o que tinha acontecido era ruim.

- Seu idiota. Se o Ministério da Magia descobre como estamos contrabandeando as cargas, logo vai dar um jeito de cortar esse meio.

Edgar pareceu pensar melhor a respeito. Scabior respirou fundo. Realmente não sabia o motivo da discussão. Não sabia se sua preocupação com o Ministério era genuína, ou se era apenas preocupação com outra possível discussão com a garota prodígio.

O snatcher sabia que Edgar não tinha conhecimento da lei que barrava objetos transfigurados, e não podia dizer ao homem como ele sabia disso. O outro havia achado o plano dele espetacular, mas ele fora apenas assim porque Scabior tinha as informações certas.

- Vamos ter mais cuidado.

Scabior gesticulou com a cabeça, os olhos azuis ainda fitando o rubi que brilhava de forma sedutora para qualquer pessoa que passasse pelas ruas.

- Posso saber quem é sua nova mulher, Scabior?

Edgar perguntou, sorrindo maliciosamente. Conhecia-o o suficiente para saber que ele tinha bom gosto, e era curioso demais a ponto de não fazer tal pergunta.

- Acho que isso não é da sua conta.

Edgar se sentiu ofendido. Sempre tratavam as mulheres como objetos de valor adquiridos, e o bruxo nunca havia guardado nenhuma informação daquele tipo para si.

- Vocês pelo menos vão para a cama?

A raiva que Scabior olhou para Edgar fez com que o bruxo finalmente se calasse.

- Suma da minha frente.

Edgar arqueou as duas sobrancelhas, mas fez o que o bruxo mandou, finalmente deixando-o sozinho.

O snatcher passou as duas mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo e contendo a vontade estranha de gritar.

* * *

><p>Hermione estava sentada no colchão macio de sua cama. Bichento estava ao lado, afundado em um travesseiro e respirando tranquilamente enquanto a corrente do ar batia nos pelos arrepiados. Os pergaminhos estavam empilhados em frente à bruxa, e ela corria os olhos por eles de forma atenta, procurando incansavelmente alguma regra estranha.<p>

Ela achou.

De alguma forma, estava escrita de forma malfeita. Dava a qualquer pessoa do Departamento a liberdade de autorização às cargas transportadas na fronteira. Hermione sabia que apenas ela tinha conhecimento daquilo, ou Archie. Pensava que até o seu chefe não sabia dessa regra. Mas infelizmente os pergaminhos com as novas e antigas regras haviam percorrido um número grande de mãos, e vários bruxos poderiam saber disso agora.

Hermione não confiava em cinco por cento dos seus colegas de trabalho para deixar isso acontecer.

Respirou fundo, pegando a varinha e apontando para os pergaminhos. Retirou aquela regra em específico, sabendo que seria o mais correto a fazer. Ela era a última que estava lendo aquilo, então decidiu ser mais ousada. Murmurou um feitiço.

Uma película fina e azul percorreu cada letra, cada pedaço e cada tinta dos pergaminhos. Um feitiço de fidelidade. Algo que dava a Hermione o direito de apenas ela mexer nas regras escritas ali.

Os pergaminhos fecharam-se, selando-se sozinhos e entrando na pasta dela. Ela selou a pasta com o seu feitiço habitual. Olhou para a janela, vendo o céu escuro por trás do vidro semiaberto. Já estava na hora de ir dormir, era uma noite de quinta-feira e ela precisava estar totalmente descansada para o dia cheio que teria amanhã.

Passaria no andar de Malfoy para entregar os pergaminhos revisados.

Ela estava só no apartamento. Desde a briga, não havia visto o snatcher nem mesmo perambulando pelo corredor. Sabia que ele havia saído há horas. Isso fez com que ela tivesse um tempo para pensar no que faria a respeito dele. Um sorriso percorreu o rosto de Hermione, um momento raro desde que sua vida se tornara um inferno constante. Ela já sabia perfeitamente como descobriria quem estava por trás daquilo tudo com ele.

Sorriu mais abertamente, deixando a pasta no chão ao lado da cama, junto com a sua varinha e aconchegando-se mais ao colchão. Desligou o abajur trouxa e fechou os olhos, caindo em um sono tranquilo.


	22. Blefe

**Blefe**

"_Nível Cinco. Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia."_

A voz anunciou o andar para Hermione e ela saiu do elevador, percorrendo os olhos castanhos pelo local. Poderia contar nos dedos de uma mão quantas vezes havia visitado aquele andar do Ministério da Magia, mas sabia que se quisesse fazer algo bem feito, teria que fazer ela mesma.

Caminhou em direção a uma mesa, onde uma bruxa alta e de aparência cansada escrevia em um pergaminho, carimbando-o logo em seguida e selando-o com um feitiço. Hermione parou em frente à mesa, mas a mulher não parecia se dar conta da presença da garota. Ela pigarreou.

A mulher a olhou sem interesse, e a garota não pôde deixar de compará-la com uma girafa. A bruxa retirou os óculos e juntou as mãos.

- Em que posso ajudá-la?

- Gostaria de falar com Draco Malfoy. Ele está me esperando.

Ela lançou um olhar para a jovem.

- Hermione Lloyd?

_Novamente o maldito nome._ A garota assentiu e a bruxa apontou para um corredor longo.

- A seção dele fica naquele corredor. A sala dele é a única de porta negra.

Hermione assentiu novamente, não querendo agradecer diretamente. Caminhou pelo corredor cheio de portas, sempre pintadas em um tom neutro, até chegar a uma porta negra.

Elevou o braço para bater na madeira, mas a porta abriu-se sem que ela alcançasse seu objetivo. A garota entrou.

Malfoy estava escrevendo em um pergaminho, mas ao perceber que ela havia entrado, parou em um segundo, olhando-a com uma atenção diferente da que costumava dispensar ao olhá-la nos tempos de Hogwarts. Era uma sexta-feira, e o ponteiro grande do relógio estava estacionado no número sete, indicando que o expediente da maioria das pessoas estava encerrado.

Mas ela não parecia cansada, pelo contrário, havia vida nos olhos, como se ela fosse projetada para trabalhar naquele lugar, como se ela tivesse um plano brilhante na mente para executar. Infelizmente Malfoy a conhecia demais para não perceber isso.

Hermione caminhou em direção à mesa, cumprimentando-o com um aperto de mãos. Ela retirou os pergaminhos selados de uma pasta vinho e entregou-os a ele, que recebeu os documentos com um sorriso enviesado.

- Parece que você faz jus à fama. Esperava esses documentos apenas para a semana seguinte.

Ela sorriu.

- Eu só fiz o meu trabalho.

- Obrigado, Lloyd.

- Granger.

- Como?

- Me chame de Granger.

Os olhos cinzentos a fitaram e ela apenas gesticulou com a mão. Desde que a guerra acabara, Malfoy a evitava, fazendo o mesmo com Rony e Harry. Ela sabia que o sonserino não ficara na melhor situação, e ela e seus amigos sabiam muito mais da história do que os outros. Ele pigarreou.

- Haverá uma reunião para discutir e apresentar as novas regras.

Hermione assentiu e fechou a pasta, despedindo-se do loiro e virando-se de costas, a fim de caminhar para a porta.

- Tenha um bom final de semana... Granger.

- Bom final de semana, Malfoy.

Saiu da sala do sonserino e percorreu novamente o corredor, não se dando ao trabalho de olhar para a bruxa pescoçuda. Sabia que estava sendo observada. Malfoy tinha uma posição importante naquele Departamento e qualquer possível visita poderia gerar fofoca.

Entrou no elevador e apertou o botão para o seu andar.

No momento que as grades de bronze se abriram, Hermione respirou fundo, se sentindo mais tranquilaao perceber que agora as regras já estavam nas mãos corretas, e seguras. Não nas mãos daquele snatcher imbecil.

Ela começou a caminhar em direção a sua sala, pensando que pelo menos um de seus objetivos já havia sido cumprido. Agora faltava apenas outro, e que seria iniciado naquela noite. Precisava agora descobrir quem estava por trás dos contrabandos junto com aquele que se intitulava seu marido. Precisava tirar essa dúvida da cabeça. Precisava trancafiá-los em Azkaban.

E a noite de sexta-feira seria ideal para aquilo.

Chegou a sua porta e entrou na sala, pegando a bolsa e um envelope grosso. Precisava entregar alguns papéis para Archie, mas não o faria pessoalmente. Procuraria Michael. Estava cansada e sabia que o seu chefe a repreenderia por ainda estar no Ministério.

Alcançou-o no corredor, perto do elevador.

- Entregue esteenvelope para Archie. Estou indo para casa.

Michael assentiu, virando-se de costas e caminhando em direção à sala do chefe. Hermione respirou fundo, uma sensação prazerosa de dever cumprido percorrendo seu corpo. Mas isso não durou muito, pois logo quando abriu os olhos, viu o snatcher no corredor, caminhando tranquilamente em direção a ela.

A garota adoraria voltar para sua sala e aparatar, mas viu que sua única alternativa para evitá-lo seria entrar no elevador. E foi isso o que fez, apertando o botão que a levaria para o átrio. Mas foi surpreendida quando o snatcher deslizou para dentro do elevador, e antes que ela pudesse sair, as grades se fecharam.

Ele estava bem perto dela, e Hermione podia jurar que ele estava fazendo isso para provocá-la. O cheiro dele preenchia o local, e ela apertou a alça da pasta com força, fechando os olhos e rezando a Merlin para que o elevador chegasse rápido.

"_Nível oito. Átrio."_

Ela saiu do elevador e começou a andar rapidamente para onde estavam as lareiras. Scabior a alcançou.

- Por que não fala comigo?

Escutar a voz dele depois de quase uma semana foi estranho, mas ela não respondeu, mesmo sabendo que ele estava a seguindo de perto.

- Você não vai falar comigo pelo resto de sua vida?

Hermione respirou fundo, virando-se para o homem. Ele parou de repente, surpreendendo-se com a atitude dela.

- Quem decide isso sou eu.

A garota falou e deu as costas para o snatcher novamente. Scabior travou o maxilar, começando a perder a paciência com tudo aquilo. Alcançaram as lareiras.

- Você não pode me ignorar por muito tempo. Afinal, teremos que ter um filho.

Será que seria presa por azarar alguém dentro do Ministério? Elapensou seriamente no assunto, mas controlou-se, sabendo que o snatcher sempre jogava sujo.

Infelizmente tal frase se fixou nos pensamentos dela. Ele tinha razão, um dia teria que ter um filho dele, senão correria o risco de ir contra as regras da Lei de Casamento. E ela ainda tomava a sua poção anticoncepcional.

Ela entrou em uma lareira, sabendo que ele não a seguiria ali. Virou-se para frente quando pegou o Pó de Flu. Scabior a olhava com um interesse contido.

- Vai para casa, snatcher?

Ele sorriu de forma maliciosa e entrou em uma lareira em frente a dela.

- É claro que não.

A reação de Hermione o pegou de surpresa. Achou que ela ficaria com raiva, mas a garota apenas esboçou um sorriso idêntico ao dele, murmurando o endereço do apartamento e sumindo em meio às chamas verdes.

Ela o deixou confuso com aquilo.

* * *

><p>Hermione acabava de se arrumar dentro do quarto, olhando-se no espelho. Havia tomado um banho quente, e agradeceu mentalmente a Merlin que a noite de sexta-feira estivesse fria, contrariando a estação do ano.<p>

Ela adorava o frio.

Bichento estava dormindo enrolado em uma bola, em cima da poltrona onde ele gostava de dormir.

Ela olhou para o gato, lembrando-se de que havia colocado a comida para ele e estava livre para voltar a hora que quisesse.

Colocaria o seu plano em prática naquela noite. Precisava tomar uma atitude dessas. Não estava insegura, apenas receosa de que tal plano não desse certo e ela tivesse que tomar decisões drásticas. Mas sentia-se... viva.

Olhou-se novamente no espelho depois que terminou de colocar os brincos. Estava vestindo uma calça jeans colada ao corpo, uma blusa azul escura decotada e um casaco preto, que a deixava com as curvas um pouco mais acentuadas. Vestiu as botas negras de cano alto. Olhou para seu reflexo, observando se a maquiagem estava intacta. Jogou os cabelos arrumados para trás e caminhou para a cama.

Bichento acordou quando ela pegou a bolsa que estava em cima dos lençóis.

- Volto em um instante.

O animal a olhou sonolento e voltou a dormir. Hermione sorriu, pensando no lugar que queria ir e aparatando.

* * *

><p>Scabior olhava os bruxos que estavam a sua frente. Vários copos preenchidos com Uísque de Fogo estavam espalhados pela mesa suja de madeira escura. O bar estava cheio naquela noite, mas ele sabia que era sexta-feira, então tal situação era comum.<p>

O snatcher pegou um mapa de dentro do bolso do casaco preto, desdobrando-o inteiramente e pousando-o sobre a mesa. Sempre faziam isso quando a semana acabava, tratando de assuntos que eram de interesse para todos. Precisavam discutir os pontos fracos das fronteiras, e o que poderiam fazer para lucrarem.

Edgar foi o primeiro a falar.

- Há um canal bem vulnerável aqui.

Apontou com o dedo grosso para uma parte da fronteira. Todos assentiram, menos Scabior.

- Esse lugar já está sendo vigiado.

A atenção foi toda direcionada para o homem que falara. O bruxo remexeu-se inquieto ao perceber os diversos pares de olhos curiosos e surpresos o fitando. Sabia que era burrice falar aquilo, mas não podia deixá-los tentar contrabandear aquelas cargas naquele canal. Depois do que havia acontecido pela semana, o Departamento tinha enfiado diversos bruxos e vigias em todo o lugar.

- Como sabe disso, Scabior?

Chadd perguntou com um interesse anormal e todos os bruxos esperaram com expectativa a resposta. Edgar dobrou o mapa, enfiando-o no casaco. Scabior virou o copo de Uísque de Fogo, tomando o conteúdo inteiro em longos goles. Acenou para o garçom e voltou a olhar para os homens.

- Ouvi dizer. Não podemos arriscar.

O garçom colocou outro copo cheio de Uísque de Fogo em frente a Scabior, recolhendo o copo vazio e se afastando da mesa. Ele tomou um longo gole e sorriu.

- Vamos parar de falar de trabalho. Vamos conversar sobre assuntos mais interessantes. Como vão os casamentos?

Tentou sair do assunto e conseguiu convencer. Todos os bruxos estavam fartos de falar de fronteiras naquela altura da noite, queriam apenas jogar conversa fora, beber o quanto podiam, e esquecer a semana estressante que haviam passado.

Edgar foi o primeiro a falar novamente.

- Casei com uma mulher insuportável! A louca não me deixa fazer nada. E além de tudo é feia. Mas foi a única mulher que era mestiça em meio àquele bando de sangue-ruins.

Um homem de aparência estranha caiu na gargalhada junto com os demais. Ele falou logo em seguida.

- A minha é uma mestiça imunda também. Mas é submissa. Tem medo de mim. Isso é bom, quando se quer fazer tudo sem ninguém para reclamar.

O snatcher apenas sorriu, tomando um longo gole da bebida e observando os companheiros dizerem o que cada mulher tinha de bom e o que cada mulher tinha de ruim. Estava mais à vontade com eles falando dos casamentos montados do que o questionando sobre seu conhecimento peculiar acerca das fronteiras.

- E você, Scabior? Por que não conta sobre sua mulher? Ela é tão insuportável como a mulher do Edgar?

Chadd perguntou e todos na mesa caíram em gargalhadas. Ele deu um sorriso mínimo, mas não respondeu a pergunta, apenas deu de ombros. Tomou mais um longo gole da bebida e depois de cair em si, percebeu que a mesa estava mergulhando em um silêncio estranho.

Todos os homens haviam parado de beber, e olhavam com uma fome anormal para um ponto fixo, um ponto ao lado do snatcher. Ele se virou para a origem do interesse súbito, e quando viu quem acabara de se sentar ao seu lado, quase engasgou.

- Por que você não quer falar sobre mim, amor?

Scabior continuou fitando-a, tentando enfiar em sua mente que aquilo que estava sentado ao lado dele era uma miragem, e não a garota prodígio se sentindo à vontade demais para ser saudável em um lugar como aquele. E infelizmente ela estava linda.

A maquiagem estava mais pesada, os lábios foram pintados com um batom mais escuro do que ela usava diariamente, deixando-os mais cheios, os cabelos estavam mais lisos, mas pareciam bagunçados de um modo selvagem. Scabior entendeu o motivo da fome dos homens na mesa. Ela parecia um prato delicioso para um bando de delinquentes que não comiam há anos.

Ela o olhava em desafio, um olhar que apenas ele conseguia detectar. O snatcher não conseguiu responder a pergunta, apenas permaneceu calado, abrindo espaço para que os outros começassem uma série de perguntas que ele sabia que seria inevitável.

- E então, o Scabior é um bom marido?

Chadd perguntou, um tom de malícia percorrendo cada palavra à medida que elas saíam de sua boca. Scabior apertou o copo na mão direita, sentindo o vidro começar a tremer.

Hermione se aproximou do snatcher, a mão direita percorrendo o braço coberto pelo casaco de couro costumeiro, enquanto a mão esquerda ia em direção ao rosto sério. Ela correu o dedo pela linha do maxilar dele. Ele se segurou para não fechar os olhos. Infelizmente tinha uma semana que não sentia o toque dela, não havia tido nenhum contato. O aroma de baunilha inebriava seus sentidos, e ele se perguntava mentalmente o porquê de seu corpo estar tendo aquelas sensações.

- Um ótimo marido. Dedicado. Gosto de tudo o que ele faz com as mercadorias...

Disse, abrindo espaço para que os comparsas do snatcher dissessem algumas dicas sem perceber. Qualquer informação seria útil para ela. Hermione sentiu o braço de Scabior tremer ligeiramente por debaixo de sua palma.

Um homem loiro e de aparência mais velha abriu a boca antes dos demais.

- Parece que ele precisa se dedicar mais. Scabior está tendo dificuldades com algumas fronteiras. Será que a mulher dele poderia ser mais útil?

O snatcher olhou com fúria para o homem. Sabia que aquele maldito bruxo nunca gostara dele, mas enfiar qualquer pessoa no meio dos planos de todos era jogo sujo, ele não sabia o quão inteligente era o ser que agora retirava a mão do seu rosto, colocando as duas sobre a mesa.

- Claro que posso. Vocês têm um mapa?

Edgar soltou o grande pergaminho e Hermione capturou-o, sentindo as suas mãos tremerem de prazer. Scabior tentou tirar o mapa das mãos dela, mas a garota foi mais rápida, colocando-o longe do alcance dele.

- Deixe de ser orgulhoso, amor. Eu posso tentar ajudar, afinal.

Ela percorreu os olhos castanhos rapidamente pelo mapa, observando cada linha e cada nome que estava escrito ali. Eram muitos, e sabia que não teria tanto tempo para decorar todos. Semicerrou os olhos, pegando os nomes que podia. Ele percebeu isso e tomou um longo gole da bebida, sentindo-a descer quadrada em sua garganta.

Ela soltou um muxoxo.

- Temo não poder ajudar. Se o meu marido que é tão inteligente não consegue, eu muito menos.

Scabior sentiu a bebida parar em sua garganta. Engasgou, tossindo fortemente. Respirou fundo para voltar à postura normal e abriu os olhos, fitando Edgar dobrando o pergaminho e voltando a enfiá-lo no bolso da jaqueta surrada.

Hermione olhou para o relógio de forma dissimulada.

- Merlin, eu preciso ir. Eu espero você acordada, tudo bem?

Levantou-se da mesa, percebendo os diversos pares de olhos fixados no corpo dela de forma faminta, inclusive os olhos azuis. Ela aproveitou-se da situação, percebendo que o snatcher estava virado para ela instintivamente. Aproximou-se dele, depositando um beijo suave e demorado em sua boca.

O corpo de Scabior foi percorrido por um arrepio estranho. Sentia falta da temperatura elevada daqueles lábios, que pareciam hipnotizá-lo apenas com o toque. E se odiou no mesmo momento por sentir aquilo.

Ela despediu-se de todos com uma aceno e saiu do bar, sentindo os olhares perfurarem suas costas. Correu por um beco mais ermo e fechou os olhos, aparatando diretamente em sua sala de estar. Apenas ela podia fazer aquilo em seu apartamento. Não havia dado o privilégio para ele, senão sua vida viraria um inferno maior e mais quente.

Hermione jogou a bolsa no sofá e correu para a escrivaninha de seu quarto. Pegou um pedaço de pergaminho e anotou rapidamente todos os nomes que se lembrava, todos os nomes que havia lido naquele maldito mapa. Fechou o pergaminho e selou-o com um feitiço, jogando-o dentro de uma gaveta pequena e selando-a igualmente.

Respirou fundo, sentindo o seu coração martelar dentro do peito. Retirou o casaco, e logo depois a roupa, jogando-a de qualquer forma na poltrona. Bichento estava em sua caminha, e apenas levantou os olhinhos ao ver a dona chegar. Hermione não guardaria as roupas, estava cansada, e ao mesmo tempo excitada pelo que havia acabado de fazer.

Retirou do armário uma camisola fina. Sentia até mesmo calor. Onde estava o frio que havia sentido antes de sair? Caminhou para o banheiro, escovando os dentes, retirando a maquiagem e desembaraçando com um pente os fios dos cabelos, que ainda estavam lisos.

Saiu do banheiro e logo depois do quarto. Rumou em direção à sala, capturando um livro que repousava em uma prateleira do corredor. Foi até o sofá e se jogou ali, abrindo-o na página que havia parado. Depois de alguns minutos sofridos, conseguiu esquecer tudo o que vivera naquele dia e se jogar na história das páginas que os olhos percorriam.

Sentiu as pálpebras pesarem, o corpo foi relaxando, até que caiu na inconsciência.

* * *

><p>Não sabia dizer quanto tempo havia dormido, mas percebeu que estivera inconsciente por apenas vinte minutos quando olhou o relógio que ficava em cima da lareira de tijolos claros. Havia acordado por causa de um barulho estranho.<p>

Os olhos castanhos percorreram o ambiente a sua volta, pousando em um homem que estava ao seu lado. Hermione quase gritou com o susto. Estava escuro e ela não havia o visto. O snatcher estava com os braços ao lado do corpo, observando-a.

E ela nunca havia visto aqueles olhos azuis preenchidos com tamanha fúria.


	23. Controvérsia

**Controvérsia**

Scabior saiu pela porta ensebada do bar, sendo seguido por todos os bruxos que estavam sentados na mesa. O frio lhe engolfou, e ele não entendeu o porquê da temperatura estar tão divergente da estação do ano em que estavam.

Escutou as risadas dos homens atrás de si e virou-se, vendo que quase todos estavam bêbados por causa do consumo de álcool exacerbado. Seus olhos azuis percorreram cada um, para depois focarem-se na rua.

- Ei! Scabior!

Uma voz chamou a atenção e ele olhou novamente para o grupo, que andava em uma direção contrária a que ele iria. Todos riam.

- Estava deixando sua esposa gostosinha em segredo, não é?

Edgar perguntou em um tom debochado. Scabior não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos e enfiou a mão no casaco, deixando o grupo para trás e caminhando pela rua a fim de aparatar.

Não gostou da brincadeira. A garota havia sido tola, e ele apenas temia por ela.

* * *

><p>- Você me assustou!<p>

Colocou a mão no peito, sentindo o coração bater em uma velocidade acelerada. Observava o homem a sua frente. O snatcher a olhava com uma fúria que Hermione nunca vira. Ela teve que se segurar para não sorrir ao ver a aparência dele. Algo lhe dizia que não era o momento, apesar da garota saber exatamente o motivo da reação.

Ficou calada, apenas esperando ele dizer algo.

- O que você pensou que estava fazendo?

Ele perguntou, Hermione sentiu a raiva em cada palavra da pergunta. Os olhos azuis estavam em um tom mais escuro. Ele não parecia bêbado como os outros que estavam sentados à mesa. Ela se levantou do sofá, sentindo um vento gelado percorrer o seu corpo. Olhou para a janela e viu que o vidro estava aberto. Usava uma camisola fina, e o frio começava a fazer efeito em sua pele.

Os olhos azuis de Scabior correram livremente pelo corpo dela sem que o snatcher conseguisse se conter. A pele estava arrepiada, os seios estavam rígidos por baixo do tecido fino da camisola. Ele engoliu em seco.

- Se você quer jogar, então é isso que vamos fazer. Sou uma boa jogadora quando quero ser.

O snatcher soltou um riso debochado, de descrença. Hermione sentiu seu corpo dar os primeiro sinais da raiva. Ele passou a mão no cabelo embaraçado, demonstrando a sua irritação. Ela ficou estática, apenas esperando-o terminar com aquilo.

- Você não entende. Você fez a maior burrice de sua vida.

Quem soltou o riso debochado dessa fez foi Hermione. Ela deu dois passos atrás. Não queria ficar perto dele. Nunca o vira daquela maneira, com raiva, irritado a ponto de demonstrar fisicamente.

- Burrice? Eu apenas estou jogando o seu jogo. Você acha que é só você que iria infernizar a minha vida?

A raiva de Scabior elevou um nível. Aquela garota prodígio não estava entendendo absolutamente nada do que ele queria alertar a ela. Ele deu dois passos à frente e pegou o braço dela com um pouco mais de força, obrigando-a a olhá-lo, tentaria dizer apenas mais uma vez a merda que ela havia feito. Ela se assustou com a atitude dele

- Não toque em mim.

Ele diminuiu a força dos dedos, deixando o braço descer, largando-a. Não gostou daquilo. Não gostou nem um pouco de escutá-la dizer para ele não tocá-la, como se ele fosse fazer mal a ela, ou como se ela tivesse asco dele. Ficou inquieto, mas tornou a falar.

- O que você fez foi burr... algo perigoso.

A palavra fez com que Hermione focasse um pouco de sua atenção ao que ele estava lhe dizendo. Perigoso? Do que ele queria alertá-la? Scabior percebeu que ela agora estava mais atenta ao que ele dizia.

- Se as pessoas que estavam comigo hoje descobrirem quem você é, pode ser perigoso para você.

Ela pensou com mais seriedade ao que ele havia lhe dito. Por aquele ângulo, isso poderia ser verdade. Não tinha pensado que aqueles homens da mesa podiam a reconhecer. E caso isso acontecesse, ela realmente poderia estar em perigo. Ela conhecia muito bem a violência daquele tipo de raça.

Mas não disse nada disso em voz alta, apenas o olhou novamente.

- Eu sei me cuidar. E sei lidar com um bando de ex-snatcher idiotas, e um bando de bruxos bandidos.

Scabior passou as duas mãos no rosto cansado, olhando-a logo em seguida. Seus olhos pareciam poços sem fundo quando ele abriu a boca.

- Não os subestime.

Hermione travou o maxilar, virando-se de costas para o homem a fim de caminhar para o quarto. Queria pensar. O que ele havia lhe dito era válido, e precisava apenas de um tempo livre sozinha para raciocinar melhor.

Antes que ela pudesse dar o primeiro passo em direção ao corredor, sentiu a mão forte dele pegá-la novamente pelo braço, com um aperto forte. Ele a puxou de encontro a si, forçando-a se virar. Estavam próximos, ambos com uma raiva fora do comum. Os olhos azuis do snatcher gravavam cada movimento dos olhos castanhos. Ela podia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. A sala estava mergulhada em silêncio.

- Sugiro que você tome cuidado. Afinal, você um dia vai carregar um filho meu.

A gargalhada de Hermione soou pelo lugar, quebrando de forma estranha o silêncio abrupto que havia se instalado. Ela não conseguia acreditar no que o snatcher estava lhe dizendo.

- Como se você se importasse com isso.

Scabior se sentiu inquieto novamente. Ela olhava para ele com uma descrença gravada nas orbes escuras. Não gostou daquilo. Apertou um pouco mais o braço dela.

- É claro que me importo. Eu temo por você.

Disse sem pensar nas consequências, e no momento que deixou as palavras saírem da boca, se arrependeu.

Ele deixou o braço de Hermione, afastando-se dela e virando as costas. De onde havia saído aquilo? Scabior fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Sabia que ela ainda estava atrás de si, mesmo que agora ela estivesse livre para ir para o quarto. Mas agora ele só queria que ela esquecesse tudo aquilo, inclusive o que ele havia acabado de dizer.

- Não entendi.

Ela observou-o, mas ele não respondeu, apenas continuou de costas para ela. Ela franziu o cenho, pensando em várias possibilidades para que aquilo ocorresse. Ele temia por ela? Desde quando?

Aproximou-se dele. Ele sentiu a aproximação, sentia o perfume de baunilha dela ficar mais intensificado quando isso acontecia. Fechou os olhos novamente, e abriu-os antes de se virar para ela.

- Tenha fé em Merlin. Edgar sabe quem você é, ele só estava muito bêbado para reconhecê-la. Mas se isso acontecer... Conheço-os o suficiente, e sei que se eles descobrirem quem você é, você terá que tomar muito cuidado.

Ela não respondeu. Ainda estava anestesiada com as palavras anteriores dele. Mas pensou melhor um pouco, e sabia que seria alguém de sorte caso os homens não descobrissem nada. O que faria se os bruxos que ela queria enfiar em Azkaban soubessem que era ela quem estava casada com o snatcher?

Ele se aproximou automaticamente, não deixando de olhá-la diretamente nos olhos. Não sabia realmente o porquê de ter dito aquilo, e parecia que ela estava com a mesma dúvida. Foi algo do momento, de forma impensada.

Antes que ela pudesse fugir dali, ele terminou com a distância entre os dois, capturando os lábios rosados e quentes com os dele, e se surpreendeu quando ela não teve nenhuma reação de repulsa. Não tentou empurrá-lo, não ficou estática, não achou ruim. Pelo contrário, ela o surpreendeu com um abraço.

Hermione envolveu os braços no pescoço dele, puxando o homem com uma força que nunca havia puxado. Ele gostou daquilo, sentiu-se quente, como se algo improvável tivesse acabado de acontecer. Não pensou muito, apenas queria tê-la ali, de todas as formas, ao seu lado.

Ela saboreou os lábios dele por alguns segundos, antes de abrir a boca e deixar a língua do homem invadi-la. O gosto da bebida estava presente, mas ela não se importava muito com isso, gostava demais daquele beijo para que relutasse em devolvê-lo. Ela o desejava, e estava saturada de fingir o contrário.

Ambos se esqueceram completamente da briga de uma semana antes, Hermione não pensou que havia pedido para ele não tocá-la mais, Scabior não pensou no que havia acabado de dizer à garota.

Ela correu os dedos pelo rosto dele, não o deixando abandonar a sua boca. Suas mãos desceram para o pescoço, passando as unhas pela pele do lugar. Sentiu o snatcher dar os primeiros sinais de excitação. Continuou caminhando, percorrendo a palma pelo tecido do seu casaco, enfiando as mãos por dentro dele, sentindo o corpo dele estremecer levemente com o toque dela.

Hermione enfiou a mão por dentro da calça escura e passou-a pelo membro dele. Ele parou imediatamente o beijo, ficando de olhos fechados. A respiração dele estava mais descompassada do que a dela, e quando ela fez o primeiro movimento, ele abriu os olhos, fitando-a de uma forma faminta. Uma forma que ele nunca a fitara antes.

Scabior a pegou no colo sem pensar duas vezes e Hermione enlaçou as pernas em sua cintura, percorrendo o pescoço do snatcher com beijos e mordidas. Sentia a excitação dele contra a sua roupa íntima, e o ouvia gemer quando os dentes encontravam a sua pele.

Ele entrou no quarto dela, jogando-a na cama de forma violenta, mas ela não ficou muito tempo deitada, ajoelhou-se no colchão e engatinhou em direção à beirada da cama, ficando em frente a ele. As mãos ágeis e femininas retiraram o casaco pesado, deixando-o cair no chão, ela espalmou as mãos no peito dele, descendo de forma vagarosa até chegar ao cinto. Scabior retirou a blusa e sentiu a calça ficar mais solta ao corpo, e quando sentiu a mão dela novamente no seu membro, achou que iria enlouquecer.

Ela o ajudou a retirar toda a roupa, e quando Scabior estava nu, não queria esperar. Ela estava em frente a ele, com sede dele, e pela primeira vez estava demonstrando isso. Ele não aguentaria mais, aquilo era demais.

As mãos fortes e masculinas foram em direção ao tecido extremamente fino da camisola, rasgando-o de forma fácil. Hermione o olhou com fúria, amava aquela camisola.

- EI!

Exclamou, vendo o sorriso maldoso do homem a sua frente. Adorava vê-la brava. Ele não a deixou reclamar, logo a beijou novamente. Ela o abraçou pela segunda vez e Scabior subiu na cama, tentando empurrá-la para o colchão. Mas ela não o deixou completar seu objetivo.

Hermione pegou os ombros nus do homem e o empurrou para o colchão. Ele entendeu o que ela queria, apesar de estar desconfiando disso. Ele deitou-se, vendo-a agachada a sua frente. Seu membro latejava, desejando o corpo dela como nunca havia desejado. Surpreendeu-se ao ver a garota sentar-se em seu quadril, e com um movimento mais brusco, ela o fez penetrá-la.

Ela gemeu ao senti-lo dentro de si. Scabior permanecia com os olhos abertos, não acreditando muito em sua sorte, vendo a garota por um ângulo que nunca havia visto. Queria gravar cada movimento dela na memória, cada respiração que deixava os seios descobertos em movimento, cada gemido que ela dava ao mexer o quadril.

Ele passou as mãos pelas pernas brancas, chegando à cintura fina, apertando a carne daquele lugar com tamanha força que fez Hermione arfar. Ela movimentou-se em direção a Scabior, arrancando um gemido gutural por parte do homem, inclinou-se em direção a ele, correndo as mãos por cada lugar do corpo que ela conseguia, sentindo-o pela primeira vez como queria sentir há muito tempo. Sentindo os músculos do peito forte contraírem-se à medida que ela movimentava-se no quadril dele.

Hermione tombou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos grandes roçaram levemente as coxas dele. Scabior concentrava-se em cada movimento dela, maravilhado com tudo. De onde havia saído aquilo tudo? Ela não bebera. Já ele não podia dizer o mesmo. Sabia que estava sob efeito da bebida, mas mesmo que não estivesse, não faria nada diferente.

Não, apenas ficaria onde estava, deixando-a manipular o corpo dele da forma que ela desejava. Ela aumentou o ritmo do quadril, e Scabior percebeu que a garota não demoraria muito a chegar ao seu objetivo.

Ela o olhou novamente, os olhos castanhos com um fogo que ele nunca havia visto. E fechou os olhos logo em seguida, deixando escapar um gemido de satisfação plena. Ele achou que agora poderia comandar a situação.

Sentou-se no colchão e a abraçou, virando-se de forma ágil, e jogando-a na cama. Ele começou a estocar com mais força, vendo-a apenas fechar os olhos novamente, as unhas fincadas fortemente em seus ombros. E não demorou muito para que ele chegasse ao seu próprio desejo. Derramou-se dentro dela, deixando o seu corpo se acostumar com uma sensação forte e prazerosa, uma sensação que ele só sentia com ela.

Olhou-a, observando como as feições da bruxa estavam relaxadas, como se ela tivesse retirado um peso de seu corpo e consciência. Ela abriu os olhos, fitando-o com intensidade. A mão feminina foi de encontro à nuca dele, puxando-o. Os lábios se encontraram em um beijo mais calmo, mas não menos prazeroso. Senti-o latejar dentro de si, sentia os cabelos ásperos percorrendo a pele de seus ombros quando ele se aproximou. E estava exausta.

Scabior saiu, rolando para o lado, passando os braços para cima do corpo e apoiando a cabeça ali. Hermione o olhou de forma discreta, e soltou um suspiro de redenção e cansaço. Ele observou-a fechar os olhos. Ela não o abraçou, não pousou a cabeça no seu peito, apenas encolheu-se ao seu lado, virada para ele. E ela não havia pedido para que ele saísse.

O homem respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro dela misturado ao cheiro de sexo.

O que havia acontecido ali?


	24. Oscilação

**Oscilação**

Hermione abriu os olhos, sentindo-os lacrimejarem à medida que a luz do dia entrava pelo quarto e a engolfava. Espreguiçou-se de forma automática, sentindo os músculos esquentarem com o gesto, e um vazio estranho ao seu lado, no colchão.

Virou o rosto, procurando pela pessoa que estava ali quando ela havia dormido. Pensou seriamente que estava sendo tola em ficar surpresa pela ausência dele. O cheiro dele ainda impregnava os lençóis, e ela passou automaticamente as mãos ali, sentindo as rugas do pano onde horas atrás estava o corpo dele.

Repreendeu-se. Sentir o aroma dele ali a fez lembrar-se da noite passada. Não poderia dizer com convicção até que horas o snatcher havia ficado, estava exausta e tinha dormido logo em seguida. Mas algo a perturbava.

O sexo fora mais intenso do que ela já havia lembrado de ter feito com ele.

A noite inteira fora mais intensa, pensando melhor. Ainda não conseguia entender o motivo do homem ter dito que se preocupava com ela, que temia por ela, quando tudo o que ele fez desde que a conhecera foi usá-la como objeto de desejo incontrolado. E ele estava claramente desconfortável com a situação na noite anterior. Hermione tinha certeza de que se ele não estivesse sob efeito de álcool, acharia a entrega dela e a demonstração de desejo um tanto quanto perturbador demais para continuar com tudo aquilo.

Passou novamente a mão no lençol, perguntando-se onde ele estaria. Olhou o relógio da cabeceira, já passava das dez de manhã. Ela suspirou, estava dormindo demais nos finais de semana. Normalmente acordava às sete para trabalhar em alguns pergaminhos, mas o cansaço sempre predominava quando noites como a anterior aconteciam.

Como ele estaria?

Não tinha escutado nenhum barulho de porta, nem mesmo o som de passos apressados caminhando pelo piso elegante. Havia se acostumado com aquele tipo de barulho, então pela primeira vez desde que se casara, sentia que estava só em casa.

Percebeu que se quisesse realmente saber o paradeiro do homem que chamava de marido – mesmo que ele nunca demonstrasse ser isso – teria que sair da cama e procurá-lo.

Retirou a fina coberta do corpo e saiu do colchão com relutância, caminhando para a suíte. Olhou-se no espelho. As olheiras haviam sumido há tempos, os cabelos estavam desalinhados, mas ainda assim não a incomodavam a ponto de usar uma escova. Apenas fez um coque, usando o próprio cabelo para dar o nó, algo que mulheres trouxas faziam sempre.

E no momento que olhou para o pescoço agora descoberto, percebeu marcas arroxeadas por toda a extensão da pele branca. Os seios também tinham leves rastros marcando o caminho que ele traçara com mais paixão. Hermione não se importou muito com tal fato, e ficou surpresa com a sua própria reação.

Parou de enrolar e escovou os dentes, jogando água gelada no rosto, acordando rapidamente com esse gesto. Quando viu que estava mais apresentável, pegou um penhoar de seda cor de salmão de um cabide dourado e jogou-o no corpo, fechando-o com uma fita delicada do mesmo tecido.

Estava descalça quando caminhou para o corredor, os olhos castanhos e observadores correndo por cada canto do apartamento à procura dele. Bichento estava dormindo em uma poltrona da sala quando ela entrou no cômodo procurando pelo homem. O gato estava tranquilo, algo que só acontecia quando o snatcher não estava por perto. Franziu o cenho. Aquilo estava ficando estranho.

Nem mesmo um copo sujo estava na pia da cozinha, nem mesmo uma roupa jogada. Se Hermione não soubesse que ainda estava casada, acharia que ainda morava sozinha.

Entrou novamente no corredor e percebeu que teria que ir diretamente ao quarto dele. Poderia ainda estar dormindo. Provavelmente estaria. Então ela iria só se certificar de que ele estava lá.

Com cuidado, abriu a porta do quarto dele e ficou surpresa com o que viu. O quarto estava inundado com a luz do dia. As cortinas estavam totalmente abertas, revelando uma cama intocada, como se ele não tivesse dormido aquela noite em casa.

Se não tivesse ficado tão tarde na noite anterior, ela poderia concluir que ele havia saído novamente para se deitar com outra ou beber mais um pouco. Mas não, lembrou-se de ser quase três da manhã quando havia sucumbido ao sono. Ela percebeu que havia apenas uma explicação para a cama dele estar arrumada: ele havia dormido com ela a noite inteira.

Não se dedicou muito tempo pensando naquele assunto. Deixava-a inquieta pensar que tinham dormido juntos. Não queria aquele tipo de laço com ele.

Uma pequena nuvem de vapor saiu pela porta entreaberta do banheiro e Hermione percebeu que ele estava no banho. Sentiu-se burra por estar ali, à procura dele sem nenhum motivo específico.

- Scabior?

Chamou-o pelo nome, achando estranho o som sair de sua boca. Parecia fazer cócegas. Não houve resposta. Ela concluiu que ele não havia escutado. Atravessou o quarto em passadas rápidas e largas, mas quando sua mão envolveu a maçaneta da porta, ela relutou.

Estaria invadindo a privacidade dele, claramente.

Deu de ombros, um pouco mais aliviada ao saber que ele tinha tomado essa mesma atitude com ela diversas vezes.

Empurrou a porta com calma, sentindo o vapor quente bater em seu corpo.

O homem que procurava estava na banheira, a água claramente mais quente do que o normal cobrindo apenas até a altura da sua cintura. Os olhos sérios e azuis profundos estavam focados com determinação na água parada. O queixo não parecia relaxado, como se ele estivesse pensando em algo complexo. Hermione nunca o havia visto daquela maneira. O peito subia e descia com um pouco de dificuldade. Os cabelos - sempre trançados e bagunçados - estavam totalmente desembaraçados e jogados para trás, exibindo o rosto masculino.

E ela não pôde deixar de notar que ele era um homem muito bonito.

Ela se aproximou um pouco. Os olhos azuis a fitaram por alguns segundos de forma vaga, como se para ele, ela não estivesse realmente ali. Mas logo depois ele os focou novamente na água parada, ignorando-a completamente.

- Você não vai a algum bar hoje?

Os olhos azuis a fitaram dessa vez mais profundamente, a raiva gravada no gesto com clareza. O primeiro sinal de que ele agora a escutava. Mas aquilo não demorou muito, logo ele os desviou para um canto da parede de azulejos claros do banheiro.

Hermione respirou fundo, as mãos femininas indo em direção ao laço delicado do penhoar. Ela o desfez, exibindo o corpo no momento que o tecido sedoso deslizou por ele. Os olhos azuis do snatcher relutaram em olhar, mas o desejo da visão venceu. Ele a fitou dessa vez mais demoradamente.

Ela jogou o penhoar no chão e entrou na banheira, sentindo a água quente e limpa lhe envolver à medida que ela se abaixava.

- O que está fazendo?

Ele perguntou, sem conseguir ignorar a atitude dela. Pela primeira vez no dia ela escutou a voz rouca dele, e ficou um pouco satisfeita quando percebeu que a atenção dele agora estava totalmente voltada para ela. Sentou-se, olhando-o com atenção.

- O que aconteceu ontem...

- Não aconteceu nada ontem.

Ele a cortou de uma forma rude e inesperada. Hermione fechou a boca antes mesmo de terminar a frase, recostando-se na banheira e observando-o melhor. Scabior suspirou, apoiando os braços molhados naborda da banheira e a cabeça na porcelana fria. Fechou os olhos, tentando ignorá-la. Ela aproveitou aquele momento para fitá-lo melhor.

Conseguia ver o nariz reto e anguloso, que combinava com os lábios nem tão cheios, nem tão finos, mas firmes e rudes. O rosto inteiro dele era rude. Com os cabelos soltos e molhados, parecia um selvagem tomando banho. Engoliu em seco.

Antes que pudesse perceber, ela se aproximou dele, não conseguindo se conter, como se o corpo dele fosse um imã natural ao seu corpo. Totalmente opostos, mas que se atraíam como uma força sobrenatural e incontrolável.

Scabior sentiu-a se aproximar, o cheiro dela lhe engolfando. Sentiu a água da banheira se mexer levemente ao movimento dela. Abriu os olhos, fitando-a dessa vez com mais atenção. Na verdade, estava fitando com mais atenção do que queria e deveria.

O rosto dela estava a centímetros do seu rosto, a pele branca e perfeita tão alcançável que fez a boca dele salivar, os olhos castanhos cravados nos olhos dele como se estivessem lendo-o, como se estivessem atentos a qualquer movimento do corpo dele. E estavam.

Os lábios rosados o chamavam, ele olhava para aquele ponto no rosto da garota como se aquilo fosse algo perigoso para ele no momento. Hermione percebeu o homem ficar um pouco desconfortável com a sua aproximação e perguntou-se o motivo daquilo. Ele não a queria perto sempre? Por que quando ela se aproximava, a reação dele era completamente diferente? Parecia assustado. Scabior engoliu em seco.

Ela cansou-se um pouco das suposições. Apoiou-se no degrau da banheira, cada braço em cada lado do corpo dele. Inclinou-se para ele, vendo os olhos azuis cravarem em seus seios desnudos. Encaixou-se no homem, percebendo que ele já estava excitado.

- Não aconteceu nada ontem?

Ela perguntou a ele, não esperando nenhuma resposta. Queria apenas deixá-lo preocupado, inquieto com aquela situação. Era algo fascinante vê-lo dessa maneira. Scabior continuou a olhá-la. Ela se aproximou, tomando o lábio inferior dele com os seus e mordendo-o com pouca força. Sentiu-o pulsar perto de sua perna. Ela sugou o lábio e ouviu-o soltar um gemido contido de frustração.

- Não se preocupe. Não aconteceu nada.

Ela disse e se afastou vagarosamente do rosto dele, olhando-o com um misto de divertimento e desafio. Ele conseguia ver cada característica do olhar dela com facilidade. Parecia conhecê-la hámais tempo do que conhecia na verdade para isso. Ela se afastou subitamente dele, levantando-se na banheira. A água escorreu pelo corpo esbelto, deixando um brilho na pele clara que a fazia ficar ainda mais apetitosa.

Hermione se virou para sair da banheira.

- O que está fazendo?

Escutou-o perguntar, e quando foi dar o primeiro passo, sentiu a mão masculina e firme lhe pegar o pulso. Ele a puxou com um pouco de força e ela caiu na banheira novamente, soltando um pequeno grito com o susto. A água espalhou pelo chão branco do banheiro, molhando o azulejo. A perna de Hermione começou a doer um pouco por ter batido no degrau da banheira.

- Mas que mer...

Porém, antes que ela pudesse reclamar da dor, ele a calou com um beijo. Ela sentiu ali o beijo que estava acostumada a experimentar. Violento, voraz, cada movimento dos lábios demonstrando o desejo ardente que sentiam um pelo outro. Estava mais familiarizada com aquele beijo.

A língua dele entrou em sua boca e travou uma batalha com a dela. Ele a puxou com facilidade por causa da água, fazendo-a se encaixar novamente nele. Sentiu-o excitado. Ele acalmou o beijo então, parecia um animal sendo domesticado. Quando conseguia o que queria, começava a ficar mais manso. Os movimentos de sua boca diminuíram a velocidade, a língua dançou de forma mais vagarosa na boca dela.

Sentiu as mãos dele pegaremsuas coxas e as puxarem para que ela ficasse sentada nele. Hermione terminou o serviço, pegando o membro dele e direcionando para a entrada dela. Mexeu o quadril para ele penetrá-la. Ambos gemeram com a sensação diferente. Ela sentiu um pouco de dor por causa da água, mas o prazer de experimentá-lo novamente dentro de si predominou.

Movimentou o quadril de forma contida. Olhou-o com um pouco de relutância. Não gostava de fitar aqueles olhos azuis quando ele a tomava. Sentia-se um objeto dele, impotente. Sentia-se vulnerável. Mas percebeu algo diferente quando o analisou. Ele parecia estar mais vulnerável que ela no momento.

- Aquilo ontem não foi nada.

Ela disse, repetindo o óbvio para que ele ficasse mais tranquilo. Afinal, aquela entrega de ambos eaquela preocupação tola não passou de algo do momento, não? Então por que ela se importava tanto em repetir que não fora nada? Ele não respondeu, apenas a segurou pela cintura e emergiu da água. Hermione sentiu o corpo se arrepiar quando o vento gelado da manhã bateu em sua pele.

Ele caminhou para fora do banheiro com experiência, segurando-a firme contra si, indo em direção à cama e colocando-a com cuidado no colchão. Uma quebra de padrão. Ele nunca a colocava no colchão, sempre a jogava. Scabior não deu tempo para que ela pensasse a respeito disso, logo a invadiu novamente e começou a estocar com mais força.

Não tirava os olhos azuis dos olhos castanhos quando o fazia. Vê-la morder o lábio quando ele a invadia por completo, vê-la abrir os lábios e soltar um gemido de redenção completa, era tudo o que ele gostava de fazer. E o aroma... de baunilha.

- Aquilo ontem não foi nada... Hermione.

Disse o nome dela sem pensar muito. Ela percebeu que adorou aquele som saindo da boca dele, de forma contida, como se ele estivesse pedindo uma autorização dela para dizê-lo. Scabior continuou a penetrá-la, abaixando a cabeça e enfiando os dentes no pescoço alvo. Ela gemeu, sua pele já estava machucada, se aquilo se tornasse uma rotina, teria que usar poções para hematomas todos os dias. Mas não se importou, apenas focou sua atenção no peso do homem em cima dela e na forma como ele a tomava.

Não demoraram muito para chegar ao ápice. Ambos gemeram em uníssono, ele desabando nela novamente. Senti-lo ali parecia... certo. Antes que ela pudesse pensar no que estava fazendo, correu os braços pelas costas molhadas dele, sentindo o cabelo encharcado encontrar a sua pele também molhada. Abraçou-o. Scabior pousou o rosto nos seios dela, sentindo a respiração da garota retomar o ritmo normal à medida que os minutos se passavam.

Não pensaram muito sobre o significado daquilo. Não queriam. Ambos estavam com medo da resposta.

* * *

><p>Horas haviam se passado. Hermione olhava para o relógio dourado que ficava pendurado na parede em frente a cama, os ponteiros indicavam que a noite já havia chegado, mas ela não precisava de um relógio para isso, o quarto estava escuro demais para que ainda fosse dia.<p>

Sua cabeça estava pousada no peito do homem, o braço direito cobria o abdômen dele, sentindo-o respirar com tranquilidade. Sabia que ele estava acordado. Silencioso, mas totalmente acordado. Não haviam trocado uma palavra desde que ele falara o seu nome. E Hermione duvidava que aquele momento fosse o ideal para uma possível conversa.

Sentia os dedos dele acariciarem seu cabelo com relutância, mas ele não parecia realmente perceber isso. Fazia automaticamente, como se estivesse passando o tempo com as mãos.

Ela lembrou-se de algo subitamente.

Sentou-se na cama, sentindo o estômago roncar devido às horas sem comida. Não havia se alimentado desde que acordara. Sentiu-se um pouco cansada por causa disso. Antes que pudesse se levantar do colchão, a mão dele envolveu seu braço. Ele a puxou novamente.

- Aonde você vai?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente desconcertado por causa do seu próprio gesto. Ela o olhou com intensidade.

- Estou com fome. Vou comer.

Ele a puxou para ele, beijando-a nos lábios.

- Você pode comer depois.

Ela soltou um gemido de frustração. Se aquilo continuasse, não sairiam dali nunca. Comer era algo secundário quando se tinha ele na cama. As mãos do homem começaram a correr pelas costas dela, fazendo o arrepio familiar tomar a sua pele. Hermione se concentrou, colocando o que havia lembrado novamente em primeiro lugar.

Ela se afastou, saindo da cama antes que desistisse.

Ele tentou pegá-la novamente, mas Hermione jogou uma almofada na cara dele.

- Levante-se.

Ele a olhou sem entender.

- Posso saber por quê?

- Temos uma reunião hoje à noite.

Scabior fez uma careta de indignação.

- Que tipo de pessoa marca uma reunião para um sábado à noite?

Hermione deu de ombros, caminhando nua até o banheiro. Ele a observou, virando a cabeça para o lado, como se fosse um cachorro. Ela voltou já vestida com o penhoar. Scabior não gostou daquilo. Preferia vê-la caminhar nua no quarto dele.

- Pessoas responsáveis.

Ela respondeu a pergunta anterior, saindo do quarto. Ele escutou os passos em direção à cozinha e deitou-se, bufando e jogando a almofada no próprio rosto.

Poderia facilmente se acostumar com ela andando nua pelo quarto, mas a responsabilidade exagerada dela ainda era irritante.


	25. Lembranças

**Lembranças **

Hermione olhava para dentro do armário, os olhos castanhos analisando cada roupa que estava ali dentro. Realmente ainda não havia decido qual roupa usar, e odiava esse tipo de decisão. Ser mulher às vezes atrasava sua vida.

Percebeu um vulto ao seu lado e virou a cabeça. Ele estava na porta, olhando-a. Assustou-se com isso, fechando os olhos. Ele era como um gato, até mesmo pior, quando andava. Quando queria, e Hermione sabia que fazia de propósito, andava mais silenciosamente que Bichento.

Ela ignorou o susto, analisando-o dessa vez com mais calma e atenção. E quando viu a roupa do homem, respirou fundo.

- Definitivamente você não vai assim.

Ele estava vestido exatamente como quando ia àqueles bares imundos da Travessa do Tranco. Uma calça escura e surrada, as malditas botas e uma blusa negra de aparência puída. Scabior reconheceu o olhar dela quando ela lhe disse aquilo. Aquele olhar de desaprovação aberta quando ela odiava algo. Não entendeu muito bem o motivo do olhar. O que havia de errado com a roupa dele agora? Colocou em voz alta sua pergunta.

- O que há de errado com minha roupa?

Ela não respondeu, apenas revirou os olhos e o pegou pela manga da blusa. Puxou-o para fora do quarto, e quando ele percebeu que deveria segui-la, ela o soltou. Caminharam juntos para o quarto dele, ela indo em direção ao armário e abrindo as portas de madeira escura sem pedir licença e tampouco se importando com a privacidade dele invadida.

Os olhos castanhos correram pelas roupas penduradas no cabide. Pelas pouquíssimas roupas ali. Como conseguia viver assim? Não tinha nada fora do habitual, apenas calças escuras e surradas, umas blusas pretas e raramente uma clara. Todas de aparência velha. O casaco que ele usava sempre estava guardado. Hermione não pôde deixar de observar o lenço dela dobrado em uma prateleira. Sentiu-se tentada a pegá-lo de volta, mas sabia que travaria outra guerra bruxa se o fizesse.

Olhou-o com intensidade e ele ignorou-a. Sabia que ela havia visto o lenço, mas decidiu que não falaria nada a respeito. O tédio estava gravado em cada linha de expressão do rosto dele. Elatravou o maxilar.

- Espere aqui.

Ela praticamente ordenou, e ele levantou as mãos, dizendo por meio desse gesto que não sairia do lugar. Ela voltou segundos depois com a varinha em mãos. Apontou para ele de forma determinada. Scabior não gostou daquilo. Sua última experiência com a varinha daquela garota apontada para ele não fora boa.

Com um movimento de mãos, um terno foi conjurado. Um terno completo. Hermione pensou bastante na cor antes de trazê-lo. Era claro que ele tinha muitas roupas escuras, mas sabia que um terno negro era peça coringa em qualquer armário masculino. O terno flutuou para as mãos dela, sendo seguido por uma blusa social clara e sapatos sociais.

Ela olhou o conjunto e imaginou-o ali. Scabior apenas fitava a garota com assombro.

- Como você fez isso?

Perguntou, não conseguindo conter a curiosidade.

- Archie possui uma conta em uma loja no Beco Diagonal.

Ele continuou a olhá-la, como se a garota fosse um animal raro da Floresta Proibidade Hogwarts. Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Não estamos roubando. Ele será reembolsado.

Ela analisou um pouco mais o terno, Scabior não ousou interrompê-la.

- Muito escuro...

Apontou a varinha para as peças de roupas. Elas se transformaram em um terno cinza e uma blusa social preta. O sorriso de aprovação dela perpassou a sua face. Mas ele ainda preferia o preto.

- Eu não vou usar esse terno ridículo.

- Você vai usar.

- Eu prefiro o preto.

Os olhos dela cravaram nos olhos azuis e Scabior percebeu ali a irritação comum que ela sentia ao ser contrariada. Quase achou graça. Se não fosse o fato de ter que usar algo que não queria.

- Você irá usar. E não reclame, senão faço você colocar um vermelho com uma camisa dourada. E ainda terá que carregar o brasão da Grifinória!

Ele sorriu dessa vez. Sabia perfeitamente que ela estava blefando. Nem que isso fosse uma ótima vingança, ela nunca iria colocá-la em prática. Ela nunca iria passar aquele ridículo com ele ao lado. Aproximou-se dela, vendo-a começar a ficar irritada.

- O que está fazendo?

Ela perguntou. Ele se aproximou ainda mais dela, percebendo o corpo dela ficar rígido. Olhou para os seios dela, vendo-os pressionarem o tecido fino do penhoar dessa vez branco. Adorava aquele tipo de roupa. Sua boca salivou. Ele começou a desabotoar a blusa surrada que estava vestindo, jogando-a para a cama. As mãos fortes foram em direção ao cinto, desabotoando-o também.

- Eu só quero o meu terno.

Disse, surpreendendo-a. Hermione podia sentir o desejo dele, quase palpável. Mordeu a língua e jogou o terno para ele, irritada. Ele sorriu.

Scabior despiu-se tranquilamente, percebendo-a desviar os olhos. Achou aquilo tudo uma frescura. Sabia o corpo dela de cor, e poderia jurar por Merlin que ela também já o conhecia muito bem, mas ela parecia sempre desconfortável quando ficavam no mesmo local, em silêncio. Principalmente quando ele estava apenas com a boxer preta e ela com apenas um tecido fino lhe cobrindo o corpo.

Colocou o terno, e quando ela percebeu que ele já estava devidamente vestido, apontou a varinha para ele e acenou. O tecido se ajustou ao corpo dele com leveza, um corte perfeito, como se um alfaiate italiano o tivesse feito.

Ela o admirou. Ficava mais sério com aquele tipo de roupa. Estava bonito. Mas, olhando-o com mais atenção, percebeu que preferia aquele maldito vestindo aquelas roupas casuais e desleixadas.

Hermione nunca iria admitir aquilo.

Scabior olhou-se no espelho que ficava na parte interna da porta do armário. Ficou surpreso com o que viu. Achou-se elegante, como se fosse um bruxo importante do Ministério da Magia.

Ele também nunca iria admitir aquilo.

Ela passou a mão no cabelo, saindo do quarto e caminhando para o seu próprio. O snatcher a seguiu, sabendo perfeitamente que ela não tinha o visto sair logo atrás dela. Hermione entrou no quarto, retirando o penhoar e jogando-o em uma poltrona fofa. Estava completamente nua. Ele a fitava com uma maldade visível. Ela não tinha percebido ainda sua presença.

Abriu a porta do armário, colocando uma lingerie pequena para não marcar a roupa. Optou por um vestido clássico, tubinho branco, sabendo que não precisava exagerar para uma reunião, mas também não iria de qualquer jeito, afinal, era na mansão Malfoy que a reunião seria. Colocou um cinto preto e fino para quebrar um pouco a cor e pegou as sandálias de salto alto, calçando-as também. Fechou a porta.

- Mas que droga! Pare de fazer isso!

Assustou-se com o homem que estava apoiado no batente da porta. Pela segunda vez só naquela noite. Ele sorriu, não dizendo nada. Scabior caminhou para a cama dela, sentando-se ali e apoiando as mãos no colchão, inclinando o corpo para trás casualmente. Observou-a caminhar para o espelho enorme que ficava perto da porta do banheiro. Hermione começou a se maquiar, sentindo os olhos dele quase a derretendo.

Ela o olhou através do espelho.

- Você vai ficar a noite inteira me observando?

Ele poderia ficar observando-a a vida inteira. Ela ficava simplesmente linda de vestido, principalmente quando esse não mostrava muito da perna torneada, mas também não escondia tanto. As sandálias deixavam-na com uma aparência ainda mais feminina. Mas ele não disse nada disso a ela, apenas deu de ombros.

- Não tem nada melhor para fazer.

Ela revirou os olhos e voltou a sua atenção para a maquiagem. Percebeu pelo reflexo do espelho Bichento entrar no quarto de forma despreocupada, mas quando viu o homem que estava sentado na cama dela, arqueou as costas por extinto, as garrinhas ficaram visíveis, os pelos alaranjados se arrepiaram na nuca.

Scabior inclinou-se para o chão, mexendo as mãos desajeitadamente em um gesto claro para chamar o gato. Bichento ficou desconfiado, olhou-o com raiva e saiu do quarto correndo. O homem revirou os olhos, fazendo uma careta de impaciência. Hermione observava tudo sem dizer nada. Ele se levantou da cama, caminhando a passos largos para fora do quarto.

- Eu vou matar aquele gato.

Disse. A garota sorriu, sabendo que seria mais fácil Voldemort retornar do que ele conseguir pegar Bichento. Terminou de se maquiar e olhou-se por inteiro no espelho, aprovando tudo ali. Pegou a carteira de mão e enfiou nela o suficiente para algumas horas fora de casa. Colocou os brincos e prendeu os cabelos em um coque frouxo, dando um ar não muito formal ao penteado.

Saiu do quarto e encontrou o homem olhando para a janela. Bichento havia desaparecido. Devia estar debaixo de algum móvel ou em algum dos seus esconderijos. Scabior escutou a garota entrar no cômodo e virou-se, fitando-a.

- Ah...

Abriu a boca, mas nada saiu além daquilo. Não conseguiu conter a sílaba que demonstrou a admiração, mas calou-se antes que pudesse dizer o restante. Hermione sorriu, sabendo o que ele quis demonstrar com isso. Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos bagunçados, dessa vez amarrado de forma simples com um elástico. Caminhou para a lareira.

- Aonde está indo?

- Para o Ministério.

- A reunião é na Mansão Malfoy.

Scabior estacou, visivelmente desconfortável com aquela nova informação. Não gostou nem um pouco de saber onde seria a reunião. Não gostava daquele lugar, sempre lhe trazia más lembranças. Principalmente quando se olhava as lembranças que a envolvia.

- Não vou usar a lareira. Não quero Pó de Flu no vestido.

Ela disse e ele percebeu que a garota não tinha notado sua reação à nova informação. Ele revirou os olhos quando ela caminhou para a porta de saída do apartamento. Ele a seguiu, percebendo que ela nunca dava a mão, nem se apoiava no seu braço. Era visivelmente e irritantemente independente de tudo.

Ele fechou a porta e sentiu a mão delicada pousar com fraqueza no seu braço. Um segundo depois, desaparataram.

* * *

><p>Os olhos castanhos dela percorriam cada um que estava presente no salão. Reconhecia alguns bruxos da última reunião que Malfoy havia dado. Mas outras fisionomias eram completamente novas para ela. Percebeu o loiro andar em sua direção.<p>

Ele caminhou até o casal estranho, olhando Hermione com visível admiração. Os olhos cinzentos percorreram cada centímetro do corpo da garota, antes que ele tomasse a mão dela e depositasse um beijo calmo na pele branca. Scabior travou o maxilar, contendo a vontade súbita de matar aquele projeto de bruxo.

- Você está linda. Boa noite.

Disse o elogio antes de cumprimentar os dois. A bruxa sorriu para Malfoy de forma discreta, agradecendo o elogio por meio desse gesto. Percebeu o homem ao seu lado enrijecer, parecia com raiva e inquieto, como se não estivesse confortável nem com a situação, nem com o local. Não disse mais nada.

- Vamos?

Malfoy gesticulou para uma grande porta onde todos os bruxos começavam a entrar. Hermione assentiu e dessa vez pegou no braço de Scabior, mais para puxá-lo do que procurando apoio.

Ela sentou ao lado de Archie, cumprimentando-o com um gesto informal de cabeça. O snatcher sentou em frente a ela, olhando todos ali com atenção. Nunca havia visto tantos bruxos de nacionalidades diferentes e de fisionomia importante em um só lugar. Sentiu-se um trasgo ali no meio. Agradeceu mentalmente a inteligência da garota em frente a ele, colocando-o em um terno de corte perfeito.

Malfoy pigarreou quando percebeu todos os bruxos sentados.

- Como todos sabem, essa reunião foi marcada apenas para que possamos tomar conhecimento das novas regras do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia e das multas dadas pela Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos.

Os bruxos não o interromperam. O loiro começou a distribuir pergaminhos para todos os presentes. Scabior pegou os deles e começou a ler com desinteresse. Aquilo tudo era tedioso demais para aguentar por mais de uma hora. Malfoy pigarreou.

- Sei que todos não estão surpresos, já que acompanharam todas as mudanças de perto. Esse é apenas o documento oficial. Archie?

Malfoy chamou o chefe de Hermione, e Scabior começou a se interessar um pouco mais.

- Sim?

- Pode informar a todos a regra mais específica do seu Departamento?

Aquilo pegou Scabior de surpresa. Mas ele não deixou de observar que não era apenas ele ali que estava surpreso. Sabia que muitos bruxos presentes não trabalhavam no mesmo Departamento que ele, mas as regras com certeza influenciavam muitas áreas, principalmente os Ministérios de outros países. Archie pigarreou, cortando a linha de pensamento do snatcher.

- A partir do dia que as novas regras entrarem em vigor. Todo bruxo, sem exceção, terá que passar por uma vistoria de alguém do nosso Departamento para atravessar a fronteira.

Ninguém ali demonstrou nada, apenas concordância com Archie. Hermione olhou para o snatcher com visível interesse, buscando ali alguma demonstração de raiva, e ficou muito satisfeita ao perceber que o homem estava irritado. Muito irritado.

- As regras serão praticamente as mesmas, porém, teremos mais cuidado com a fronteira e apenas eu ou algum dos meus principais assistentes poderemos assinar algo ou autorizar uma entrada de cargas. Visando o melhoramento do tráfego de cargas proibidas, sei que todos concordam com isso.

Nenhum bruxo ousou discordar. Archie acenou para Malfoy, que abriu uma pasta negra e pegou pergaminhos mais escuros. Colocou-os na mesa. Archie pegou uma pena também negra e assinou o pergaminho, passando para Hermione, que, antes de fazer exatamente igual ao chefe, olhou para o snatcher em desafio. Scabior quase a matou ali mesmo.

Ela assinou o pergaminho e passou para outro assistente. Apenas alguns bruxos necessitavam de assinar o documento. Quando o pergaminho reencontrou Malfoy, ele acenou com a varinha e selou-o, colocando novamente na pasta.

- A reunião está encerrada.

A bruxa ficou surpresa com a simplicidade que Malfoy levou aquela reunião e a rapidez daquilo. Gostou. Adorava eficiência e praticidade. Todos os bruxos começaram a se levantar da mesa, iniciando conversas triviais e educadas. Scabior não aguentou aquilo e saiu da sala de reunião, caminhando em direção ao salão. Estava irritado. Não aguentava nem ao menos olhar alguém ali.

Começou a andar de um lado para o outro. Odiava aquele lugar. Fazia-lhe lembrar de uma época que ele no momento não queria lembrar. Os gritos da garota que agora era sua esposa pareciam voltar a ecoar pelas aquelas paredes escuras. O chão parecia estar coberto com seu corpo sujo e contorcido enquanto aquela louca da Lestrange a torturava com prazer.

Passou as mãos no cabelo, fazendo alguns fios se soltarem do elástico. Alguns bruxos já deixavam a sala, saindo diretamente da mansão e caminhando para o fim do jardim a fim de aparatar. Nem ao menos perderam seu tempo olhando para ele, um completo desconhecido daquele círculo tão importante.

Ele escutou a voz de Archie e virou-se. Ele andava com Malfoy e a garota. Despediu-se de ambos e acenou para Scabior com empolgação quando passou por ele, indo na mesma direção que os bruxos. O snatcher viu Malfoy beijar a mão de Hermione novamente e automaticamente pegou a varinha dentro do bolso, mas soltou-a logo em seguida. O que estava pensando?

Ela despediu-se do anfitrião e caminhou em direção ao marido, passando por ele diretamente e olhando-o para que ele a seguisse. O loiro voltou para a sala de reunião. Hermione e Scabior eram os últimos a saírem, e quando alcançaram o jardim, esse já estava vazio.

Quando ele percebeu aquilo, pegou o braço dela com força e apertou-o ainda mais, fazendo-a olhá-lo.

- Posso saber por que eu parecia o único do Departamento surpreso demais naquela reunião, com aquelas regras?

Ela deu de ombros, indiferente. Optou por responder com sinceridade.

- Eu prefiro que ladrões com você não interfiram nesse tipo de coisa.

A raiva de Scabior triplicou ao ouvir aquilo. Agora nunca mais iria conseguir contrabandear nada para dentro daquela maldita fronteira. E tudo por culpa da garota que o olhava com um misto de satisfação e temor. Ele travou o maxilar. Hermione percebeu que o homem estava muito inquieto e nervoso. Aquilo tudo não era motivo de ficar nervoso. Não tanto.

Ele gritou com raiva e ela pegou a varinha automaticamente, temendo alguma demonstração física por parte dele. O que estava acontecendo com aquele homem? Ele olhou para a varinha dela.

- Você acha que eu vou machucá-la?

- Não confio em você. Não posso.

- Eu nunca te machucaria.

Aquilo soou estranho, vindo dele com aquele tom de sinceridade. Mas Hermione não confiava nele. Não agora. Ele começou a andar em círculos quando percebeu que ela não guardaria a varinha, passando a mão no cabelo vez ou outra. Ela franziu o cenho.

- Por que está tão nervoso?

Ele parou de andar, mas não respondeu à pergunta. A garota olhou em volta.

- O lugar em que está te dá boas lembranças?

Perguntou, o tom claro do sarcasmo fluindo através das palavras. Ele entendeu a provocação. Aproximou-se dela em passos largos, olhando com uma raiva com que nunca havia olhado.

- Você é a mulher mais amarga que eu já conheci.

Dizer que aquilo a deixou chateada seria eufemismo. Hermione sentiu como se tivesse levado um tapa. A frase a atingiu como algo físico. Mas ela não demonstrou isso.

- Vindo de alguém que só conhece prostitutas, posso desconsiderar a opinião.

Ele não respondeu, apenas a olhou uma última vez e deu as costas, caminhando para o portão da mansão. Ela sentiu-se vazia ao vê-lo se afastar. Mas seu orgulho já estava ferido o bastante para aquela noite.

- Isso! Corre para a companhia delas!

Gritou antes de ver o corpo dele sumir. Havia desaparatado. Mas sabia que ele tinha escutado. Ficou ali por alguns minutos, sentindo o corpo quente por causa da discussão, a raiva sair de cada poro à medida que o tempo se passava. Olhou para o céu estrelado e começou a se acalmar. Respirou fundo.

Começou a andar em direção ao portão também. Queria ir embora daquele local, querendo ou não, já havia vivido tragédias demais ali. Não estava lhe fazendo bem ficar no jardim da mansão que serviu de palco para sua tortura.

Quando passou do portão, escutou barulho de passos e alguns galhos quebrando. Virou-se, quase chamando o nome dele. Poderia ter voltado? Não sabia responder.

- Há alguém aí?

Perguntou, sentindo-se tola com isso. Depois de alguns segundos, escutou uma voz e uma risada. Não gostou daquilo. Virou-se novamente e semicerrou os olhos para tentar enxergar naquele escuro. Quando percebeu, já era tarde.

Não era alguém, mas muitos. Ouviu muitas vozes. Algumas risadas maldosas.

- Olha... quem temos aqui...

Sua espinha foi percorrida por um arrepio horrível. Fechou os olhos e virou-se, reconhecendo ali todos os homens que havia visto no bar. Os mesmos homens que o snatcher havia lhe dito para se preocupar. Os homens dele.


	26. Tortura

**Tortura**

Hermione pegou a varinha de dentro da carteira em uma velocidade que surpreendeu até os homens que estavam a cercando. Feixes de luz começaram a voar da ponta, tentando a todo custo atingir alguns. Não conseguia desaparatar e sair daquele lugar, já sabia que estava presa de alguma forma. Deviam ter lançado um feitiço antiaparatação na mesma hora em que viram que ela estava sozinha. Como poderia ter sido tão burra?

Um homem gemeu quando foi estuporado, mas antes que Hermione pudesse terminar de lançar seus feitiços, foi atingida na barriga por um raio e sentiu seu corpo amolecer devido à dor. Sabia que eles não usariam feitiços praticados em Hogwarts. Aqueles tipos de homens não se preocupavam se maldições eram imperdoáveis, foram figuras fáceis em cenas de tortura na guerra.

Ela cambaleou um pouco, sua cabeça rodando. O jardim da mansão Malfoy começou a se desanuviar. Esforçou-se para não fechar os olhos e caiu de joelhos, sentindo a grama úmida bater de encontro à pele.

As respirações começaram a ficar menos ruidosas. Hermione tombou a cabeça para baixo, apenas fitando a grama, sua mente tentando trabalhar em um plano para uma possível fuga. Mas ela realmente não estava conseguindo pensar em nada. A dor em sua barriga estava arrancando toda a atenção da garota.

Dois sapatos negros pararam em frente aos joelhos dela e logo depois ela sentiu uma mão pegar seus cabelos, puxando-os com força para cima e obrigando-a a olhar o homem nos olhos. Ela o reconheceu. Era um dos que estavam ao lado de Scabior quando ela se sentou também ao lado dele. No dia, olhava para ela com cobiça, mas naquele momento, seu olhar estava claramente mais assassino.

- Vamos colocar algumas considerações aqui. A esposinha de Scabior agora vai nos ajudar...

O homem puxou ainda mais seu cabelo e Hermione sentiu alguns fios se soltarem. Sua barriga doía muito e ela estava levemente enjoada, mas não poderia se dar ao luxo de devolver o sanduíche que havia comido. Claramente estava sendo ameaçada.

- Não vai, garota?

Ele sorriu para ela, mostrando os dentes amarelados. Ela sentiu todos os olhares dos homens quase a perfurarem. Respirou fundo, sentindo sua barriga doer ainda mais com aquilo. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, o homem agachou-se à sua frente, esperando uma resposta.

Ela cuspiu no chão, demonstrando qual seria sua escolha.

- Garotas...

Ele disse, e antes que Hermione pudesse puxar sua cabeça para fora do aperto daquele homem, sentiu outro raio lhe atingir. E então, estava inconsciente.

* * *

><p>Scabior terminava o seu oitavo copo de Uísque de Fogo só naquela noite. Queria esquecer tudo o que havia passado naquele maldito lugar de onde havia saído. Sua cabeça começava a latejar, mas ele sabia que eram consequências da bebida. Já estava acostumado com aquilo. Infelizmente o motivo de beber tanto agora era diferente.<p>

Ele não queria lembrar-se da discussão que teve com ela. Não queria lembrar-se de tê-la chamado de mulher amarga e de como a garota havia o olhado com isso. Sabia que havia a chateado. Estava acostumado a irritá-la, deixá-la possessa. Mas nunca magoá-la. Não intencionalmente.

Sentiu uma presença ao seu lado e reconheceu a mulher que o olhava com luxúria. Conhecia-a, e sabia que era uma boa noite quando se tinha ela na cama. Ela se aproximou, passando o dedo longo pelo braço dele, claramente surpresa com o terno que ele vestia. Scabior parecia uma coruja branca no meio de corujas negras com aqueles trajes. Estava totalmente incomodado com isso.

Ele olhou para a mulher e ela interpretou aquele olhar como um sinal verde. Seu dedo longo desceu pelo braço dele, correndo pelo terno. Quando chegou à perna, antes que ela pudesse tocá-lo, ele prendeu o pulso dela com a sua mão, claramente impedindo-a.

- Deixe-me.

Disse sem nenhum escrúpulo. Ela não objetou, sabia que quando os homens não queriam, poderiam se tornar violentos. Mas não estava acostumada a ser dispensada daquela forma. Saiu de perto do homem e foi em direção a um grupo de bruxos bêbados que estava em uma mesa.

Scabior correu os olhos pelo bar. Não havia ninguém conhecido aquela noite. Achou estranho, para não dizer suspeito. Perguntou-se se Edgar estava tramando algo. Fechou os olhos, visivelmente irritado. Acenou para o garçom e pediu mais uma dose de Uísque de Fogo.

A risada da mulher reverberou pelo bar. Aquela risada alta que as mulheres davam para chamar a atenção dos homens. Scabior ignorou-a, sentindo-se um idiota. Não conseguia mais ter desejo por nenhuma mulher que não fosse aquela maldita garota irritante. Ele queria apenas Hermione Granger.

Fechou os olhos novamente e tomou um gole da bebida, tirando as moedas do bolso e colocando-as sobre o balcão. Saiu sem terminar a sua dose. Quando sentiu o ar gelado da noite percorrer seu corpo, pensou no lugar em que queria ir e desaparatou.

Reconheceu a fachada do prédio. Subiu as escadas com um pouco de dificuldade. Estava um pouco tonto pelo tanto de Uísque de Fogo que havia tomado, mas não bêbado o suficiente para não se responsabilizar por seus próprios atos. O elfo doméstico estava a postos e cumprimentou-o com entusiasmo. Scabior apenas acenou para ele, fazendo os olhos da criatura brilharem. Normalmente os moradores o ignoravam.

Ele chegou ao andar desejado pela lareira. Tateou o bolso interno do paletó à procura da varinha, e quando finalmente a achou, respirou fundo para o que ia fazer a seguir.

Ele iria pedir desculpas.

Não desculpas por ter ficado nervoso na reunião. Ela sabia que iria causar aquilo nele no momento em que ele soubesse das regras novas, principalmente da regra que o impediria de ganhar mais dinheiro. Não. Ele iria pedir desculpas por tê-la chamado de mulher amarga. Por ter perdido a cabeça e por tê-la deixado sozinha naquele maldito jardim, o mesmo jardim em que ele a deixara aos cuidados da louca da Lestrange.

Apontou a varinha para a maçaneta da porta e entrou no apartamento silenciosamente. Procurou algum vestígio da menina. Não achou nada, nem mesmo um copo de água sobre o balcão da cozinha. Seus olhos azuis correram atentamente pela sala luxuosa, mas nada viram. Ela já estaria dormindo?

Pensou que estava sendo idiota. Claro que ela já estaria dormindo. Ela nunca o esperou chegar em casa. Por que naquela noite seria diferente? Principalmente quando haviam discutido?

Escutou o gato dela se aproximar e virou-se. Bichento correu em direção ao homem, miando de forma estranha. Ele achou aquilo um tanto quanto perturbador. O animal nunca se aproximava dele, nem mesmo para pedir comida. Olhou de relance a cozinha e percebeu que o potinho estava cheio.

-Ai!

Exclamou quando sentiu as unhas finas do gato lhe fincarem a perna, passando pelo tecido da calça. Bichento miou e foi em direção ao corredor. Scabior franziu o cenho, seguindo o maldito gato. O animal entrou no quarto dela, a porta completamente aberta. Ele achou aquilo estranho. Seguiu novamente o gato.

- Garota?

Chamou-a baixinho, com receio de acordá-la. Já não bastava ela quase querer matá-lo nos últimos momentos em que a viu. Não houve resposta, apenas um miado mais alto por parte do gato.

Ele tateou a parede, procurando aquilo que os trouxas chamavam de interruptor. A luz banhou o quarto no momento em que ele o ligou. E quando viu a cama intocada da garota, percebeu o motivo da inquietação do gato.

Ela ainda não havia chegado.

* * *

><p>Archie praguejou quando escutou novamente as batidas na porta. Aquilo claramente era alguém tentando arrombá-la. Sua esposa já havia acordado há muito tempo e levantou-se assustada da cama.<p>

- O que está acontecendo?

- Deve ser alguma emergência, Dana. Volte para a cama.

- As pessoas costumam usar a lareira para emergências, Arch!

Archie sabia que sua esposa estava certa, mas não colocou o pensamento em voz alta. O endereço de sua lareira era dado a todos do Departamento para caso de emergências, e apenas emergências. E aquilo não havia acontecido mais de duas vezes. Mas seu endereço físico nunca fora usado para tais circunstâncias.

Ele olhou para o relógio que ficava na cabeceira da cama. Eram quatro horas da madrugada. Que bruxo iria até sua casa às quatro horas? Dana estava certa, teriam que mudar para um apartamento. Morar em casa estava ficando inconveniente.

Archie pegou sua varinha e saiu do quarto, descendo a pequena escada e indo em direção à sala. Sua casa era pequena. Dana ficou na espera, no segundo andar, perto da escada. Os olhos da mulher estavam temerosos.

Ele apontou a varinha para a porta no momento em que a abriu, e quando viu o marido de Hermione Granger do outro lado, não entendeu de imediato.

O homem não esperou um convite, entrou na casa enfurecido, visivelmente abalado e nervoso. Archie segurou a varinha com mais força.

- Posso saber que tipo de brincadeira de mau gosto é essa?

Ele perguntou. Scabior virou-se para ele, sem conseguir acreditar emcomo foi parar ali. Demorou quase uma hora para achar o endereço daquele homem e agora ele estava achando que sua presença era motivo de uma brincadeira maldosa.

Ele se aproximou do homem e olhou-o atentamente. Suas palavras saíram tremidas quando ele deu a notícia.

- Eles a pegaram, Archie.

* * *

><p>Hermione abriu os olhos pesados, sentindo uma fincada horrível na cabeça. Piscou algumas vezes, tentando fazer sua visão se acostumar com a escuridão do lugar onde estava. Fedia muito ali. Ela percorreu os olhos ao redor, percebendo que estava em um porão. Apenas a luz do andar de cima entrava pela fresta de uma porta de madeira escura e puída, comida por cupins.<p>

Ela tentou se levantar, mas sua barriga ainda doía muito. A garganta estava arranhada pela sede que sentia, como se não bebesse água há dias. Seriam dias? Há quanto tempo estava ali?

Estava frio naquele lugar, as grades que a prendiam em uma espécie de jaula estavam enferrujadas, tornando tudo aquilo grotesco demais. Sua barriga também protestava a falta de comida, e algo lhe dizia que não comeria tão cedo. Mesmo que eles oferecessem alimento, ela nunca iria tocar em nada que aqueles homens haviam tocado.

Ele tinha razão. Scabior.

Fora burra em colocar-se tão exposta. Os homens não tinham dignidade o suficiente para conversar ou duelar. Eram covardes que andavam em bandos. Hermione não tinha como sair daquele lugar. Uma sensação estranha de _déjà vu_ se apoderou de seu corpo. Já havia sido mantida em cativeiro na guerra. Lágrimas embaçaram sua visão, mas ela esforçou-se para contê-las. Não iria chorar naquele momento. Era forte. Precisava sair dali.

O rosto daquele snatcher que era seu marido flutuou em sua mente. A última vez em que o vira, chamando-a de amarga. Estava com raiva e irritado. Havia a deixado sozinha naquele maldito jardim. Hermione sabia que não poderia culpá-lo por isso, mas não deixou de pensar na noite em que ele lhe falara para ter cuidado.

Lembrar-se dele fez com que cada momento da vida dela com ele voltasse à tona, e ela entrou em pânico. Olhou para sua roupa e viu que estava intacta, tirando a imundice do vestido. Seus sapatos haviam sumido, logicamente junto com a varinha e sua carteira de mão. Mas sua roupa íntima ainda estava lá e ela não sentia nenhuma dor no baixo ventre, indicando que os homens do andar de cima não haviam tocado nela de forma mais masculina. Quase respirou fundo, se não fosse por vozes que ficaram mais audíveis no momento em que escutou passos vindos do primeiro andar.

Hermione engatinhou até perto das grades que ficavam ao lado da porta, apurando os ouvidos para tentar escutar melhor.

- Não vai adiantar colocarmos essa garota em cativeiro se não conseguirmos arrancar algo dela.

- Eu sei, mas como poderemos fazer isso?

- Eu não sei, seu imbecil! A ideia de trazê-la para cá foi sua!

- Cale a boca e fale mais baixo.

- Ela está desacordada.

Hermione prendeu a respiração. Eles achavam que ela estava desacordada? Agradeceu-se mentalmente por não ter feito nenhum barulho. Quanto mais achassem que ela estava inconsciente, melhor. Não queria que eles descessem ali. Eram três vozes distintas, mas ela sabia que havia mais homens naquele lugar. Eram tantos quando desacordou...

- E o que faremos com aquele maldito do Scabior?

- Scabior não é problema para nós, você sabe disso.

O coração dela comprimiu-se no seu peito e ela perguntou-se o motivo daquilo. Desde quando seu corpo dava aquele tipo de sinal? Ele estaria ferido? Estaria em outro porão no mesmo local que ela? Não soube responder, as vozes voltaram a falar.

- Uma Maldição Cruciatus pode resolver o problema. Ela falará.

Hermione prendeu a respiração, fechando os olhos. Seu corpo começou a tremer.

- A garota lutou mais do que você na guerra, seu inútil. Está mais do que acostumada à maldição. Ela não falará por causa da dor.

- Então podemos atingi-la através de Scabior.

- Vocês são todos uns tolos. Aquela garota não ama Scabior, aquilo que vocês viram foi apenas um teatro. Ela não dirá nada para defendê-lo.

A última voz era diferente, mais rouca. Ela não a reconheceu. O dono da voz parecia calmo e o mais inteligente daquele lugar, como se fosse um líder que todos seguiam. Um tipo de voz fria, calculista. Ela estremeceu e abaixou a cabeça, perguntando-se se aquele homem tinha razão. Faria algo para defender o homem que chamava de marido?

- Tragam a garota.

A voz rouca ordenou e Hermione sentiu o pânico predominar em seu corpo. Passos reverberaram pelas escadas quando dois homens desceram, apontando a varinha em direção às grades. Ela se encolheu quando os homens sorriram.

- Ela já está acordada... ótimo.

As grades se abriram quando um acenou com a varinha. Subitamente, e em uma situação de desespero, Hermione tentou correr, retirando do seu corpo o último resquício de força física. Mas não chegou nem mesmo perto da porta. Cordas negras foram conjuradas, entrelaçando-se nos pulsos e tornozelos da garota. Ela caiu, batendo o ombro fortemente no chão. Mais uma dor aguda adicionada ao seu corpo.

- Não desmaie, garota, precisamos de você bem acordada.

Ela sentiu seu corpo deixar o chão. Estava sendo carregada por um deles. Fechou os olhos, tentando sair do aperto, mas o homem era forte. Foi jogada de qualquer maneira em uma cadeira velha e seus olhos castanhos correram pelo lugar. Havia no mínimo dez homens ali. O homem que Hermione poderia jurar ser o dono da voz fria se aproximou, olhando-a com atenção.

- É o seguinte, garota, você irá nos ajudar, se quiser sair daqui esse ano ainda.

Ele esperou, mas ela apenas desviou os olhos. O homem pegou a varinha com calma, apontando para ela.

_- Crucio!_

A dor invadiu os sentidos de Hermione. Cada poro do seu corpo parecia estar sendo queimado e rasgado por pequenas lâminas. Mas ela não gritou. Ela nunca gritaria. Aquilo não era dor física, não era real. No mesmo momento que a dor lhe invadiu, ela desapareceu.

O homem olhou para a garota, visivelmente surpreso. Nada. Nem mesmo um grito, nem mesmo um arfar de dor. Aquela bruxa parecia ser mais forte do que ele pensava. Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela eapontou a varinha novamente.

- _Imperio._

Hermione sentiu seu corpo leve dessa vez. Uma voz calma lhe dizia para contar tudo sobre as últimas decisões do Ministério da Magia. Os lugares em que as fronteiras não estavam sendo totalmente observadas quase fluíram de sua boca, mas ela se segurou. Sabia da manipulação da maldição, e treinara bastante com Harry para não se sujeitar a ela.A voz saiu de sua mente rapidamente.

Ele percebeu que arrancar algo dela seria mais difícil do que havia imaginado. Ajoelhou-se em frente a ela. Hermione o olhou em desafio, os cabelos imundos caindo nos ombros doloridos, tampando uma parte grande da sua visão periférica.

- Caso não colabore, terei que matar aquele seu maldito marido.

Ela não respondeu, mas seu corpo foi percorrido por um arrepio de medo. Não queria o snatcher morto. Não agora... nem por ela. Achou estranho sentir aquilo, mas ignorou. A última coisa que precisava era dissertar sobre seus sentimentos.

- Se encostar o dedo no meu marido, vingarei a morte dele com a morte de cada um que está nesse lugar.

Ela disse com convicção. O homem apenas sorriu, levantando-se do chão e ficando em pé em frente a ela.

- Isso é fácil de resolver... matamos você primeiro.

A risada de Hermione reverberou pelo lugar, ela sentiu sua garganta protestar a isso. Há muito não usava a sua voz e sentia-a quase trincar por causa da falta de água.

- Eu não tenho utilidade nenhuma morta.

O homem estacou. Percebeu que a garota era mais inteligente do que ele imaginava. Sua raiva começou a ficar visível pela primeira vez desde que Hermione fora colocada na cadeira. Ele estendeu o braço apontando a varinha novamente para ela.

- _Crucio!_

A dor tomou o corpo dela novamente e ela mordeu a língua para impedir o grito que queria sair. Não daria nenhuma demonstração de dor para aqueles homens imundos e nojentos. A dor cessou e ela respirou fundo, sentindo uma lágrima escorrendo por seu rosto. Olhou de relance a pequena janela que estava ao fundo do lugar. Percebeu que já estava amanhecendo.

Sentiu-se desesperada, pelo menos vinte e quatro horas havia passado ali. Nenhum homem havia dito um nome sequer. Hermione olhou todos, decorando cada rosto ali presente, cada característica marcante em cada um. Se não pudesse ter nomes, pelo menos uma fisionomia procuraria. Caso saísse viva dali.

A dor lhe invadiu novamente, mas cessou rapidamente dessa vez. Ela gemeu, tombando a cabeça para frente, os cabelos sujos tampando sua visão totalmente agora. Uma risada reverberou pelo local.

- Finalmente a garota está provando que não é de ferro!

Outros riram e Hermione travou o maxilar. Ela levantou a cabeça novamente, sentindo um líquido quente escorrer do seu lado, provavelmente sangue.

- Vá se foder, seu bruxo inútil!

Disse, a voz entrecortada. A fúria da Maldição Cruciatus a atingiu com mais força dessa vez, fazendo-a tombar novamente a cabeça. Cada músculo do seu corpo latejava. Ela abriu a boca, um pouco de sangue escorrendo por ela e derramando-se no vestido.

- Levem-na daqui.

O homem disse. Hermione respirou fundo e levantou a cabeça, olhando pela janela. Não conseguia dizer onde estava, só conseguia fitar um pouco do céu, que estava nublado. Mas aquilo era vasto demais para tirar conclusões. Em quase toda Inglaterra o céu era daquele jeito. Um dos homens se aproximou dela, mas antes que as mãos enluvadas pudessem pegá-la, Hermione escutou um barulho forte.

Todos se viraram para a origem do som. Alguns sacaram a varinha. A porta de madeira escura que parecia dar para a entrada foi arrancada da parede, caindo com estrondo no chão. Chuvas de feitiços cortaram o ar, cada feixe de uma cor, mas Hermione pôde observar feixes verdes, e não gostou nem um pouco daquilo.

Claramente estava no meio de um duelo.

Sem varinha, amarrada, no meio de um duelo. Ela observou tudo com atenção e pavor. Viu Archie duelar com facilidade com um homem de estatura mediana e touca negra na cabeça. Ficou satisfeita ao vê-lo. Tentou sair das cordas, em vão. Estavam amarradas com força e apenas um pequeno movimento fazia sua pele arder.

Esforçou-se para retirar a cadeira do lugar, mas essa não mexia. Não sabia se estava enfeitiçada ou se ela estava fraca demais até para se locomover. A segunda opção era mais viável, já não sentia mais dor. Sua mente estava se desprendendo do corpo, tudo estava escurecendo.

Uma varinha apontou diretamente para ela e Hermione fechou os olhos automaticamente, esperando mais uma enxurrada de facas e dor. Tortura. Mas o que sentiu foi diferente. As cordas desapareceram dos seus pulsos e tornozelos, fazendo a pele respirar e sangrar com isso. Sentiu-se livre, mas não forte o bastante para fugir.

A varinha desceu um pouco e Hermione olhou para o dono da mesma. Reconheceu imediatamente agora a mão que a empunhava. Um anel em formato de cabeça de bode – algo que ele não usava há tempos – apenas lhe dava a certeza de quem era. Era Scabior.

Ela não conseguiu falar, apenas piscou algumas vezes e viu o rosto que descobriu estar ansiando por ver desde que fora jogada naquele porão. Ele estava sério, como ela nunca o vira. Ele se aproximou e pegou Hermione no colo com facilidade. Pela primeira vez desde que fora abandonada no jardim da mansão Malfoy depois da reunião, se sentiu protegida.

- Eu vou te tirar daqui.

A voz dele foi como música para os ouvidos dela, mas antes que ela pudesse responder, havia desmaiado.

Scabior olhou para a garota, ficando alarmado com o estado dela. Estava mais magra do que o normal. Os cabelos estavam imundos, assim como a pele. Seu vestido estava sujo e manchado de sangue. Ele perguntou-se de onde veio o sangue. Procurou um pouco desesperado algum corte ou machucado, mas não achou nada visível.

Os feixes de feitiços ainda ricocheteavam pelo lugar. Ele não teria tempo de procurar por mais ferimentos, precisava tirá-la dali antes que alguém o reconhecesse. Olhou para a garota desacordada no seu colo e apertou-a mais ao seu peito, beijando de leve sua testa.

Quatro dias haviam passado em desespero procurando-a. Mas agora nada importava. Havia a achado, e ela estava segura em seus braços novamente.


	27. Abalo

**Abalo**

Scabior andava de um lado para outro, as botas cortando o silêncio do Hospital St. Mungus quando encontravam o chão de mármore branco. Passava as mãos nos cabelos longos, atrapalhando-os um pouco. Estava visivelmente nervoso.

Porque não sabia como iria dar a notícia a ela.

Pensara em todas as maneiras, em todos os assuntos que poderia abordar antes de dar a notícia que fora designado a dar. Mas não encontrou nenhum jeito satisfatório. Estava temendo a reação dela.

A curandeira já estava no quarto há mais de meia hora. Scabior sabia que ela estava fazendo exames diários e dando as poções que a garota precisava tomar para ter uma recuperação mais rápida. Mas ele também sabia que ela estava na cama ainda, eisso estava deixando-o nervoso. Três dias havia se passado desde que a levara para o hospital. Já não estava na hora de receber alta?

O som de passos fez com que Scabior saísse de sua linha de pensamento. Ele virou-se, fitando os três amigos da garota vindo em sua direção. Um era o famoso Harry Potter, com seus óculos redondos e rosto sério. Dois eram ruivos, o snatcher sabia que faziam parte da família Weasley. Uma parecia ser a companheira de Potter. O outro ele infelizmente conhecia. Conhecia de uma época passada.

O outro foi o que no momento lhe desferiu o soco.

Ele sentiu o punho forte que aquele maldito ruivo tinha, e sabia que merecia a demonstração violenta, mas nada disse, apenas segurou o maxilar e fitou os olhos azuis do garoto.

- Seu snatcher maldito. Desde que você entrou na vida de Hermione ela apenas piorou!

Ele gritou, furioso. Harry segurou o amigo para que ele não avançasse novamente em direção a Scabior. Ginny segurou o braço do irmão.

- Ronald, estamos em um hospital! Fale baixo!

O rosto sardento da menina começou a ficar vermelho, e Scabior se perguntou se ela estava assim por vergonha da atitude do irmão ou pela raiva que ela estava claramente emanando ao olhar para ele. Os Weasley eram estranhos.

- Você nem devia estar aqui!

Ele falou um pouco mais baixo, mas ainda em um tom desconcertante para um hospital. Ginny apertou o braço do ruivo mais uma vez.

- Acalme-se, garoto. Eu só quero o bem dela.

Scabior respondeu, tentando por meio disso fazer o menino se calar. Rony fez um barulho de descrença. O outro não gostou daquilo. Harry finalmente deixou o amigo, olhando-o com atenção. O ruivo se aproximou do snatcher, fitando-o com raiva.

- Você sabe que o que aconteceu com ela foi culpa inteiramente sua.

Ele disse para Scabior, e o homem não ousou respondê-lo. Afinal, mesmo que tentasse não pensar naquele ponto de vista, sabia que ele tinha razão.

* * *

><p>Hermione acordou em uma cama desconfortável, sentindo o seu corpo dessa vez mais forte. Abriu os olhos, remexendo-se inquieta no colchão fino. Reconheceu que estava em um quarto de hospital. Um hospital bruxo. As paredes eram escuras como asde um castelo, e não claras como em hospitais trouxas. Havia uma lareira acesa em frente à cama, indicando que já estava de noite. Diversos potes e frascos com líquidos coloridos estavam pousados em um móvel que ficava ao lado de sua cama.<p>

Uma pequena coruja prateada voava silenciosamente no teto. Um Patrono. Um Patrono de alguém que queria ser mantido informado. Talvez um curandeiro?

Ela pensou nas suas últimas horas consciente. Sentiu-se desesperada. Desde quando estava naquela cama? As evidências e provas poderiam ter sido apagadas de seu vestido, ou até mesmo do seu corpo. Retirou a fina manta que a cobria e percebeu que estava de camisola. Parecia ter tomado banho, apesar de claramente ainda estar se sentindo suja. Ela pegou uma mecha do seu cabelo e cheirou.

- Maresia...

Ela anotou aquele aroma mentalmente. Se seu cabelo fedia a maresia, ela poderia partir do ponto de que havia estado perto do litoral da Inglaterra. Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando a porta se abriu. Uma curandeira rechonchuda entrou com uma bandeja em mãos. Em cima da bandeja havia um prato de comida e um frasco semelhante aos frascos que estavam pousados no móvel.

A mulher sorriu ao ver Hermione acordada. Caminhou até ela rapidamente.

- Sente-se, querida. Terá que tomar essa poção. Alimente-se um pouco também.

Ela fez o que a mulher pediu. Seu estômago roncava, mas parecia sentir menos fome do que quando saiu daquele lugar assombroso.

- O que aconteceu comigo?

Perguntou, enfiando a poção amarga na boca e engolindo-a sem pestanejar. Seu corpo estava dolorido, sentiu isso ao se sentar. Mas a poção fez a dor passar em questão de segundos. A mulher a olhou atentamente.

- Você tomou poção nutritiva por três dias, não é a mesma coisa que comida, mas evita que você fique desnutrida... você ficou desacordada por esse tempo. O curandeiro-chefe mandou fazer isso. Suas contusões e ferimentos eram graves demais para mantê-la acordada. Iria sentir muita dor...

A mulher pousou a bandeja no colo de Hermione.

A garota continuou olhando-a, no momento que começava a comer. A comida era boa, muito diferente de comida de hospital trouxa. Ela continuou a fitando, esperando mais informações. Desde pequena era uma pessoa que gostava de saber tudo o que se passava a sua volta, principalmente se a informação fosse em relação a ela.

- Mas pode ficar tranquila. Seus ferimentos já estão curados e o máximo que sentirá agora é um leve desconforto físico, como se você tivesse malhado por horas a fio.

A curandeira tinha criação trouxa para saber de academias de ginástica, Hermione concluiu. A mulher sorriu para ela, mas a garota percebeu o olhar triste por trás daquele semblante. Seu sexto sentido começou a dar os primeiros sinais. Claramente aquela mulher estava lhe escondendo algo. Terminou o prato de sopa rapidamente, sentindo-se satisfeita.

- Seu marido ficou no quarto por dias. Ele deu uma saída, disse que precisava resolver algo. Mas daqui a pouco está aqui. Ele não sai do seu lado!

A mulher lhe disse. Hermione suspirou. Como as aparências enganavam. Qualquer um que visse aquele snatcher em seu quarto acharia que ele era um marido devotado. Já ela sabia que ele estava apenas com peso na consciência. Ou não? Não queria pensar muito nisso. Apenas assentiu para a curandeira e essa pegou a bandeja, andando até a porta. Hermione deitou-se novamente na cama, relaxando.

Olhou para a janela grande que ficava do lado da cama. Era um dia chuvoso em Londres. Sabia que o Hospital St. Mungus tinha as janelas enfeitiçadas assim como o Ministério da Magia. Mas sabia que o tempo que a janela mostrava era o mesmo que estava fazendo. Fechou os olhos, escutando dessa vez com mais atenção as gotas grossas da chuva baterem na janela de vidro fino.

A porta rangeu quando alguém a abriu. Hermione olhou para o local. O viu entrar com calma, fechando a porta logo em seguida. Desviou o olhar. Não queria vê-lo naquele momento, e não sabia o motivo disso.

Scabior se aproximou da cama, sentando-se no colchão ao lado dela. Ela permaneceu com os olhos grudados em um ponto fixo do quarto. Sentiu o dedo áspero do homem pegar o seu queixo, e com uma força leve, ele levantou o rosto dela, fazendo-a fitar diretamente os olhos azuis.

- Você está bem?

Ele perguntou. Senti-lo ali, tão perto, depois de tudo o que havia passado, parecia surreal demais. Estava fora do contexto. Era para ele ser sarcástico e tratá-la como objeto. E não para tocá-la daquela maneira, tão... carinhosa. Não era para ele se preocupar com ela. Engoliu em seco.

- Sim... só quero ir para casa.

Scabior quase sorriu ao ouvi-la dizer aquilo. Dias atrás ela falaria que gostaria de ir para a casa _dela_. Mas ela esqueceu-se de falar daquela maneira. O que havia mudado?

- Vou te levar para casa amanhã. Prometo.

Ela sorriu. Ele gostou de vê-la sorrir, mas não pôde deixar de notar que o sorriso era triste. Hermione desviou os olhos novamente e acomodou-se melhor na cama, inconscientemente querendo senti-lo mais por perto. Ele continuou a fitá-la com uma tristeza visível. Ainda não sabia como diria àquela garota o que o curandeiro-chefe lhe contou.

Sem conseguir se conter, passou a mão delicadamente pela perna dela através da manta, acariciando-a. Ela o olhou surpresa. O que ele estava fazendo? Os olhos azuis dele a fitavam com um carinho contido.

- Eu disse que eles iam te achar.

Hermione não respondeu. Scabior se aproximou automaticamente, inclinando-se para ela. Agora sua perna tocava o braço dela. Ela gostou do toque.

- O que aconteceu com aqueles homens?

Ela perguntou, curiosa. Ele desviou os olhos dos dela.

- Quase todos fugiram. Conseguimos prender dois...

Ela não fez mais perguntas. Não queria ainda ter notícias daqueles homens. Não, queria descansar. Apenas assentiu e percebeu o homem fitá-la novamente, comaquela mesma tristeza comque a curandeira lhe fitou minutos antes. O sexto sentido de Hermione voltou a conversar com ela.

- Posso saber por que está todo mundo me olhando com tristeza?

Ela perguntou, um resquício de irritação fluindo no tom de sua voz. Scabior remexeu-se inquieto, sabendo que agora ela não iria lhe dar paz enquanto não soubesse a resposta. Ele a fitou nos olhos e se aproximou dela. Seu dedo automaticamente passou pelo seu braço desnudo.

- Você recebeu muitas Maldições Cruciatus... e de forma muito violenta... isso deixou sequelas no seu corpo...

O pânico começou a tomar Hermione. Ela tentou se levantar da cama por extinto, para se ver. Queria ver seu corpo. Mas ele apenas pousou a mão forte no colo dela e empurrou-a delicadamente para a cama novamente.

- O que vai acontecer comigo? Quais sequelas?

Ela perguntou, olhando-o com desespero. Scabior respirou fundo.

- Hermione, você nunca poderá ter um filho.

* * *

><p>Hermione entrou no seu apartamento no dia seguinte. Recebera alta, mas conseguira sair do St. Mungus apenas pela parte da noite. Bichento veio ao alcance da dona, visivelmente satisfeito em vê-la. Ele ronronou ao passar pela perna dela e ela se abaixou, pegando-o no colo. O gato fechou os olhinhos.<p>

Ela andou um pouco pela sala, calmamente, observando tudo ali. Já não sentia mais nenhuma dor. Estava curada. Scabior observava-a com atenção, um pouco preocupado. A garota estava apática a tudo. Até mesmo o carinho que estava fazendo no gato parecia ser algo automático.

Ele ficou perturbado com ela. Não com sua saúde física. Essa estava perfeita. Mas com a sua saúde emocional. Ela simplesmente não tivera mais nenhuma reação desde que ele contara que ela nunca poderia ser mãe. Nenhuma. O olhar ficou vazio, os lábios um pouco entreabertos. Parecia estar sonhando acordada.

Era isso que estava preocupando-o. A frieza com que ela lidava com a situação.

Hermione andou até o corredor, entrando em seu quarto. Colocou Bichento na cama. Scabior a seguiu, atento a tudo. O gato olhou-o com cuidado, miou baixinho e saltou, depois saiu do quarto. O homem arqueou uma sobrancelha, acompanhando o bicho com os olhos até que o rabo peludo saísse pelo batente.

Quando fitou-a novamente, viu que a garota estava retirando as roupas. Ela estava louca para um banho. Um banho de verdade, com água, sabonete, colônia e tudo o que ela tinha direito. Ela deixou o restante das roupas na cama e caminhou nua até o banheiro. Percebeu que o homem a seguia de perto.

- Por que está me seguindo?

Ele a olhou, incrédulo.

- Você acaba de sair de um hospital.

Hermione deu de ombros e entrou no box, abrindo o chuveiro. A água quente correu por seu corpo e ela fechou os olhos, apreciando cada segundo. Scabior apenas continuou onde estava, fitando-a com cuidado. Claro que começou a fitá-la _demais_, mas tratou de tirar pensamentos impróprios da sua mente.

Ela se virou, vendo-o olhá-la, um olhar de luxúria e preocupação. Um misto dos dois. Mordeu o lábio e ele tentou ignorar aquilo, focando sua atenção na torneira do chuveiro.

- Você pode me dar um pouco de privacidade?

Ela perguntou calmamente. Ele assentiu, saindo do banheiro.

No momento que se sentiu finalmente só, Hermione fechou os olhos, pegando o sabonete e passando-o pelo corpo, sentindo o cheiro leve de baunilha e a espuma fofa que fazia. Seus pensamentos correram pelo rumo que sua vida havia tomado. Pensou seriamente que enquanto não enfiasse todos aqueles malditos em Azkaban, nunca teria paz.

Pensar naqueles homens fez com que algumas cenas da tortura que havia sofrido voltassem a sua mente. Pensou pela primeira vez em sua infertilidade. Nunca poderia ser mãe. Nunca teria um filho saindo de seu ventre.

Tentou tirar tais pensamentos de sua cabeça. Não conseguiria dormir. A curandeira receitou poção para o sono, mas ela se recusava a tomar aquilo. Um dia teria que lidar com seus problemas, a poção apenas mascarava esse dia. Saiu do box, enrolando-se na toalha e caminhando para o quarto.

Scabior estava sentado na cama dela. As roupas que a garota havia jogado na cama agora estavam jogadas na poltrona. Ele já estava de banho tomado. Ela demorara tanto assim no banho? Ele usava uma calça de moletom preta e uma blusa de malha da mesma cor com mangas. Seus cabelos estavam penteados para trás, mas ainda estavam molhados.

Hermione caminhou para o armário, pegando um pijama quente. Fazia frio naquela noite, e chovia muito. Andou até a bolsa que ele havia pegado para ela no dia anterior e retirou dali sua varinha. Archie conseguiu recuperá-la, e a garota seria eternamente grata ao homem por isso. Não suportaria abandonar sua varinha naquele momento. Acenou com elae seus cabelos caíram pelos ombros, secos.

Foi em direção à cama e puxou o cobertor pesado, quase chorando ao ver seu colchão e seu travesseiro. Deitou-se ali, olhando-o logo em seguida. Ele ainda estava sentado na cama dela.

- Boa noite.

Ela desejou a ele. O homem apenas assentiu, seu braço se estendeu e foi em direção à cabeça dela, fazendo um pequeno e contido carinho no cabelo sedoso. O cheiro divino de baunilha havia voltado. Como Scabior sentiu falta daquele cheiro...

Sentir a mão do snatcher lhe acariciando fez com que lágrimas embaçassem a visão dela. Ela encolheu-se, no momento em que ele se levantou e caminhou para a porta do quarto. Ele lhe deu uma última olhada, sabendo que ela queria ficar só. Conhecia-a o suficiente para isso. Quando Hermione escutou o barulho da porta, libertou tudo o que estava contendo. As lágrimas desceram com velocidade pelo rosto e ela gemeu, afundando o rosto no travesseiro.

No corredor, Scabior escutou a garota finalmente se entregar à real tristeza. Mas nada fez, apenas esperou, e quando viu que ela se acalmara, caminhou para o seu próprio quarto.


	28. Cumplicidade

**Cumplicidade**

Ela acordou em uma manhã de terça-feirajá se sentindo cansada. O relógio trouxa marcava quase onze horas da manhã, mas Hermione poderia jurar que havia dormido apenas alguns minutos. Não sentia mais dores pelo seu corpo, mas um cansaço perturbante parecia não querer deixá-lo.

Ela gostaria de poder retirar tais pensamentos de sua mente. Gostaria de mudar a sua roupa e pegar a sua pasta. Gostaria de ir até o Ministério da Magia e trabalhar até o último momento para ocupar a sua cabeça com outros assuntos. Mas ela não podia. Archie nunca a deixaria trabalhar em tais circunstâncias.

Hermione meneou a cabeça vagarosamente e olhou para o lado, vendo o colchão vazio. Ele não estava lá. Ele nunca estava lá quando ela acordava. E nem esteve. O lençol do colchão estava meticulosamente esticado, gritando a ela que ninguém havia sequer deitado ali.

Espreguiçou-se um pouco, sentindo os músculos tensos reagirem ao movimento repentino. Gostou da sensação de ver seu corpo trabalhar. Respirou fundo e decidiu sair da cama um pouco. Colocou um roupão felpudo verde-claro e amarrou os cabelos revoltosos em um coque, saindo do quarto e sendo recebida por uma corrente de ar gelado. O dia estava frio, um dia típico de Londres. Mesmo que já estivesse quase no meio do dia, o céu estava nublado, as nuvens cinzas impedindo os raios de sol de entrarem pela cidade como se fossem uma membrana.

Ela caminhou até a sala e depois percebeu que não tinha visto tanto Bichento quando entrara na casa na noite anterior. Estava tão cansada que não tinha dado tanta atenção ao gato.

Seu rosto virou-se na direção da cozinha, mas não viu a bola de pelos alaranjados por ali. Caminhou de qualquer forma até aquela parte do apartamento e depositou na tigela dele a ração, percebendo que ainda havia algumas bolinhas de comida no pote. Franziu o cenho.

O apartamento estava silencioso. Ela estava claramente sozinha. Perguntou-se onde o snatcher estaria, mas não procurou muito pela resposta. Queria saber primeiro do seu gato.

Caminhou em direção ao corredor, cortando-o e parando em frente à porta do quarto de Scabior. Não bateu ao entrar, mas confirmou sua ausência naquele apartamento. Bichento estava enrolado como uma bola, deitado na poltrona que ficava ao lado de um móvel perto da cama, dormindo tranquilamente. Hermione achou aquilo estranho, o gato não gostava nem mesmo do cheiro do snatcher.

Deu de ombros e voltou a encostar a porta do quarto dele, dando o espaço suficiente para o animal sair caso ele quisesse. Concluiu que Scabior poderia estar em algum bar. Não sabia se Archie havia dado folga ao seu marido visando o bem-estar dela, mas não se surpreenderia caso isso acontecesse. Aquilo era típico do seu chefe.

Andou até a cozinha, pegando uma barra de granola e mordiscando-a. Seu estômago não estava ajudando e ela não sentia apetite o suficiente para um café da manhã completo. Apenas a barra lhe deixou satisfeita.

Ela foi em direção ao sofá e acendeu a lareira de forma trouxa, esperando as chamas aumentarem e esquentarem o local. Ao lado do sofá escuro havia um baú onde Hermione guardava algumas coisas úteis para um dia de folga em casa. Ela o abriu, pegando um cobertor grosso e um livro do mesmo aspecto. Deitou-se no sofá, esticando o cobertor no corpo e abrindo o livro.

Perguntou-se mentalmente há quanto tempo não fazia aquilo por si mesma, mas a sensação de vazio ainda lhe preenchia. Aquele apartamento ficava silencioso demais sem a presença daquele homem.

Ela suspirou, abrindo o livro. Os olhos castanhos correram pela mesa de centro, onde sua varinha estava pousada. Sempre perto dela. As orbes começaram a correr pela página com facilidade. Sentiu Bichento subir no sofá e acomodar-se nos seus pés, aproveitando a maciez do cobertor. As pálpebras começaram a pesar mais do que o normal e ela adormeceu rapidamente, o cansaço a vencendo novamente.

* * *

><p>Acordou com um barulho alto da porta. Automaticamente seu braço direito se esticou e sua mão capturou com destreza a varinha que estava na mesa. Ela apenas esperou, olhando para porta com atenção, mas quando essa se abriu, ela viu o homem que morava com ela. Era apenas Scabior.<p>

Ele entrou no apartamento com uma pasta fina em mãos, e quando trancou a porta e virou-se em direção à sala, franziu a testa, andando com cautela em direção a ela.

- Por que segura a varinha?

Perguntou. A mão de Hermione tremeu um pouco, antes de ela abaixar a varinha e recolocá-la sobre a mesma. Olhou-o novamente.

- Onde você estava?

Perguntou sem conseguir se conter. Ela sentiu Bichento deixar o sofá e correr em direção ao homem, passando o corpo peludo nas pernas dele. Scabior olhou para o gato e depois voltou os olhos azuis profundos para ela.

- No Ministério. Você melhorou?

Ela sabia sobre que tipo de melhora ele estava perguntando. A preocupação real dele não era com a sua melhora física, mas sim com sua melhora emocional, que Hermione tentava a todo custo esconder dele, mas ela sabia que o homem a escutava chorar durante a noite. Ela guardava até as lágrimas para si, como se fosse uma egoísta e achasse errado sentir. Apenas sentir.

- Sim, melhorei.

Ele assentiu vagamente com a cabeça, colocando a pasta em cima de um móvel perto da porta.

- Bom... estou cansado... vou dormir.

Ele passou por ela no mesmo momento que desabotoava a camisa escura, deixando-a sozinha onde estava. Hermione olhou o homem sumir pelo corredor. Bichento já estava dormindo novamente no cobertor que havia caído no chão. De repente ela se sentiu sozinha. Sozinha com ele ali, tão perto dela. Pensou seriamente em quão distante ele estava dela. Achou aquilo estranho.

Saiu do sofá, deixando o gato ressonar sozinho. Caminhou em direção ao quarto dele. A porta estava totalmente aberta agora e ela o viu retirando a blusa, jogando-a na poltrona onde Bichento estava dormindo horas atrás. As mãos fortes e masculinas foram em direção à fivela do cinto e ele o retirou com facilidade, jogando-o em cima da blusa. Parecia calmo, e ela ficou ainda mais irritada com isso.

Entrou no quarto e Scabior apenas a olhou, voltando a sua atenção novamente para as botas.

- Por que está calmo desse jeito?

Ele retirou as botas e jogou-as em um canto do quarto de forma desleixada. Franziu o cenho, olhando para ela sem entender muito. Não conseguia adivinhar o motivo da pergunta, então não respondeu, apenas continuou a olhando de forma confusa.

Hermione se aproximou e perguntou de um só fôlego o que queria perguntar há muito tempo.

- Você está calmo dessa maneira porque sabe que não vai precisar ter um filho comigo?

Dessa vez ele parou de se despir, ficando apenas com a calça jeans escura e surrada. Os cabelos negros começavam a se soltar do elástico quando ele a olhou de forma séria. Aproximou um passo, ficando a centímetros dela.

- Estou calmo porque preciso suprir a sua indiferença com tudo.

Ela tentou digerir a resposta dele, mas não conseguiu de imediato. Ficou fitando o homem nos olhos, aqueles olhos azuis que no momento não demonstravam nada, como se ele estivesse anestesiado com tudo o que estavam passando. De repente ele se virou, caminhando para o banheiro. Ela escutou o chuveiro ser aberto, mas não o seguiu, deixou-o só. Queria pensar.

Virou-se e saiu do quarto dele, caminhando para o seu e indo em direção ao próprio banheiro. Escovou os dentes e vestiu sua camisola um pouco mais quente. Havia acabado de acordar, mas se sentia exausta. Não fisicamente, o sono não a tomava naquele momento. Mas queria apenas ficar quieta. Acendeu a lareira do seu quarto de forma trouxa novamente, deitando-se na cama de cobertores fofos e quentes.

Ela escutou o barulho de trovoadas ao longe, e minutos depois, a chuva chegou, batendo em sua janela insistentemente, como se quisesse entrar em seu quarto. O lugar era iluminado com alguns clarões dos raios e com a luz que emanava da lareira. Ela suspirou.

Não sabia por quanto tempo ficou ali. Bichento não estava por perto. Nem mesmo Rony e Harry. Hermione impedia seus pais de saberem sobre as notícias ruins que tinham relação com o mundo bruxo, então boa parte da vida de Hermione era oculta aos olhos deles. Sentia-se só. Estava só.

Não conseguiu impedir as lágrimas de saírem dos seus olhos e correrem pelo rosto cansado. Encolheu-se um pouco na cama e apertou o cobertor na bochecha, tentando secá-la daquela forma. Quando ouviu passos dentro do seu quarto.

Ela não conseguiu fingir que estava tudo bem, colocar aquela máscara de frieza que sempre colocava ao vê-lo. Scabior cortou o quarto e foi em direção à cama, sentando-se ao lado dela no colchão.

- Por que você disse que estava bem se agora está chorando?

Era uma pergunta tola. Ele tinha facilidade em fazer aquele tipo de pergunta a ela nas horas em que a bruxa estava mais vulnerável. As lágrimas desceram com mais facilidade do que antes, e ela respondeu quase soluçando.

- Se para você isso é fácil, para mim não é.

Ele revirou os olhos, mas ela não viu aquele gesto do bruxo. Deitou-se na cama ao lado dela, apoiando um cotovelo no colchão. Sua mão forte foi em direção ao rosto delicado, enxugando as lágrimas ali, e depois rumou até os cabelos longos, acarinhando-os um pouco. Hermione começou a se acalmar, e depois de alguns minutos em silêncio e sem choro, ele olhou para ela.

- Não seja egoísta. Isso tudo para mim também não é fácil. Eu... eu teria gostado muito de ter um filho com você... e...

Ouvir aquilo saindo da boca dele com aquela voz rouca, aquela voz que estava mais acostumada em dizer frases cretinas, fez o coração dela se acelerar de forma alarmante. Ela temeu que ele pudesse ouvir, mas o homem não deu sinais de que estava escutando o órgão dela reagir com tamanha força.

Mas Scabior notou o rubor no rosto dela, e sorriu de forma jocosa ao ver aquilo. Ela percebeu ali algo mais familiar. Aquele sorriso de lado que ele sempre dava.

- Eu amo quando você está envergonhada.

Ela sentiu o rosto queimar mais com isso. Mas o sorriso dele já havia morrido. Os olhos azuis a fitaram com mais intensidade e ele se aproximou, quase tocando o rosto dela com a ponta do nariz.

- Eu vou achá-los, Hermione.

Ele a beijou. Um beijo calmo, mas não menos faminto do que os beijos que ele estava acostumado a lhe dar. Os lábios dele fizeram os lábios dela formigarem, a língua dele invadiu a boca dela sem pedir permissão, encontrando seu alvo. O corpo dela reagiu ao toque dele da mesma forma que sempre reagia: acendendo-se e ficando em chamas.

A mão dele correu pela lateral do corpo dela, sentindo a pele macia. Como ele sentira falta do toque daquela pele, da maneira como ela tremia sob o contato da palma da mão dele, da maneira que a respiração dela aumentava gradativamente e ruidosamente quando ele apertava a carne tenra de seu quadril. Como sentira falta daquilo tudo.

Ela fechou os olhos ao sentir sua camisola sendo levantada um pouco, enquanto sua roupa íntima descia de forma vagarosa entre as pernas. Ele não deixava os lábios dela nem um segundo, e apenas a expectativa do que viria a seguir deixara-a molhada.

Os dedos de Scabior a encontraram de forma carinhosa, estimulando-a vagarosamente, e ela sentindo-os deslizarem com facilidade para dentro e para fora do sexo molhado dela. A respiração da garota começava a se alterar no nível que ele queria, ficando um pouco mais difícil enquanto ele a tocava de forma mais provocante.

- Scabior...

O nome dele saiu de forma sussurrada dos lábios rosados e ele fechou os olhos ao som, sabendo que nunca ninguém iria dizer o seu nome de forma tão bonita e tão... provocante. Provocante e ao mesmo tempo espontânea, quase inocente. Ele retirou a camisola dela de uma vez, um pouco impaciente. Ela esperou-o se despir, e quando ele voltou para junto dela nu, separou as pernas para recebê-lo.

Se Scabior sempre a provocava nessa parte, dessa vez ele não o fez. A penetração foi rápida e bruta, mas não dolorosa. Nunca dolorosa. Senti-lo ali dentro dela a fez gemer o seu nome pela segunda vez. Sentira falta dele ali, do toque dele, do corpo pesado em cima do seu, dos cabelos longos roçando levemente o seu ombro enquanto ele mexia o seu quadril, estocando com leveza e lentidão.

Os corpos se encontravam, buscando o prazer que tanto queriam; o prazer que não sentiam há dias e que já estavam ansiando por sentir novamente. O prazer primitivo do orgasmo. Scabior tombou a cabeça no ombro dela, enfiando o nariz no volume do cabelo, inalando aquele cheiro delicioso de baunilha. O cheiro que apenas ela tinha.

E ele se perguntou em que ponto ele passou a sentir falta daquele cheiro, sentir falta dela e daquilo tudo, em vez de apenas desejar o cheiro, desejar o corpo dela.

Hermione fechou os olhos ao sentir seu corpo corresponder às estocadas dele, o prazer completo a inundando em cada sentido; os lábios se entreabriram e ela deixou escapar um gemido de rendição, antes de senti-lo encontrar-se novamente com seu corpo pela última vez, derramando-se dentro dela e desabando pesadamente sobre ela.

Ela gostava de sentir o peso dele, e quando ele a deixou, deitando-se ao seu lado, o frio lhe engolfou e ela pegou o cobertor, enrolando-se nele. O quarto estava quente devido à lareira, mas ela ainda sentia sua pele se arrepiar. Escutava a respiração dele se acalmando aos poucos, sentia seu corpo satisfeito pelo contato que tanto apreciava.

Scabior apoiou-se no colchão e já ia sair quando sentiu a mão quente lhe pegar delicadamente pelo pulso esquerdo. Ele a olhou de forma questionadora.

- Fique aqui hoje.

Ela pediu, e sem pensar duas vezes, ele deitou-se novamente ao seu lado, jogando o cobertor grosso por cima do seu próprio corpo.

Não demorou muito para sentir o corpo dela se aconchegar ao seu, a cabeça apoiar em seu peito forte. Scabior suspirou. Hermione o mudou. O corpo dela ao seu lhe passava uma sensação clara e prazerosa de aconchego, os seios lhe prensando, os cabelos volumosos fazendo cócegas em seu braço, a respiração leve e cansada batendo em sua pele.

Ela estava quieta com seus próprios pensamentos. O corpo forte dele ao lado do seu lhe passava uma sensação de proteção. Como se nada de ruim fosse acontecer a ela enquanto ele estivesse ali, perto dela, com ela, tocando-a. Sua mão acariciou o abdômen do homem, as unhas passando levemente na pele daquele lugar. Observou-o se arrepiar e suspirar novamente.

Ela gostava de sentir a pele quente dele contra a sua. Aconchegou-se melhor ali, inalando o aroma masculino que ele sempre carregava, misturado a um cheiro de folhas e um pouco de bebida alcoólica. Um cheiro amadeirado. Fechou os olhos, apreciando isso. Sentiu a mão dele acariciar seus cabelos, e a sonolência começou a se aproximar do seu corpo.

Antes de se entregar ao sono, Hermione se perguntou há quanto tempo estava dedicando seus sentimentos àquele homem que estava ao seu lado. Há quanto tempo ele deixara de ser um snatcher e passou a ser Scabior. Há quanto tempo ela estava gostando dele.

Mas dormiu sem conseguir achar a resposta.


	29. Cerco

**Cerco**

Hermione entrou no Ministério da Magia no dia seguinte sentindo-se bem como há muito tempo não sentia. A presença de Scabior ao seu lado lhe deixava confortável, mas os sentimentos ainda conseguiam se embaralhar quando seu corpo reagia ao fato de ele estar ali.

Quem lhe recebeu foi Harry. O amigo estava no seu Departamento quando eles saíram do elevador e caminharam pelo corredor, e sorriu logo quando a viu, andando em sua direção e tomando-a nos braços para um abraço. Ele adorava abraçá-la, e o abraço dele passava uma sensação de calma para ela, como se ela soubesse que ele sempre estaria ali para quando ela precisasse.

- Você está melhor?

Ele perguntou, os olhos verdes fitando o rosto da amiga em busca de uma possível mentira, mas ela limitou-se a sorrir.

- Estou ótima, Harry. Não se preocupe.

O amigo voltou a sua atenção para o homem que a acompanhava.

- Você tem cuidado dela?

Scabior deu um sorriso mínimo, uma demonstração que ele nunca dava a ninguém. Hermione soube naquele momento que o marido tinha um pouco de simpatia agora pelo seu amigo. A vida podia ser engraçada e pregar peças nas pessoas. E pensar que anos atrás o snatcher havia praticamente entregado Harry e ela à morte. Mas ela não pensou muito naquilo. Não queria...

- O bem-estar dela é minha maior preocupação.

Ouvir aquilo da boca dele soou estranho, como se fosse irreal. Nunca imaginara ouvir aquilo de forma sincera. Sarcástica sim, mas nunca sincera. Hermione procurou uma mentira entre as palavras, mas não achou. Scabior voltou à sua fisionomia séria. Quando ela estava junto de seus amigos, ele preferia não conversar muito, e ela perguntava-se mentalmente o motivo disso. Será que ele se sentia ressentido por algo?

- Ginny fará um jantar no fim de semana lá em casa. Você está convidada.

O convite obrigou-a a sair da sua linha de pensamentos. Ela olhou para o amigo e sorriu.

- Sim, Harry. Estarei lá, obrigada.

Os olhos verdes voltaram-se para Scabior.

- Você também será bem-vindo.

O homem assentiu, não dizendo mais nada, mas ela sabia que aquilo era o mais próximo de um agradecimento que Harry iria ganhar, e seu amigo sabia disso também. Abraçou-a novamente para se despedir, dando as costas para o casal e entrando no elevador. Ele atraía muitos olhares quando estava no Ministério da Magia. Infelizmente sua fama iria lhe acompanhar em qualquer lugar que ele fosse pelo resto da vida dele, e Hermione sabia que o amigo odiava aquilo.

Com ela não era diferente. Sabia que quando Scabior estava ao seu lado, conseguia atrair muitos olhares. Ela se vestia casualmente, mas com uma seriedade absurda, para o trabalho. Os cabelos estavam presos no dia em uma trança, apesar de ele sempre falar para deixá-los soltos. Já ele sempre usava calças surradas, blusas escuras e botas. Os cabelos eram um emaranhado de fios. Hermione já havia desistido há muito tempo de tentar melhorá-lo. Pensando melhor, não queria admitir para si mesma, mas adorava o jeito dele se vestir.

Então o casal era visto como duas pessoas completamente divergentes. E eram, mas ela não estava dando muita importância a isso, e pelo rosto de tédio do marido, ele nem ao menos havia percebido os olhares que atraía.

Seus pensamentos foram voltados para o jantar que Ginny iria dar. Sabia que Luna e Rony estariam lá, e sabia que o amigo ruivo tinha no mínimo ódio pelo homem que estava ao seu lado, e com razão. Para Rony, não era fácil simplesmente esquecer tudo o que Scabior havia feito anos atrás, e como ele a manipulou por prazer próprio. E para Rony, ela havia sido sequestrada por culpa do snatcher. Se conhecesse seu amigo como conhecia, ela poderia dizer que o jantar seria no mínimo desastroso.

- Você não precisa ir ao jantar caso não queira.

Ela disse um pouco baixo, quase temendo a reação dele. Scabior olhou para ela por um momento, antes de voltar sua atenção ao corredor.

- Eu acho que eu gostaria de ir.

A resposta a pegou de surpresa, mas ela não respondeu. Não teve tempo. Archie caminhava em direção aos dois e parecia um pouco nervoso.

- O que está fazendo aqui? Eu te dei uma semana de licença! Você melhorou? Sente alguma dor? Sabe que pode sair caso se sinta mal. Onde você estava com a cabeça de voltar?

A enxurrada de palavras deixou Hermione tonta, mas ela apenas levantou a mão para ele lhe dar tempo.

- Eu estou bem e pronta para trabalhar. Quero o relatório inteiro perdido.

Archie olhou de forma assustada para Scabior procurando algum apoio, mas o homem limitou-se a dar de ombros e enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans escura.

- Você deixou-a sair?

- Sabe como é, Archie, minha esposa é um diabrete quando o assunto é trabalho.

O chefe olhou para Hermione como se ela fosse um extraterrestre. Depois também deu de ombros e passou a mão nos cabelos ralos.

- Todos os relatórios já estão na sua mesa. Mas achei que voltaria na próxima semana...

- Eu estou bem.

Archie se perguntou de onde a garota tirava energia para trabalhar depois do que havia passado. Ela não havia ficado nem mesmo uma semana de licença. Mas não ousou questioná-la, apenas assentiu e deu espaço para o casal passar.

Ela andou pelo corredor em direção à sua sala com Scabior ao lado. Não entendia ainda a mania que ele adquirira desde que o incidente havia acontecido. Uma mania irritante e ao mesmo tempo prazerosa de segui-la em qualquer lugar que ela fosse, como se em um piscar de olhos aquele homens fossem voltar e tirá-la novamente de perto dele.

Entrou na sala, vendo os pergaminhos arrumados em cima da sua mesa. Sentou-se em sua cadeira, jogando a pasta e a bolsa que carregava sobre a mesa. Suas mãos pegaram o relatório final. Os olhos castanhos correram pelo pergaminho com cuidado, lendo tudo com atenção.

Percebeu que o número de cargas de artigos proibidos interceptados estava maior. Muitas fronteiras tinham atingido o máximo de vigilância, como se alguém ali dentro do Departamento tivesse trabalhado incansavelmente para isso. Fazendo o trabalho dela.

Em um instinto, seus olhos foram em direção ao homem que estava à sua frente, mas ele desviou o contato dos olhos no mesmo momento, interessando-se em demasia pelos artigos que ficavam em cima de uma mesa de canto. Hermione limitou-se a sorrir.

Voltou sua atenção para o mapa. Pontinhos vermelhos diziam onde havia bruxos de seu Departamento. Pequenas pegadas roxas circulavam a fronteira, indicando onde os assistentes faziam sua ronda. Ela lembrou-se do Mapa do Maroto de Harry.

Suas mãos apertaram um pouco o pergaminho. Queria muito que aquilo fosse o mapa do amigo. Indicaria nomes estranhos e onde estavam. Seria muito mais fácil se Hermione tivesse controle de quem andava por ali e em que momento isso acontecia.

_Onde aqueles malditos estariam?_

Antes de sair de casa, prometeu a si mesma que não pensaria muito naqueles trasgos, mas era inevitável. Queria pegá-los, queria mandá-los diretamente a Azkaban. De repente sentiu a presença de Scabior ao seu lado. Ele apoiou-se na mesa, fazendo o seu cheiro peculiar chegar ao nariz dela. Um cheiro que ela apreciava em qualquer circunstância. Sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar.

- Você conseguirá achá-los aqui.

O dedo longo dele apontou para um ponto do mapa. Um ponto vago e distante de tudo. Um ponto que Hermione nunca iria pensar. De repente ela percebeu a informação valiosa que ele estava lhe dando e o olhou de forma surpresa. Ele desviou os olhos e ela percebeu que ele estava claramente envergonhado por finalmente ajudá-la. Ajudar o Ministério da Magia, algo que ele jurou que nunca iria fazer.

Ele se afastou um pouco, caminhando em direção à janela enfeitiçada e olhando o tempo falso lá fora. Hermione fitou o mapa, o lugar onde o dedo dele apontara. Levantou-se e caminhou em direção a ele, mas ele não olhou. Ela parou em frente a ele.

- Você tem certeza disso?

Dessa vez ele lhe deu atenção. A cor dos olhos azuis estava mais nítida por causa da claridade da janela. Ele travou o maxilar.

- É claro que eu tenho.

Hermione continuou o fitando por alguns segundos.

- Você fica aqui.

Praticamente ordenou, e antes que Scabior abrisse a boca para protestar, ela já havia saído da sala e caminhado em direção à sala de Archie. Michael a encontrou, mas antes que ele pudesse perguntar como Hermione se sentia, ela abriu a boca.

- Chame quem estiver por aqui. Quero o maior número de bruxos que puderemreunir**.** Bruxos bons em duelos. Vou até a sala de Archie, quero todos lá. Precisaremos desaparatar e o único local em que todos podem fazer isso é lá.

Michael engoliu a pergunta e assentiu, dando as costas para fazer o que lhe foi solicitado. Hermione entrou na sala de Archie. Seu chefe estava escrevendo em um pergaminho, mas lhe fitou quando escutou o barulho da porta.

- Algo aconteceu?

- Sim. Preciso de uma autorização para vistoria de uma área.

Archie conhecia aquele olhar dela. Um olhar de certeza e determinação. Sabia que sempre quando ela desconfiava de algo, normalmente estava certa. E aquele brilho de descoberta estava nas orbes castanhas quando ele a fitou.

- Como quiser...

Michael bateu na porta e Hermione a abriu. Estava acompanhado de cinco bruxos. Ele soube escolher bem, ela sabia que todos ali haviam sido grande duelistas e combateram diversos Comensais na época da guerra. Não que os homens que iriam capturar fossem terríveis como Comensais. Pareciam mais trasgos, mas eram mortais quando viam vulnerabilidade em alguém.

Ela esticou o mapa e apontou a varinha para o local onde queria ir, fazendo um círculo vermelho. As coordenadas apareceram no mesmo momento.

- Quero que todos aparatem para esse local.

Os bruxos assentiram e no mesmo momento um som de _'crac'_ foi ouvido. Haviam sumido. Archie olhou para Hermione com atenção.

- Onde está Scabior?

- Trabalhando.

Ele passou a mão no rosto cansado.

- Quero que fique longe caso aja uma possível luta.

Hermione olhou para o seu chefe e Archie pôde ver um resquício de maldade naqueles olhos. Mas antes que pudesse dizer a ela o que queria, ela já havia sumido.

* * *

><p>Sentiu o cheiro da maresia no momento em que abriu os olhos e lembrou-se do cheiro que ficara impregnado nos seus cabelos no dia em que fora sequestrada. Tudo indicava que estava no local certo. Os bruxos a fitavam, esperando ordens.<p>

- Peguem as varinhas.

Eles puxaram as varinhas dos bolsos e começaram a andar.

- Com quantos homens estamos lidando?

Alguém perguntou. Hermione estava ao lado de Michael, mas era a última do grupo.

- Caso eu esteja certa, cerca de dez.

O número maior não deixou os bruxos sobressaltados, eram treinados para duelarem com duas ou três pessoas de uma vez. À medida que foram caminhando, uma silhueta do que parecia uma casa velha ficou mais visível. Era pequena, e parecia prestes a desabar, julgando pela madeira apodrecida que era vista até mesmo de longe. Hermione não sabia se fora ali onde que ficara por dias, não se lembrava muito do tamanho do local.

- Invadam a casa. Prendam qualquer pessoa que estiver ali dentro.

Ela ordenou e os bruxos andaram mais rapidamente, deixando Michael ao seu lado como se fosse um escudo. O silêncio predominou. Apenas o vento parecia vivo naquele lugar estranho, trazendo consigo um cheiro leve de maresia que ela não apreciou por lembrar-se de momentos ruins que passara há dias.

Ela viu um clarão sair de uma janela. Olhou para Michael em alarme.

- Vamos.

Andaram lado a lado até chegar à casa, ela ignorando completamente o pedido de Archie. Não poderia ficar de fora daquilo, queria ajudar. E no momento em que pisou no chão mofado da casa, viu todos os homens que desejara ver desde que fora resgatada. Alguns jogavam feitiços atrás de feitiços, alguns com feixes verdes e outros amarelos. A estrutura da casa não iria aguentar caso os feitiços continuassem a ricochetear nas paredes de madeira.

Ela semicerrou os olhos e viu um bruxo de aspecto estranho correr. Acenou com a varinha e um feixe vermelho o atingiu nas costas, imobilizando-o. Um a um foram caindo, e no momento em que isso acontecia, os bruxos do Ministério conjuravam cordas fortes e algemas para amarrá-los.

Ela se aproximou. Reconheceu diversos rostos ali. Conteve um sorriso.

- Leve-os para fora.

O grupo de homens sujos foi puxado para fora. Um bruxo do Departamento estava com todas as varinhas recolhidas e enfiou-as em uma bolsa prateada, selando-a com um feitiço. Hermione o olhou.

- Chamem a equipe mais próxima deste local. Há muita coisa aqui. Recolham todas as cargas que conseguirem achar nessa casa.

Ele assentiu e pediu ajuda para dois bruxos. Ela saiu da casa despedaçada com outros dois. Michael estava com o grupo de homens acorrentados. Ela percebeu ali olhares surpresos e até mesmo de medo. Perguntou-se por um momento o motivo de Scabior realmente ter delatado aquele grupo grande de homens. Eram onze ao total.

Ela se aproximou de um em específico, reconhecendo-o de imediato. Era o homem que havia jogado a maldição Cruciatus em seu corpo até que ela gritasse e cuspisse sangue, e era o único ali que a olhava com ódio, e não com medo.

Os homens estavam ajoelhados no chão, e Hermione teve que apoiar as mãos nos joelhos, agachando-se um pouco para fitá-lo diretamente nos olhos. Sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Como descobriu a gente, puta?

Ouvir aquilo fez o corpo dela tremer, sua vontade era a de aplicar a mesma maldição naquele homem e fazê-lo cuspir sangue igual ela havia feito. Mas não o fez. Controlou-se.

- Eu já estive aqui.

- Você nunca esteve aqui.

- Eu senti o cheiro de maresia. Sei que esse é o lugar certo.

- Sua imbecil, você esteve do outro lado da Inglaterra!

Ela parou por um momento, apenas pensando em tudo. Havia tirado a sorte grande por ter um marido que conhecia o local exato onde os acharia.

- Eu tenho certeza de que foi aquele maldito homem que nos delatou.

Ouvir aquilo ser falado com uma fúria anormal dessa vez fez Hermione sorrir. Ela ignorou o homem, não dando mais informações. Não diria que fora realmente Scabior quem indicara o local certo. Ela voltou a ficar de pé, dando as costas e afastando-se.

- Você deve ser uma trepada muito boa para que Scabior tenha se tornado um bruxo patético igual se tornou.

Ela parou de repente, virando-se com fúria para o homem. Aproximou-se novamente.

- O que você disse?

- Eu disse que você deve no mínimo deixá-lo louco na cama para fazer com que ele virasse um bruxo patético.

Hermione apontou a varinha diretamente para o rosto do homem. Sentiu a apreensão de todos à sua volta. O homem piscou algumas vezes, assustado com aquilo apontado para si. Mas ela abaixou a varinha, direcionando todas as suas forças para seu punho. O homem recebeu um soco diretamente no nariz, que ficou visivelmente quebrado. O sangue começou a sair pelas narinas e ele gemeu.

Ela lembrou-se que aquele era o segundo nariz que quebrava com um soco. O primeiro fora de Draco Malfoy.

- Puta.

O homem deu um sorriso cínico quando viu o rosto dela em fúria quando a xingou. Hermione abaixou-se novamente e o olhou com intensidade.

- O seu inferno está apenas começando.

O sorriso do homem morreu e ela gesticulou para Michael.

- Leve-os para Azkaban.

Seu assistente assentiu, desaparatando com os bruxos presos e alguns do Departamento. Alguns bruxos de outra equipe já haviam chegado ao local e estavam vistoriando a área. Olhavam para ela com admiração. Sem dúvida aquela havia sido uma apreensão grande.

Mas ela estava exausta.

Abaixou a cabeça e fechou os olhos, pensando no tipo de humilhação que aguentava por causa de seu casamento anormal. Queria ir para casa, tomar um longo banho de banheira e dormir uma boa noite de sono.

Andou em direção ao bruxo para quem haviadito as ordens.

- Fique no comando. Vou voltar ao Ministério.

Ele assentiu e Hermione fechou os olhos, aparatando diretamente para sua sala. O cheiro de maresia já estava impregnado no seu corpo.

Archie foi o primeiro a entrar.

- Seu marido foi embora cerca de uma hora atrás.

Hermione assentiu, pegando a bolsa e a pasta.

- Vou para casa. Depois mande bruxos para interrogar os presos em Azkaban. Michael está por lá.

Archie apenas gesticulou com a mão e saiu. Ela fechou os olhos e pensou no seu apartamento, aparecendo diretamente em sua sala. Sentiu-se confortável no mesmo momento. Já estava anoitecendo, a sala estava em um tom alaranjado. A noite trazia consigo o frio.

Ela percebeu que Scabior estava dormindo no sofá e andou vagarosamente até ele, colocando a bolsa e a pasta em cima do balcão da cozinha no processo. Fez o mínimo de barulho que conseguiu.

Bichento estava deitado em cima das pernas dele, enrolado em uma bolinha. Olhou-a atentamente quando Hermione se aproximou e se ajoelhou em frente ao sofá, fitando o homem atentamente.

Sua mão foi em direção ao peito dele, que subia e descia compassadamente por causa da respiração tranquila. Correu a mão ali, sentindo a textura da camisa, subindo até o rosto. A barba estava por fazer e os lábios estavam fechados em uma linha fina. Algumas mechas do cabelo estavam jogadas perto do rosto. Ela passou os dedos pelo rosto dele, ouvindo-o resmungar um pouco, mas ainda entregue ao sono.

Sorriu com carinho, pensando no favor que aquele homem lhe fizera naquele dia, mas a seriedade lhe atingiu rapidamente de volta. Assustou-se com os próprios gestos e levantou-se de onde estava.

Chamou Bichento, mas o gato limitou-se a bocejar e virar-se de costas, enrolando-se novamente em uma bolinha e caindo no sono em cima do homem pela segunda vez.

Ela franziu o cenho. Desde que voltara do sequestro, o gato estava mais apegado a Scabior do que a ela. Revirou os olhos, pensando em quão temperamental o animal era.


	30. Xeque

**Xeque**

Ela tocou a campainha da casa onde Harry e Ginny viviam. Estava frio do lado de fora. Hermione usava um casaco preto por cima da roupa justa, as botas não possuíam saltos. E ela tremia.

Não de frio, mas de ansiedade. Não sabia que tipo de recepção teria ao chegar com ele ao seu lado. Principalmente de Rony. E ela tinha tanta intimidade com os amigos que Scabior ficaria totalmente deslocado em meio às conversas.

Mas ele não parecia partilhar da opinião dela. Esperava calmo e pacientemente a porta ser aberta. Usava uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa preta. Não usava o mesmo casaco de sempre, e sim uma jaqueta de couro marrom escura que Hermione apreciou muito e se perguntou o motivo dele nunca ter a usado.

Seus pensamentos foram cortados quando ela percebeu a porta à sua frente se abrindo. O rosto de Harry apareceu no mesmo momento e ela sorriu para o amigo.

- Boa noite.

Harry cumprimentou Hermione com um abraço e Scabior com um aperto formal de mãos, para logo depois se afastar e deixar as visitas entrarem. Ela agradeceu, adentrando a grande casa. O cheiro da comida de Ginny lhe engolfou, assim como a iluminação reconfortante. Ali estava mais quente.

Não esperou o convite do amigo, já estava habituada a andar por aquela casa sem formalidades, então virou-se para o corredor do lado direito e entrou na sala. Assim que o fez, viu Rony sentado ao lado de Luna. Ginny estava sentada em uma poltrona avulsa, acariciando a barriga grande.

Ao ver a amiga se aproximar, a ruiva levantou-se e correu ao encontro dela, abraçando-a com ternura. Cumprimentou Scabior com o mesmo entusiasmo. Hermione percebeu o marido ficar surpreso com a visível educação da mulher do famoso Harry Potter. Ao voltar os olhos para frente, a garota observou Rony e Luna levantarem-se do sofá. Rony abraçou-a do mesmo modo que Luna, e depois levou uma cotovelada discreta nas costelas para cumprimentar Scabior com um aperto de mãos seco e distante.

Pararam um de frente para o outro e Hermione desviou os olhos novamente para a barriga de Ginny, não se demorando muito ali. De certa forma, a gravidez da amiga a deixava sem palavras e um pouco sem graça. Como se aquilo jogasse na cara dela que ela nunca poderia ter filhos.

Scabior apenas observava Luna com visível curiosidade, e Hermione não pôde repreendê-lo. A garota vestia um conjunto de roupas roxas bem peculiares, um colar de rabanetes estava pendurado no pescoço. Os cabelos estavam amarrados em uma trança longa. Era bonita mesmo assim. Do modo Luna de ser.

Jáo próprioScabior parecia um extraterrestre no local. Todos ali eram mais novos e mais bem-sucedidos que ele. Não era segredo nenhum que o snatcher estava no Ministério por causa de Hermione.

Ginny percebeu o silêncio estranho que havia se instalado e limpou a garganta, dizendo que iria até a cozinha terminar o jantar e colocar a mesa, pegando a varinha e chamando Harry. Saíram da sala, deixando os dois casais a sós.

Hermione sentou-se em um sofá confortável e Scabior sentou-se ao seu lado, passando um braço por ela, os dedos da mão acariciando levemente seuombro. Ela percebeu os olhos azuis de Rony a fitando com atenção, para depois desviarem-se para a mão do snatcher, que fazia carinho agora no cabelo dela. O ruivo não gostou daquilo, no seu íntimo, sentia algo que parecia ciúmes. Achava que aquele homem estranho era velho demais para sua amiga.

Já Luna os observava com fascínio. O contraste dos dois era perfeito. Hermione era séria e cada músculo em seu corpo parecia tenso, até mesmo sua respiração parecia superficial, como se ela estivesse pensando antes de puxar o ar para os pulmões. Já ele não, olhava cada detalhe da sala com olhos despreocupados, e acariciava com carinho os cabelos da garota. Não havia nem mesmo percebido o olhar de fúria que Rony lhe enviava, e como aquele carinho estava deixando-o com raiva.

- Como você está, Luna?

Hermione fez a pergunta e Luna obrigou-se a parar de analisar o casal. Sorriu com doçura para a garota, voltando os olhos grandes e abertos demais para Rony, que se remexeu inquieto.

- Estou bem... entro na segunda semana de gestação hoje.

Aquela informação pegou Hermione de surpresa. Ela sentiu a mão de Scabior parar por apenas um segundo, para depois voltar a acariciá-la. Sorriu para a amiga loira, dando os parabéns a ela. Percebeu que Rony olhava para o snatcher com atenção, como se estivesse dizendo ao homem que ele poderia ter um filho, e ele não.

Mas ela era a culpada de tudo isso. Porém, não na concepção de Rony. Ele conseguia ser grosso e imbecil até nos momentos simples da vida.

Ginny entrou pela porta rapidamente, dizendo que o jantar já estava servido. Hermione quase gritou de alívio e se levantou. Scabior imitou o seu gesto, e logo Luna e Rony estavam os seguindo.

* * *

><p>O jantar corria bem. A comida de Ginny estava deliciosa como de costume. Fazia parte da genética Weasley preparar um jantar de fazer inveja a qualquer um, e Molly havia passado com êxito essa genética à filha. Jantavam pernil ao molho madeira e arroz. Uma garrafa de vinho trouxa acompanhava o jantar. O vinho sempre era por conta de Harry, pois no mundo bruxo, os vinhos eram amargos e ruins. Mas Hermione sabia que o amigo ainda apreciava cerveja amanteigada<p>

As conversas variavam entre o que ocorria na política do Ministério, as fofocas que o Profeta Diário lançava e a maldita Lei de Casamento.

Ela focava sua atenção no prato que comia, sabendo que Scabior estava tão tenso quanto ela por causa do assunto. Harry dizia como os bruxos haviam sancionado aquela lei e que base tiveram para criá-la. Era uma conversa técnica, mas Ginny desviou o rumo da conversa para algo mais pessoal.

- Mesmo achando um absurdo o modo como a lei foi criada, agradeço sempre a Merlin por não ter me estressado com isso.

- Eu também. – completou Luna – Acho que quem criou essa lei não estava pensando muito nos casais apaixonados ou em bruxos que não pretendiam se casar. Isso é cortar direitos humanos, não?

Hermione não respondeu, e escutou vagamente alguém continuar a conversa. Harry observava a amiga com os olhos atentos. Ela estava séria, e visivelmente desconfortável naquela mesa. Tentou dar um fim àquilo tudo, sabendo onde o rumo daquela conversa chegaria.

- Eles cogitam a possibilidade de anular a lei.

O vinho desceu arranhando a garganta de Hermione. Ela quase engasgou. Aquilo que Harry estava falando era absurdo. O Ministério da Magia cogitava a possibilidade de anular uma lei que já havia mudado a vida de muitos bruxos, e principalmente, arrasado com muitas?

Ela fitou Scabior por dois segundos, e percebeu que o snatcher a olhava com atenção. Desviou os olhos para Harry novamente. O silêncio foi cortado por Luna.

- O Ministério não pode fazer isso. Haverá inúmeras crianças com pais bruxos divorciados.

- Isso é ridículo.

Rony completou, dizendo a primeira coisa desde que o jantar fora servido. O ruivo perdia seu tempo apenas comendo e lançando olhares furiosos para Scabior. Hermione respirou fundo.

- O Ministério não se preocupará com as crianças. Na verdade, essa será a última coisa que vão fazer caso essa anulação aconteça.

Harry assentiu com uma fisionomia triste. Ginny envolveu a barriga com a sua mão delicada.

- Espero que isso não aconteça. Mas caso ocorra, não mudará nada para mim.

- Nem para mim.

Luna completou. O silêncio voltou ao lugar. Hermione não quis pensar muito no assunto, sabia que se a Lei de Casamento fosse anulada, Scabior pediria divórcio no dia seguinte. Então eles nunca mais se veriam. Mas por que ela estava pensando tanto nisso? Não achou a resposta, preferiu levar a taça à boca e tomar um gole de vinho.

- Você pretende fazer tratamento para engravidar?

Luna perguntou, resolvendo deixar o pior aspecto de sua personalidade à tona. A falta de discrição e jeito. Hermione engasgou-se com o vinho que estava tomando e logo depois olhou para Scabior, que a olhava atentamente e um pouco surpreso com a reação exagerada dela. Era apenas uma pergunta, não era?

- Não penso muito nisso, Luna. Devo mandar uma carta ao Ministério dizendo que não posso ter filhos...

- Isso é inútil, Mione. – Ginny interrompeu – Muitas mulheres tentaram fazer isso com o intuito de fugir da gravidez com o homem errado e o Ministério indicou a opção de adoção.

Era muita informação para Hermione processar. Ela apenas assentiu, pensando seriamente naquela opção. Adotaria uma criança para chamar de sua? Adotaria uma criança casada com o snatcher? Engoliu em seco, não conseguindo achar a resposta.

- E claro que o casal passa por uma análise criteriosa do Ministério.

Rony completou, olhando com desdém para Scabior. O snatcher não comprou a briga, apenas fitou o ruivo com tédio, para depois passar levemente a mão no braço de Hermione, deixando-o ainda mais furioso.

A garota percebeu Luna chutar o marido por debaixo da mesa.

Cansou-se daquilo tudo. Das provocações de Rony, da falta de jeito de Luna conversar sobre assuntos sérios e de como Ginny fazia questão de conversar sobre a Lei de Casamento e sobre filhos como se Hermione não estivesse lá. Ela, uma garota de vinte e três anos que nunca poderia ter filhos e que era a única a estar casada com alguém que não queria. Resolveu mudar o assunto.

- Ginny, esse pernil está ótimo! Onde aprendeu a fazer?

Ginny sorriu, visivelmente aliviada com o rumo da conversa. Começou a explicar para Hermione como sua mãe temperava a carne, mas a garota não reparou nas palavras da amiga. Mesmo que os olhos estivessem focados na ruiva, sua atenção estava voltada para a palma quente de Scabior, que repousava delicadamente em seu braço.

* * *

><p>Os dois entraram pelo apartamento, ela silenciosa e ele do mesmo modo ao lado dela. Hermione caminhou para a cozinha a fim de colocar a ração de Bichento, enquanto Scabior trancava a porta de forma trouxa e bruxa.<p>

Ela jogou a ração no potinho do gato, que correu em direção à comida, visivelmente grato. O jantar havia demorado mais do que esperado, e havia sido mais fatigante do que ela imaginara. Bichento estava com fome, o relógio marcava quase meia-noite quando chegaram. Mesmo que fosse uma noite de sábado, ela não sentia vontade nenhuma de fazer algo diferente. Queria apenas deitar em sua cama confortável e esquecer-se de tudo o que havia escutado naquela mesa de jantar.

Plantou as mãos no balcão da cozinha e fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

Nesse momento o snatcher a olhava com atenção. Ela parecia respirar com alguma dificuldade, como se estivesse nervosa. Os cabelos revoltosos cobriam boa parte das costas, as curvas do corpo dela ficavam perfeitas por baixo da roupa que ela usava. Não havia tirado o casaco, mas ele podia observar com perfeição cada nuance de cada linha que compunha a mulher. Salivou com o pensamento de tê-la ali mesmo.

- Pare de me olhar.

Ela ordenou, ainda de costas. Virou-se para ele e caminhou em direção ao homem, passando diretamente por ele como se ele fosse um fantasma. O cheiro dela foi facilmente capturado por ele, como se o olfato dele fosse projetado para isso.

- Como sabe que eu estava te olhando?

Ela não respondeu, apenas caminhou para seu quarto, entrando no cômodo e começando a retirar o casaco pesado. Ele a seguiu, e Hermione percebeu isso. Mas ele não entrou no quarto, apenas apoiou-se no batente da porta e observou-a retirar toda a roupa, jogando uma camisola por cima do corpo que ele tanto desejava.

Ela sentou-se na cama, abaixando a cabeça ligeiramente e observando o chão com olhos atentos. Scabior entrou no quarto, aproximando-se vagarosamente dela. Ela parecia pensativa. Muito pensativa. Agachou-se em frente à garota e a olhou com atenção. Os olhos castanhos estavam marejados por lágrimas contidas e teimosas. Aquilo o deixou inquieto. Não gostava de vê-la daquela forma.

Pousou a mão no joelho dela e apertou a carne ali ligeiramente.

- Por que está assim?

Ela não respondeu, apenas deitou-se na cama e Scabior sentou-se ao lado dela, não deixando de olhá-la no rosto. Os olhos dela estavam voltados para o teto, e continuaram daquele jeito quando ela abriu os lábios e fez a pergunta que estava deixando-a inquieta.

- Você sabia que o Ministério da Magia está cogitando a possibilidade de anular a Lei de Casamento?

- Esse rumor circula pelo Ministério há dois meses...

Hermione se surpreendeu com a resposta dele.

- E por que eu nunca escutei isso?

O rosto dela foi percorrido por uma expressão de incredulidade, como se fosse algo impossível ela deixar aquele tipo de informação passar despercebida. Scabior quase riu com isso, mas limitou-se a coçar a garganta.

- Você trabalha demais.

Ela o olhou dessa vez nos olhos, e observou o rosto do homem ser preenchido por um sorriso sacana e ao mesmo tempo tranquilo. Ele percebeu que ela ainda estava preocupada.

- Por que não me contou sobre isso?

- Porque para mim esse rumor é irrelevante.

Ela continuou a fitá-lo, sem entender muito o que o snatcher havia falado e o objetivo de sua resposta. Ele revirou os olhos, aproximando-se dela e passando a mão no cabelo sedoso, fazendo um pequeno arrepio percorrer o corpo da garota.

- Para algumas coisas, você é inteligente. Mas para outras, parece ser bem lenta...

A intensidade com que ele a olhou depois de ter dito aquilo fez a cabeça de Hermione trabalhar melhor, e ela entendeu de súbito o que ele queria dizer. Ficou um pouco sem jeito, sentiu um rubor passar pelo seu rosto, aquecendo-o levemente. Não conseguiu achar palavras ao abrir a boca, então a fechou lentamente e desviou os olhos daquelas orbes azuis e atentas.

Scabior percebeu como ela havia ficado, sua mão deslizou do cabelo para o pescoço dela, descendo vagarosamente, o dedo indicador passando pelo relevo que os pequenos seios faziam na camisola.

- Eu nunca pensei em me separar de você.

Ele sussurrou, a voz rouca fazendo-a arrepiar-se novamente e fechar os olhos em um movimento instintivo. O corpo dela sentiu o peso do corpo dele quando o homem encaixou-se ali, e no momento que ela abriu os olhos para fitá-lo, ele a beijou.

Os lábios se encontraram e tudo o que Hermione repreendia dentro de si voltou à tona como um vulcão em erupção. Seu corpo pedia pelo corpo dele, os lábios dela pediam pelos lábios dele, sentia falta da língua dele lhe explorando.

E ela sempre corresponderia àquele beijo.

As pernas dela se afastaram para que ele conseguisse se encaixar melhor, e no momento que ele o fez, ela sentiu a excitação dele pressioná-la em sua parte sensível. Sufocou um gemido de prazer com isso, e parece que tal gesto fez com que o homem começasse a tentá-la ainda mais.

As mãos experientes foram em direção às alças finas da camisola, deslizando-as pelos ombros desnudos e abaixando o pano para que ele conseguisse acariciar os seios macios. Os lábios dele deixaram os lábios dela, e começaram a trilhar um caminho por toda a extensão do pescoço, mordicando a pele alva com cuidado enquanto descia e encontrava um dos mamilos já rijos de prazer e excitação, e o sugava com lascívia.

Ela gemeu dessa vez de forma menos contida, e passou as mãos pelo couro da jaqueta, desejando que aquela peça de roupa não estivesse ali, assim como todas que estavam no corpo dele, impedindo-a de senti-lo melhor. Ele percebeu que a garota tentava retirar sua jaqueta e afastou-se dela, fazendo ele mesmo o serviço e jogando-a para o chão. Retirou a blusa também, e ela olhou para o corpo dele com visível desejo.

Ele voltou a acariciá-la com os lábios, deixando-a inquieta. As mãos dela foram em direção ao cinto da calça dele, os dedos trêmulos não conseguindo desafivelá-lo. Scabior soltou uma pequena risada quando ela bufou por falta de paciência. Adorava vê-la daquele jeito, sem controle da situação, totalmente ansiosa por mais.

- Maldito cinto! Não sei por que você usa isso!

Ele voltou a sorrir, e quando ela finalmente conseguiu tirar o acessório e jogá-lo no chão, enfiou a mão delicada dentro da calça mais larga e pegou o membro do homem, arrancando um gemido dessa vez por parte dele. Quase sorriu, mas contentou-se em endurecê-lo ainda mais.

Ele se afastou dela para retirar o restante das roupas, e Hermione aproveitou-se desse tempo pequeno para tirar a sua própria camisola. As mãos dele envolveram os tornozelos finos, correndo pelas pernas trêmulas e chegando até a roupa íntima da garota, deslizando-a até retirá-la e tê-la nua por completo.

Ele espaçou as pernas dela e penetrou-a vagarosamente, analisando cada reação dela com os olhos, fitando-a intensamente enquanto a invadia. Hermione sentiu o rubor passar pelo seu rosto novamente, mas esqueceu-se disso quando ele jogou o peso dele em cima do corpo dela, mexendo o quadril para encontrá-la novamente.

Ele não deixou de fitá-la nem mesmo um segundo enquanto a tomava, e ela não conseguiu sustentar a troca de olhares. Parecia que ele estava lendo-a, lendo sua alma, lendo seus desejos. Pegou o homem pela nuca e puxou-o para o seu pescoço, que ele mordeu sem delicadeza no momento que aumentava o ritmo das estocadas.

Scabior passou a mão entre os corpos, tocando-a no mesmo momento em que a penetrava. O prazer dobrou e ela arqueou o corpo em direção a ele. Ele continuou os movimentos até sentir o sexo dela o apertar, o coração dela se acelerar de forma que ele sentisse isso contra o peito dele, o corpo tremer levemente a cada estocada, até o momento em que ele chegou ao seu máximo também, derramando-se dentro dela e beijando-a com vontade enquanto o fazia.

Ele não sabia até quando aquilo ia apenas melhorar e melhorar, tornando-se viciante. Mas sabia que nunca abriria mão daquele vício.

* * *

><p>Hermione pousava seu rosto no peito do homem, sentindo o cheiro característico dele ali, deixando-a calma e ao mesmo tempo pensativa. <em>Pensativa demais<em>.

- No que está pensando?

Ele acariciava o braço dela, os dedos masculinos deslizando pela pele daquele lugar, sentindo a textura macia que possuía.

- Estou pensando se vale a pena fazer um tratamento para engravidar...

O carinho parou no mesmo momento e ela percebeu o homem suspirar. O corpo de Hermione se enrijeceu. Ela conhecia aquele tipo de reação. Rejeição. Podia ter certeza de que ele se sentia inquieto com aquele assunto, e para dizer a verdade, sabia exatamente o motivo daquilo. Ele não queria ter um filho com ela.

Sentiu-se de certa forma magoada. Retirou o lençol do corpo para sair da cama a fim de fugir daquilo, mas ele pegou o pulso dela, impedindo-a. Puxou-a de encontro ao corpo dele novamente e a olhou nos olhos.

- Não quero ver você tomando poções fortes e que vão lhe fazer mal... tratamento para engravidar é algo sério...

- Não tenho alternativa.

- Podemos tentar adoção.

Ela olhou para ele, franzindo a testa. Não entendia o porquê daquela sugestão.

- Isso não faz sentido. A adoção não ajudará no propósito da Lei de Casamento.

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você parece ser um pouco lenta quando o assunto é maternidade.

Ela não teve resposta para aquilo e Scabior resolveu explicar para a garota.

- Quando a guerra acabou, muitos bebês foram deixados para a adoção. Perderam os pais. O Ministério da Magia teme que tais bebês e crianças, ao não terem contato direto e diário com a magia, possam não desenvolver tendência para se tornarem bruxos...

- Isso não faz sentido. A guerra acabou há cinco anos.

- Você sabe que as mortes não cessaram de imediato depois da guerra.

Ela ficou calada pensando em tudo o que ele havia dito. Não era segredo que muitos bruxos foram executados logo depois da guerra e que alguns inocentes foram assassinados por seguidores rebeldes de Voldemort. As manchas da guerra ainda estavam na sociedade bruxa, e parecia que haviam atingido até mesmo o futuro de algumas crianças.

- Elas terão contato com magia... vivem em orfanatos bruxos, não?

O sorriso que ele lhe deu foi triste.

- Você sabe que não funciona assim. E há muitos trouxas querendo adoção. É mais humano você entregar uma criança a pais dispostos a cuidarem dela, sendo bruxo ou não, do que deixá-la viver em um orfanato até crescer.

Ela estava pensativa, aquilo tudo era triste demais.

- Desde quando você sabe disso?

Ela perguntou, e ele não respondeu. Apenas deu aquele sorriso jocoso que ela tanto amava. Foi quando Hermione percebeu que aquele assunto era de interesse dele, do contrário, ele não teria procurado se informar daquilo. Sentiu seu rosto esquentar quando a conclusão fez efeito no seu corpo. Ele a olhou com carinho. Ela desviou os olhos dos dele, tentando esconder sua vergonha.

- Você sabe que eu gosto de você mais do que deveria gostar, não é, lindeza?

O apelido saiu da boca dele de forma comum. Aquele apelido que ela tanto odiava, sendo dito da forma que foi dita, depois de uma declaração como aquela. Uma declaração de um homem que antes ela desprezava, mas que no momento soou tão sincera quanto o que ela sentia agora, ao ter escutado as palavras saindo da boca dele.

Uma lágrima teimosa desceu pelo rosto dela e Hermione tentou disfarçar aquilo, passando o pulso no local. Mas ele percebeu isso.

- Fiz algo errado?

- Não... é que ninguém havia me falado isso... da forma que você falou.

De forma sincera, doce, maliciosa, apaixonada. Aquilo tudo era novo até mesmo para ele, então ele poupou as palavras, puxando-a novamente de encontro ao corpo dele. Ela pousou a cabeça no peito dele, e ele recomeçou o carinho que havia parado de fazer minutos atrás.

- É tão triste... crianças abandonadas e crescendo sem pais...

Ela falou em um sussurro. Lembrou-se de Harry. O sono já estava começando a aparecer em seu corpo. Ele acariciando o cabelo dela estava ajudando isso. Scabior beijou os cabelos dela e disse de forma rouca.

- Não se preocupe... podemos olhar mais sobre a adoção amanhã, se quiser.

- Eu qu...

Ela quase respondeu, mas já estava dormindo antes de concluir o que queria.


	31. Salto

**Salto**

Hermione andava ao lado de Scabior, ligeiramente temerosa com tudo aquilo. Na verdade, não se sentia assim desde que havia retirado as memórias dos próprios pais para entrar em uma caça às Horcruxes com Harry e Rony, anos atrás. Mesmo quando havia entrado na Sala de Casamento não havia sentido tal nervosismo.

Ela permanecia um pouco afastada dele, alguns passos atrás, como se sentisse vergonha de estar ali. Realmente ela não sabia exatamente o que estava sentindo, mas sabia que não era algo bom, do contrário seu estômago não estaria parecendo abrigar diversas borboletas.

O balcão foi se aproximando na medida em que o casal andava em direção a ele. Uma bruxa de aparência idosa e calma estava sentada naquele lugar. Usava um chapéu verde pontudo que fazia com que Hermione se lembrasse imediatamente de McGonagall. Ao chegarem mais perto, a garota parou relutante. Scabior percebeu isso, mas não chamou a atenção dela, pelo contrário, tomou a dianteira e aproximou-se do balcão, pigarreando para chamar a atenção da bruxa.

A senhora estava acenando com a varinha escura para diversos documentos, que voavam de forma delicada e pousavam cada um em uma pilha em específico, mas parou o movimento e o trabalho ao escutar Scabior limpar a garganta.

Olhou para o homem com visível desagrado e fungou um pouco, retirando os óculos pesados. Fez uma careta quando analisou o snatcher mais profundamente.

- O que deseja?

Ela perguntou sem rodeios, e Hermione pôde escutar um tom de impaciência em sua voz.

- Gostaríamos de ver as fichas das crianças que estão para adoção.

A mulher se irritou, olhando-o com incredulidade. Mas depois que percebeu que Scabior não estava falando apenas dele, correu os olhos claros pelo corredor e dessa vez viu Hermione, que resolveu se aproximar do balcão para ajudar o marido.

A fisionomia da mulher mudou completamente, da água para o vinho mais caro e apetitoso. As rugas desapareceram quando a expressão da senhora desanuviou e ela mostrou um sorriso contido e ao mesmo tempo sincero para a garota.

- Hermione Granger? Que prazer tê-la aqui! Admiro-lhe desde que lutou ao lado de Harry Potter na época da guerra...

Hermione sorriu para a senhora, visivelmente desconcertada com tudo. Scabior limitou-se a revirar os olhos, um pouco impaciente com a mudança súbita de comportamento daquela velha. Mas depois, pensando melhor no assunto, sentiu que estava se acostumando com as pessoas de todo Ministério olhando para a sua mulher com admiração. E até gostava disso, o que o surpreendeu ainda mais.

- Eu e meu marido gostaríamos de ver as fichas das crianças que estão disponíveis para a adoção.

- Oh! Marido? – A mulher olhou para Scabior um pouco envergonhada. – Claro, querida. Já providencio.

Hermione fitou o homem por apenas alguns segundos quando a mulher deu as costas para o casal. Não quis olhá-lo por mais tempo, senão começaria a rir. Perguntava-se mentalmente o porquê disso, mas estava se tornando algo cômico a reação das pessoas ao descobrirem que Scabior era seu marido.

- Aqui.

A senhora disse, entregando um montinho muito pequeno para Hermione.

- Está com feitiço de encolhimento, naturalmente. Mas se quiser olhar com calma, temos mesas dentro daquela sala. – ela apontou para o corredor leste, que continha uma porta muito bonita de vidro roxo. – Sei que esse tipo de análise exige cuidado e atenção.

Ela olhou de forma bondosa para Hermione, que sorriu e remexeu na pilha de fichas que a senhora havia lhe dado. Scabior apenas esperou a proposta que ele tinha certeza de que a garota faria.

- Eu não posso levar os documentos para minha casa? Prometo que lhe entrego rapidamente...

_Bingo_. Ele quase riu quando ela perguntou. Conhecia-a o suficiente para saber que a sua mulher nunca sentaria em uma mesa e analisaria aquelas fichas e documentos daquela forma. Porque ela tinha que trabalhar. E era quase pecado ela tomar uma decisão daquela proporção matando serviço.

A senhora pareceu relutar, mas depois acenou afirmativamente.

- Olha... costumamos não deixar os casais levarem os pergaminhos e documentos. Mas sei que você é uma garota responsável e vou abrir essa exceção. Claro que você terá que deixar sua assinatura aqui para podermos ter um controle da retirada das fichas.

Hermione assentiu e a mulher virou-se novamente para pegar o documento necessário. Scabior nem se incomodou em perguntar se seria necessário a assinatura dele, apenas esperou a garota assinar o pergaminho, que brilhou quando seu nome foi escrito, assim como todos os documentos oficiais do Ministério da Magia faziam. A senhora guardou o documento e agradeceu o casal, enquanto a garota enfiava os pergaminhos encolhidos na bolsa.

Saíram da Sala de Adoção.

_- Olha, não gosto de emprestar meus pergaminhos preciosos para meros bruxos, mas para Hermione Granger abrirei exceção, mas apenas para ela. Porque seu marido não serve..._

Hermione olhou para Scabior, que falava com uma voz fina e afetada, e percebeu que ele estava imitando a senhora que havia os atendido. O homem continuou.

_- Porque ele simplesmente não merece ler os pergaminhos._

- Pare com isso, Scabior. Ela só estava sendo responsável com seu trabalho.

- Responsável? Isso é discriminação!

- Como se você se importasse com isso...

Hermione cutucou e Scabior apenas sorriu de lado. Realmente não dava a mínima para a opinião da mulher. Mas irritava-o quando as pessoas o olhavam como se ele não fosse digno de estar ao lado da famosa Granger.

Pararam em frente às grades do elevador, esperando-o.

- Se eu tivesse o cabelo liso e loiro de Lucius Malfoy, e uma joia incrustada em uma bengala, aquela velha jogaria um bebê em cima de mim na mesma hora.

Ela deu um tapa no ombro dele, mas não conseguiu ficar séria, acabando por abrir um sorriso genuíno.

- Pare com isso!

Os dois sorriram e Scabior enlaçou-a pela cintura, depositando um beijo carinhoso em seu cabelo. Hermione corou, sentindo-se protegida e ao mesmo tempo sem graça com o gesto dele. Mas adorou o carinho.

* * *

><p>Para uma noite de segunda-feira, Hermione se sentia até tranquila, mas estava muito cansada. Entrou no apartamento, sendo seguida por ele. Ela pensou seriamente em retirar o feitiço da lareira, para que pudessem usá-la sem que ele precisasse usar a lareira de convidados.<p>

Já passava da hora de fazer aquele tipo de coisa por ele.

Ela jogou a bolsa no balcão da cozinha, retirando de dentro dela o bloquinho de pergaminhos e apontando com a varinha para eles. Eles voltaram ao estado natural, crescendo em cima do balcão e fazendo uma pilha mais alta do que Hermione imaginara. Ela suspirou. Aquilo seria complicado.

- Você vai ler isso agora?

Scabior perguntou e ela acenou negativamente com a cabeça.

- Depois. Estou faminta, vou fazer algo para o jantar. Vou apenas trocar de roupa.

Ela saiu para o seu quarto e ele deu de ombros, retirando o casaco e jogando-o em cima do sofá. Sabia que ela detestava quando ele fazia aquilo. Roupas espalhadas eram algo que irritava a garota. Mas ele adorava vê-la irritada, então apenas ignorou que estava fazendo algo errado.

Bichento veio de encontro a ele, roçando na perna do homem enquanto subia no balcão da cozinha e olhava para a pilha de pergaminhos com um interesse estranho, para depois fitar o homem. Scabior olhou para o animal.

- Sabe que de vez em quando você me dá medo?

O gato continuou olhando para o homem com olhos sábios e o snatcher arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Você é o animal mais estranho e parecido com o dono que eu conheço. Parece que está lendo nossa mente com os olhos...

Bichento continuou onde estava. Aqueles olhos grandes do gato estavam deixando-o inquieto. Scabior se aproximou.

- Para-de-fazer-isso.

- Está conversando com Bichento?

Ela entrou na cozinha, se divertindo visivelmente com o monólogo que o homem estava travando. Ele passou os olhos pelo corpo de garota de forma quase pecaminosa. Hermione pôde observar as orbes azuis escuras brilhando de malícia, mas ignorou isso. Ela usava um vestido preto e curto, solto ao corpo.

- Não estou _conversando_ com ele. Esse bicho me dá ansiedade quando começa a me olhar assim. Parece aquelas caixas pretas trouxas que vigiam a gente.

- Câmeras?

- Isso... câmeras...

Hermione soltou uma risada, acariciando Bichento. Abaixou-se para pegar algumas panelas e sentiu os olhos do homem praticamente a perfurando quando fez isso.

- Se pretende terminar o jantar, melhor parar de inclinar-se assim com esse vestido.

Ela colocou a panela no fogão, olhando-o de forma séria.

- Controle-se.

Scabior voltou sua atenção para os pergaminhos que estava lendo enquanto Hermione acendia o fogão de forma trouxa e começava a fazer o molho. O resto estava pronto, ela teria apenas que montar o prato. O homem percebeu ali que havia mais crianças do sexo feminino do que sexo masculino para adoção. Perguntou-se o motivo disso.

Realmente, pensando com cuidado, nunca teve uma opinião formada quando o assunto era o sexo do seu filho. Claro que seria legal ter um menino. Ensiná-lo a jogar Quadribol e fazer trilhas pelas florestas, igual ele gostava de fazer na sua infância. Tinha facilidade em conhecer caminhos escondidos entre as árvores. Infelizmente ele havia usado seu dom para atos ruins, virando snatcher. Mas não queria pensar muito naquilo...

- Você prefere uma menina ou um menino?

Hermione estava colocando o tabuleiro no forno quando ele perguntou. Acenou com a varinha para que o forno trabalhasse mais rápido. Um pouco de mágica na cozinha não fazia mal a ninguém. Respondeu sem hesitar.

- Menina.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Por quê?

Ela fechou o forno e contou exatamente cinco minutos para a lasanha ficar pronta.

- Sempre quis ter uma menina. Além do mais, se tivermos um menino, conhecendo você como conheço, posso dizer que a criança vai correr grande risco de se tornar igual ao pai.

- Sensual e irresistível?

Ela olhou para ele de forma séria. Segurava uma faca na mão quando ele perguntou. Scabior levantou as mãos em um gesto de rendimento e voltou sua atenção para os pergaminhos de adoção, tomando mais cuidado quando o documento dizia que se tratava de uma garotinha.

Hermione começou a arrumar a mesa, colocando os pratos e os talheres. Decidiu por tomar refrigerante, algo que ela não tomava há meses. Sentia falta da comida trouxa. Suco de abóbora em demasia às vezes enjoava.

O forno fez um barulho quando a lasanha ficou pronta, um feitiço que Hermione aprendeu nas revistas inúteis bruxas de fofocas e utilidades para o lar. Ela acenou para que a travessa flutuasse até a mesa. Scabior ficou alerta no momento que sentiu o cheiro diferente e delicioso lhe chegar ao nariz.

- Pode vir.

Ele se aproximou e sentou-se à mesa, olhando com visível desconfiança quando Hermione colocou um pedaço da lasanha no prato dele.

- O que é isso?

- Lasanha. É um prato que minha mãe fazia muito quando eu morava com meus pais...

Ela se calou. Não gostava de falar muito nos pais. Havia se afastado um pouco deles quando eles descobriram que ela tinha retirado suas memórias. O convívio saudável voltou aos poucos depois da guerra, mas ainda era delicado. Scabior enfiou o garfo na boca, mastigando a comida.

- Nossa, isso é bom!

Ele deu a segunda garfada dessa vez com prazer e Hermione se descobriu sorrindo para ele, satisfeita em vê-lo comer.

- É a primeira vez que você cozinha...

Ele disse, deixando no ar o pensamento. Ela não respondeu. Aquilo era verdade. Sempre pedia comida ou comia fora. A geladeira estava sempre cheia, mas nunca com algo que ela havia feito. Hermione se sentia bem cozinhando, e perguntou-se por que havia deixado de fazer aquilo.

- Por que você não tem um elfo-doméstico?

Scabior perguntou e ela revirou os olhos, tomando um pouco do refrigerante. Lembrou-se de quando havia criado o F.A.L.E., e tinha insistido para Harry e Rony ingressarem em sua luta por direito aos elfos. Quase sorriu com a lembrança. Até ela perceber que aquelas criaturas realmente gostavam do que faziam foi um custo. Mas ainda achava que os bruxos poderiam tratar os elfos melhor. Claro que muitos haviam percebido que era desumano os elfos serem tratados como animais, mas ainda havia aqueles que achavam que os elfos eram criaturas inferiores.

- Scabior, eu não vou nem entrar nesse tipo de assunto com você.

* * *

><p>Ela estava sentada na cama, lendo os pergaminhos de adoção dessa vez com atenção. Já havia tomado seu banho e escovado seus dentes, ficando pronta para dormir. A semana tinha apenas começado e ela ainda tinha bastante trabalho pela frente. Mas fazia quase três horas que estava ali, lendo aquilo tudo.<p>

Algumas fichas estavam cuidadosamente separadas ao seu lado, mas ela focava sua atenção em uma em particular.

Ele entrou no quarto dela e ela o olhou, correndo rapidamente e de modo discreto os olhos pelo corpo seminu dele. Ele estava usando apenas uma calça preta de pijama. Seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Sem tranças bagunçadas. Era um belo homem, mas ela preferiu ignorar isso, sabendo que se ele ao menos percebesse como ela o olhava, não teria sossego e não conseguiria terminar de ler a ficha que estava lendo.

- Sente-se aqui.

Scabior entrou no quarto e se sentou ao lado dela. Ele percebeu que ela estava com uma ficha na mão e olhava com atenção para a foto de uma garotinha gargalhando. Era um dos bebês mais bonitos que ele havia visto. Não que tivesse conhecido muitos... mas a criança era... diferente. Algo que ele apreciava e muito.

Hermione sorriu quando a fotografia da menina deu mais uma gargalhada. Scabior percebeu isso. Os olhos castanhos da garota brilhavam apenas em olhar para a fotografia. Ele não via aquele brilho nas orbes dela há tempos.

- Você gosta dela?

Ela não respondeu, apenas pousou a mão delicadamente na fotografia e depois correu os dedos pelas linhas que continham a história da garota. Pais gregos, mortos na guerra. Lutavam ao lado de parentes e amigos quando aconteceu. O pai fora torturado antes disso, por Comensais da Morte, e teve que passar por uma cura intensiva no hospital St. Mungus. E mesmo assim não havia resistido. Não eram nem ao menos britânicos. Mas lutavam pela liberdade dos bruxos, mesmo que ambos fossem puro-sangue. Hermione lembrou-se dos Weasley.

- O que acha de ter uma menina?

Ela perguntou e Scabior respirou fundo.

- E adiantaria se eu quisesse um menino?

Ela não respondeu e ele sorriu. Conhecia a teimosia dela. Ela estava determinada a ter uma menina, e não era ele que iria se opor. Não tinha preferência, e deixaria a escolha por conta dela.

- Onde será o quarto do bebê?

- No seu.

Ela respondeu, voltando a ler o restante da história da criança. Percebeu que ele ainda pensava na resposta dela, revirou os olhos e olhou-o.

- Quero que meu filho ou filha tenha um quarto só para si. – ela começou a colocar os pergaminhos em pilhas e voltou a encolhê-los, deixando apenas uma ficha para fora da pasta. – Então você passará a dormir aqui.

O sorriso dele foi malicioso.

- Quer dizer que esse quarto será meu também?

Scabior se aproximou e depositou um beijo macio no pescoço dela, descendo os lábios por toda a pele daquele lugar. Hermione fechou os olhos.

- Se esse quarto for meu, poderei fazer aqui o que eu quiser... lindeza.

Ela quase perdeu o controle, mas lembrou-se da ficha que estava nas mãos e mexeu a cabeça ligeiramente.

- Controle-se.

Ele sorriu e beijou uma última vez o pescoço dela, dando uma mordida leve no lugar antes de se afastar dela. Se quisesse, tiraria o controle da garota no mesmo momento, mas sabia que ela estava cansada, e determinada a escolher a possível criança ainda naquela noite. Isso se já não tivesse escolhido, julgando a ficha que estava separada em sua mão.

Ela olhou para o pergaminho. A criança que estava na foto deu mais uma pequena gargalhada, caindo no berço por causa do descontrole momentâneo. Hermione sorriu com doçura.

- É ela, Scabior.


	32. Themis

**Themis**

**- Duas semanas depois -**

A pena corria pelo pergaminho levemente, como se tivesse vida própria, assim como a pena que Rita Skeeter usava em suas reportagens inúteis. A letra inclinada e fina indicava que Hermione estava terminando de fazer o seu último relatório da semana.

Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que aquela semana chegava ao fim. Se fosse em outra época, levaria mais pergaminhos para sua casa a fim de trabalhar mais pelo fim de semana. Mas agora ela estava exausta, e duvidava muito que ao chegar em casa, ela teria algum tempo para si mesma, muito menos para trabalhar.

Porque ela seria mãe.

Uma batida leve na porta foi ouvida no mesmo momento em que Hermione descansava a pena no tinteiro, largando-a ali e selando os documentos e relatórios escritos com um feitiço. Ela não se deu ao trabalho de dizer que a pessoa poderia entrar. Sabia quem era, e não se decepcionou quando o snatcher enfiou-se na sala dela, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Scabior correu os olhos azuis pela figura delae percebeu que a garota estava com uma fisionomia de visível cansaço. Havia pilhas de pergaminhos por toda a mesa dela e a julgar pelo modo como ela olhava para o último pergaminho que estava em mãos, aquela pilha havia sido o trabalho de apenas _um_ dia.

E ele reclamando do seu trabalho pela semana...

Ele se aproximou, no momento em que ela suspirava e jogava o corpo cansado na poltrona em que estava sentada. Fechou os olhos, sentindo-os lacrimejarem quando ela abriu e fitou o teto.

- Está nervosa?

Escutou-o perguntar e focou sua atenção nele, que se apoiava no único espaço vago da mesa. Hermione detestava quando ele sentava-se sobre sua mesa, mas não conseguia achar forças nem ao menos para repreendê-lo.

- Confesso que estou... um pouco. Já está tudo preparado e eu estou demorando a acreditar nisso tudo.

- Podemos deixar para outro dia. – ele sugeriu. - Você está exausta.

- Não... os pergaminhos foram assinados no começo da semana e passamos por todas as etapas para que isso ocorresse, tudo na ordem e lei do Ministério da Magia.

Ela respondeu, seus pensamentos viajando pelas semanas que tivera. Decidir qual criança iria adotar foi a etapa mais fácil, comparada com tudo o que estava vivendo. Diversos bruxos e bruxas da assistência social do Departamento de Adoção foram na casa de Hermione inúmeras vezes para se certificar de que o local era apropriado para receber uma criança. Sem mencionar as incontáveis entrevistas e perguntas que ela e Scabior tiveram que responder.

E quando finalmente entregaram o contrato para ser assinado pelos futuros pais, começou a busca para a montagem do quarto. Porque se Hermione teria que ser mãe, ela seria uma mãe do modo como imaginou que seria. Sua filha teria tudo do bom e do melhor, e ela se irritou um pouco quando Scabior riu diversas vezes dela por causa do seu perfeccionismo.

- Vamos?

Ele perguntou, quebrando a linha de pensamentos dela. Ela sentiu um enorme frio na barriga quando o homem levantou-se da mesa e estendeu a mão para que ela o seguisse. Hermione suspirou, jogando os documentos nas gavetas e separando alguns para que Michael os pegasse no dia seguinte.

Não levaria trabalho para casa, definitivamente.

* * *

><p>Sentia cada músculo do seu corpo tremer, seu estômago parecia ser habitado por borboletas selvagens e desobedientes, uma fina película de suor frio fazia a palma da sua mão ficar gelada. Sentiu o homem pegar a mão dela, o calor da mão dele logo a tranquilizando enquanto andavam pelo corredor do Departamento de Adoção. O corredor que os levaria até o quarto onde os bebês ficavam.<p>

- Obrigada.

Hermione agradeceu em um sussurro, mas sabia que ele havia escutado, quando ele apertou levemente a mão dela, puxando-a com delicadeza pelo corredor. Uma bruxa alta e de aspecto aristocrático estava esperando o casal no fim do corredor, as mãos longas estavam juntas em frente ao corpo. Usava uma roupa impecável da cor do oceano, o cabelo loiro e liso preso em um coque perfeito. Estava com uma fisionomia serena, mas quando viu o casal se aproximar, logo abriu seu sorriso mais amável, retirando um pouco do nervosismo de Hermione com aquele pequeno gesto.

- Ah! Sr. e Sra. Lloyd.

Ela os cumprimentou com um aperto firme de mãos. Era a mesma bruxa que havia entregado o contrato de adoção pessoalmente no apartamento de Hermione. A garota gostava dela. Parecia responsável e correta.

- Por favor, me sigam.

Ela gesticulou com a cabeça e começou a andar pelo restante do corredor, indo diretamente para uma porta clara, quase branca, de madeira. Scabior foi na frente, sendo seguido por uma Hermione nervosa e relutante.

A mulher retirou uma chave dourada e pequena do bolso interno das vestes e passou por um canal que ia de cima abaixo da porta. Escutaram diversas trancas sendo abertas, e logo depois um círculo azul brilhante se acendeu no lugar em que a bruxa enfiou a ponta da varinha. E com isso, a porta foi aberta.

- Não se assustem com a burocracia da segurança. Eu até poderia levá-los mais calmamente para o lugar onde as crianças ficam, mas como estamos lidando com bebês, precisamos ter cautela.

Hermione assentiu, Scabior iria dizer algo, mas a mulher entrou. O casal resolveu segui-la e quando a garota bateu os olhos castanhos pelo local onde estavam, sentiu sua pele arrepiar.

Definitivamente aquele cômodo parecia com um berçário. Um berçário bruxo e mágico. Tudo ali a agradava. Ela conseguia discernir diversos berços em tons azuis ou rosas cada um, indicando o sexo de cada bebê que ali dormia profundamente. Era reconfortante, o lugar era aquecido na medida ideal para que qualquer pessoa não sentisse nem frio nem calor. Velas com chamas amarelas claras e brancas flutuavam em volta do cômodo, deixando a iluminação do local perfeita para dormir.

A mulher foi andando entre os berços e o casal a seguiu, Hermione correndo os olhos por cada bebê fofo e inocente que dormia ali como se estivesse sendo velado pelo próprio Morfeu. Em cima dos bercinhos rosas havia fadinhas cintilantes que voavam ali, fazendo piruetas e espirrando um pó brilhante, que sumia antes mesmo de alcançar a coberta do bebê. Nos bercinhos azuis, miniaturas de vassouras voavam em círculos, com um micro pomo-de-ouro ziguezagueando por entre elas.

- É essa aqui.

A voz da mulher chegou suavemente até Hermione, retirando a garota de seu fascínio momentâneo. Ela olhou para Scabior, que já fixava os olhos azuis no berço rosa que a bruxa havia indicado. A garota engoliu em seco e se aproximou com cautela.

Incrivelmente, como se naquele cômodo confortável e aconchegante isso fosse possível, o bebê estava acordado. Tinha olhos escuros e profundos. Olhos que miravam o casal com visível curiosidade e interesse.

- Vou deixar vocês a sós com ela para que se sintam mais à vontade.

Hermione se esqueceu de agradecer a delicadeza da bruxa quando escutou a porta se fechando. Conseguia dedicar sua atenção apenas ao ser pequeno que a olhava.

- Você quer pegá-la?

Ele perguntou, a voz rouca e branda fazendo um contraste estranho no momento. Mas não errado. Apenas incomum. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela esticou os braços até o bebê e a ergueu, colocando-a no colo e olhando-a com atenção. E no momento que os olhos escuros da sua futura filha encontraram os olhos castanhos da mãe, a criança soltou uma gargalhada deliciosa, a mesma gargalhada que soltava na fotografia que conquistou Hermione.

Em um instinto, a garota sorriu e abraçou a filha, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e acolhendo-a com esse gesto. Os braços rechonchudos da criança enlaçaram o pescoço de Hermione, mas os olhos escuros fitaram Scabior.

Logo ela queria pegar o cabelo dele, e o homem ficou um pouco sem jeito com o tipo de atenção que a criança estava lhe dando.

- Acho que ela quer você.

Scabior olhava para a garota como se ela fosse algum tipo de criatura fantástica perigosa. Nunca havia pegado um bebê no colo. Tinha medo de deixá-la cair, mas a menina esticava agora os dois braços para ele. Ele puxou a criança do colo da esposa, sentindo o peso leve do corpo dela.

Os olhos escuros fitaram o homem com inocência, arregalando-se um pouco. Hermione teve que segurar o riso. O fascínio mesclado ao medo do snatcher era evidente. Logo a criança riu da mesma forma que riu quando estava no colo da bruxa. O bracinho se esticou, tentando em vão capturar a fadinha que voava em cima do berço.

- Essa aqui será apanhadora.

Ele disse e Hermione revirou os olhos, mas percebeu Scabior fitando a criança com cuidado.

- Bem vulnerável... ela... não é?

Ela não respondeu, apenas deixou o pai analisá-la como estava analisando. Sabia que ele nunca havia tido contato direto assim com crianças.

- Vejo que o pai já se acostumou.

A voz da bruxa soou pelo cômodo e o casal virou-se para trás, percebendo que a mulher havia entrado novamente no quarto e carregava consigo dois pergaminhos. Scabior ficou um pouco sem graça de estar carregando a criança no momento, mas Hermione percebeu o homem apertar um pouco mais a filha no colo, como se a qualquer momento a bruxa fosse retirá-la dele. A garota conteve um sorriso.

- Só preciso de mais duas assinaturas.

Ela gesticulou para que eles a seguissem. Os três saíram do quarto, a criança olhando de forma fascinada as fadinhas voando em volta dos berços, Scabior olhando fascinado cada bebê que ali dormia.

Seguiram para o balcão, onde a mulher depositou os pergaminhos. Hermione percebeu ali a certidão de nascimento da criança. Um ano e meio havia se passado desde seu nascimento. Os nomes dos dois já estavam ali. Ela pegou a pena branca e assinou a outra folha. Seu nome brilhou, para depois voltar ao nanquim preto comum.

- Dê-me ela.

Hermione pediu para que ele pudesse assinar a folha. Scabior relutou um pouco, mas entregou a criança aos cuidados da mãe. Inclinou-se e assinou a folha rapidamente. A bruxa dobrou com cuidado a certidão de nascimento e entregou para Scabior.

- O nome dela é Themis.

Hermione olhou para a criança, e depois para a bruxa.

- É um bonito nome grego.

A mulher completou, fazendo a garota sorrir.

- Mais uma coisa...

A bruxa voltou-se para uma pequena gaveta que estava ali, retirando dali um saquinho de cetim claro.

- São brincos de rubi que ela herdou dos pais. Amigos disseram que era uma vontade da mãe, que Themis tomasse posse desses brincos quando crescesse. É uma lembrança dos outros pais. Infelizmente até as pessoas que poderiam contar essa história não tiveram muita sorte na guerra...

Ela cortou o pensamento. Scabior pegou o saquinho, colocando-o na bolsa da garota e retirando-a dos ombros dela, para ele mesmo carregá-la junto com a pasta.

- Ela os usará assim que puder.

Ele confirmou, fazendo a bruxa sorrir.

O casal se despediu da mulher, Hermione com uma criança no colo, e Scabior com diversas bolsas.

E saíram do Departamento de Adoção como pais.

* * *

><p>Os dois entraram no apartamento e assim que Scabior viu o grande sofá, jogou todas as bolsas e pastas que carregava, visivelmente aliviado por ter se livrado daquela carga que era mais ridícula do que pesada. Já Hermione caminhou para o corredor, Themis aconchegada em seu colo.<p>

Ela entrou no quarto que era destinado à filha e caminhou até o berço, colocando o bebê ali dentro. Bichento veio ao encontro das duas, farejando o ar e enroscando-se em um dos pés do berço claro, virando uma bolinha e pousando a sua cabeça ali. A garota sorriu.

Scabior entrou no quarto no mesmo momento que Hermione sacava a varinha e conjurava as mesmas fadinhas cintilantes que estavam no berço de Themis no orfanato. A criança olhou para as fadinhas, as orbes escuras brilhando de satisfação, no mesmo momento que a mãe colocava com delicadeza o cobertor fofo em cima do pequeno corpo.

- Já viu inocência tão pura em algum olho?

A voz de Scabior chegou aos ouvidos dela e ela negou com a cabeça, percebendo que ele havia se aproximado e agora o peito forte encostava levemente no braço direito dela. Ficaram observando a criança por alguns minutos. Depois do que pareciam horas, Themis bocejou e fechou os olhos, caindo em um sono tranquilo e profundo.

Hermione suspirou.

- É. Somos pais.

Os braços fortes dele a envolveram e ela sentiu aquele arrepio familiar percorrer seu corpo. Ele enfiou o nariz nos cabelos volumosos dela, respirando ali e absorvendo o aroma peculiar de baunilha que ela tinha. Ela sentiu-se ser puxada por ele, mas relutou.

- Espere...

Acenou novamente com a varinha e uma lontra prateada saiu da ponta, percorrendo rapidamente o ambiente. Bichento se assustou um pouco, mas quando o animal enrolou-se embaixo do berço de Themis igual o gato havia feito, diminuindo um pouco a luz do próprio corpo, ele relaxou.

Os dois saíram do quarto, caminhando para o quarto que também seria dele agora.

- Por que conjurou um Patrono?

Ele perguntou, visivelmente curioso. Fechou a porta atrás de si e fitou a garota começar a retirar os anéis e os brincos.

- Caso Themis precise de algo, meu Patrono informará.

- Patronos não são eternos...

Ela voltou-se para ele, olhando-o com atenção. Scabior percebeu naquele olhar diversão e um certo orgulho. Conhecia aquela expressão dela.

- Não me diga que você descobriu um meio do seu Patrono durar horas.

- Até meses.

- Você chega a ser irritante, de tão inteligente.

Ela sorriu para ele e virou-se novamente de costas, abaixando o zíper do vestido e deixando o tecido frouxo no corpo, para retirá-lo com facilidade. Scabior observava tudo com atenção. Ela usava um conjunto de lingerie negra e de renda. Ele salivou apenas com a visão daquele corpo delicado e alvo naquelas peças tão ousadas, mas não teve muito tempo para admirá-la, logo ela entrou no banheiro, deixando a porta aberta. Ele escutou o barulho da torneira da banheira e a água começar a correr, e sorriu maliciosamente. Começou a retirar suas roupas, jogando-as de forma displicente em cima de uma poltrona que havia ali.

Dentro do banheiro, Hermione observava o nível da água ficar mais alto à medida que a banheira ia se enchendo. Jogou os sais de banho ali, fitando as espumas que se formavam e pensando seriamente no dia seguinte. Archie havia lhe dado três semanas de licença maternidade, e ela aproveitaria cada segundo com Themis, mas também reservaria um pouco do seu tempo para procurar uma babá de confiança e competência. Poderia ligar para Ginny. Sabia que os amigos contavam os dias para ver a criança, mas queriaseacostumar com sua rotina de mãe primeiro, para depois tirar o bebê de casa.

Ela entrou na banheira, a água quente e confortável dissolvendo cada nó que os músculos sustentavam por causa da tensão do dia. Respirou fundo, fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça na beirada da banheira.

Alguns minutos se passaram até ela perceber que a água movimentava-se demais, e que ela não era a causa do movimento. Abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem que se sentava em frente a ela, olhando-a com uma fome fora do normal.

- O que está fazendo?

- Tomando banho.

- Não podia esperar?

- Não...

Ele a olhou com mais intensidade, o fantasma daquele sorriso jocoso dançando nos lábios finos. O homem contrastava com tudo que estava ao seu redor. A barba por fazer deixava-o com um aspecto rude, diferente de tudo delicado que ficava no banheiro. O cabelo negro e agora molhado se opunha à cor clara da banheira e dos azulejos.

- Acha mesmo que sou irritante?

Ela finalmente perguntou, fazendo o sorriso dele abrir-se mais. Ele se aproximou um pouco dela, fazendo o corpo de Hermione ficar em alerta com esse gesto.

- É claro que você é irritante... porque sua inteligência é incomum para a maioria dos bruxos desse mundo...

Ele se aproximou mais um pouco, ficando agora de frente para ela. A respiração dele batia no rosto dela quando ele abriu a boca.

- E sabe de uma coisa? Essa inteligência que você possui... me excita mais do que qualquer coisa.

A voz rouca chegou aos ouvidos dela, fazendo um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Hermione fechou os olhos quando a mão no homem encontrou o lugar de desejo dele, entre suas pernas, os dedos estimulando-a com maestria. Ele se sentou novamente na banheira, ao lado dela, os dedos não a deixando. Os lábios dele foram em direção ao pescoço alvo e molhado, sugando a pele do lugar no momento que ele introduzia o dedo no sexo apertado. Hermione gemeu.

- Scabior...

Queria pedir para ele parar, dizer que Themis poderia acordar a qualquer momento, avisar que estava cansada. Mas como fazer isso se a cada segundo seu corpo pedia por mais daquele contato delicioso?

Escutar o nome dele na boca dela fez com que Scabior ficasse ainda mais excitado, os lábios dele encontraram os lábios dela, beijando suavemente o local.

- Venha aqui...

Ele pediu em um sussurro rouco, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo dele. Hermione abriu as pernas para que o corpo do homem aconchegasse mais ao seu. Sentiu-o já excitado, e apenas pegou o membro dele, no momento que Scabior beijava o ombro nu dela. E quando ela deixou seu corpo cair, obrigando-o a penetrá-la, ele soltou um gemido rouco e masculino, enquanto mordia com um pouco de força o ombro que estava beijando delicadamente segundos atrás.

Olharam-se por algum momento. Segundos? Minutos? Não sabiam dizer. Hermione começou a se movimentar lentamente, fazendo-o fechar os olhos e demonstrar como ele gostava daquilo. As mãos fortes dele apertaram a cintura delicada dela à medida que ela guiava os movimentos. Ela correu as mãos pelos braços dele, a sensação de ser possuída dentro d'água era diferente. Sentia-se leve. As mãos foram em direção às costas dele, sentindo ali as cicatrizes que cobriam a pele. Passou os dedos por cada marca, excitando-se com isso.

Tudo nele a agradava. O cabelo comprido e escuro, a barba por fazer arranhando a pele do seu ombro à medida que ela se movimentava em direção ao corpo dele, as cicatrizes que ele carregava, os braços fortes a pressionando para o corpo dele quando o espasmo do prazer era maior. Os gemidos que ele soltava quando sua excitação estava grande, o modo como a voz rouca saía de sua boca quando ele pedia por mais.

Não demorou muito para que ela chegasse ao pico do prazer, sentindo seu corpo ser percorrido por uma corrente elétrica, que parecia maior por causa da leveza dos corpos. Scabior mordeu o ombro dela pela segunda vez quando também atingiu o seu máximo logo depois, murmurando levemente o nome dela quando beijou o pescoço da garota de forma contida e ao mesmo tempo possessiva.

- Minha... toda minha... sempre minha...

Ela fechou os olhos às palavras dele.

* * *

><p>Os dois estavam deitados na cama, Scabior percebendo que era a primeira noite que passaria ali sabendo que o quarto era dele também. Até Themis chegar, ainda desconfiava de que a garota fosse mudar de ideia e fazer o quarto de estudos como quarto dele.<p>

- Será que eu serei uma boa mãe?

Ela perguntou. Ele sentiu ali a relutância da pergunta. Continuou acariciar o braço dela, sentindo o rosto da garota aquecer boa parte do seu peito.

- Eu tenho certeza de que será.

Ela sorriu, aconchegando-se melhor ao corpo dele. Não queria admitir, mas estava adorando a ideia de tê-lo ali todas as noites. O corpo dele ao seu lado no colchão. Adorava sentir o calor da pele dele quando ele a abraçava enquanto estava dormindo. A respiração pesada dele batendo na sua nuca, o cheiro amadeirado dele nos travesseiros. Parecia certo. Sentia-se protegida com ele ali por perto.

- Você sabe que eu também gosto de você mais do que deveria, não é?

Ela disse, copiando as palavras que ele havia lhe dito semanas atrás. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando soltou a frase, mas não se arrependeu. Percebeu que ele estava sorrindo, um sorriso malicioso que gritava a ela que ele sabia perfeitamente que ela gostava dele. Ele não disse nada, apenas beijou a cabeça dela, continuando a acariciar o braço desnudo.

Hermione dormiu minutos depois.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Morfeu é o deus grego do sonho. Se velado por Morfeu significa quase como ter uma noite de sono perfeita.


	33. Temor

**Temor**

**- Quatro meses depois -**

Hermione estava no Ministério da Magia. Os olhos castanhos correram pela sala, procurando o relógio que ficava pendurado em cima da lareira. Mais vinte minutos e poderia ir embora daquele lugar. Estava cansada, mas estava tranquila. O trabalho sugava boa parte de sua energia, mas também a revigorava. Porque ela sabia que após sair de sua sala, homens ruins certamente teriam uma vida em liberdade mais curta.

Pensou em Themis e suspirou. Sentia falta da filha, da sua gargalhada, daquela mania irritante e ao mesmo tempo fofa de pegar todas as almofadas do sofá e jogar no chão. De sua tentativa de andar e logo depois cair, gargalhando de si mesma. Sorriu. Era uma criança adorável, e estava em boas mãos. A cuidadora que Ginny havia lhe indicado era a irmã da cuidadora que cuidava da filha da amiga. Então era de confiança, e Themis já a adorava. Hermione podia ir trabalhar mais tranquila e sem peso na consciência. Precisava disso para seguir seus projetos com sucesso.

Sabia que Scabior estava na sala ao lado. Pensou seriamente em como sua vida estava se ajeitando depois de meses e meses conturbados. Por mais que não quisesse admitir, seu casamento estava ótimo. Ele era um bom pai, carinhoso e cuidadoso. Ainda só se sentia à vontade com a filha quando achava que não estava sendo observado. Assim, conjurava fadas de todas as cores para a criança, mas quando Hermione entrava no cômodo, ele logo se levantava e dizia que Themis estava chorando e ele teve que conjurar as fadas para ela se acalmar.

Claro que aquilo tudo era um monte de mentiras.

Suas divagações foram cortadas quando alguém bateu na porta, não esperando um convite e entrando rapidamente. Era Michael, e carregava consigo um pergaminho pardo com o selo oficial do Ministério da Magia. Hermione fez uma careta quando ele estendeu o braço, entregando o envelope para ela.

- O que é isso?

- Todos os bruxos e bruxas da Inglaterra receberam um.

Ele sorriu, tranquilizando-a. Ela percebeu que ele carregava uma fisionomia calma, então concluiu que aquilo não poderia ser tão mau. Pegou o envelope da mão dele e observou-o sair da sala. Quando a porta fechou, ela direcionou sua atenção para a carta, abrindo-a rapidamente. Os olhos castanhos correram pelo comunicado pequeno e direto.

_Prezada Senhora Hermione Jean Lloyd,_

_O Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra vem por meio desta comunicar o cancelamento da Lei de Casamento estabelecida no país com o intuito de produzir descendentes bruxos._

_Caso queira anular o casamento, dirija-se ao Departamento de Casamentos, na seção de Divórcios._

_Atenciosamente,_

_Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra_

No mesmo momento, suas mãos começaram a suar. Os lábios tremeram um pouco e ela engoliu em seco quando sentiu seu coração quase ir até a boca. Sentia-o bater fortemente. A tontura começou a aparecer, mas ela respirou fundo tentando se acalmar.

Por que estaria nervosa? Ela não precisava temer aquela carta, precisava?

Sim, precisava. E estava temendo agora. Sabia que o snatcher preso a ela por causa de uma lei monitorada rigidamente pelo Ministério da Magia era uma coisa, mas a partir do momento em que tal lei fosse anulada e ele se sentisse novamente livre, tudo poderia mudar.

Afinal, por que ele ainda quereria ficar com ela?

Olhou para o relógio de parede. _Dez minutos para ir embora._

Pegou a carta com seu nome e enfiou-a na bolsa. Tinha dez minutos para se acalmar e repensar o motivo de estar tão nervosa. Ele era um ex-snatcher, um homem rude com quem ela havia se casado por obrigação.

Tentou se convencer daquilo por alguns minutos, mas aquela ideia antiga já não estava a persuadindo como a persuadia meses atrás.

Olhou novamente para o relógio. _Cinco minutos._

Levantou-se da poltrona, sentindo suas pernas fraquejarem um pouco. Prendeu o cabelo em um coque frouxo no momento em que dava passos largos e andava em círculos pelo tapete que ficava em frente à lareira. Tentou não pensar no real motivo de estar nervosa. Ela gostava daquele homem rude. Gostava dele, e não era pouco. E se ele terminasse o casamento...

Como poderia ter deixado chegar àquele ponto?

Olhou o relógio. O tempo havia acabado.

Hermione trancou as gavetas com seus feitiços e no momento que pegou a bolsa a fim de aparatar para sua casa, Archie entrou em sua sala, deixando a porta entreaberta.

- Vim apenas lhe entregar esse pergaminho.

Outro? O que mais poderia ter ali?

- O que é isso?

Ela temeu a resposta.

- Apenas o horário e as coordenadas para nossa próxima reunião.

Ela quase gritou de alívio. Achou que seria mais uma notícia ruim. Mas uma reunião era algo corriqueiro para ela. Passou os olhos pelo pergaminho e percebeu que ali não indicava o local. Seria no departamento mesmo?

- Onde será a reunião?

- Na casa de Viktor Krum.

_Merda._

Ela assentiu, ficando um pouco inquieta com a resposta de Archie. Felizmente o bruxo não percebeu, apenas acenou para ela e saiu de sua sala. Ela aproveitou o momento só para trancar a porta.

A última vez em que havia visto Krum, fora quando ela estava saindo sorrateiramente do quarto dele, deixando um búlgaro completamente nu entre lençóis amassados.

O que mais poderia acontecer naquele dia?

* * *

><p>Ela aparatou diretamente em sua sala. Jogou a pasta pesada no sofá, mas deixou a bolsa no ombro. Bichento veio de encontro à dona, ronronando enquanto passava o corpo entre as pernas dela. Hermione acarinhou o gato e percebeu que o potinho de ração dele já estava cheio. Fez uma careta, não era obrigação da cuidadora deixar comida para o gato. Ele correu em direção ao corredor e ela percebeu que o gato havia entrado no quarto de Themis. Olhou em volta e percebeu em cima da mesa de jantar um bilhete. Leu-o com atenção.<p>

_Senhora Hermione,_

_A comida de Themis está na geladeira._

_Sophia_

Achou estranho Sophia não estar lá. Normalmente a cuidadora ainda estava ninando Themis quando Hermione chegava. Colocou o bilhete novamente em cima da mesa e caminhou rapidamente para o quarto da filha. A porta estava aberta, a luz do abajur estava acesa. Mas ela não estava no berço.

A criança estava no chão, montando bloquinhos coloridos. Bichento estava deitado na poltrona que ficava ao lado do berço, mas ela percebeu que o gato observava tudo ali com atenção. Scabior estava sentado ao lado da menina, de costas para a porta, e não percebeu a presença damulher, e que ela os observava. A filha tentava encaixar um bloquinho vermelho em um verde, e franzia a testa ligeiramente quando não conseguia, ficando visivelmente irritada.

- Merlin, Themis! Você está igual à sua mãe.

Ele falou, acariciando o cabelo dela, que já estava maior e já dava indícios de alguns cachos negros. Hermione revirou os olhos, mas não disse nada, apenas permaneceu fitando aquela cena. Themis conseguiu encaixar as peças e deu uma gargalhada quando percebeu os bloquinhos agora formando uma torre.

Scabior conjurou algumas borboletas para que a menina tentasse pegar. Ele adorava fazer aquilo. O fascínio com que ela olhava para as cores das borboletas era algo delicioso de se ver.

Hermione suspirou.

E quando ele escutou aquilo, virou-se para trás, assustando-se com a presença dela. Themis olhou para onde o pai olhava, e no mesmo momento sorriu, esticando os braços pequenos para que a mãe a pegasse no colo. Ele se levantou, visivelmente desconcertado com a presença de Hermione ali.

Ela pegou a filha no colo, beijando o topo da cabeça da criança. Scabior se aproximou com o intuito de beijar a bruxa, mas ela virou-se instintivamente de costas, parecendo não se dar conta do que o marido queria. Ele achou aquilo estranho. Ela estava estranha. Distante...

Themis bocejou e Hermione colocou-a no berço, cobrindo-a com uma coberta fina. A noite estava quente. Ela ficou observando a filha adormecer rapidamente e acenou com a varinha, conjurando o Patrono, que se deitou embaixo do berço como de costume. Bichento apenas enrolou-se em uma bolinha onde estava, fechando os olhinhos. O animal não passava a noite em outro lugar do apartamento que não fosse no quarto dela.

- Eu coloquei comida para ele.

Scabior disse e Hermione olhou para ele como se só tivesse realmente notado a presença dele ali naquele momento.

- Ah... obrigada... não precisava.

Ela virou-se e saiu do quarto, sendo seguida por ele, que encostou a porta com cuidado, deixando propositalmente um espaço para que Bichento saísse caso quisesse. O que ele duvidava muito. A seguiu pelo corredor.

- Por que está tão estranha?

Ela não respondeu, apenas entrou no quarto. Ele a seguiu novamente, dessa vez fechando a porta atrás de si. Hermione colocou a bolsa na poltrona e retirou dali a carta que havia recebido do Ministério da Magia, colocando-a na mão no homem.

Ele correu os olhos pelo pergaminho, reconhecendo ali a anulação da Lei de Casamento. A mesma carta que ele havia recebido horas atrás.

- Qual a importância disso?

Ela não respondeu. Na verdade, mesmo se quisesse, não conseguiria. Sentia as palavras paradas na garganta, impedindo-a de falar ou até mesmo respirar. Ele se aproximou dela.

- Você tem medo do nosso casamento acabar?

Ela não respondeu àquela pergunta também, mas ele percebeu um fraco rubor passar pelo rosto da garota. Deu mais dois passos à frente, ficando dessa vez de frente para ela. Jogou a carta em um móvel que estava perto e pegou o rosto dela com as duas mãos, forçando-a a olhá-lo. Aproximou-se do rosto dela, sentindo a respiração entrecortada da garota bater no rosto dele.

- Hermione, até quando você vai ter medo dos seus próprios sentimentos?

Aquela pergunta fez um arrepio percorrer o corpo dela. O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? Ele queria uma declaração? Ou aquilo era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta propriamente? Ela abaixou os olhos, fixando-os nos botões da blusa dele.

- Você... você recebeu a sua carta?

- Eu já joguei a minha carta fora.

Ela voltou a olhá-lo nos olhos. Sentiu seu corpo ser percorrido por um alívio. Algo tão bem-vindo quanto um bom copo de água depois de uma corrida cansativa. Os dedos dele começaram a acariciar o cabelo volumoso dela, deixando o coque um pouco mais frouxo.

- Eu não quero me separar de você, Hermione. Porque eu amo você.

Então o cérebro dela entrou em uma confusão incrível. Não aquela confusão ruimem que você não consegue organizar os pensamentos, mas aquela confusão causada por uma profusão de sentimentos que haviam aflorado no corpo, deixando cada músculo responder de uma forma diferente. Ele a amava, e havia dito isso com convicção e com todas as letras.

Ela não conseguiu evitar um sorriso bobo que percorreu seu rosto. Um sorriso que era a consequência de uma carga de alívio, paixão, amor e felicidade.

- Você conhece mais feitiços e receitas de poções do que qualquer bruxo do mundo. Mas consegue ser bem lenta quando o assunto envolve você e mais um homem. E sentimentos.

Ela deu um tapa no ombro dele, de brincadeira.

- Cale a boca.

Ele sorriu, pegando-a no colo com facilidade e colocando-a na cama. Suas mãos fizeram o trabalho de retirar as sandálias dela com facilidade, jogando-as no chão. Scabior começou a beijar toda a pele das pernas dela. Sentiu-a tremer ao leve toque dele. O gosto dela era tão bom... doce...

As mãos masculinas foram em direção ao vestido, subindo-o com delicadeza no momento que mordia sensualmente o interior da coxa dela, fazendo-a arquear-se um pouco. Ele não demorou a satisfazer os desejos dela, colocando a lingerie que ela vestia para o lado. A língua encontrou o sexo já molhado dela e pressionou o ponto sensível da garota, sugando aquela parte à medida que ela gemia mais.

Ela fechou os olhos, apenas apreciando o trabalho dele. E pensar que minutos atrás achou que nunca mais o sentiria ali, entre as pernas dela, tocando-a com aquela vontade e lascívia que apenas ele conseguia tocar, fazendo-a se descobrir a cada toque que o corpo dele fazia no dela.

Ela sentou-se no momento em que ele agachou-se em frente a ela, retirando os botões da blusa escura de suas respectivas casas. Ela ajudou-o a despir as calças e a roupa íntima. Sempre escura. Do modo que ela gostava, e parecia que ele sabia disso. Até mesmo as roupas que ele usava a excitavam.

Ele retirou o vestido dela, manuseando o fecho do sutiã rosa claro que ela usava por debaixo**, **olhando-a com fome e carinho ao mesmo tempo. Apenas ele conseguia direcionar aquele tipo de olhar para ela.

Scabior a fez se deitar novamente e espaçou as pernas da garota, fitando com atenção no mesmo momento que deslizava para dentro dela com facilidade. O corpo dela se arqueou, as pernas automaticamente enlaçando-o pela cintura e puxando-o ainda mais para si. Ele fechou os olhos. Podia sentia cada músculo do sexo dela o apertando, o cheiro de baunilha sendo capturado pelo seu nariz, o cabelo castanho selvagem espalhado pelo lençol claro da cama, as pernas o enlaçando.

Não abriria mão daquilo nem por todos os galeões do mundo. Para o inferno o Ministério da Magia com aquela Lei de Casamento ridícula. Ele havia casado apenas por negócios e chantagem, mas havia se apaixonado por aquela pessoa que agora estava totalmente entregue a ele. De corpo e alma.

E agora a amava.

Os movimentos foram aumentando de ritmo e ele abaixou-se, capturando os lábios quentes dela com os seus, a língua dele a invadindo e encontrando a dela. Os corpos dançavam em uma perfeita sincronia, e chegaram à sua satisfação absoluta no mesmo momento.

Ela gemeu o nome dele no mesmo momento que ele se derramava dentro dela, mordendo o pescoço dela. Algo que ele já estava viciado em fazer.

Ambos respiravam com dificuldade quando ele se afastou para fitar o rosto corado e satisfeito dela. Os olhos azuis profundos enfrentaramos olhos castanhos vivos. Ela abriu a boca.

- Eu também te amo.

Escutar aquelas palavras vindo de forma tão sincera e espontânea fez com que ele sorrisse. Não um sorriso aberto. Nunca aquele tipo de sorriso. Mas um sorriso jocoso, algo mais característico dele. Ele colocou um pouco dos fios do cabelo dela para trás de sua orelha.

- Você não sabe como me deixou feliz ouvir você dizer algo assim, sem que pensasse mil vezes e ensaiasse duas mil antes de fazê-lo, lindeza.

Ela deu outro tapa no ombro dele.

- Cale a boca.

Ele sorriu, beijando-a com carinho. Hermione correspondeu o beijo com o mesmo sentimento, entregando-se novamente nos braços daquele ex-snatcher, rude e folgado.

O pergaminho com a anulação da Lei de Casamento ficou totalmente esquecido em um móvel perto da porta do quarto.


	34. Reunião

**Reunião**

O pergaminho confirmando que Sophia ficaria mais duas horas além do combinado estava abertoà sua frente. Hermione olhava para a mesa de sua sala, sentindo seu corpo totalmente cansado de tudo aquilo. De ficar horas no Ministério da Magia. De chegar em casa apenas a tempo de ver Themis cair em um sono profundo, de aguentar cargas proibidas passando por causa de trabalho malfeito de outros bruxos. Precisava imediatamente e desesperadamente de férias.

E ainda tinha aquela maldita reunião.

Escutou a porta de sua sala abrindo e viu Scabior entrando sem pedir permissão, algo que ele fazia desde o momento em que começou a trabalhar ali. Ele sentou-se na mesa dela, algo que ele também fazia, mais por mania do que para irritá-la.

- Acho que não vou à reunião.

Ela saiu de sua linha de pensamentos e ficou inquieta com a declaração dele.

- Como? Por quê?

Aquilo era um absurdo. Além de ele ser seu marido e ela apreciar a presença dele ao seu lado, ele trabalhava no Departamento. Havia dispensado Michael para que Scabior fosse com ela.

- Eu preciso terminar os inúmeros relatórios que seu querido chefe me mandou fazer.

Para a merda com os relatórios! Desde quando ele era responsável com o trabalho que fazia? Ela franziu o cenho, mas concordou com aquilo. Poderia estar exagerando. Desde que entrara para o Ministério da Magia iaareuniões diversas e importantes sem a presença dele, não era agora que tal situação iria deixá-la insegura e nervosa.

_Devo estar de TPM._

Ela pensou, acenando com a cabeça. Scabior aproximou-se dela e beijou-a levemente nos lábios, afagando o cabelo volumoso.

- Se eu conseguir terminar tudo a tempo, te encontro lá. Se não, te vejo em casa.

Ele piscou para ela de um jeito maldoso e Hermione fez uma careta quando ele saiu da sala dela. Olhou para o relógio de parede. Faltavam vinte minutos para a reunião começar. Trancou as gavetas com seus feitiços como de costume e pegou a bolsa, saindo de sua sala e caminhando para a sala de Archie.

Bateu e esperou alguns segundos para entrar. O bruxo estava terminando de assinar alguns pergaminhos. Olhou-a com tranquilidade e selou o pergaminho, guardando-o em sua gaveta e trancando-a do mesmo modo que Hermione trancava as suas.

- Está pronta?

Ela acenou afirmativamente e respirou fundo. Archie caminhou em direção a ela e pousou delicadamente a mão pesada em seu ombro. Ela sentiu a sensação familiar de estar sendo puxada pelo estômago por um gancho grande e forte. Fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, já estava no local certo.

* * *

><p>Sabia perfeitamente o motivo de estar nervosa. Aquela era a casa de Viktor Krum. A casa que ele havia comprado antes de se casar, tornando-se praticamente um cidadão britânico quando o fez.<p>

E agora o búlgaro estava solteiro. O término do casamento do famoso apanhador de Quadribol havia saído em todos os jornais bruxos, inclusive no Profeta Diário, que era rotulado como um jornal sério. Mas as páginas de fofocas sempre eram as mais lidas.

Ela olhou o grande salão em que Archie havia os levado. Um elfo doméstico pequeno e magricela correu na direção dela, pedindo gentilmente a bolsa e a pasta da garota para que ele tivesse a honra de guardá-las. Hermione agradeceu o elfo e quase o fez chorar, mas ele dedicou-se a fazer seu trabalho e virou-se, correndo em direção a um cabideiro elegante que estava perto da porta.

Ela revirou os olhos. Gostava de Krum um pouco menos depois de ver o estado da roupa do elfo doméstico, e de como ele havia ficado satisfeito apenas quando ela o agradeceu. Estava mais que claro que a criatura não era tratada como alguém, e sim como um bicho.

Ela andou pelo salão, percebendo alguns bruxos do Departamento em que trabalhava. Malfoy estava conversando com um bruxo de aparência séria, que usava vestes roxas escuras e fechadas. O seu ex-colega de escola estava vestido com um terno negro e impecável, como de costume.

Archie estava ao lado dela, e percebeu alguns homens olhando para a garota. Não sabia se era porque ela estava muito bonita, ou se era porque ela tinha fama por ser Hermione Granger, a garota que havia lutado ao lado de Harry Potter e agora era uma das bruxas mais bem-sucedidas da Inglaterra. Poderia ser uma mistura de ambos.

Por mais que gostasse de reuniões e que apreciasse conhecer bruxos de outras nacionalidades - e estava claro que o lugar estava cheio deles -, ela não queria estar ali. Sentia-se estranha sem Scabior ao lado dela, e preferia estar com o marido e com a filha comendo um jantar improvisado do que estar ali.

- Hermione.

A voz dele soou atrás dela e a garota se virou, olhando os olhos castanhos profundos do búlgaro. Krum aproximou-se dela, pegando sua mão e beijando-a como um cavalheiro faria. Ela sentiu-se incomodada com isso. Por mais que soubesse que aquele era o jeito dele, sabia que o homem a olhava de forma diferente, como se estivesse redecorando todo o corpo dela, e lembrando-se de como ele era quando estava sem as roupas.

- É sempre um prazer revê-la.

Ela sorriu de forma automática.

- O prazer é todo meu.

Respondeu mais por educação do que por vontade.

- Archie.

O chefe de Hermione o cumprimentou com entusiasmo. Ela esforçou-se para não revirar os olhos ali mesmo. Sabia que Archie considerava Krum um dos bruxos mais influentes da Inglaterra, levando em conta tanto sua carreira como político como sua carreira como jogador. Krum abriu um sorriso e pousou a mão delicadamente nas costas dela.

- Vamos?

Ele indicou o local em que seria a reunião para Archie e para Hermione. Ela seguiu o chefe, tentando se desvencilhar do toque dele.

No cômodo em que entraram, havia uma mesa grande e comprida. Quase todos estavam sentados. Havia dois espaços vagos quase no meio da mesa, lugares em que Archie e Hermione se sentaram. Viktor Krum sentou-se em um lugar distante do dela, para alívio da garota. Malfoy pigarreou.

- Marquei essa reunião para que possamos discutir algo que o Ministério da Magia da França nos propôs. Mas não se preocupem, não demorarei muito e serei bem sucinto.

Ele sorriu minimamente e abriu uma pasta de couro envernizado, retirando dali alguns pergaminhos e distribuindo para todos os bruxos ali presentes. Ela quase o agradeceu por isso. Era uma noite de sexta-feira e estava visível que todos ali estavam cansados e queriam ir para a casa.

Ela correu os olhos pelo pergaminho e leu com atenção a proposta do Ministério da França, não gostando nem um pouco. Malfoy voltou a dissertar.

- O Ministério da Magia da França propôs que eles pudessem interferir nas barreiras que interligam os dois países, e que os ministros representantes se encontrassem para modificar todas as leis com o intuito de ambos os países terem um aval indireto para vigilância mútua.

- De jeito nenhum.

Hermione disse sem pensar. Não sabia nem mesmo se Malfoy pediria uma opinião para ela ou se aquilo era mais um comunicado do que um debate. Ela conseguiu arrancar a atenção de todos ali sentados. Archie virou-se para ela.

- Acha que seria impossível um acordo entre os Ministérios da França e Inglaterra?

- Não impossível, mas imprudente. Trabalhamos demais para organizar as leis para que as fronteiras ficassem bem vigiadas. Nosso trabalho está dando resultado, e agora que colhemos os frutos, o Ministério da França quer interferir? Não concordo. Quanto mais leis e mais burocracia tivermos, mais fácil bruxos de ambos os países conseguirem burlar alguma lei.

Archie ficou calado, assim como o restante dos bruxos. Alguns balançaram afirmativamente a cabeça, concordando com Hermione. Malfoy não disse nada.

- Acho que não devemos questionar a pessoa que trabalhou mais do que qualquer um aqui sentado para criar as leis e deixar nossas fronteiras seguras.

A voz de Krum cortou o ambiente, elogiando-a indiretamente com aquela declaração. Hermione nem ao menos olhou para o bruxo, mas percebeu agora outros que estavam sentados concordarem e voltarem a ler o pergaminho.

Já o búlgaro focava sua atenção na garota do outro lado da mesa. Sentia o distanciamento dela em relação a ele. Não conseguia deixar de pensar que Hermione ainda estava casada, e perguntava-se mentalmente o porquê de ainda manter um casamento com aquele tipo de homem que ela chamava de marido. Ela não era mulher para ele.

Hermione sentiu os olhos de Krum pousados nela, mas fingiu não notar, observando com atenção agora um bruxo desconhecido concordando com ela e dizendo os motivos que envolviam o Departamento dele.

Ela suspirou, cansada. Queria estar em casa. Com _ele_, com Themis. Mas a reunião ainda iria demorar.

* * *

><p>Finalmente havia acabado. Ela se despedia de todos ali presentes. Malfoy já havia ido embora, assim como Archie. Alguns bruxos pegavam as bolsas com os inúmeros elfos que trabalhavam naquela casa. O elfo pequeno e magricela entregou a bolsa de Hermione, e ela virou-se para o anfitrião para despedir-se dele, mas Krum apenas pegou o braço dela.<p>

- Fique. Quero conversar com você.

Ela relutou, pensou em inúmeras desculpas para dar a ele. Não queria ficar ali. Não mesmo. Mas concordou com a cabeça, a curiosidade a vencendo. O que ele ainda teria para falar a ela? Devia aquilo a ele. Não havia dado a chance para que o búlgaro ao menos conversasse assuntos pessoais com ela.

Aos poucos os bruxos foram saindo do grande salão, deixando-o vazio. O piso frio fazia com que a brisa da noite chegasse refrescante ao corpo dela, e ela agradeceu mentalmente isso. A noite estava quente. As cortinas claras esvoaçavam por causa do vento, mas ele indicou uma pequena sala à esquerda, indo em direção ao lugar. Hermione o seguiu.

Ao entrar no cômodo, percebeu que era um pequeno escritório, decorado de forma luxuosa. Os troféus e medalhas que Krum colecionava estavam separados em um armário de cristal, e pareciam brilhar cada vez mais quando ela continuava os olhando. Havia uma mesa baixa e de madeira escura com alguns pergaminhos arrumados de forma milimétrica. O lustre era grande e carregava velas enfeitiçadas para que as chamas iluminassem mais do que o normal o local. Um tapete vermelho escuro estava sob os pés dela, tão fofo que Hermione sentiu vontade de tirar as sandálias de salto e andar por ele.

Um barulho fez com que ela parasse de decorar cada móvel do escritório e focasse a atenção no bruxo. Ele estava colocando uma bebida cor âmbar em um copo. Hermione conhecia aquela bebida. Era a bebida que Scabior mais gostava. Uísque de Fogo.

- Diga-me. Como vai o casamento?

_Ele é direto_. Ela pensou. Mas não se intimidou com a pergunta, apenas deu um sorriso sincero, fingindo que não havia entendido o rumo que ele gostaria de tomarcom aquele assunto.

- Está ótimo. Lamento que o seu não tenha dado certo.

O cinismo com que ela disse aquilo a ele fez com que algo brotasse no íntimo do búlgaro. Ela não sabia se fora raiva, decepção ou até mesmo vergonha. Mas a fisionomia dele mudou. Ela reconheceu nos traços do rosto forte a impaciência. E com a impaciência veio a pergunta.

- Por que ainda está casada com aquele homem?

Ela sentiu seu corpo começar a se esquentar. Ele estava sério, e parecia realmente achar que Hermione fosse responder tal pergunta. Sentiu-se insultada. O modo como ele havia perguntado, parecia que ele estava jogando na cara dela que o casamento dela estava dando certo por causa de um acordo mútuo que envolvia interesses. E só.

Dessa vez foi ela que perdeu a paciência, e pelo que pensou que iria falar, até a educação.

- Eu não sei. Acho que pelo simples fato de meu casamento ter dado certo. Ao contrário do seu.

- Aquele homem não é para você, Hermione. Não vê o que todos falam? Apenas as pessoas do Departamento que você trabalha gostam dele, e as mulheres. Fato que eu não consigo entender. Sei que ele foi um snatcher no período da guerra. Ele simplesmente não presta. Não sei como Archie contratou alguém como ele, mas julgando o modo que aquele ancião controla o Departamento, não fico surpreso.

A enxurrada de palavras fez com que Hermione se sentisse agredida não apenas verbalmente, mas também fisicamente. Parecia que Krum estava lhe dando um tapa na cara. Qual era o problema daquele bruxo? Ressentimentos porque ela havia o deixado sozinho em quarto, depois de uma noite que ele julgou ser incrível?

- Eu não vou ficar aqui com você ofendendo meu chefe e meu marido.

A gargalhada soou forte pelo escritório e ele terminou a bebida que estava tomando em um só gole. Ela apertou a bolsa contra o corpo e virou-se a fim de sair daquele lugar, mas sentiu a mão forte dele lhe prender o pulso. Ele a puxou, e quando Hermione virou-se para xingá-lo e mandá-lo soltá-la, sentiu os lábios carnudos e quentes dele de encontro aos seus.

E detestou cada toque. Ela travou os lábios, sentindo uma vertigem pequena. Não de prazer, mas de repulsa, quase asco. Não era certo. Ela queria os lábios de Scabior. Não os lábios daquele bruxo nojento.

Ela começou a desferir socos fortes pelos ombros dele, tentando empurrá-lo. Mas infelizmente Krum tinha o físico e a força de um atleta. Cada soco parecia lhe fazer cócegas, e ela sentia como se estivesse tentando empurrar uma muralha.

Estava tão concentrada em tentar empurrar aquele monte de músculos que não viu um vulto passar pelo corredor, parando em frente à porta. Era Scabior.

Krum sorriu entre o beijo e depois a largou quando ela finalmente juntou todas as suas forças e conseguiu empurrá-lo.

- Seu filho da puta nojento!

Reuniu todas as suas forças e estapeou o rosto do bruxo. Krum levou um susto com a reação violenta dela. Ela respirava com dificuldade devido à raiva. Um pigarro soou pelo cômodo e os dois viraram-se para a origem do som. O búlgaro logo abriu um sorriso ao ver aquele bruxo que era uma vergonha para a sociedade ali parado. Hermione quase desmaiou. Ele havia visto tudo. E a julgar o modo como as orbes azuis do homem a fitavam, estava acreditando fielmente que ela estava o beijando com vontade e luxúria.

- Scabior...

Ela tentou dizer, mas ele já havia saído de lá. Ela escutou o som dos passos fortes e raivosos dele reverberando pelo corredor. Voltou sua atenção para Krum.

- Nunca mais encoste um dedo em mim. Ou senão o amaldiçoo.

Krum não disse mais nada. Ela nem ao menos ficou para ver a reação do búlgaro, saiu do escritório e andou rapidamente e em passos largos pelo corredor do local, chegando ao grande salão, procurando-o desesperadamente. Queria explicar o que havia acontecido. Queria dizer que não havia gostado nada do toque do outro homem.

Mas ele já não estava mais lá.

* * *

><p>Ela aparatou em casa, jogando a bolsa no sofá. Respirou fundo.<p>

- Scabior?

Chamou em um tom baixo. Sabia que há muito Sophia havia ido embora. Mas a julgar pela luz fraca do abajur, Themis estava dormindo. A cuidadora nunca deixava a criança desprotegida, e só ia embora quando tinha certeza de que algum dos pais estava em casa...

Correu para o quarto de Themis, mas não o achou ali. Um pequeno lince prateado andava porlá, rodeando o berço. Era o patrono dele, mas logo quando a criatura a viu, desapareceu. Ela conjurou o próprio patrono, deixando a lontra fazer o seu trabalho. Bichento estava dormindo na mesma poltrona que sempre dormia, e não pareceu se dar conta da confusão que a dona havia arrumado.

Ela aproximou-se do berço e inclinou-se, beijando o topo da cabeça da filha. Themis remexeu-se no cobertor, aconchegando-se melhor e suspirando. Hermione sorriu, e logo após saiu do quarto.

Ela andou rapidamente para o quarto deles, abrindo a porta com esperanças.

Mas ele também não estava lá.

Observou algumas gavetas e portas do armário abertas. Ele havia juntado algumas roupas, saindo com rapidez dali. Aquilo era claro.

Ela se sentou na cama e juntou as pernas ao corpo, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Enfiou o rosto nas mãos.

E chorou.

Muito.


	35. Lesão

**Lesão**

**- Duas semanas depois -**

Ela saiu do elevador em passos lentos. Evitou olhar para qualquer pessoa que passasse pelos corredores, mas não pôde deixar de perceber que ninguém a olhava de modo estranho. Pelo contrário, algumas pessoas a cumprimentavam como de costume, não direcionando nenhum olhar diferenciado ou questionador. Sentiu-se aliviada com isso.

Já não bastava a exaustão mental e física que estava, não iria aguentar fofocas sobre sua vida pessoal naquele Departamento.

Themis estava com Sophia, como de costume. E Hermione pensou com sinceridade que a filha era a única coisa que ainda a mantinha de pé naqueles dias.

Havia sido beijada à força por um homem que não aceitava seu casamento; seu marido tinha visto a cena, tirado suas próprias conclusões e saído de casa, sem nem ao menos deixar uma carta ou um maldito pedaço imundo de pergaminho dizendo para onde iria. E ela ainda precisava ir trabalhar todos os dias com o mesmo rosto de satisfação, sua máscara de mulher bem-sucedida convencendo a todos.

Continuou andando pelo corredor e percebeu que Archie se aproximava. O bruxo estava com uma fisionomia tranquila, como se não estivesse sabendo de nada. Ele abriu um sorriso para Hermione quando os dois se encontraram.

- Ah, Hermione! Scabior está aproveitando as férias?

Férias? Ele havia tirado férias antes mesmo dela? Como ele tinha conseguido isso? Ele não trabalhava ali há tanto tempo. Archie respondeu as perguntas dela.

- Ele conversou comigo e pediu um adiantamento das férias. Achei justo, visto que você teve licença à maternidade e ele alegou que não aproveitou a filha igual você.

Archie sorriu. Um sorriso tão inocente que até mesmo Hermione acreditou que a história era realmente aquela. Como alguém que se tornara chefe de um Departamento inteiro do Ministério da Magia não conseguiu enxergar a maldade por trás de tudo e as mentiras ditas? Ela resolveu entrar no jogo do snatcher. Sorriu para o chefe.

- Ele está adorando cada segundo ao lado de Themis. Está se tornando um pai coruja... Mas agora preciso trabalhar, Archie.

Archie assentiu e voltou a andar pelo corredor, distanciando-se dela. Hermione respirou fundo, entrando em sua sala.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si e respirou fundo, sentindo seu corpo relaxar momentaneamente quando percebeu que finalmente estava só. Sua sala era o tipo de local que sempre lhe passava conforto. Cada móvel, objeto e enfeite ali carregava um pedaço dela com ele. Mas nem mesmo em seu ambiente mais particular de trabalho ela estava conseguindo se sentir tranquila a ponto de trabalhar.

Correu os olhos castanhos pelos inúmeros pergaminhos que a esperavam. Depois da maldita reunião, Malfoy havia mandado muitos documentos que continham o que os franceses haviam sugerido, um pedido particular dela. Claro que Archie teve que autorizar o pedido, mas o bruxo havia concordado. Hermione podia saber o que realmente os estrangeiros queriam com o Ministério da Magia da Inglaterra ao ler os documentos.

Mas infelizmente nem isso ela conseguia fazer.

Respirou fundo, apoiando a cabeça na poltrona e pensando no que poderia fazer para resolver aquela situação. Não podia ficar assim, a falta de notícia de Scabior estava deixando-a louca. Ela nem ao menos sabia onde ele estava.

Se ela tivesse pelo menos um meio de descobrir isso...

Uma claridade apareceu em sua mente. Harry. Harry tinha meios de descobrir onde aquele maldito snatcher estava. Bastava que ela pedisse com carinho ao amigo. Mas para fazer tal pedido, teria que contar a briga que tivera com o homem. Mas sabia que podia confiar no amigo.

Pegou sua pena e molhou delicadamente a ponta no tinteiro. Sua mão tremia ligeiramente quando ela pousou-a no pergaminho em branco e começou a escrever uma pequena carta, que mandaria como memorando particular para que o Harry a recebesse de forma segura.

* * *

><p>Ainda faltavam duas horas para o expediente encerrar, mas Hermione já sentia as consequências das horas de trabalho predominarem em seu corpo. Suas costas doíam, seus olhos ardiam e uma leve dor de cabeça estava começando a lhe incomodar. Ela pousou a pena na mesa e esfregou os olhos com os dedos, espreguiçando-se logo em seguida, tentando por meio desses gestos espantar o cansaço e o sono.<p>

Até que escutou um pergaminho entrar por debaixo de sua porta, como se fosse um pequeno rato se espremendo em uma fresta. Logo depois ele se ajeitou, tentando retirar um pouco dos amassados em seu próprio corpo. Voou lentamente em direção a Hermione, e ela reconheceu seu nome gravado ali, e a caligrafia inclinada e masculina de Harry.

Ficou surpresa. Não sabia que o amigo era tão bom em rastrear pessoas. Por outro lado, ela não poderia ter certeza se Harry havia realmente encontrado o local onde o snatcher estava. Não até ler o memorando.

Com mãos trêmulas, ela abriu a pequena carta em forma de coruja e leu apenas três palavras escritas.

"_Travessa do Tranco"_

Não sabia se sentia-se aliviada, temerosa ou estressada com tudo aquilo. Estava mais que claro que Harry havia lhe escrito da forma mais enxuta possível o local certo, e por isso ela estava aliviada. Não tinha dúvidas de que, quando o amigo queria, conseguia ser discreto. Claro que ela sabia que ele iria procurá-la depois para saber o que realmente havia acontecido.

Por outro lado, temia o lugar em que ele estava. Sabia exatamente o tipo de lugar que a Travessa do Tranco era, e ela também não podia deixar de lembrar queali era onde ele costumava beber muito, e visitar o meio das pernas das prostitutas.

Hermione percebeu que estava amassando o memorando quando o fino pergaminho cortou a sua mão.

- Merda.

Ela fechou o minúsculo corte com um aceno de varinha e incinerou o pergaminho, respirando fundo e pensando com cuidado em qual seria o seu próximo passo. O snatcher estava na Travessa do Tranco, e ela precisava dizer que ficou surpresa com a escolha dele. Ao julgar que agora ele tinha mais dinheiro, ela concluiu que ele poderia ter escolhido um lugar melhor para ficar. Mas no fundo ela conhecia-o bem demais para saber que aquele lugar era o mais próximo do confortável para ele.

E ela não precisava pensar muito para saber onde exatamente ele estaria.

Hermione travou o maxilar, jogando o cabelo para trás com a mão. Sem pensar mais naquela tortura, ela começou a organizar suas coisas. Era uma noite de sexta-feira e iria embora mais cedo daquele maldito Ministério. Archie poderia achar ruim, mas ela não estava dando muita importância a isso. Ele reclamava demais que ela trabalhava mais do que devia, então ela poderia tirar duas horas para si como um bônus.

Selou as gavetas com os feitiços costumeiros e saiu da sua sala, trancando-a e jogando a chave dentro da bolsa. Andou pelos corredores lotados do Departamento. Muitos já estavam se preparando para o fim de semana. Não olhou ninguém. Não podia. Se alguém lhe chamasse, iria usar aquilo como desculpa para não ir atrás dele.

Mesmo que a determinação estivesse agora tomado conta de seu corpo.

* * *

><p>O lugar fedia. Hermione sentia o cheiro horrível e característico de suor, imundice e álcool em demasia. Todos que passavam pelas ruas onde ficava o prédio a olhavam de canto de olho, alguns surpresos por ela estar ali, outros apenas desconfiados. Bruxos com roupas negras e esfarrapadas, bruxas com olhares maldosos. Mesmo que a guerra tivesse acabado, sempre iria existir pessoas de má índole, ela precisava ser realista.<p>

Respirou fundo e subiu os degraus da escada de madeira puída, que rangeram devido à podridão do material e a velhice do prédio. Hermione estava confiante quando entrou pela porta escura e olhou para os lados, analisando o local com mais cuidado e atenção.

Não havia bruxos ali, apenas uma idosa varria o chão com uma vassoura parcialmente destruída. Ela olhou para a garota com interesse, logo sabendo que ela não interagia de forma nenhuma com aquele lugar. A velha apoiou o cabo da vassoura no balcão e andou em direção à garota.

- Posso ajudar?

Hermione sentiu a desconfiança fluir de cada palavra da bruxa. Olhou-a de cima a baixo. Era pequena, menor que a garota. Mas não confiava muito no aspecto frágil que a velha tinha. A última daquela idade havia se transformado em uma cobra e tentado matá-la. Claro que aqueles eram outros tempos, mas se ela havia aprendido algo durante a guerra, era em nunca confiar na aparência de alguém.

- Sim, estou procurando meu marido. Scabior. Sei que ele está aqui. – ela olhou para a senhora com mais atenção. – E quero a chave do quarto dele.

A bruxa olhou para ela com mais curiosidade, e percebeu nos olhos daquela garota um fogo intenso, como se o corpo dela estivesse queimando por dentro. Reconheceu aquele tipo de olhar. Era o de uma mulher furiosa com o marido. Ela parecia disposta a destruir o local para achá-lo.

A bruxa andou calmamente até o balcão e pegou em uma gaveta a cópia de uma chave dourada e velha, entregando-a para Hermione, que agradeceu gentilmente, mas depois se virou e deu as costas para a senhora, andando em passos firmes e furiosos até o elevador.

Ela entrou no elevador e as grades fecharam-se. Lembrava-se daquele elevador, ele fazia muito barulho. Lembrou-se do primeiro dia que havia caído nas garras daquele homem. O elevador continuava barulhento.

Ele estacou e Hermione saltou, temendo que aquele troço caísse e levasse ela junto. Olhou para a chave e constatou que um número fino estava gravado em números mais salientes. Andou até a porta indicada.

Ela respirou fundo duas vezes antes de enfiar a chave na fechadura e girá-la.

O local estava escuro, mas ela conseguiu discernir a silhueta dele de longe. Estava sentado no sofá de aspecto puído, os olhos azuis fitavam a janela grande que o quarto possuía, mas logo ele virou o rosto em direção ao som, um pouco surpreso com o que havia acabado de ver.

Ela bateu a porta atrás de si e andou até o sofá, jogando a bolsa ali e ficando de frente para ele. Ela tentou pensar com clareza, mas vê-lo ali depois do que havia ocorrido fez com que os olhos de Hermione enchessem de água. Ela conteve as lágrimas com sucesso, mas seu corpo logo deu indícios de que ele tinha, sim, um poder sobre ela. E bastava ele estar perto dela para que exercesse inconscientemente esse poder. Sentia saudade dele. Muita.

Scabior fitava Hermione com visível assombro. Como ela havia o achado? Mesmo que aquele hotel fosse o lugar onde ele morava antes e ela fosse inteligente para somar dois mais dois, não tinha como ela subir no andar correto e entrar no quarto exato. Pior, com a chave. Tentou ignorar o coração acelerado. Vê-la ali a sua frente depois de tantos dias sem nem um mínimo contato. Tão alcançável...

Ela se aproximou e Scabior apenas esperou a enxurrada de palavras que ele sabia que a garota carregava consigo. Mas antes de ouvi-la, sentiu as mãos dela plantarem em seu peito, dando-lhe um empurrão e quase o derrubando. Ele realmente não entendeu aquilo. Não era para _ele_ estar com raiva naquela situação?

- Seu filho da puta! – ela praticamente gritou. – Você não tem ideia do que está fazendo!

Ele continuou sem entender a reação dela, mas manteve distância. Conhecia-a o suficiente para saber que ela não era um exemplo seguro de bruxa furiosa. Os olhos castanhos estavam mais escuros, a boca travada formando uma linha fina, os cabelos volumosos e a respiração pesada. Tão linda e perigosa...

- Não se preocupe. Eu devia ter imaginado que Viktor Krum era um homem melhor para você. E ele é.

Scabior disse de forma sincera. Havia pensado nisso por dias. E concluiu que o apanhador era, sim, um homem digno dela. Rico, bem apresentável. Falava diversos idiomas, tinha um cargo bom no Ministério da Magia.

E ele? Um ex-snatcher obtuso. Devia ter imaginado que não demoraria para que ela conseguisse achar alguém melhor para si.

- Seu imbecil! Sempre idiota! Eu detesto aquele homem, eu senti asco ao ser beijada por ele. Eu odiei cada toque dele! Ou você é tão cego que não conseguiu ver que eu tentei sair dos braços dele e até o xinguei?

Scabior havia visto, mas tinha ficado tanto tempo sozinho naquele quarto, que sua própria mente havia elaborado diversas teorias para aquilo. Cada uma mais improvável que a outra. E mais assustadora.

- É claro que eu vi! Mas você pode ser uma bela atriz quando quer. Lembro-me disso quando repasso aquela noite no bar com aqueles homens. Você parecia não gostar de estar nos braços dele no dia da reunião, assim como parecia gostar de estar nos meus aquela noite!

Ela não respondeu. Lembrar-se daquela noite só iria lhe trazer náuseas. Ou melhor. Daquelas noites. A noite em que fora beijada à força, e a noite que foi a causa do seu sequestro. Scabior esperou uma reação dela. Ela andou em direção a ele, mas não falou nada e nem lhe empurrou novamente. Mas seu braço se levantou e Hermione deu um tapa na cara do homem com tamanha força que fez o rosto de Scabior latejar.

Ele olhou incrédulo para ela. Os olhos castanhos que ele tanto amava agora estavam visivelmente marejados.

- Me ataque fisicamente. Tente me estuprar igual você tentou há anos. Me jogue em uma maldita casa cheia de inimigos. Me iluda, me ameace e me chantageie. – as mãos fecharam-se em punho. – Mas não me desrespeite assim. Não como meu marido, alguém que coloquei todo meu sentimento e confiança. Se quiser achar algo de mim, ache como um snatcher filho da puta igual você era para mim. Dói menos.

Ele não respondeu, apenas ficou fitando-a, chocado com as palavras que saíram da boca dela. Eram terríveis de se ouvir, mas pareciam doer mais nela do que nele. Foram ditas de forma sincera, machucadas. Ela pegou a bolsa que havia jogado no sofá e olhou-o uma última vez.

- Themis sente a sua falta.

Ela não esperou uma resposta dele. Virou-se de costas e andou rapidamente pelo cômodo. Batendo a porta com tamanha violência que fez com que a chave do outro lado caísse no chão.


	36. Fin

**Fin**

Estava há horas sentado naquele sofá, as pálpebras estavam pesadas, quase se fechando, até Scabior levantar-se e andar até a janela, olhando para a noite escura lá fora. Respirou fundo e sentiu a brisa bater em seu rosto, espantando o cansaço que queria dominá-lo.

Seu corpo estava todo tenso, e ele realmente nunca havia sentido algo tão estranho e de tamanha força. Parecia sugar cada energia existente em cada músculo, golpeando-o e obrigando-o a ficar parado.

Estava sendo tolo.

Ele acreditava nela, mesmo que tentasse pensar o contrário. Ele viu a garota empurrar Krum, e viu-a xingá-lo. Ela não tinha o visto até aquele momento, Scabior pôde perceber a surpresa nos olhos castanhos quando ela se virou e se deu conta da presença dele ali.

E ele a amava.

Ainda tinha aquele maldito sentimento, quese apoderava do corpo dele e fazia sua mente pensar cada vez com mais dificuldade, confundindo-o. Estava ficando louco. Pensar nela nos braços de outros estava deixando-o doente. Notava que o corpo era preenchido por um sentimento de posse, algoque ele nunca havia experimentado. Não gostou de ver um homem que não fosse ele tocando-a.

O rumo de seus pensamentos mudou. Conhecia-a. Sabia que ela nunca faria aquele tipo de coisa com ele. Era séria e correta demais para aquilo. Ela pediria a separação caso quisesse sair com outro, e não daria satisfação de sua vida depois disso. Mas não, ela veio a sua procura para lhe estapear e gritar com ele, o que era mais uma prova de que realmente ela estava correta.

E havia Themis.

Sua filha. Não conseguia nem acreditar que ainda tivesse uma filha. Sentia um carinho enorme por aquela criança. Até mesmo amor.

E as duas únicas pessoas que amava naquele mundo estavam juntas. E ele havia saído do conforto da convivência com as duas para enfiar-se em um buraco e fugir de tudo aquilo que estava pensando e sentindo.

Era um covarde.

Respirou fundo e fez um breve aceno com a varinha. Escutou as poucas roupas mexendo-se dentro do armário, e logo uma bolsa negra estava flutuando ao seu lado. Pegou-a, colocando algumas moedas prateadas em cima da mesa de centro do local.

Scabior passou a mão na jaqueta escura e andou até a porta.

Saiu dali sentindo que estava tomando a decisão certa.

Mas antes ia passar em outro lugar.

* * *

><p>Hermione estava sentada no sofá. A lareira estava acesa, as chamas bruxuleantes eram a única fonte de luz, fazendo desenhos estranhos nas paredes claras. Themis olhava tudo com atenção e fascínio, os diversos brinquedos espalhados pelo tapete fofo da sala sendo esquecidos quando a mãe conjurava fadas e as deslocava para as chamas, fazendo as sombras ficarem enormes.<p>

Bichento observava tudo com atenção. Os olhos grandes fixos em Themis e no fogo da lareira. Ele estava vigiando a criança, como se a qualquer momento ela fosse se levantar e se atirar nas chamas.

Hermione agradecia-o por isso. Ela não estava muito atenta. Seus olhos estavam inchados de tanto chorar, mas as lágrimas já haviam secado há muito tempo. Fungava em todos os minutos e sentia seu corpo todo dolorido, como se tivesse levado uma surra ou tivesse ficado sob efeito da maldição Cruciatus por horas.

O som da campainha reverberou pelo apartamento. Eram quase dez horas da noite. Hermione percebeu que Bichento havia saltado, andando em pequenos círculos por cima do tapete enquanto olhava para a porta. Themis também notou a reação do gato e abriu um pequeno sorriso. A bruxa não precisava pensar muito para saber quem era. Apenas uma pessoa fazia com que aqueles dois tivessem a reação que tiveram. E apenas uma pessoa tocaria na sua casa aquela hora da noite.

Era ele.

Lágrimas brotavam dos olhos dela, correndo pelo rosto. Ela enxugou as bochechas com a manga da blusa que estava vestindo e fungou novamente, tentando melhorar a aparência e o estado quando caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a.

Os olhos se encontraram por apenas alguns segundos, até ele correr os dele pelo corpo dela. Ela esteve chorando. Os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e úmidos. Parecia mais cansada que ele.

- Hermione... desculpe-me...

Ele colocou toda a sinceridade que possuía naquelas palavras, mas ela não parecia apta a desculpá-lo com tanta facilidade. Tentou fechar a porta, mas um choro ecoou pela sala. Era Themis, e chorava olhando para os dois. Na verdade, os olhos escuros estavam focados no pai. Hermione respirou fundo e abriu a porta para que ele entrasse, o que ele fez sem pensar duas vezes, jogando a pequena mala no chão e caminhando para a filha. Pegou-a no colo com afago, e beijou o topo da cabeça dela com carinho.

A criança parou de chorar e pousou a cabeça no ombro do homem, fechando os olhos e apertando a pequena mão no pedaço da gola da blusa dele. Parecia cochilar quando ele virou-se para Hermione, olhando-a com um pouco de receio. Bichento observava tudo com atenção.

- Quando vai me perdoar?

- Quando você me respeitar de verdade. E descobrir que não sou igual àquelas prostitutas que você costumava dormir.

Ele ficou sem respostas. Ela não lhe deu direito de discutir. Olhou-o com fúria e caminhou para o corredor.

- Coloque Themis para dormir.

Mandou, antes de fechar a porta do quarto atrás de si. Scabior ficou ali parado por alguns minutos, apenas escutando a respiração da filha ficar mais pesada à medida que ela caía em um sono mais profundo.

Ele caminhou para o corredor, entrando no quarto dela, sendo seguido por Bichento. Colocou-a no colchão e conjurou o Patrono, esperando o gato enrolar-se na poltrona fofa ao lado do berço. Cobriu-a e esperou alguns segundos, fitando-a com afeição.

Merlin, como havia sentido falta daquela criança.

* * *

><p>Ela estava deitada há quase uma hora na cama. Não escutava nenhum barulho a não ser o das chamas da lareira do próprio quarto agora crepitando. Respirou fundo, pensando seriamente que ele devia ter voltado para aquele cortiço que chamava de hotel e que outrora chamava de lar. Havia percebido a mala preta, mas aquilo poderia significar nada.<p>

Aconchegou-se melhor no cobertor. Minutos se passaram até que ela escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo. Seu coração se acelerou um mínimo, mas ela tentou controlar essa reação involuntária em seu corpo.

Scabior observou-a com atenção. Estava deitada no meio da cama, ignorando o lado que geralmente ele dormia. Os olhos castanhos pareciam cansados, mas ela os focava na janela grande do apartamento. A noite estava clara, parte da luz da lua cortava a cama. As cortinas estavam abertas e parte da janela também. Ele sentia uma brisa gelada correr pelo quarto, mas ela parecia não se dar conta de como o cômodo estava frio.

Andou até a cama, parando do lado esquerdo, em frente à janela. Sentou-se no colchão, ao lado dela, praticamente obrigando-a a olhá-lo. Mas ela não o fez. Fitou o vazio a sua frente. Scabior enfiou a mão no bolso interno da jaqueta e tirou dali uma caixinha negra de veludo, colocando-a em cima do travesseiro, praticamente em frente ao rosto dela.

Com isso, ele conseguiu despertar a curiosidade dela. A garota fitou a caixinha sem conseguir se conter.

- O que é isso?

Ela perguntou. Scabior sorriu minimamente e gesticulou com a cabeça.

- Apenas abra.

Ela sentou-se na cama e pegou a caixinha com mãos trêmulas. Respirou fundo e a abriu. O que viu ali lhe deixou sem palavras, o que era inédito, visto que era difícil alguém a surpreender com algum tipo de presente. Normalmente lhe davam livros achando que uma garota como ela gostava apenas de ler. Mas o que estava ali, dentro daquela caixinha, estava longe de ser um livro.

Um anel flutuava por cima de uma almofadinha negra de veludo. Um grande rubi apontava daquela joia, totalmente trabalhado. A pedra preciosa fez com que Hermione sentisse vontade de tocá-la, de colocar o anel no dedo e ficar observando a pedra reluzir devido à luz, como se sustentasse fogo-maldito dentro dela.

- Você... – não sabia o que dizer. – Como conseguiu isso? Você não pode pagar por isso...

Sabia que tal pergunta era rude. Por que não conseguia ser alguém normal e agradecer tal presente fascinante? Por que não conseguia simplesmente ser sincera e dizer que foi o presente mais lindo que havia ganhado em toda a sua vida?

Ele não pareceu se sentir ofendido com a pergunta e afirmação dela. Um sorriso dançou no canto dos lábios dele.

- Graças a você, eu tenho um trabalho...

Hermione olhou-o sem conseguir expressar nada. Apenas sabia que ele devia ter gastado todo o seu dinheiro naquela joia. Não sabia se o beijava em agradecimento ou se o xingava por ele ter sido imprudente. Mas isso era o que ele era... imprudente. Atos impensados, bem vividos, espontaneidade. Tudo aquilo era ele.

- Eu posso comprar qualquer coisa pra você, Hermione. – ele a olhou com atenção. – Basta me dizer o que quer.

- Você, seu idiota. Eu quero você.

Ela pegou a gola da blusa surrada dele e puxou-o de encontro a si, plantando os lábios macios nos lábios secos dele. E a reação de ambos os corpos foi imediata. Ela sentiu cada pedaço de pele do seu corpo se arrepiar com o toque dele, o coração se acelerar, a respiração tornar-se pesada à medida que ela sentia os lábios dele de encontro aos seus. Scabior não estava diferente. Planejou ter uma conversa com ela naquele momento, dizer que estava arrependido de ter pensado tais coisas dela, dizer que a amava.

Mas não conseguiu ignorar o desejo que se apoderou de seu corpo quando ela se aproximou dele, enfiando os dedos longos pelos cabelos embaraçados e arranhando parte da nuca no processo.

Ele plantou a mão direita no colo dela, empurrando-a com delicadeza para que ela ficasse deitada. Subiu no corpo dela e Hermione sentiu o membro já duro dele lhe prensar as coxas. Ele jogou o peso do corpo dele por cima do corpo dela e ela arfou. Sentia falta daquilo, do peso dele, do cheiro amadeirado dele, dos cabelos bagunçados roçando levemente os ombros dela quando ele se aproximava e mordia com desejo seu pescoço.

Fechou os olhos, sentindo a boca dele explorar cada canto que conseguia alcançar, as mãos retiraram as alças finas da camisola, descendo-a para que os seios ficassem expostos. A boca dele sugou um dos seios, provando o gosto ali com tamanha ânsia que fez Hermione achar que ele não o fazia há anos.

Ele começou a descer a camisola por todo o corpo dela, da mesma forma que ela começou a desabotoar a blusa que ele vestia. O casaco foi retirado com facilidade, e quando se deram conta, já estavam nus um de frente para o outro, as roupas espalhadas por todo o chão do quarto.

Scabior olhou com fome para Hermione, aproximando-se dela. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que havia tomado aquele corpo perfeito. Com desejo. Um desejo tão puro e brutal que ele apenas achou que era momentâneo. Mas aquilo ainda permanecia. Ele desejava o corpo dela, mas reconhecia ali a mulher por trás de tudo aquilo. A pessoa que ele amava.

Empurrou-a para o colchão novamente, dessa vez com mais brusquidão. Ela deitou-se ali, olhando-o se aproximar. Estava mais que claro que seu corpo nunca mais sentiria desejo por outro homem. Era apenas ele que ela queria. Apenas ele que ela desejava dentro de si.

Foi com esse pensamento que ela abriu as pernas para recebê-lo e direcionou o membro dele para sua entrada. Com um movimento rápido de quadril, ele a penetrou. Ela fechou os olhos quando o sentiu ali, no lugar que apenas ele visitaria. A respiração dele estava pesada quando ele se distanciou e bateu novamente no quadril dela, encontrando-a. Ela enlaçou-o pela cintura e Scabior desceu o rosto até o pescoço dela, mordendo-o ali para depois se aproximar do ouvido dela, dizendo tudo o que pensava enquanto a penetrava.

- Você não sabe como senti falta disso. Do seu corpo. Do seu cheiro. Das suas pernas me apertando. De você...

Ouvir aquilo sendo dito de forma tão sensual e entre respirações pesadas fez com que Hermione se sentisse excitada e gemesse em resposta, entregando-se a ele como sempre fazia, esquecendo-se de tudo o que ele havia lhe dito horas atrás. Ela o amava. E nada poderia mudar isso.

- Mais forte.

Ela pediu e ele obedeceu ao pedido prontamente, começando a aumentar a velocidade e a força dos quadris. Ele mordeu o pescoço dela novamente, fazendo-a puxar os cabelos dele. Ela tentou lutar pelo controle, queria controlá-lo, mas não conseguia. Ele a dominava em todos os sentidos, então ela desistiu, deixando-o fazer o trabalho divino que estava fazendo.

Chegaram juntos ao orgasmo, os corpos tremendo e os sentidos praticamente anulados por alguns segundos, até ele desabar em cima dela e plantar um beijo lascivo e macio no colo dela, olhando-a com mais desejo do que antes.

Hermione sorriu abertamente para ele, puxando-o para perto, abraçando-o com tamanha força, como se ele fosse embora daquela casa a qualquer momento igual havia feito.

Mas ela estava enganada.

Scabior nem pensava em deixá-la. Havia feito aquilo uma vez e fora o suficiente. Agora, nunca mais.

* * *

><p>Os dois estavam deitados juntos na cama, ela apoiando o rosto no peito dele, ele acariciando o ombro dela. O corpo dele a deixava relaxada. Sentia-se segura com ele ali, apenas escutando o coração dele bater, sentindo sua respiração fazer com que o peito subisse e descesse.<p>

- Eu nunca mais vou lhe deixar, lindeza.

Ele declarou. Ela não respondeu, apenas aconchegou-se melhor no corpo dele e beijou-o onde a boca conseguia alcançar.

- Desculpe-me. Eu realmente não devia ter ido àquela reunião sem você...

Ele a apertou contra o corpo e plantou um beijo no cabelo dela, inalando o cheiro de baunilha que ele tanto amava.

- Não vamos falar disso.

Ela concordou. Ambos ficaram quietos por alguns momentos, até o Patrono de Scabior chegar ao quarto, trazendo consigo um leve choro.

Hermione levantou-se na mesma hora, colocando a camisola novamente e andando até o quarto onde a filha dormia. Themis estava inquieta no berço, mas logo quando viu a mãe esticou os bracinhos rechonchudos, pedindo colo.

Hermione pegou-a e sentou-se na poltrona. Bichento estava nos pés dela, ronronando à medida que o choro da criança diminuía. Mas o bebê estava inquieto. Olhava para os cantos do quarto, parecendo procurar algo. A garota pensou em fazer uma mamadeira, mas sabia que Themis não se alimentava naquele horário. Havia aprendido a fazer leite materno com magia, porém, aquilo não parecia ser um interesse da filha.

Scabior entrou no quarto minutos depois. Vestia uma calça verde escura de malha. E só. Estava descalço e havia amarrado o cabelo de qualquer jeito. E mesmo assim o maldito conseguia ficar bonito. Ela correu os olhos pelo peito descoberto, gravando cada linha ali que desenhava o corpo dele. As linhas mais profundas do quadril descendo e sumindo quando o cós da calça as encontrava. Ele se apoiou no batente, sorrindo ao ver Hermione com Themis no colo. A criança observou-o e depois fechou os olhinhos, cochilando no mesmo momento.

Ele se aproximou e sentou-se no braço da poltrona, observando a criança dormir. Hermione percebeu que ela queria apenas os pais juntos. Não teve isso por dias e parecia sentir necessidade de vê-los ali, mesmo que agora estivesse dormindo.

- Você conseguiria amar alguém mais do que ama Themis?

Ele perguntou. Hermione fez uma pequena careta.

- Eu te amo na mesma proporção.

Scabior sorriu, pegando a criança do colo dela. Voltou-se para o berço e recolocou- a ali. Themis não se mexeu, apenas continuou dormindo profundamente. Ele a cobriu.

- Não digo isso. O amor que você sente por mim é diferentedo amor que você sente por ela. Digo amar alguém da forma mais pura, como a ama.

Hermione sentiu que aquela era a hora perfeita para dizer o que pretendia dizer. Sorriu com isso e olhou para ele.

- Mas eu já amo alguém assim.

Scabior não entendeu, até ver que a garota passava a mão na barriga com delicadeza e carinho. Ficou ali apenas observando-a fazer aquilo. Aquilo era sorte demais caso acontecesse. Ela não podia... mas como? Não. Não podia ser verdade.

Mas quando ela o olhou novamente e sorriu. Scabior compreendeu que aquilo podia sim, ser verdade. Apenas esperou-a falar.

- Scabior, eu estou grávida.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da Autora:<strong> Para quem não reconheceu o anel que Scabior deu para Hermione, releiam o capítulo 21 (Problemas).


	37. Epílogo

**Nota da Autora: **Antes de tudo, pra quem leu a fanfic quando ela já estava concluída, devo avisar que tenho costume de deletar minhas notas no começo do capítulo ao terminar a história, mas todas que acompanharam em tempo real essa fanfic sabem que eu sempre as agradeci pelos comentários. E eu quero fazer isso novamente aqui, eu realmente gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que acompanharam essa fanfic até o fim, sempre me incentivando a continuar com essa loucura. Vocês me deram uma chance única, provar que o casal é sim, possível. Tanto que há três fanfics dos dois publicadas no meu perfil, sempre recheada de comentários lindos que apenas vocês conseguem fazer! Uma escritora não pediria leitoras melhores. Obrigada por tudo, de coração!

* * *

><p><strong>Epílogo<strong>

O casal andava vagarosamente pelo Beco Diagonal, para que os pequenos passos de Themis conseguissem seguir o ritmo dos passos dos pais. A criança estava de mãos dadas com Hermione, os olhinhos escuros e sempre curiosos percorrendo cada vitrine ali, parando de vez em quando ao se interessar por algo.

Estava vestindo um vestido amarelo claro, que contrastava perfeitamente com o cabelo escuro e enrolado, preso nos dois lados da cabeça. Os pequenos sapatinhos faziam barulho quando encontravam o chão.

A garota olhou com atenção para as ruas apinhadas de gente do local. Não conseguia ver Ginny, Harry, Luna ou Rony. Mas sabia que os amigos deviam estar em alguma sorveteria ali, que ficava bem próximo ao final do Beco Diagonal.

Scabior andava um pouco mais à frente, com Myara correndo em todas as direções. Ela herdara os genes inquietos dele. O cabelo era negro como o de Scabior e cheio como os de Hermione. Os olhos eram azuis profundos, como os do pai. E ela era muito, muito levada. Quase impossível.

Vestia um vestido vermelho e sapatinhos da mesma cor. Ela correu em direção à mãe e à irmã, parando ofegante em frenteas duas. Themis olhava para ela com atenção. Ambas tinham quase a mesma idade. Themis já tinha feito um ano quando a irmã nasceu. Agora tinha cinco anos, enquanto Myara tinha quatro.

- Posso comprar balas na loja do tio George?

Hermione revirou os olhos.

- Você já comeu doce demais, Myara.

Myara fez beicinho.

- Papai deixou.

Hermione respirou fundo e entregou vários nucles para ela. Myara sorriu em êxtase e Themis deixou a mão da mãe, correndo junto com a irmã pela rua, entrando na Gemialidades Weasley. A garota apenas observou as filhas. Já havia visto o filme, George ia entupir as meninas de doces como sempre fazia. Os nucles eram apenas para que as duas achassem que eram independentes e poderiam comprar suas balas.

Ela percebeu a presença do marido ao lado dela, que pegou a sua mão com carinho, entrelaçando os dedos nos dela.

- Você está deixando essas meninas mal acostumadas.

Ela olhou para Scabior, que arqueou as duas sobrancelhas.

- Eu discordo.

Ele puxou Hermione de encontro ao corpo dele, levantando assim a mão dela e pousando um beijo carinhoso e ao mesmo tempo lascivo ali. O rubi do anel reluzia por causa do sol que estava fazendo no local, tornando-se ainda mais bonito. Ela não havia tirado a joia desde o dia em que ele lhe dera.

As duas voltaram com os braços cheios de doces, o que fez Hermione quase desmaiar. Myara estava com um sorriso sapeca no rosto, um sorriso que ela herdara do pai. Themis despejou o conteúdo dos braços na bolsa da mãe e a irmã fez o mesmo. Logo Hermione sentiu a bolsa ficar mais pesada. Ela olhou para Scabior.

- Se as duas ficarem iguais a você, eu te mato.

- Isso é algo que eu gostaria de ver.

A gargalhada característica de Themis chegou aos ouvidos dos dois. Scabior sorriu para a filha, pegando-a no colo e olhando-a com diversão.

- Você ama o seu pai, Themis?

Ele lhe perguntou e a garota sorriu, escondendo o rosto na blusa dele.

- Sim.

Disse, sua voz saindo abafada. Ele lhe deu umbeijo no cabelo e colocou-a no chão novamente. Myara pegou a mão da irmã e puxou-a, ambas correram em direção a uma loja que possuía uma vitrine repleta de brinquedos.

- Viu? Você não pode me matar.

Ele sorriu, enlaçando-a dessa vez pela cintura. Beijou-a nos lábios, mordendo o inferior para provocá-la ali mesmo.

- Eu amo você, lindeza. Você sabe disso, não é?

Ele lhe perguntou e Hermione sorriu. Anos atrás, nunca imaginaria que um homem como aquele, um snatcher ridículo e sem potencial para nada, iria virar o homem de sua vida. Nunca imaginaria que ela iria amá-lo de todos os modos, da forma mais pura e mais forte.

- Eu também te amo, seu idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota:<strong> O nome da outra criança é uma homenagem à beta, Mya, que me acompanhou até o final. Obrigada por tudo, Xuxu!

**Nota da Beta:** Bem, **eu não mereço**, mesmo, mas houve uma homenagem linda nesse epílogo a mim que me fez sorrir como uma boba quando li a primeira vez. Meninas que acompanharam, saibam que a Cora merece as leitoras super fiéis que tem, ela é uma escritora maravilhosa, dona das ideias mais loucas e mais apaixonantes... dos personagens também. A forma como ela caracteriza os vilões/galãs cafajestes dela é a mais perfeita! Bem, isso eu nem preciso falar, né? Quem não quer um Scabior em sua vida agora? Linda história, lindo final, na minha opinião, é o romance perfeito com paixão e amor na mesma medida, sem excesso de açúcar e com pimenta no ponto certo, concordam? Merece muuuuuuita review? E muito mais leitoras lindas e leais como vocês? Eu acho que merece! Vai deixar saudade essa fic, mas outras tantas maravilhosas virão!


End file.
